Girl Meets High School Season 1
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: Four years that change everyone's lives forever. The gang has moved on to the big leagues and is now in high school. Follow our beloved characters through the various ups and downs of high school life. (Riley/Lucas) (Smarkle/ Faya )
1. Girl Meets Freshmans

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON 1**

 _Girl Meets Commitment_

It was yet again time for Riley's alarm clock to go off at an ungodly hour. After a lovely three month break, Riley's alarm clock was back to work full time making sure that she got up at 7AM each and every weekday. Riley's arm tiredly slapped it off as the thirteen year old girl slowly got out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom. Today was the gang's first day of high school. New teachers, new faces, new experiences, new school…Riley sighed as she finished doing her hair after she got out of the shower. Riley walked towards the living room and smiled as she saw who was sitting at the dinner table with her parents.

"Uncle Shawn!" Riley yelled happily as she ran towards him making sure to give him a gigantic hug. "How was Spain?"

"Let's just say it was a very cultural experience and one that I won't be back to for a while…" Shawn laughed.

"What happened in Spain?" Topanga asked.

"Well it all started when I was mistaken as a drug dealer…"

"And we're done with that story…" Topanga said as she cut him off early.

"What are you doing over at our place so early? You and dad off to your annual fishing trip?" Riley asked.

"No…We only go once a year." Cory said as he put his plate in the sink. "You uncle Shawn was just about to tell us why he is here so early."

"Well you see…I have an idea I want to run by the both of you just to make sure it isn't stupid…" Shawn said nervously. "I'm planning on proposing to Katy."

"Yay!" Riley clapped.

"The Shawn Hunter wants to get married? I never thought I would see this day come." Topanga said giving Shawn a tight embrace. "Are you sure about this Shawn? Katy has been through so much with Kermit leaving her and Maya when Maya was a baby…I just don't want to see her get hurt again."

"I've never loved anyone like I loved Katy. I never thought I would love someone the way I loved Angela. Then all of a sudden boom. I'm head over heels in love with Katy." Shawn explained while he picked at the homemade waffles Topanga had just put out for them.

"Wow…I never thought that you would actually move on from Angela either." Cory said surprised.

"Yeah me neither." Shawn laughed.

"So how do you plan to propose?" Topanga asked.

"Well I was just planning on surprising her after her shift at Topanga's and convince her to a late night picnic on the roof of my apartment building and ask her once we're done…" Shawn explained.

"Do you want her to say no?!" Riley said shocked.

"What are you talking about you bird?" Shawn laughed.

"This is your one chance to sweep Katy off her feet and you just want to throw her a fancy picnic? Think bigger…" Riley was interrupted once she heard the buzzer go off. "But hold your thinking."

"Maya…" Maya said through the speaker box.

"Lucas…" Lucas said right after her.

"Farkle…" Farkle replied walking into the apartment.

"How did you get in so quickly?" Topanga asked shocked.

"The mail man was making his deliveries." Farkle explained as he sat down on the couch.

"Hello people." Maya announced as she walked into the apartment. "Shawn! What are you doing here?" Maya said excitedly.

"Well I was about to head off towards the office but realized that I had a morning meeting at 10 so I thought I would visit my two oldest friends since I hadn't seen them since I went to Europe." Shawn laughed.

"By the way mom said she has a surprise for your date tonight or something along the lines like that." Maya said.

"Really?" Shawn laughed nervously.

"Why do you sound like your afraid that she's going to kill you? She's not going to do that silly." Maya explained as she threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"You three ready to go?" Farkle asked as he opened the door.

"Well let's let these next four years begin…" Riley said as the four friends headed off together.

"OK you two you guys need to help me with this engagement idea…I'm planning to do it tonight…" Shawn explained.

"So soon?" Cory said surprised.

"There's nothing to wait for now…" Shawn said with a smile on his face. He had a bright future ahead of him.

The four friends finally set foot into John F. Kennedy Secondary School as they made their way to the school office to get their schedules Lucas looked around at his surroundings. It was a much bigger school from John Quincy Adams and certainly bigger than the schools back home in Texas. He was a little nervous about his new surroundings and wasn't sure how he would fit in the school.

"Hey are you Ok?" Riley said as she held Lucas' hand for comfort.

"It's a whole new environment we're in…I'm just worried how I'm going to fit into the crowd this time." Lucas explained.

"Well on the bright side we're all new students this time and it's not just you." Farkle smiled.

"Thanks for making me feel better you two it means a lot." Lucas said as he pulled his two best friends into a hug.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways Riles. We only have English together." Maya sighed.

"Well being apart will be a good thing Maya. You can become your person." Riley explained.

"At least you got these goofballs in all of your classes I have to deal with a whole new batch of weirdoes." Maya sighed.

"At least we have lunch with each other every other day." Farkle said glancing over Maya's shoulder.

"I'll see in English people." Maya laughing as she pulled each of them into a short hug.

"She loves us…" Farkle laughed.

"Even though she hates to admit it." Riley stated. "Hey what did you two pick for your art credit?"

"I'm choosing to hone my dramatic skills. I plan to audition for the schools musical this year." Farkle stated.

"You sing Farkle?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Yeah. It's one of my hidden talents. I never tell anyone because I'm afraid that they'll think I'm weird or a freak." Farkle explained.

"Well your not. And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Lucas reassured him.

"What about you? What art credit are you taking?" Farkle asked.

"I'm taking visual art." Lucas explained as the group took their seats at the front right beside each other. "I was actually really good at it back in middle school."

"Indeed you were." Riley said dreamily. While Lucas just smiled.

"Morning students." A new teacher stated walking into the classroom. "Welcome to science class. My name is Ms. Fairchild. And welcome to Grade 9."

Across town Shawn and Topanga had walked out of a People's Jewlers with the engagement ring that Shawn had picked for Katy a week ago. Topanga had to smile at his choice. It was a very beautiful diamond encrusted ring with the infinity ring going around a medium sized stone.

"I have to say…You did a really good job picking out the ring Shawn." Topanga commented as the two of them walked back into the apartment.

"Well here's the thing. I had my eye on that ring for a very long time. Since I was planning to propose to Angela."

"Really? And this store still sells it?" Topanga said surprised.

"Nope. I actually had it shipped to this store here. I had it on hold back at Philadelphia. I had promised myself that I would give that ring to whoever that lucky girl was that would have the honor of becoming my fiancé." Shawn said as the two friends sat down for coffees on the couch.

"That ring must have some sentimental value to you then…" Topanga smiled.

"It was an exact ring like my father had gotten for my mother when they got engaged. I wanted that ring because I wanted to change my family history. I wanted to give this ring to the girl who will have my heart forever. And now I can't believe I actually found her."

"I'm very happy for the both of you. If anyone deserves happiness it's the both of you. You two have been through so much in your lives it's about time that you both got the happy ending you've always wanted."

"Thanks for your support but she actually has to say yes first before my happy ending can actually begin." Shawn laughed.

"Just trust me it's all going to be fine." Topanga smiled. "I just know it will be."

Half of the day had finally gone by and Farkle was drumming his fingers nervously on the table. The group minus Maya were currently at lunch and Farkle were helping Farkle come to terms with his confused feelings towards Smackle. Ever since he had found out she had aszbergers syndrome, the two of them had been closer than ever before. He had made Smackle feel welcome over at John Quincy Adams that she didn't have to define herself based on her disabilities. He had taught her to embrace it and to be her true self. Ever since then he had been wanting to ask her out on a real first date but he was too afraid that he would screw it all up.

"Farkle your thinking too much into this. You just need to ask her. " Lucas explained. "We all know she has a gigantic crush on you."

"It's not that I'm worried about…I'm worried about the commitment." Farkle sighed.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked confused.

"I'm just worried that if I do enter a relationship with Smackle that I won't be able to keep it for very long. I'm afraid that if I commit too much I will get my heartbroken in the future." Farkle explained. "This is the first girl that's ever made me feel this way…No offense to you and Maya though."

"Farkle we're still young. And that's one of the best things about a relationship. If you both take things step by step and see where they go your relationship will blossom into something beautiful." Riley stated as the three friends made their way out of the cafeteria towards their separate art classes.

"You really believe there's a chance for us Riley?" Farkle said with hope in his voice.

"I do…" Riley smiled.

"Same here." Lucas said as the three friends separated towards their separate classrooms.

As Farkle made his way to the front of the auditorium he noticed a familiar lock of brunette hair sitting in the front row. Farkle smiled.

"I thought you transferred to a fancy private school. The last time I checked this is a regular secondary school." Farkle laughed as he took a seat beside Smackle.

"Well I was going to, but I decided that I wanted to be around normal people for high school and get the full high school experience." Smackle smiled. "Also I wanted to be around you more so you know, we could hang out more often."

"Well Smackle I would like that actually. I wouldn't mind spending more time with you." Farkle said genuinely.

"Me neither." Smackle said happily.

"Smackle there's been something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time." Farkle sighed. This was it…It was now or never.

"What's that?" Smackle asked.

"I was wondering if…"

"Smackle there you are…" A taller teen with blonde hair and glasses said approaching Smackle.

"Hey Dexter!" Smackle said as she leaped into his arms. "I missed you over the summer."

"Not as much as I missed you…" Dexter said in a mocking tone.

"Oh where are my manners…" Smackle laughed as she turned towards Farkle. "Dexter this is Farkle the friend that I've always told you about. Farkle this is Dexter. My boyfriend."

Farkle just stared at the both of them in complete and utter shock. He couldn't believe the words that had just came out of Smackle's mouth. It was like it had come from another person. But certainly not Smackle. But once he saw Dexter's had intertwined with hers it was all the proof that Farkle needed.

"Nice to meet you…I am such of a big fan of MInkus International. Your father is my technological hero…" Dexter said excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you too." Farkle said extending his hand. "I'm glad you and Smackle found each other. You sound like a really great guy." Farkle said with fake happiness in his voice.

"It's so great that my guy friend and boyfriend are getting along so well together…I don't know what I would have done if you two hated each others guts." Smackle laughed. "By the way what were you going to ask me Farkle?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and the gang after school at Topanga's but it seems that you have your schedule booked." Farkle laughed.

"We can meet you there around 7. Me and Dexter are heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to see the new gallery." Smackle offered.

"I guess I'll see you two there then." Farkle sighed.

"It was really nice to meet you Farkle." Dexter said as he and Smackle both headed towards the middle of the auditorium.

Farkle felt tears forming in his eyes. He breathed in deeply and prayed that he wouldn't unleash his waterworks in the middle of drama class. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted the two people he knew would be able to comfort him.

 _Bay window after school…Please…_

Across the hall, Riley was excited as she had been assigned to play the piano for the band. As the class was getting settled in another student had walked into the band room.

"Sorry I'm late m'am I'm new to this school here." The new student said.

"That's quite alright have a seat beside Ms. Riley Matthews she's the one beside the piano." Ms. Turner smiled.

"Hi I'm Riley." Riley said as she smiled at the new kid.

"I'm Troy." Troy smiled.

"You must be new to the city huh?" Riley asked.

"Well I'm from Chicago so I've lived in big cities before but yes this is my first time living here in New York City." Troy replied.

"Your going to love it here. It's a really fun city to be in." Riley explained.

"I'm sure it is." Troy laughed.

It was immediately after school and as Riley and Lucas made it back to her apartment they found Farkle waiting outside the bay window. Riley opened it immediately as it had started to rain a couple minutes ago and Farkle climbed right in.

"Hey Farkle what did you want to talk to us about?" Lucas asked.

"It's Smackle. She has a boyfriend." Farkle said sadly.

"What?" Riley and Lucas said in shock.

"I was about to ask her out tonight for our first official date. Then this new kid named Dexter unveiled that they had gotten together at computer science camp over the summer." Farkle sighed. "I guess I really blew it with my chances huh?"

"Farkle I'm so sorry…" Riley said as her and Lucas joined Farkle sitting on the bench.

"Am I ever going to find the one?" Farkle asked innocently.

"You will eventually. Maybe this is the universe's way of telling you that maybe Smackle isn't the right one for you." Lucas explained.

"Well then the universe couldn't have been more wrong. I'm still in love with Smackle. " Farkle sighed. "I don't think I'm ever going to stop to be honest with you."

"Is there anything we can do to make you feel any better?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Can you two promise to always be there for me." Farkle asked in a worried tone.

"We'll always be there for you Farkle…" Riley promised. "Even Maya." Riley laughed.

"Thanks it's nice to know that I have some great friends to count on when things are going wrong." Farkle smiled.

"What do you say we all go out for ice cream? I'm sure that will take some of the suffering away." Lucas suggested.

"That actually sounds like a decent idea." Farkle smiled.

"Riles! Hey weirdoes what are you two doing here?" Maya said as she climbed through the window full of energy.

"What are you so worked about Hart?" Lucas laughed.

"I just got a job at an art exhibit!" Maya said excitedly.

"How did that happen?" Riley asked kind of shocked.

"I applied and asked them for a job and they made me their front desk secretary…" Maya explained.

"Is that why we didn't see you on the train ride over?" Riley asked confused.

"Yup I need the extra money so I thought I would go and head out job hunting and voila I got one…" Maya said quite proud of herself.

"Why don't we head on out for ice cream together to celebrate…" Riley said as the four friends walked out of Riley's room towards their favorite coffee shop.

It was a couple of hours later at Topanga's. Riley, Maya, and Lucas were currently sitting in one of the booths. Lucas and Riley were working on draft papers of their personal essays due next week while Maya was doodling once again in her notepad. Katy was wiping down the counter as Shawn walked in.

"Hey you…" Katy smiled as she leaned up to give him a kiss. "I missed you these past few weeks how was your trip?"

"It was sort of lame. Kind of wish you and Maya were there. You would have loved the art exhibits Maya." Shawn smiled.

"I'm sure I would have." Riley laughed.

"Anyways I thought you were going to pick me up from the apartment in about an hour for our date. What brings you around so early?" Katy asked happily.

"Well I thought I would drop in early to take you away for tonight." Shawn smiled.

"But who's going to close up Topanga's she left early." Katy explained.

"Not to worry I'll close up for you Katie…" Riley said with a smile on her face. She knew what was coming next.

"Are you sure honey I don't want to guilt you into doing this…" Katy said not wanting Riley to finish off her work.

"Positive. Now you two love birds go enjoy your evening. I have Lucas and Maya here to keep me company." Riley smiled.

"OK then… Let's go…" Katy said as her and Shawn walked out hand in hand.

The world was changing now that they were in high school. Nobody knew it yet, but these changes would affect all of them. Some in a good way, some in a negative way. But there was no stopping it. Change was here and it was here to say. It was just up to them to embrace it.

 _Next week: Girl Meets Change_

 _The Fall Dance has come and as Farkle is still having trouble getting over Smackle, he falls head over heels in love for a new foreign exchange student._

 _Riley and Lucas' relationship changes in a big way._

 _Maya is excited about the possibility of having a father figure in her life, but comes face to face once again with her real father._


	2. Girl Meets Changes

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL:**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. JUST LIKE GIRL MEETS WORLD, THIS SERIES WILL BE SPLIT INTO FOUR STORIES EACH FOCUSING ON THE FOUR YEARS OF HIGH SCHOOL. THIS SEASON WILL HAVE 26 EPISODES WITH TWO THREE PARTERS AND ONE BIG TWO PARTER. AND JUST LIKE ANY SCHOOL YEAR IT WILL RUN FOR SEPTEMBER-MAY 19** **TH** **2016\. LIKE GIRL MEETS WORLD THIS STORY IS GOING TO GO INTO ISSUES THAT HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS FACE AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO RAISE AWARENESS TO THESE SERIOUS ISSUES HOPING TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S THE NEWEST EPISODE OF GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL.**

* * *

 _GIRL MEETS CHANGE_

Shawn and Katy were currently walking through Central Park. After a very romantic horse drawn carriage ride around New York City. Shawn had this elaborate plan to ask Katie out and he prayed to God that it would work out. As they made it through the middle of the park Shawn pulled out a blindfold from his back pocket and immediately put it on Katie.

"Shawn what on earth are you doing?" Katie said shocked that he had blindfolded her.

"Oh would you relax I promise you. Your going to like this surprise." Shawn smiled to himself and he guided Katie up a really steep hill.

"Why does it feel like I'm going up a steep incline?" Katy asked laughing.

"Because you are silly." Shawn laughed as he continued to lead Katy towards his surprise. As Shawn stopped at the top of the hill he took a deep breath before he got down on one knee. "Ok you can take your blindfold off now."

Katie laughed as she took off the blindfold. But she stopped laughing once she looked down at Shawn. She gasped as she felt a fresh stream of tears make her way down her cheeks. In front of Katie was Shawn down on one knee holding what was the most gorgeous ring that she had ever laid eyes on. If that wasn't enough he had set up a picnic blanket surrounded by candles and a picnic basket laid in the middle.

"Shawn…" Katie gasped in complete shock.

"Katie you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Before I met you I didn't think falling in love again was possible. But you and your daughter just had to waltz into my life and steal my heart. This past year and a half that we've been dating I've finally felt something that I haven't felt in almost 14 years…True love… And I thank the god's every single day for showing me that true love is actually possible and that I can fall in love again. And now…Now I don't want to spend a single minute without having that feeling. Katie you stole my heart and now you can keep it forever. I want to raise our small little family together with us taking care of Maya who I love just as much as I love you. Katy would you make me the happiest man in the entire world this evening? Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." Katy laughed while she tried to wipe away her tears. "I love you Shawn."

"And I love you…Forever…" Shawn said getting up and pulling Katy in for a passionate kiss.

"Now hurry along and put that ring on my finger…" Katy laughed after the two of them broke apart from their intense make out session. Katy took a moment to admire the ring after Shawn had slipped it on her right hand. "Shawn this ring is beautiful. It must have cost you a fortune."

"It wasn't that expensive really." Shawn laughed.

" l love it. Thank you. " Katy said as the both of them sat down on the picnic blanket. "Now tell me. How long have you been planning on proposing to me?"

"Well I've been thinking of it for a while but not seriously until the trip to Spain. While I was there I couldn't help but think that you and Maya should have been there with me…" Shawn began as he poured two glasses of red wine. "That's when I suddenly realized that I wanted you two to be in my life permanently. " Shawn said as he handed Katy her glass of wine.

"Well I'm glad you came to your senses. I thought you were going to wait for me to propose just like when I was the first one to ask you out on a official date." Katy laughed.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I saw a lady propose to another man. Topanga proposed to Cory during our High School graduation." Shawn laughed. "But I'm glad I beat you to it. It's only fair that I proposed since I let you ask me out on our first date."

"So what do we do now…We're engaged…But we live in separate apartments." Katy laughed.

"Well I thought about that as well. You see there is an apartment in my building that just became available and it's a lot bigger than mine. It has two bedrooms and two bathrooms. And I was thinking why don't we move in together? It's right near the high school and it's not too far away from Topanga's either."

"I think it will be good for us. It will give us a glimpse at what it is like once we really do get married." Katy smiled.

"You know the more that you talk about it…The more excited I get about it as well…I can't believe that I would ever get excited about marrying someone." Shawn laughed.

"I can't believe it either. I never thought I would marry after my failed relationship with Kermit. But I guess things change." Katy smiled. "And I'm glad they did."

* * *

The next morning, Maya happily ran into the Matthew's apartment. She had the biggest smile on her face and as she looked at the other occupants around the dining table she saw looks of pure terror and anxiety written all over their faces. She realized that they probably hadn't heard the news yet.

"I'm getting a new dad!" Maya said cheerfully while the Matthews family cheered along with her.

"Finally I never thought I would see the day that my best friend would become engaged…" Cory said happily.

"Does that make Maya our cousin?" Auggie asked innocently.

"Not exactly more like an added sister." Riley laughed. "Maya I'm so happy for you. Your finally getting everything you've always wanted."

"I am aren't I?" Maya laughed. "Gosh it still hasn't sunk in that my mom is finally getting married to a decent guy."

"Well be sure to tell your mom that we are happy for her. I'm not working at Topanga's today so I won't see her probably until the weekend." Topanga said as she got up for work.

"I'll be sure to tell her Mrs. Matthews thanks." Maya said as she grabbed her backpack. "Come on Riles it's time to take on yet another day of high school." Maya sighed.

"Oh come on it isn't that bad…" Riley laughed as the two girls made their way out of the apartment building towards the subways.

"What do you mean it's not that bad the only highlight of high school is the fact that one I have lunch with you goofs today and two I have one class with you…" Maya sighed.

"Again it isn't that bad…" Riley laughed as the two of them made their way to the subway.

"Hello ladies…" Lucas greeted his two friends as he walked down to the subway with them.

"Where's the other one? Shouldn't he be with you?" Maya wondered.

"Nope Farkle had a debate team meeting he had to run before school so he's over at the school as we speak." Lucas explained.

"How has he been doing since last night?" Riley asked.

"The last time I checked he was doing OK but I haven't seen or heard from him today. He hasn't even answered any of my texts and he always answers my texts as soon as he gets them." Lucas said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"You guys are over reacting he's going to be fine. It was just one girl I'm sure he's going to find another one soon enough." Maya laughed.

"This is the first girl he was serious about Maya. It might take some time before he finds his new love interest." Lucas laughed.

"Look whatever Farkle's going through he's going to need his best friends there for him. That's all I know." Riley explained.

"And we are…" Maya stated as the three of them got onto the subway.

"Wait isn't today your first day of work?" Riley asked.

"Yup so I can't ride home with you people I'm closing up the art exhibit tonight." Maya explained.

"I'm happy you found something you love to do. Let's just hope you can keep it." Lucas joked.

"Do you seriously wanna go right now Huckleberry?" Maya said standing up while Riley simply pushed her back down into her seat. "Seriously Riles he made fun of me can't you just let me at him just this once…"

"Nope he's too pretty to look at…" Riley said not realizing what had just came out of her mouth.

"Aww you think I'm pretty to look at…" Lucas joked.

"Please don't make this more embarrassing than it already is…" Riley sighed.

"To be fair your pretty to look at too…" Lucas admitted with a smile.

"Ok this just got awkward…" Maya laughed as the three friends got off the subway and walked towards the High school

As soon as they entered the school they were greeted by several posters advertising the Freshman Dance that was going to happen Friday night in the school gym. Maya just shuddered while looking at the posters.

"Ugh why do people even bother going to those things? At least in High School they don't force you to go to them.." Maya said walking off.

"So what about you Riles you planning on going to the dance?" Lucas smirked hoping that she would say yes.

"Well if someone would ask me to the dance I would love…" Riley stopped in the doorway of their Sciece class.

"Hey what's up?" Lucas had to stop in shock when he saw Riley's desk covered in long stem roses and chocolates.

"Hey Matthews." Charlie said approaching Riley from behind. "I hope you like what I did…"

"You did this Charlie?" Riley said surprised.

"Yeah I wanted to surprise you." Charlie stated. "You know so I could ask you to the dance this Friday in a big way…"

"Well this is definitely a big way of asking…" Riley said smiling.

"So what do you say Riley? Care to accompany me to the school dance this Friday night?" Charlie asked.

Riley was shocked. She couldn't believe that Charlie was still in interested in her. Although she had hoped someone else had asked her to the dance. She sighed. Maybe his feelings for her were gone at this point.

"I would love to go with you to the dance." Riley said as she engulfed Charlie into a hug.

As Lucas watched the entire scene in front of him, he couldn't help but look on in complete shock. He should have made his move a lot more earlier. He watched heartbroken as Riley wrapped her arms around Charlie. He remembered a year ago, she had had a hard time deciding who she should take to the Semi Formal. They had all gone as friends that year, but Lucas always had that hope that she would end up going with him.

"Alright class take your seats…" Ms. Fairchild stated as everyone made their way to their assigned benches.

At the back of the class Farkle had observed the whole scene between Riley and Charlie and smiled. He thought those two were so different. Charlie was exactly like the male version of Maya but still managed to have a good heart most of the time. And Riley was…Riley… Farkle thought the two of them made a great pair. He did feel bad for Lucas though. He always thought that he would be the one to ask Riley to the dance first.

"Excuse me…" A young female said walking through the door.

"Yes…" Ms. Fairchild said.

"I'm a new student here…" She explained.

"Oh all right. You can sit beside Farkle he's in the last chair near the back…" She explained.

"Hi I'm Farkle…" Farkle smiled as she the new student went to go sit behind him.

"Nice to meet you…My name's Heather." She said as she extended her hand.

"You new to the city?" Farkle whispered as Ms. Fairchild continued on.

"You could say that. I'm new to America all together…I'm actually originally from Spain…" She explained.

"Which would explain your thick Spanish accent." Farkle laughed.

"No way…I actually find it quite intriguing…" Farkle smiled.

"Thanks…You're the first person to say that…" Heather laughed.

Farkle didn't know what was going on, but for some reason he felt that he was going to be OK. He felt that he was starting to fall in love with Heather and he wasn't sure if that was normal to fall for someone so quickly after being turned down just a short 24 hours ago. He wasn't the only one who had major issues in the love department. Lucas had been quiet for most of the day and that had bothered Riley. Lucas and Riley were normally talking all the time in between getting to classes. Riley and Lucas were finally alone on the subway over to Topanga's so Riley took her chance and was going to ask Lucas what was bothering him.

"Lucas are you doing OK? You've been really quiet for most of the day today…" Riley said concerned.

"It's about what Charlie did this morning in Science class…I'm just shocked he asked you…" Lucas sighed.

"I know it was a surprise to me too… I mean I didn't even know he felt that way about me." Riley laughed.

"I'm just sort of bummed…I guess…I was looking forward to having the evening with all of my friends…" Lucas lied as he tried his true intentions as to why he was mad.

"We can still hang out at the dance. You guys are just going to have share me with Charlie." Riley laughed.

"Just don't be a stranger…" Lucas laughed.

"Hey you can't get rid of me even if you tried…" Riley laughed. "Your stuck with me for life."

"I actually wouldn't mind that." Lucas smiled as he grabbed Riley's hand as the two of them walked off the subway towards Topanga's.

The two friends walked into Topaga's and were surprised to find Farkle and Heather laughing together in a booth near the back of the bakery. The two of them just had to shake their heads. It seems that Farkle had figured out his feelings…Or at least was open to the opportunity. As Riley and Lucas made their way to a booth near the window a question was still bothering Lucas.

"Hey Riles?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah?" Riley replied as she absentmindedly took her French homework out of her messenger bag.

"Your mom and dad had the most epic love story right?" Lucas wondered.

"I don't know about epic.." Riley laughed. "But it was a pretty sweet story. They were a match made in heaven."

"How did they know they were in love?" Lucas wondered.

"Well they started off as friends actually…The best of friends… And then from what I've heard things just fell into place and they slowly began to fall in love."

"Do you think the two of us are going to find a love story as good as theirs?" Lucas asked.

"I hope we do…" Riley sighed. "It would be good to know that you have a soul mate for life." Riley smiled.

Lucas smiled as he took one look at Riley. He knew right then and there that he had found his soul mate and he would wait as long as it took for Riley Matthews to fall in love with him. He knew that her and Charlie were just a silly crush and they would never be more than that. But if God forbid they ever did get together, he knew in his heart that in time…In time Riley was going to come to her senses and be with the person she had loved since that fateful day two years ago on the New York City subway.

* * *

The night of the Freshman dance had finally arrived. The gang plus Charlie had walked into the auditorium to find it decorated with classic Disney characters and unforgettable scenes from Disney movies. Probably the most memorable was set in the middle of the dance floor. They had recreated the balcony in _Beauty and The Beast_ and there were already several freshman dancing.

"Well let's get groovin'" Maya said as she danced away from the group.

"You guys go ahead me and Heather are going to take photos in the photo booth." Farkle said as he took Heather's hand and walked away from the remaining trio.

"And then there were three…" Charlie laughed.

"Why don't the two of you enjoy your evening. But I do want to dance with my best friend later on if that's OK with you…" Lucas blurted out.

"It's perfectly fine…" Charlie laughed. "Come on Riles. I have to ask you something…"

"What did you want to ask me?" Riley asked.

"Well I've been meaning to ask you this ever since I first laid eyes on you in third grade? Remember when Maya pushed me off of the tree because I was apparently sitting on "her branch"?"

"I still don't think she's fully forgiven you for that…" Riley laughed.

"Anyways back to my point…" Charlie laughed. "Ever since then I've always wanted to ask you out…So what do you say Matthew? Care to give us a chance?"

"Charlie…Look… My last relationship was also my first and shortest relationship. I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship again."

"We aren't rushing things Matthews. Why don't we take things one step at a time? And see how it goes? All I'm asking for is one date Riley. One date…And if you want to walk out after that I will totally understand…"

"I think I can handle one decent date with you…" Riley laughed.

"How about Monday night at Ricci's?" Charlie asked.

"You know my favorite pizza place?" Riley asked confused.

"Wait that's your favorite pizza place? That's my favorite pizza place too…I was planning to bring us there so I can introduce you to the best pizza the city's gotta offer but I guess half of my work is done." Charlie laughed.

"Well if it's worth anything I am definitely looking forward to Monday night then…" Riley smiled.

"Then so am I…" Charlie smiled as he pulled Riley in for a hug. "Thanks for giving me a chance Matthews…"

* * *

About twenty minutes later Charlie had gone off to say hello to his other friends while Riley had made her way towards the table where Lucas was chatting with Maya. Lucas smiled as he saw Riley approach him. She looked like an angel as she made her way towards the table.

"So…How did that dance go?" Maya questioned.

The DJ at that point had switched the songs to one of Riley and Lucas' favorite Disney songs _I see The Light_. It was yet again another thing that those two had in common.

"It went surprisingly well…Now I believe I did promise someone else a dance tonight…" Riley smiled towards Lucas.

"I believe you did…" Lucas said extending his hand as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor once again.

"Charlie asked me out earlier today…" Riley said as the both of them swayed to their favorite Disney song.

"And what did you say?" Lucas whispered.

"I agreed to go on one date with him…If it doesn't work out he agreed that I could end our dating life." Riley explained.

"I'm happy for you Riles…" Lucas whispered back trying his best to hide the anger and jealousy in his voice.

"Are you OK with this?" Riley asked.

"I am…But just promise me one thing…Promise me your always going to be there for me…This country boy would be pretty lost in the big city without his city girl…"

"Lucas I'm always going to be here for you no matter what…" Riley said as she leaned up and kissed Lucas' cheek.

Lucas smiled as he brought Riley closer to him. He was so glad to have this beautiful girl in his life. He didn't know what he did to deserve her, but he was thankful each and every day for her. And there was no way that he was going to let her out of his life…Ever…

* * *

The four friends were now lounging in the Matthew's living room after the dance. The best friends had decided to sleep over for the night after the dance. They were currently waiting for Maya to get back from her apartment. She had gone two blocks over to pick up some pajamas. Farkle had a smile plastered on his face ever since he had gotten to the apartment.

"OK what's up with the smile Farkle?" Riley laughed while the three of them were currently digging into a tub of cookie dough ice cream.

"I just had a really great time with Heather tonight…She's different…Fun to be around…Should I really be feeling this way I mean it's only been a week since Smackle stomped on my heart and now Heather comes into the picture and it seems that she's sewing it all back together…" Farkle explained.

"Well Farkle that's up to you…Only you can decide if your ready to let Heather be a part of your life in a more significant way." Riley commented.

"That's the thing Riley… I'm not so sure how I feel right now…My feeling s are all jumbled up and I have no idea how to put them all together…" Farkle sighed. "Is that normal?"

"It's a part of growing up Farkle of course it's normal." Cory said as he laid a bowl of popcorn on the table for the group. "I had those same exact feelings growing up…"

"So how did you get through it?" Farkle asked.

"Instead of looking for the most reasonable answers let the answers come to you. You'll be surprised that the answers you were always looking for were right in front of you most of the time." Cory said heading off to bed.

"That was probably one of the deepest lessons my dad's ever taught us…" Riley laughed.

"But it does make a lot of sense though…" Lucas added. "Sometimes we always try to find the best answers…Some questions just need time to be answered I guess."

Farkle sighed as he was more confused than ever before. He knew he had feelings for both Smackle and Heather. But he wasn't sure what to make of his

feelings as of yet. The truth was, he was horrified of being hurt yet again.

* * *

Maya had just walked out of her apartment with her backpack filled with clothes. She had seen her mom and Shawn sitting together on a couch drinking a glass of red wine and just enjoying each others company. Maya was glad that her mom had finally found someone who could actually make her happy. As Maya turned the corner she saw a man that she hadn't seen in 10 years. Ever since he had given up on them. Maya began to walk away from the coffee shop as quick as she could hoping that he didn't notice her.

"Maya?" He asked in pure shock.

"Hello…Dad…" Maya said turning around to face the one and only Kermit Clutterbucket.

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

 _Next week- Girl Meets Insecurities:_

 _When Lucas is told that he is too skinny to be on the football team, he has serious insecurities about his body image._

 _Riley & Charlie have their first date_

 _Maya and Katy confront Kermit._


	3. Girl Meets Insecurities

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON 1**

 _Girl Meets Insecurities:_

Lucas stared at himself in the mirror. The only thing he saw staring back at him was a scrawny looking kid. They were all right…All of those things the football team had said about his body were absolutely true …

 _Scrawny…_

 _Toothpick…_

 _Skin and bones…_

 _Fragile…_

" _He can't be on a football team he'll break into pieces if he gets tackled…"_

" _He needs to eat more…"_

" _Nobody should be that skinny…"_

" _It's like he's anorexic…"_

Lucas covered his ears to try to silence those voices in his head. But they just kept going on and on about how useless he was and how he would be such a negative addition to the team. Lucas felt the tears streaming down his face. He had no idea what he was thinking. He didn't know why it would be such a good idea to try out in the first place.

"Lucas…Please open the door…" Lucas heard a voice at the other side of his bedroom. The only voice that could comfort him. Lucas immediately threw the door open and simply collapsed into Riley's waiting arms.

"Lucas what happened?" Riley asked.

"They made fun of me Riley…" Lucas sobbed.

"Ok I think it's best that we start from the beginning.

* * *

 _Eleven and a half hours ago…_

Today was the day. The day for all of the athletic tryouts. Lucas Friar was looking forward to this day for a long time. He had always been a basketball and tennis player, however he wanted to test his luck this year. He was going to try out for the Boys football team. He had made Farkle practice with him that weekend (Farkle was surprising good at throwing a football).

"Would you stop being so worried you got this…" Riley laughed.

"Nervous? What makes you think I'm nervous?" Lucas laughed.

"You've been zoning out again. I was asking you if you wanted to come to the movies on Friday night with us." Riley laughed.

"Sorry Riles I've just been so nervous about football tryouts. I've never played it before. But I've seen it on TV a million times…" Lucas said happily. "Hopefully all those years cheering for the Cowboys will pay off." Lucas laughed.

"Maybe it will…" Riley said encouragingly.

"You really think I have a chance at this Riley?" Lucas asked still unsure.

"Of course." Riley smiled.

"Thanks that makes me feel a lot better." Lucas smiled.

"Glad I could help…" Riley said as her and Lucas walked into the high school.

"Are you going to head home after school right away? I was hoping we could go grab some fro-yo after my tryout." Lucas said hopefully.

"Sorry I can't I have my first date with Charlie today…" Riley said as she reminded Lucas.

"Oh…" Lucas said sadly.

"But I expect you to be at my bay window before bed so you can tell me how you got on the team and how good of a player you are…" Riley laughed.

"I'll be there." Lucas laughed.

"Are you sure your ok with me going out with Charlie? I know we had something going on before and I wasn't sure if it was Ok to start dating again."

"Riley that was more than a year ago of course you can move on…" Lucas admitted.

"Just be sure I'm not going to find him dead after gym class." Riley joked.

"Trust me I won't kill him as long as he promises that he will never hurt you." Lucas admitted as the both of them walked into the library.

"He's not like that anymore…He's a changed person…" Riley defended Charlie as the both of them sat down at their regular study table before class started.

"If you say so…"

* * *

Meanwhile across town Maya had told Shawn and Katy all about her encounter with Kermit over the weekend.

"Maya why didn't you tell me about this as soon as you got home from work yesterday?" Katie sighed.

"Mom it's not such a big deal. I simply told Kermit that I didn't want to see him again and that he should leave the both of us alone. We are in a much happier place than we were a couple months ago. He decided to leave us mom so we shouldn't even bother with him…" Maya explained.

"Maya I can understand where your mother is coming from…She is just worried that Kermit will do something that will put your lives in danger…" Shawn explained.

"And I'm worried about that too… but right now he's not something we should worry about…I think he went back to his second family…His real family." Maya replied as she picked up her backpack to head out for school.

"Just try to be careful OK I don't want my baby girl to get hurt…" Katie said engulfing Maya in a hug.

"I'm always careful mom I promise…" Maya smiled.

"Do you want me to drop you off at school kiddo? I have to head into the office anyways…" Shawn offered.

"Sure. I would actually appreciate that thanks Shawn…" Maya smiled.

"Maya how many times have we been through this already… I am going to be your dad in a couple of months and I still need to get used to being a called a dad…so you might as well start calling me dad…" Shawn laughed.

"Ok…dad…" Maya said laughing. "Wow I actually can't believe I'm getting a real dad this time…" Maya said still in awe.

"Well you better believe it. We booked the wedding venue. We'll be getting married in November…" Katie smiled from the kitchen. "Now don't forget your lunches. Don't want the both of you to starve during the day." Katie smiled as she handed them their lunch boxes. "now you two go off and have a killer day…"

"I'll see you later mom…" Maya laughed as her and Shawn headed out.

"Bye baby girl…" Katie waved goodbye from the kitchen.

On the way to school Shawn couldn't shake away the horrible feeling away. He felt that Kermit was going to do something that was going to change everything. And that in some way, his girls were going to get hurt.

"You know what I really want to know?" Maya asked snapping Shawn out of his imagining.

"What's that?" Shawn asked.

"Why after 10 years of staying as far away from me and my mom as possible, and raising a new family who I know he adores why would my dad suddenly come waltzing back into my life?" Maya asked innocently.

"Maya you shouldn't let your dad's intentions get to you. He might have just been checking up on you…" Shawn explained.

"He never bothered to check up on me before…" Maya sighed.

"Well there was that time a year ago…" Shawn began.

"But that didn't turn out well did it?" Maya laughed.

"No it did not…" Shawn laughed. "I still remember chasing him out of Topanga's…"

"I've never seen anyone run that fast…" Maya giggled. "But dad…I'm still worried that he's going to pull something stupid again like he always does… The last time he said he wanted to get to know me better…But when I went to meet with him he told me he had his other family that needed him more." Maya sighed. "I've been hurt so many times…I just don't want to get hurt by him ever again."

"Maya I promise…I will do my best to protect you and your mother so that you won't have to worry about Kermit again…And in two months…I am legally going to be your step-father so he can't take you away from me ever…Over my dead body…"

"I hope that will never happen…The happy endings are finally starting to come together. I don't need anyone to stomp in and ruin everything. Especially him…" Maya finished before heading out of Shawn's car.

"I'll see you after work dad…" Maya smiled.

"You know something I think I'm starting to get used to it…" Shawn smiled.

"Used to what?" Maya wondered.

"Being called dad…" Shawn laughed as he drove off.

Maya walked into the school hallways with fifteen minutes to spare. She noticed that Riley and Lucas were in the library as usual doing their research for their upcoming English essay that she was sure she was going to fail. She smiled as she noticed Riley and Lucas walk towards her.

"Hey Maya why weren't you at Topanga's yesterday?" Lucas wondered. "We were waiting for you."

"I had a little situation I needed to take care of…" Maya replied.

"Is everything ok?" Riley asked.

"I ran into my dad…Or more like he ran into me Friday night when I was on your way back to your apartment."

"Your dad? He's back?" Riley asked worried.

"What did he do this time?" Lucas asked as the three of them sat down on the bottom steps.

"He wanted to come back into my life…" Maya began.

"Maya you can't trust him…We don't want a repeat of what happened last year." Lucas stated while Riley nodded in agreement.

"I promise this is not going to be a repeat. It was my turn to cut him out of my life…I don't care if he dies in a hole. I never want to see his face again." Maya replied.

"You go girl whoo!" Riley said while giving Maya a well deserved standing ovation of course drawing attention to the three of them. "I should stop now…" Riley said sitting back down.

"Are you sure you have this under control Maya? Because if you don't you just have to tell me and I'll take care of Kermit myself." Lucas offered.

"No thanks Ranger Rick I actually got this." Maya said. "See you buffoons in English class." Maya waved walking off towards the art classroom.

"You really think she's got this?" Riley asked concerned.

"For her sake I sure hope so…" Lucas replied as the both of them headed off towards their science class.

* * *

It was finally the moment that Lucas has been waiting for. It was time for him to try out for the football team. As Lucas made his way onto the field he couldn't help but feel nervous. There were about 35 high school freshman who were trying out but only ten of them could make the team. Lucas felt all of his nerves come rushing back to him once again as he made his way to the bleachers.

"Excuse me only freshman are allowed to tryout." Coach Stevens pointed out. "I know a bunch of eighth graders want to get ahead in their football careers but I need to follow school policy…"

"I'm sorry coach you must be mistaken. I am a freshman…" Lucas pointed out.

"Are you telling me that you're a freshman and you think you could make the football team?" Coach Stevens asked in disbelief.

"I believe so…" Lucas replied.

It was at that moment that everyone started laughing at him. Lucas just stood there dumbfounded. Did they seriously think he was joking? He was having a hard time processing what was happening. He had begun to get tunnel vision as he only focused on the bleachers filled with all of the freshman boys who were all laughing at him.

"You have got to be kidding me? You think a scrawny kid like you would last three seconds on the field?" Coach Stevens laughed. "There is not a chance in the world that you could last an entire football game. You would be all broken when someone tackles you." Coach Stevens laughed even harder.

"Why don't I show you what I got?" Lucas said trying to brush off Coach Stevens judgment.

"Eh what the hell?" Coach Stevens shrugged. "I want you to go long and catch this from the end zone."

Lucas was actually doing well with the football tryouts. And the rest of his competition were either equally as good or horrible. Some couldn't even catch the ball on time and got whacked in the face with it. Coach Stevens was strict with forming a team. John F Kennedy Secondary School had won the national championships for the past six years in a row, thanks to Coach Stevens. Two hours later, everyone had finished trying out for the football team. Coach Stevens turned towards the awaiting freshman.

"OK I must admit this is a very talented group of individuals…" Coach Stevens sighed. "Friar…"

"Yes…" Lucas said hopefully.

"You impressed me today…But I still think your just not the right fit for the team I'm trying to build here." Coach Stevens sighed. "I just can't trust a thinner guy like you out on the field with guys who might be twice your weight…But I appreciate your confidence in trying out today…"

"Can't you just let me try play a couple of games coach? I promise I will do my best to prove you wrong." Lucas argued.

"Would you just give it up scarecrow? This team needs team players and clearly you r not one of them…" Said one of the freshman students at the back of the bleachers.

"This team doesn't need a toothpick…" Another student added.

"Hey! That's enough!" Mr. Stevens said angrily. "There is one thing that I do not tolerate on my field and that is disrespect."

"But it's absolutely true…"

"I do not care if it's true Bobby…Nobody should be insulted that way. Especially to their faces…Now Mr. Friar I think it would be best if you got off the field now…" Coach Stevens replied.

Lucas was shocked. Never in his life had he heard anybody call him those names. He just wished he could crawl into a hole and die. Lucas knew that he shouldn't be letting their words eat him alive…But his emotions were agreeing with what they were saying…

 _Toothpick..Scarecrow…_ Those words were still fresh in his mind as he was making his way out of the changeroom. As he was about to head out he heard some other freshman standing right outside the doors to the field.

"Who does Friar think he is? There is no way he was going to make the football team…He's way too skinny…"

"It's like he barely eats anything at all…"

"Maybe the rumors are true…Maybe he is anorexic…"

"He obviously is…Nobody should be that skinny…"

Lucas shuddered as he let their words pierce his heart. Lucas didn't know what to do anymore. So he decided to do what he knew would calm him down. He pulled out his phone and immediately dialed the one person who he knew would fix things.

 _HI There! You've reached Riley Matthews on her new iPhone! I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message…Byyyyeeeee!_

"Riles it's me…Look I know you are probably on your way to your date with Charlie but I need to talk to you… Please…" Lucas said on the verge of tears.

* * *

Two hours later across town, Charlie and Riley were both having a good time at Ricci's pizza. They had gotten to know a lot about each other in the short hour and a half that they had been on their date.

"I can't believe you were this fun to hang out with Matthews…" Charlie laughed as the two of them shared a cheese pizza.

"You didn't think I would be fun to hang out with?" Riley asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Not to be mean or anything but I always thought of you as a nerd who would always prefer to hit the books instead of hanging loose. I'm actually impressed that you manage to successfully balance both."Charlie smiled while grabbing her hand.

"Well your not so bad either…I sort of forgot you were the male version of Maya for a while." Riley laughed.

"Hey me and Maya need to be who we are to keep the school entertaining…" Charlie laughed.

"I would guess so…" Riley replied while taking a drink of her soda.

"So since we both know almost everything about each other…why don't we each share a secret that absolutely nobody knows about yet…" Charlie suggested.

"OK…Well I haven't told anyone this…But it has been my lifelong dream to become a nurse…And you know something? I think I'm actually going to go through with it…" Riley admitted.

"Since we're on the topic of our future…I've always had this crazy dream of me becoming a executive chef…" Charlie sighed. "I've been practicing cooking for a little bit but I don't think I can ever have the skills to pull off owning my own restaurant."

"Like they say you never know until you try." Riley replied.

"You really think I can pull it off?" Charlie asked.

"I think you can…Wait a minute…" Riley smiled. "I know exactly a great place to practice while getting some money to pay for culinary school too!"

"Where?" Charlie laughed.

"Topanaga's. My mom's been looking for a cook for the weekend shifts. Plus you just turned fourteen so it's perfect for you." Riley smiled.

"That actually sounds like a cool place to work…Can you talk to her for me?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Of course I can…" Riley offered.

"Thanks Matthews…Hey I need to use the can…I'll be right back OK?" Charlie said as he got up and kissed Riley's forehead before heading on his way to the men's room.

Riley happily took another bite of her delicious cheesy pizza. She was taken out of her thoughts by her phone ringing beside her. Riley checked the caller ID and saw it was Mrs. Friar calling.

"Hi Mrs. Friar how are you?" Riley said happily.

"Hi sweetie…Look honey I think you need to get her as soon as possible I think something's wrong with Lucas…" Mrs. Friar said in her heavy Texas accent.

"Of course Mrs. Friar I will try to be there as soon as I can…" Riley replied.

"Thank you honey…" Mrs. Friar replied s she hung up.

"Ready to head out soon?" Charlie asked as he returned.

"Yeah…" Riley said anxious to check on Lucas.

"Do you want me to ride the subway home with you?" Charlie offered.

"I'll be fine Charlie but thanks for the offer…" Riley replied. "I had a really fun night tonight…"

"I did too…" Charlie smiled. "Here's to hoping that we have a lot more of these dates…"

"I think so…" Riley smiled as she got on her train.

Riley checked her phone and saw that she had missed 23 calls all of them from Lucas over the past two hours. Riley felt like such a horrible friend. She had chosen to ignore his calls so she can focus on her date with Charlie. As Riley got off at the station closest to Lucas' condo unit she immediately ran from the subway towards the familiar streets that would lead her to Lucas. She was there in under 15 minutes. She pressed the button for the 25th floor and as soon as she saw the familiar numbers to his apartment she knocked on the door.

"Riley thank you so much for coming on such short notice…" Mrs. Friar smiled.

"Of course Mrs. Friar… Is everything OK with Lucas?" Riley asked nervously.

"That's what I'm worried about sweetie he hasn't come out for dinner and he's locked himself in his room and he won't talk to me to tell him what happened…I know you're the only one he can talk to whenever something bad happens so I called you immediately…" Mrs. Friar explained.

"Whatever is bothering him Mrs. Friar I promise he's not going to be alone. I'll make sure that we're all there for him…" Riley smiled.

"I know you will." Mrs. Friar smiled.

* * *

Lucas stared at himself in the mirror. The only thing he saw staring back at him was a scrawny looking kid. They were all right…All of those things the football team had said about his body were absolutely true …

 _Scrawny…_

 _Toothpick…_

 _Skin and bones…_

 _Fragile…_

" _He can't be on a football team he'll break into pieces if he gets tackled…"_

" _He needs to eat more…"_

" _Nobody should be that skinny…"_

" _It's like he's anorexic…"_

Lucas covered his ears to try to silence those voices in his head. But they just kept going on and on about how useless he was and how he would be such a negative addition to the team. Lucas felt the tears streaming down his face. He had no idea what he was thinking. He didn't know why it would be such a good idea to try out in the first place.

"Lucas…Please open the door…" Lucas heard a voice at the other side of his bedroom. The only voice that could comfort him. Lucas immediately threw the door open and simply collapsed into Riley's waiting arms.

"Lucas what happened?" Riley asked.

"They made fun of me Riley…" Lucas sobbed.

"Ok I think it's best that we start from the beginning. " Riley stated as her and Lucas both sat down on his carpeted floor.

"Well it all started when Coach Stevens doubted my playing ability…So I managed to convince him to at least let me try out. But that actually turned out well…" Lucas began. "The problems began after the tryouts…Coach Stevens said that I impressed him but I couldn't be put on the team because he simply couldn't trust me on the field going up against guys who were twice my weight. Then…Then it got even worse…With the other team players calling me names…" Lucas began sobbing again. "What hurts the most is that it's absolutely true…"

"What sorts of names were they calling you?" Riley said concerned. She was brought back to a year ago when she was cyber bullied.

"They were calling me scarecrow…toothpick…anorexic…" Lucas sobbed.

"Lucas…You have to know those things aren't true…" Riley said desperately. "They have no idea what they're talking about…You are not skinny and you most certainly are not anorexic…"

"Why would they say those things Riley?" Lucas asked so confused.

"Lucas don't listen to them. Those buffoons were just jealous of you so they thought they would be snarky and decide to lower your self esteem to doubt yourself…Lucas remember I've been through this…" Riley reminded him.

"But how did you get over it?" Lucas wondered.

"I reminded myself that I had amazing friends that are always going to be there to support me." Riley smiled.

"I just want the teasing to go away…" Lucas sighed.

"It will Lucas…I promise you it gets better…" Riley said pulling Lucas in for a tight hug.

"Thanks for coming to make me feel better Riles…" Lucas smiled up to her. "I knew I could count on you to fix things…" Lucas added.

"Hey it's what I do…" Riley added. "I also know a way to make sure those boys don't end up teasing you again…"

* * *

It was the next day and Mr. Matthews was standing in front of the gym locker room as the rest of the high school football team and Mr. Stevens were sitting on the benches. Riley and Lucas had told Cory about what had happened at football tryouts and Cory had been infuriated with the teams actions.

"I will have you know that 90% of young men in America today deal with body image issues… And it's all because of what others say about them. And as a result…55% of these young gentleman choose to end their lives…They will never have the opportunity to live their lives to their full potential…They will never be able to achieve those dreams that they had for themselves and what there parents had for their children." Cory began. "And I find that number way too big…But it hasn't come down yet…Do you want to know why? It's because of heartless people who choose to pick on innocent people like Mr. Friar over here…"

"But sir why should they get upset over something that's completely true?" One of the kids in the back said.

"It doesn't matter if it's true or not…You should keep your opinions about others to yourselves no matter how true they may be…" Mr. Matthews explained. "Now if I hear one more complaint of bullying coming from anyone I will immediately report it to the superintendent…"

"And what are they going to do about it?" Billy said laughing.

"Well Mr. Decker…They will be sure to have those people who are participating in the acts be expelled from the high school… And 250 hours of community service will need to be served." Mr. Matthews explained. "Now as for your punishments…You will each write a letter of apology to Mr. Friar, an essay as to why verbal abuse is wrong that will count towards your final grades in my English class…and finally you each will be serving 8 hours of Saturday detention for the next six weeks…" Mr. Matthews explained.

"Coach can we please inform Mr. Matthews that all of our football games take place on Saturday…" Billy said disgusted.

"Simple the entire back row will be out of the games until you have completed detention…And if you think your going to skip out on Saturday detention think again…I'm the teacher assigned to administer Saturday detentions and if any of you do not show up you will be kicked off the team immediately…" Coach Stevens explained.

The back row groaned in disgust due to their punishments. Billy was absolutely fuming. He was just speaking the truth and now he was getting punished for it. He just shook his head. That Friar kid was lucky he didn't come to that meeting. He felt like punching his face in. Billy just took a deep breath to calm down. He didn't want to get into more unnecessary trouble.

* * *

That afternoon at Topanga's Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Maya were all enjoying their ice cream cones. Lucas had learned a very important lesson that week. He learned that he could always count on these four people sitting next to him on the couch.

"Well this scene is familiar isn't it?" Maya commented while enjoying her gigantic cone once again.

"You know it's true what they say…" Farkle began. "Ice cream heals everything."

"You can say that again…" Riley commented.

"Uh oh…" Maya commented.

"OH COME ON NOT AGAIN!" Farke yelled. Maya had once again dropped her heavy cone onto Farkle's khaki pants once again.

"I'll go get the mop…" Topanga said walking back into the storage room.

* * *

 ** _Next Week: Girl Meets Farkle's Women…_**

 _Farkle tries online dating and gets very surprising results._

 _Lucas and Mr. Matthews have a heart to heart when the both of them get locked inside Harley's janitor closet._


	4. Girl Meets Farkle's Women

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON 1**

 ** _Thank you all so much for your reviews and comments with Forever and Girl Meets High School. The reviews have been piling in like crazy and I could not have been more thankful for you :) now as a special treat guess what?! Girl Meets High School has a Twitter :) Be sure to follow GMWHSSeries for inside spoilers, and the schedule for upcoming release dates. Perhaps a little Q &A further down the road you never know. Let me know if you follow the Twitter and I will gladly answer any questions you tweet at me :) Now the next "episode" will be my special Halloween episode coming out October 30 it's a good one. Now without further ado, episode 4 of Girl Meets High School...Happy reading :)_**

* * *

 _Girl Meets Farkle's Women_

"Good morning John F Canadian I'm Miley Flatshoes with your morning announcements…" Riley's voice said over the intercom.

"Oh lord she's doing it again…" Cory sighed from his English classroom. He looked across the hall to the art class and once again saw Maya rolling on the floor laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Lady…" Farkle's voice said over the intercom.

"Carpool's science moment…" Riley said quickly.

"Ladies I will be happy to let you know that I am on the market…The dating market that is…So I will be conducting a totally different science experiment. Studies show that 75% of the people who use Matchmaker Online have had successful relationships ending in marriage. So to put this stat to the test I have created a online profile for myself…Feel free to add me…" Farkle said running out.

"And those were your morning announcements with me Miley…" Riley finished.

"You actually did better this time…" Farkle laughed while trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

"Would you quit making fun of me…You know better than anyone that public speaking is my worst nightmare." Riley laughed.

"Oh my god that was hysterical…" Maya laughed as she walked out of the washroom. "I don't know what's even funnier you messing up the announcements as usual or Farkle's joke about joining the online dating community…" Maya looked at Farkle who had a very serious look on his face. "Oh my god genius wasn't kidding…" Maya said scared. "Who are you and what have you done to Farkle?"

"Guys would you relax? Trust me on this…I think this is finally my opportunity to not only make new friends but maybe find someone to date…" Farkle admitted.

"Farkle we just don't want to see you get your hopes up or end up dating a criminal…" Riley explained.

"Oh my god I would pay to see that…" Maya added in while Farkle just stomped on her foot.

"Maya this is serious we don't want to see him get burned again…" Riley added.

"Riles come on this is Farkle we're talking about…He's totally going to mess this up…" Maya laughed.

"No need to be negative Maya…I actually think it's brave that Farkle's putting himself out there…So what exactly are you looking for Farkle?" Riley asked.

"I just want someone who's easy to talk to, who understands me, and someone who challenges me as well…Just like you two…"

"Well good luck there Farkle your already setting yourself up for failure with trying to find someone who understands you…" Maya laughed.

"Don't mind her…" Riley sighed. "I know! I can help you make your dating profile look more appealing!" Riley said excitedly.

"You really think fixing up my dating profile will help?" Farkle asked curiously.

"We're going to need all the help we can possibly get…" Maya laughed.

"Seriously Maya?" Riley said as she gave Maya her scolding look.

"OK fine I'll stop…" Maya sighed.

"It's OK Maya your insults actually make me feel more determined to find the right one…" Farkle smiled.

"Ugh why can't I get to you?!" Maya said frustrated.

* * *

After school that day, Riley and Lucas were just enjoying life and enjoying the delicious frozen yogurts in front of them. It had been two days after the whole football fiasco and Lucas was finally starting to accept himself for who he was.

"You know Riley you were absolutely right…" Lucas smiled.

"I'm right about a lot of things….Which one is this?" Riley asked.

"About the whole football fiasco…You told me that it would get better in time…And I'm finally starting to get there… I'm starting to finally accept for who I am. " Lucas smiled.

"And who are you Mr Friar?" Riley teased.

"I'm Lucas Austin Friar... Thirteen years old…Ninth grader and I have three of the most supportive best friends anyone can ask for…" Lucas admitted.

"Welcome back Lucas…" Riley smiled. "I've missed you…"

"I've missed you guys too…" Lucas laughed. "And I promise I'm not going to let anymore insecurities get in my way. I'm better than that."

"You most definitely are better than that." Riley said dreamily.

"I'm glad you think so too…" Lucas laughed.

"So no more locking your feelings inside anymore?" Riley asked questionably.

"I've learned my lesson the hard way… I should have known better. I should have gone to someone as soon as the incident had happened. And most importantly I should have talked to you about it. You always know how to make things better Riley and that's one of the many things that I adore about you."

"I always want to make sure my friends are OK. It's just another goofy part of me…" Riley admitted.

"Who said it was goofy? I actually find it admirable that you always put others first even before yourself most of the time." Lucas smiled.

"My dad always taught me to put your friends first. I guess it's just another one of his qualities that rubbed off on me."

"It's not a bad quality to have actually." Lucas admitted. "This world needs more people like you Riley. People who care about others not people who are selfish and rude."

"I have no idea what God was thinking when he put those people on this planet…" Riley joked.

"Hey I wonder the same thing most of the time." Lucas laughed.

* * *

The next day during lunch Farkle was making notes on some extra things that he could possibly add to his dating profile. Riley and Maya slid right in beside him and took a look at some of the notes that Farkle had already started writing down.

"It's like your asking not be picked…" Maya laughed.

"What are your talking about I'm just writing some attributes about myself…" Farkle stated.

"Farkle you need to make this dating profile stand out…And interests like 1961 Belgium, Chemistry, and foreign movies doesn't appeal to me or anyone I think…" Maya added.

"Well he wrote down world domination that's gotta be something…" Riley added.

"Ok that is something but we gotta tweak the rest of it up…A lot…" Maya replied.

"How?" Farkle asked curiously.

"You can keep the simple things you want to say…But we gotta find a unique way of making it sound appealing…Lets see instead of foreign movies we can replace it with movie buff…" Riley began.

"Oh that's actually quite good. I am a movie buff…" Farkle said proudly.

"And to replace chemistry and Belgium 1961 we can say that you enjoy a lady who likes a good book…" Riley continued as she took Farkle's notebook away and began to fix his pointers.

"That's good too…" Farkle stated.

"Trust me Farkle by the time I'm done with this your going to have a ton of women lining up to date you." Riley smiled optimistically.

"Oh boy…" Maya sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile right down the hallway, Cory was having trouble carrying several textbooks back and forth from the storage closet to his English classroom. He was about to teach his Sophmore English class _The Tale of Two Cities_. And one of the disadvantages of teaching a class of 35 students was carrying the novels and study guides back and forth from the storage closet to the classroom.

"Here Mr. Matthews let me help you with those…" Lucas offered as he saw Mr. Matthews struggling.

"Why thank you Mr. Friar…" Cory stated.

"Teaching new reading material huh?" Lucas inquired.

"You bet…" Cory accidentally kicked the door to the storage closet shut. "Well this is a predicament…"

"What's wrong Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asked turning around. "Oh boy…You locked the door from the outside didn't you?"

"Yup…" Cory sighed. "I guess I'm never going to learn…"

"So what your saying is that we're basically stuck in here until one of the janitors comes to open the door?" Lucas sighed.

"Unfortunately that does seem to be our situation at the moment." Cory said sitting down.

"Well it shouldn't be that long until somebody figures it out right?" Lucas said hopefully.

"I hope your right…" Cory sighed. "Mr. Friar may I ask you a question?"

"Sure…" Lucas said.

"Why have you always been going after my daughter?" Cory asked.

"Well Mr. Matthews I really care about her…" Lucas began as he sat down next to Cory. "And I always have ever since she fell into my lap on the subway…"

"She did what?!" Cory said kind of shocked.

"Long story…Anyways your daughter means the whole world to me sir and I would never do anything to hurt her…" Lucas concluded.

"I know…" Cory sighed.

"How do you know?" Lucas wondered.

"Because my relationship with Riley's mother was the exact same relationship that you and my daughter share…" Cory explained.

"How so?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Well since we're here for a while I might as well tell you the whole story." Cory sighed.

* * *

Farkle was over at Topanga's going over various emails on his computer. Thanks to Riley's help he had managed to get several responses from various females his age. His mind felt like it was about to explode from excitement. Riley walked into Topanga's and had to smile to herself as she saw Farkle typing away frantically on his computer.

"So I take it this whole profile makeover idea was actually a roaring success?" Riley laughed.

"It was indeed. Thank you for making me sound appealing Riley…" Farkle laughed.

"So does any special stand out to you yet?" Riley asked curiously.

"There is this one username who goes by the name _NYCNerd01_ who has a very promising profile but the disadvantage no profile picture." Farkle sighed.

"But you've been emailing her back and forth that's gotta be something right?" Riley asked.

"But Riles what if she turns out to be a criminal like you said? I barely know her nor have I seen a picture of her yet." Farkle complained.

"Well for starters, I honestly don't think that she is a criminal. My wild guess is the 2001 in her screen name is also her birth year meaning that you two share the same birthday…And she's in the city? Farkle she's perfect." Riley encouraged him.

"You really think I should go for this?" Farkle asked.

"What's the worst that's going to happen? You never know until you try." Riley patted his shoulder as she went to fetch a cupcake from the counter.

Farkle sighed Riley was absolutely right. He didn't know what was going to happen unless he tried. Farkle took a deep breath as he began typing. A couple minutes later, Farkle had to smile as he received the response that he was hoping for.

"She said yes!" Frakle said happily.

"That's great Farkle. When are you meeting her?" Riley smiled.

"I'm going to meet her here for a hot cocoa before closing." Farkle smiled.

"YAY! I get to meet your woman crush…I'm closing tonight…" Riley said excitedly. "Oh don't worry I'm going to make it all special for you. I'm going to get you two a private table set up with the mugs of hot cocoa and everything!" Riley said excitedly as she ran to the back to get ready for her shift at the bakery.

"Farkle?" Maria said walking into the bakery.

"Oh hi Maria what's up?" Farkle smiled.

"I just wanted to say how brave it was for you to say those things over the morning announcements the other day…I couldn't be able to do that…" Maria confessed.

"Well it's about time I put myself out there." Farkle smiled.

"Your going to find a really great girl someday with that attitude of yours…Your definitely a keeper…" Maria blushed.

"Do you want to go out for some frozen yogurt with me?" Farkle asked.

"Frozen yogurt what is that?" Maria asked obviously not acquainted with the frozen treat.

"It's one of the best inventions known to man. Instead of telling you about it why don't I just show it to you." Farkle smiled as the two of them walked out of the bakery. Riley smiled as she saw the two friends walking out of the bakery. Maybe Farkle was ready to put himself out there.

* * *

"So me and Mrs. Matthews have been in love ever since…" Cory smiled as he finished telling Lucas the epic love story that was Cory and Topanga.

"But how exactly did you know that you were in love with her?" Lucas asked. He needed some clarification.

"Well every time I saw her my heart would simply melt and I wouldn't be able to speak…It's like I was afraid of seeing her every single day but I later turned out that it wasn't fear I was feeling. It was love." Cory explained. "I see the way you look at Riley everyday when you pick her up for school. And when you hang out on Saturdays I see the way she looks at you when you don't notice it…Sure she's into Charlie at the moment but I've known something for a while and I just couldn't bring myself to admit it…" Cory sighed. "You two belong together…No matter how much I hate the idea of my baby girl growing up and dating. There is no denying that you and Riley are supposed to be together forever. Because your love is exactly like ours."

"You really think that me and Riley were destined to be together sir?" Lucas asked shocked.

"I do. It's going to take some time Mr. Friar but believe me in time when the time is right the both of you are going to write your own story together. And as much as it pains me to say this to your face I could not have asked for anyone better for my daughter." Cory sighed.

"But what about Charlie?" Lucas sighed. "It's obvious that they care about each other. I don' know if it's on the same level as love yet but there is something there."

"Mr. Friar relationships like those come and go. Only the true relationships manage to stay together. And that's what yours and Riley's will shape up to be." Cory admitted.

"Thank you sir…Thank you for believing in our relationship." Lucas smiled.

"Promise me one thing Mr. Friar…" Cory began.

"Sure."

"Promise me that you will take care of my little girl and if you even hurt her one bit you're a dead man. Understood?" Cory stated.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about sir. I promise you I will love your daughter forever and I will make sure to make her feel special every single day that we are together. Because I could never hurt Riley." Lucas confessed.

"That's all I needed to know Mr. Friar…" Cory smiled.

The both of them looked up in surprise when Janitor Harley had opened the door to the storage closet. Lucas and Mr. Matthews thanked Janitor Harley and got up and left. Cory had a gigantic smile on his face. He knew Mr. Friar would never hurt Riley… He just needed the confirmation. And during that chat in the storage room, he had gotten all of the confirmation he needed. Riley was going to be just fine.

* * *

Maria had a look of pure bliss as she fit the last scoop of frozen yogurt into her mouth. Farkle had to smile. He had actually enjoyed spending time with Maria. In fact, throughout the night he had began to contemplate the possibility of becoming more than friends with her. Farkle smiled as Maria placed her spoon into the empty yogurt cup.

"You know Farkle you were absolutely right. That was very delicious." Maria smiled.

"Hey it's one of my favorite deserts I'm actually really glad you enjoyed it." Farkle laughed.

"I had a really awesome time with you today Farkle." Maria confessed.

"Thanks Maria. I had a great time with you too." Farkle took a deep breath he was going to go for it."Maria I was wondering I know this is going to be weird and I know that this probably moving way too fast but I had a really fun time tonight and I was hoping that maybe we can…you know…Become official…" Farkle said nervously.

"Are you asking me out again?" Maria asked shocked.

"Indeed I am…" Farkle smiled.

"I would love to…" Maria said happily.

"Wait what?" Farkle said surprised.

"I said I would love to go on a second date with you. You're a great guy Farkle. And I would love to see where this goes." Maria smiled.

"So dinner and a movie Saturday night?" Farkle offered.

"I'll be there." Maria laughed. "Just text me the details…"

"But I don't have your number." Farkle pointed out.

"Here give me your hand…" Maria smiled as she took out one of her markers from her backpack and wrote down her number on Farkle's hand. "You have my number now…" Maria kissed his cheek as she walked off towards the subway.

* * *

Riley and Lucas were both laughing at the whole closet fiasco that had just occurred. Riley was getting ready to close the bakery when she heard the door open. She was surprised to see Smackle walking in.

"Riley…" Smackle greeted.

"Hi Smackle what brings you by? Another hot chocolate for the road?" Riley asked.

"Nope I'm actually waiting to see Farkle. We had made arrangements to meet here during closing."

"Wait a minute…" Riley said shocked. "Your _NYCNerd 2001_?!"

"Who?" Lucas asked confused.

"Indeed. Is Farke on his way?" Smackle inquired.

"Farkle and Maria had went out for frozen yogurt but he should be here soon. " Riley replied.

"He was seeing another girl?" Smackle asked confused.

"Nothing to worry about I'm sure it's just a platonic relationship they probably went as friends…" Riley commented.

Just as the words left Riley's lips Farkle walked into the bakery with an extra spring in his step.

"Guess who just got his first girlfriend? This guy!" Farkle said excitedly.

"I'm sorry what?!" Both Riley and Lucas said in utter shock.

"It's true I asked Maria out on a second date and she agreed. So we're sort of official now…" Farkle said happily.

"I'm happy for you Farkle…" Smackle commented.

"Oh Smackle I didn't even notice you…" Farkle stated as he walked over to Riley and Lucas to tell them about the recent happenings in his life.

Smackle sighed sadly as she picked up her book bag and left the bakery. As she looked through the window she couldn't help but see how happy Farkle looked telling Riley and Lucas all about his new relationship. Riley couldn't help but feel sad for Smackle she had seen her heartbroken look through the window. But she was also psyched that Farkle had found a new relationship. But she wasn't so sure how long this was going to go on for.

* * *

 _Next Week-Girl Meets Ghost Story  
_

 _The four friends come face to face with Marcus the previous occupant of apartment 26 his sad tale of love opens everyone's eyes to feelings that they have always been hidden and make feelings that are already there a lot stronger than ever. How will they react?_

 _Auggie, Ava, and Dewey get stuck in the Central Park Haunted House_


	5. Girl Meets Ghost Stories

_**GIRLMETTS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON 1:**_

 _ **Welcome to the longest chapter of the Girl Meets High School series…Two brand new main characters will be introduced in this chapter and will now play an important part to the story…**_

* * *

 **Girl Meets Ghost Stories:**

 _ **October 26: 10:01 AM**_

Five more days until Halloween. Riley Matthews reminded herself as she and the rest of the high school freshman sat in the school gymnasium for an important announcement from Principal Skinner.

"OK now if everyone would take their seats I have some important news to deliver." Principal Skinner replied.

"If it's about improving the cafeteria food I'm all for it." Zay commented.

"For the last time Zay we are not adding Tater Tots to the regular lunch menu."Principal Skinner replied.

"Well it was worth a shot…" Zay sighed.

"No this is a more pressing issue. It seems that you high school freshman forgot about your community service hours…" Principal Skinner sighed.

"Ugh that sounds like helping people…" Maya whispered.

"That's because it is Maya…" Riley pointed out.

"Now as you know you must complete a minimum of 200 hours of community service in order for you to graduate from high school. Now I highly suggest you all get a move on or your going to have a lot of work ahead of you for your senior year." Principal Skinner explained.

"Do we have to?" Maya groaned.

"Of course you do Miss Hart especially you. I think giving back to the community could be very beneficial for somebody like you…" Principal Skinner commented.

"If you think I'm all for this you couldn't have been more wrong." Maya laughed.

"You know it's actually not as bad as your making it out to be Maya. I actually loved volunteering in New Orleans after Katrina…" Lucas explained. "It gave me a sense of importance knowing you were helping people who were in need the most."

"You see? Why can't you be more like Friar?" Farkle asked.

"Well I don't know…Maybe it's because I don't want to get all countrified…" Maya joked.

"You love me!" Lucas teased.

"In your dreams huckleberry…" Maya laughed. "I tolerate you…Huge difference there."

"Now right in front of me are some forms for you to fill out and I expect them on my desk by the end of today. If I notice any students don't hand in their forms by the end of the school day I will purposely assign you to a location." Principal Skinner explained.

"There is nothing I hate more than being forced to work…" Maya sighed.

"It's life Maya. I thought you would be used to it by now…" Riley replied as she filled out a volunteer form.

"Let it be known that this chick will never be used to working…" Maya pointed out.

"Why do we even try with her?" Lucas whispered back.

"Because she's one of our closest friends I guess." Farkle replied. "Sure she's rough around the edges but she's a great friend…" Farkle laughed.

"The best your probably going to have Farklestein…" Maya commented.

"See? She loves me…" Farkle laughed.

"Again I tolerate you…" Maya said walking off.

"So now that that's over with…Where are you two volunteering?" Riley asked.

"Beth Isreal Memorial Hospital…" Lucas and Farkle stated. "Wait me too!" They stated.

"That makes three of us…" Riley said happily.

"Your volunteering at the hospital too?" Farkle asked.

"In the cancer unit." Riley replied.

"That makes two of us…" Riley replied.

"Well good luck with that…I'm volunteering in the lab unit." Farkle stated.

"That should be fun…" Riley replied.

* * *

 _ **October 26:2:45PM**_

Maya and Zay were both walking out of their last class of the day. After a tiring day of sitting down and learning useless information that they probably wouldn't use in their lifetimes ever again, the both of them were just ready to crash.

"Miss Hart…Mr. Babineaux my office would you please?" Principal Skinner stated as he opened his office door.

"Principal Skinner I swear I didn't release the pigs into the gymnasium this time…" Maya stated.

"So it was you?!" Principal Skinner said shocked.

"Yes it was me? So are you here to give me a detention or something?" Maya asked.

"No Miss Hart…Why don't the both of you take a seat?" Principal Skinner stated.

"What did we do this time?" Zay sighed.

"You're here because of what you failed to do…" Principal Skinner began. "I warned you at the assembly today that I would forcefully give you your community service assignments if I didn't receive your forms so here we are…" Principal Skinner began. "The both of you will be volunteering at the New York City Homeless Shelter for troubled youth."

"Couldn't you have come up with something better?" Zay sighed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Babineaux the shelter needs as much helping hands as possible. With it being close to the holiday season the youth seem to be piling in not only for after school programs but also to their centers for beds." Mr. Babineaux explained.

"So what are you going to have us do there? Clean the bathrooms?" Maya asked.

"No Miss. Hart you two are going to go there as councilors…" Principal Skinner explained.

"Wait councilors? How is it possible that we could be councilors. You said yourself that we're two of the high schools most disobedient students. And now you expect us to give advice to a bunch of people our age who are probably a lot worse than us?" Maya said confused.

"Yes I agree this is probably not the best idea. But I truly do believe that there is still some good in the both of you. And if you influence your peers to do better they will have a bright future. Because believe it or not, I still think that you two deserve to have a future that's out of this school. No matter what you two end up doing in life." Principal Skinner explained.

"We don't have much of a choice here Skinner do we?" Maya asked.

"It's either the shelter or the county jail…" Principal Skinner stated.

"Then I guess it's off to the shelters." Zay replied.

"Beautiful…You start in a couple of hours…" Principal Skinner smiled.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret doing this?" Zay whispered to Maya as they made their way out of the school.

"Probably because I'm already regretting doing this…" Maya replied.

* * *

 _ **Around the same time:**_

"And this is our cancer ward. Most patients around here are older but we get a couple young ones." Dr. Waisbeurg pointed out to Lucas and Riley who were following behind him. "Now you two are here to get the hospital rooms clean and tidy and ready for patients weather they are here for chemotherapy or just coming out of surgery." He continued.

"How long do these patients normally stay here?" Lucas asked.

"Well it depends on the case. The longest anyone has been here is six years. Actually he's right over there by the window." Dr. Waisbeurg pointed out.

Both Riley and Lucas turned towards the window and saw a young looking man in his early twenties Riley supposed. He was staring blankly outside at the busy city outside and clutching what looked like a picture.

"He seems quite lonely. Doesn't he get any visitors?" Riley asked.

"The only people who visit him are his younger brother and sister." Dr. Waisbeurg explained. "He was their legal guardian since he lost both of his parents to leukemia."

"That's so sad…He seems like a nice guy." Lucas pointed out.

"Oh he's a real hoot. But everyday he spends a couple of hours alone just to reflect I guess. He always holds that picture close to him. I would assume that it's his girlfriend or something." Dr. Waisbeurg stated. . "Your welcome to talk to him for a couple of minutes. I need to get you your forms." He said as he walked off.

"What do you think his story is?" Riley asked curiously.

"I don't know Riles. It's sounds pretty sad to me." Lucas added.

Riley and Lucas hesitantly made his way towards the patient. As they got closer to him they saw that he had various IV's in his arm. And he was wearing a scarf around his neck. Like Dr. Waisbeurg had pointed out her looked like a really nice guy.

"So are you two going to talk to me or are you just going to admire me from afar?" He asked.

"How did you know we were behind you?" Riley laughed.

"I have a good sense of these types of things. Now sit down you two I don't bite…" He laughed. "I'm Trevor."

"Nice to finally meet you Trevor O'Connor. I'm Riley and this is one of my best friends Lucas. We're volunteers here."

"I could tell by your uniforms…" He laughed. "So what are two young teens running around volunteering for? I bet you two are trying to get into Yale huh?" He joked.

"That's much further down the line." Lucas laughed. "We're volunteering on behalf of our high school." Lucas stated.

"Ahhh…My alma matter. You know I loved going to John F. Kennedy. It was always a ton of fun." He commented.

"It's something all right." Riley joked.

"Is Principal Skinner still the ruler?" He wondered.

"Yup." Riley replied. "Been the principal for fifteen years since the school opened. I'm kind of shocked nobody's ever tried to bring him out of the principal position." Riley commented.

"Well he's an old fart now…It's bound to happen eventually. Me and my fiancé at the time…We graduated there nine and a half years ago…Well he graduated there…I just dropped out…" Trevor commented.

"You're a high school dropout?" Lucas asked shocked. "But you seem like a pretty nice guy what could have possibly made you drop out?"

"It was this stupid disease that made me do it…" Trevor replied.

"I'm so sorry Trevor. You must have been one of those rare good students…" Riley said sitting down.

"I was Principal Skinner's favorites there's definitely no denying that." Trevor laughed.

"You must have had a bright future ahead of you too…" Lucas added.

"Both me and my fiancé did. We both got accepted into Harvard together that February I would study to be an oncologist so I can help millions of people like me, meanwhile he would go on and open NYC's most trusted veterinary hospital." Trevor began. "It would have been the perfect match in college. Two biology degrees during our undergrad studies we would have had matching schedules and everything." Trevor felt tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Trevor… He sounded like such an amazing guy…Did he die from cancer?" Riley asked.

"I've said too much…" Trevor said as he began to wheel away from the two of them.

"Trevor I'm really sorry I didn't mean to upset you…" Riley began.

"Of course you didn't mean to…Nobody means to accept me. It just always happens whenever I talk about him…" Trevor said sadly.

"I feel bad now…" Riley sighed. "I shouldn't have asked."

"You didn't know sweetheart." Trevor sighed. "I shouldn't have began talking about him in the first place. And to answer your question he committed suicide." Trevor said sadly.

"Oh my gosh that's horrible…" Lucas stated. "You must have been crushed."

"I still am…" Trevor stated. "And to think this could have all been avoided if his parents hadn't been so close minded."

"His parents made him commit suicide?" Riley said shocked.

"Let's just say his coming out experience was rough." Trevor sighed. "I know it's only been eight years since he left me. But I just can't help but think of what could have been." Trevor started to wheel away leaving a shocked Riley and Lucas in the hallway.

* * *

 _ **October 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **2015: 6:30 PM**_

Maya had been helping out at the youth centre for about two hours. Sure she was doing the easy work right now but there was no doubt in her mind that they were going to eventually make her talk to these teens. Maya was just about to finish stacking up a chair when she noticed someone staring at her.

"What do I have something on my face or something?" Maya asked.

"Nope." He replied.

"Then why the hell are you staring at me like I'm some sort of alien?" Maya yelled.

"Because I can't help but question why someone like you would actually agree to volunteer at a place like this." He laughed.

"What do you mean someone like me? Am I some sort of label to you or something?" Maya questioned.

"Oh come on…Why don't we work together? We could make a pretty epic pair." The stranger laughed again.

"First off I'm getting a very weird vibe from you so no I will not work with you. And second, I don't think you can handle working with me…I can be a nightmare to some people…" Maya smirked.

"Ohhh…We got a feisty one on our hands. Gunther Hastings at your service." Gunther extended his hand.

"OK what is up with you labeling people?" Maya asked.

"It's how I get to know people because I'm horrible at names." Gunther laughed.

"Well whatever it is you plan on doing to this place you can officially count me out. I have no interest in partaking in any of the shenanigans that your planning." Maya stated. "I'm here for a reason."

"Which is?" Gunther questioned.

"Not deal with you." Maya said walking off.

"I don't know…You seemed tempted…" Gunther pointed out.

"OK listen here dimwit…" Maya threatened. "You do not know me. I may be a rebel but deep down I could never pull anything stupid unlike you…" Maya walked off.

"You'll come see me again…" Gunther smirked.

"No…I won't" Maya said walking away.

Maya walked out of the room and made her way to the main reception area to sign out for the night. She noticed that Zay was pre-occupied with talking to a little kid in the break room. Zay patted the kid on the head as he made his way out of the break room.

"It seems that you've made friends easily." Maya stated.

"He's a good kid…" Zay said. "His mom works the cafeteria around here and he normally comes here after school."

"He sounds exactly like me…" Maya stated. "Watching your mom make ends meet just for your own happiness…"

"Hey it's the only mom you've got so you got to be thankful…" Zay smiled.

"And I am…And I'm glad she's finally getting the happy ending that she deserves." Maya smiled.

"Well in that case the future is definitely looking up for your family…I wish I could say the same for mine." Zay complimented.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Maya asked.

"I don't want to get into it…" Zay replied.

"It sounded kind of serious…" Maya said worried.

"I said I don't want to talk about it OK!" Zay shouted.

"OK why am I getting a negative vibe from you all of a sudden?" Maya questioned.

"Because you kept sticking your nose into my family life…" Zay sighed. "Let's just forget this ever happened…"

"Zay…" Maya began.

"Just drop it Hart…" Zay said running off towards the subway.

Maya had a gut feeling that something was wrong so she did what she normally would do. Disobey the rules and stick her nose into other peoples business. Maya sneaked down the subway right behind Zay. If he wouldn't tell her what was going on, she was going to find out for herself. Maya snuck onto the same train as Zay and rode it to the middle of Manhattan. As soon as Zay got off Maya ran after him until she saw him go into some beat up bungalow just across the street from the subway station. Maya sneaked in closer to the bungalow to see exactly what Zay was afraid to tell her. As Maya ducked behind the bushes she could see the problem immediately. Maya shook her head and ran off towards the subway.

* * *

 _ **October 26 2015:10:45PM**_

Riley yawned as she closed her laptop. She had just finished the first major term paper for her English class and felt exhausted. She was about ready to hit the hay. As soon as she turned off the light she closed her eyes. It wasn't even thirty seconds after she heard her closet doorknob rattling. Like someone was about to open it or something. Riley slowly approached her closet wondering what the rattle could possibly be.

"Hello!" A young man said energetically.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Riley yelled in fear.

"I'm sorry did I scare you? I take it you've never seen a ghost before…" He replied stepping out of the closet.

"Yeah I have seen a ghost before…I just wasn't expecting to see another one…" Riley said still trying to get over the initial shock.

"There's another one here?" He asked.

"Yeah…Ruby…" Riley replied.

"Oh that flapper…" He replied. "I'm Marcus Duxbury by the way…"

"Riley Matthews…" Riley replied.

"I know exactly who you are. You grew up in this apartment. I still remember the day you and your family moved in…It was about three weeks after I had died…"

"Wow…" Riley said shocked.

"You guys have made some incredible memories here. I'm proud of that…" Marcus replied.

"You've seen all of them too?" Riley asked.

"I have indeed…" Marcus sat down beside Riley.

"So what's your story?" Riley asked.

"Well it's quite sad actually. I used to live in this apartment with my fiancé who was my high school sweetheart. I had to rent this apartment because I just couldn't live with my mother anymore…She was a homophobe and would constantly beat me nightly trying to turn me straight and did everything she possibly could to ruin my relationship with the love of my life." Marcus sighed. "Well one night she had snuck into the apartment while my fiancé was at work and she stabbed me…She thought the only way to end this relationship and change my ways of life was to get rid of me for good…" He sighed.

"That's absolutely horrible…" Riley replied.

"Exactly my thoughts…" Marcus replied.

"If you don't mind me asking what was his name?" Riley asked.

"Trevor…Trevor O'connor." Marcus replied.

"That's funny…Me and my best friend Lucas just met someone named Trevor O'Connor who had a dead fiancé who he was supposed to go to college with…" Riley paused. "Wait a minute…You're his fiancé!"

"You met Trevor? Where?" Marcus asked shocked.

"The hospital…" Riley replied.

"He's in the hospital?" Marcus asked heartbroken.

"Yeah…He's been battling cancer for about six years now." Riley replied.

"Oh my god…" Marcus whispered heartbroken. "How is he looking now?"

"He's looking weak to be honest with you. He might not be around longer…" Riley replied.

"You need to bring me to him…Please…Please bring me to him…" Marcus begged.

"I'm going back tomorrow afternoon after school…" Riley replied. "I can take you to see him then."

"Fine…" Marcus sighed.

"Marcus…Trevor still thinks about you every single day…" Riley replied.

"That's good. Because not a day goes by that I don't think about him either…" Marcus stated. "And I want to be there for him when he crosses over…"

"And I'll make sure you are…" Riley replied.

"Thank you Riley…" Marcus smiled.

* * *

 _ **About the same time…**_

Shawn was just finishing writing an article when he saw Maya coming out of her bedroom.

"Hey kid having trouble sleeping?" Shawn asked.

"I need your help with a friend Shawn…" Maya replied.

"What's going on?" He asked as he closed his laptop.

"Well you see, my friend Zay wouldn't tell me why he was having trouble at home. So I followed him home tonight after volunteering at the Youth Centre. And I saw the problem staring right at me…" Maya replied.

"What was the problem?" Shawn asked.

"It was his parents…His parents beat him Shawn…It's not safe for him…I need you to help me find a way to make sure that his parents don't do this to him…" Maya replied.

"Where is your friends house?" Shawn said getting up.

"It's in the middle of Manhattan. You got something planned?" Maya asked.

"We're saving your friends ass…" Shawn said. "Get dressed quickly…"

Maya nodded in agreement as she immediately went to put on her clothes that she had just worn. In about five minutes the two of them were out the door as Maya immediately gave Shawn the directions towards Zay's house.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing Shawn…" Maya replied.

"You are kid…Nobody should go through what your friend is going through right now. It's just not right…" Shawn replied.

"I just don't understand why Zay would decide to keep this a secret. He needs help…" Maya sighed.

"Maya it's a delicate subject. I should know…I came from that environment growing up…"

"Maybe your right…" Maya sighed.

Thirty minutes later Shawn pulled up in front of the house and parked his SUV behind a tree that was hidden from sight.

"Whatever you do stay here…Don't even think about getting out of this car because this is a very delicate situation…" Shawn whispered.

"But what if something bad happens to you?" Maya asked.

"You are not going to get out of this car do you understand me?" Shawn whispered harshly.

"Fine but if your not back in thirty minutes I'm going in…" Maya replied.

"Deal…" Shawn said bringing Maya in for a hug. "I promise I'm going to do everything I possibly can to make sure that your friend makes it out OK…"

Shawn slowly sneaked up to the house that Maya had pointed out. And the sight in front of him broke his heart. He saw a teenager who was curled up in a corner of the living room being beaten by both of his parents. Shawn needed to find a way into the house and quickly. Shawn snuck around the house to find an opening. He noticed that one of the basement windows was open. Shawn slowly took the screen away from the outside and climbed in as carefully as possible. Shawn dialed 9-1-1 quietly.

"Hi there I need you to send police ASAP…I'm inside a house where one teenager is being physically abused by his parents…" Shawn whispered. "I'm at 211 Becker Avenue…" Shawn replied. "Hurry up and get here quickly…" Shawn picked up a baseball bat and slowly sneaked upstairs. He picked up a baseball bat that was lying at the base of the steps and quickly made his way towards the living room. His heart shattered as he heard the cries of the teenager begging for his parents to stop.

"Please stop…You've been at this for four hours…" Zay moaned.

"You deserve it you worthless rat…" His mother continued to kick him on the side. "You will never be anything but a disappointment to the both of us…"

"Why can't you be smarter?! You stupid idiot." Zay's father yelled.

Shawn slowly tip toed towards the scene. What was happening in front of his eyes and what he was hearing just broke his heart. His parents were beating their only son just because he wasn't giving them the grades that they wanted? That just wasn't right. Shawn raised his baseball bat and striked both the father and mother in the head hard.

"GO…Run…" Shawn whispered. "I parked my SUV behind a huge willow tree. My step-daughter Maya is in there she will help you…"

"Thank you…" Zay whispered as he ran out of the door.

Zay ran as fast as he could out of the house before his parents gained consciousness. He noticed four police cars pulling into his street. He noticed they were on the way to his house. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw them begin to pull up into his driveway.

"Are you OK?" One of the officers asked.

"I need you to help me…The man who saved me is still stuck inside the house with my parents…" Zay whispered.

"You get to safety let us handle the situation…" One of the officers said.

Zay didn't need to be told twice. He immediately ran towards the SUV that the stranger had pointed out and sure enough the Maya Hart was inside the car. He knocked on her window repeatedly to get her attention. Maya immediately opened the door.

"Thank God your OK…Wait where's Shawn?" Maya asked.

"The man who saved me?" Zay questioned. "He's still back there…"

"Then what the hell are we doing here we need to help him!" Maya said as both Zay and Maya both made a run for it.

As soon as they got to the house they were shocked to discover that Shawn was being carried out on a stretcher while both Zay's parents were being placed in police cars.

"Shawn!" Maya yelled running up to the stretcher.

"Hey kid…" Shawn smiled weakly.

"What the hell happened back there?" Maya asked.

"Turns out the father stabbed Shawn with a piece of broken glass just as we walked in…" One of the officers explained. "Nothing to worry about m'am just some minor injuries."

"I told you I would be OK…" Shawn stated.

"OK? You could have died…" Maya said giving Shawn a hug.

"But I didn't. I made it out because I had a home I wanted to return to." Shawn replied.

"Your still an idiot." Maya laughed.

* * *

 _ **October 27,2015- 4:15PM**_

"Wow that's such a heartbreaking story…" Lucas sighed as he and Riley walked onto the oncology floor.

"It truly is…" Riley replied.

"So he's with us now? Marcus I mean?" Lucas asked. He was the only one who wasn't able to see him.

"He's walking right beside you actually." Riley replied.

"So that's why there's a chill on my arm…" Lucas said rubbing his arm.

"Are we getting closer Riley?" Marcus asked.

"This is so odd…He should be around this floor…" Riley pointed out.

"Dr. Waisbeurg have you seen Trevor?" Riley asked immediately.

"I'm sorry Riles there seems to have been some complications…We don't think he's going to last very long…" He sighed.

"Please can you bring us to him. We need to say goodbye at least…" Lucas asked.

"There's not going to be much time left…So I would suggest you two hurry up…" Dr. Waisbeurg stated walking off. "He's in Rm 617."

Riley and Marcus immediately ran off to Travis' hospital room where they found a pale Travis lying down. Riley slowly opened the door to his hospital room and she saw that Travis was having difficulties breathing. Lucas and Marcus slowly closed the doors behind them.

"Riley…Lucas…You're here…" Trevor smiled weakly.

"We came to pay you one final visit…" Lucas smiled.

"There's somebody else here to see you too…" Riley whispered.

"I don't see anybody else…" Trevor pointed out.

"It's Marcus…Your fiancé." Riley whispered.

"Marcus…He's here…" Trevor asked shocked.

"He's right next to me Trevor…He's come to make sure you have a safe journey to the after life…" Riley pointed out.

"Riley I need you to give him a message…" Marcus whispered.

"He has a message for you…." Riley began.

"Tell him that I have waited to be with him ever since I passed…And I promise that we will have the life that we were meant to have in a place filled with nothing but love and happiness." Marcus finished.

"He wants you to know that he has been waiting to be with you since he passed. And he promises that the both of you will have the life you were both meant to have in a place filled with nothing but love and happiness…" Riley finished.

"Let him know that there has never been a day that I haven't thought about him…" Trevor replied.

"He knows. He can hear you." Riley replied.

Marcus went towards Trevor and took a grip of his right hand. Trevor immediately smiled.

"I can feel him Riley. He's holding my hand right now." Trevor smiled. "I can feel that he's here." Trevor replied.

"He wouldn't want to miss this for the world. You two were together when you were alive now he's here to make sure you are both together when you move on." Lucas pointed out.

"Thank you Riley…" Trevor smiled. "Thank you for bringing us together again."

"You two had a great story…" Riley smiled. "It's time for you to live out the life of your dreams in paradise."

"I can't wait to spend forever with you Marcus…" Trevor whispered.

"Me neither…" Trevor replied kissing Marcus' hand.

Trevor took one last breath before he passed on. Riley and Lucas both had tears in their eyes as they watched the doctors try to revive him.

"Time of death 4:45 PM." Dr Waisbeurg stated before his medical team walked away.

Trevor's spirit slowly got out of the body that was lying lifelessly under the white blanket. Trevor looked up and for the first time in more than a decade laid eyes on the love of his life.

"Marcus…" Trevor said with tears slowly coming down his face.

"It's me love…" Marcus whispered.

"You haven't aged one bit…" Trevor laughed.

"You never grow old when you die." Marcus laughed.

"That's some good news huh?" Trevor laughed. "I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too…And this time there is absolutely nobody standing in our way of getting our happily ever after." Marcus smiled.

"I can't wait…" Trevor turned towards Lucas and Riley. "Thank you…The both of you for reuniting the both of us…"

"It was our pleasure." Riley replied.

"Now shall we go off on our happily ever after?" Marcus asked extending his hand towards Trevor.

"It's been long overdue…" Trevor said grabbing Marcus' hand and walking off.

Riley watched as the two lovers walked down the end of the hallway towards the doors. Once the both of them walked through the doors Riley knew that they were off to a much better place where they can truly live out their happiness.

* * *

 _ **Next week on Girl Meets High School: Girl Meets Engagement**_

 _ **Shawn and Katy begin their wedding festivities by throwing an engagement ending in an unexpected way.**_

 _ **Charlie and Riley have a major fight that could affect their relationship.**_

 _ **The month long wedding event that you have all been waiting for kicks off on Thursday November 5th and although weddings are meant to bring joy, what's a story without some added action?**_


	6. Girl Meets Engagement Party

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEAOSN 1:**

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry I didn't update last night as scheduled. But on the bright side here is the beginning of the November wedding event… Now as usual I am running this story and Forever at the same time so I would really appreciate it if you continued to review and spread the word about my fanfics. Without further ado, I believe we have a wedding celebration to kick off. See you guys next week :D**

* * *

 _ **GIRL MEETS ENGAGEMENT PARTY:**_

Shawn moaned in pain as Katie wrapped the final bandage around his arm. Shocked was definitely an understatement when Katie found out what had happened last night.

"Shawn are you sure your well enough to go to our engagement party tonight?" Katy asked nervously.

"Of course I am." Shawn replied. "This is just a minor injury."

"It looks like it's a pretty big cut to me…" Maya replied walking in.

"Girls I'm fine trust me…I got this…" Shawn laughed.

"I have no idea what got into your brain…Running into that house without any backup. I thought you were smarter than that dad…" Maya sighed.

"Maya you were there…You knew how desperate the situation was. I needed to act fast before something bad happened to your friend." Shawn replied.

"But you could have at least let me help you out. If you had allowed me to go in there with you to beat out those good for nothing parents maybe you wouldn't have been stabbed…" Maya explained.

"Maya I did what was right during that situation. If I could do it all over again I would have done the exact same thing." Shawn explained.

"Just please try to stay out of situations like these…" Maya hugged Shawn. "I'm actually excited to have you as a dad and I don't want to risk anything bad happening bad to you before the wedding." Maya explained.

"Honey we have a week before the wedding I'm sure nothing bad will happen in a week…" Katy laughed.

"Please don't curse it mom…" Maya sighed.

"Maya aren't you overreacting just a little bit?" Shawn asked.

"No I'm just concerned because this is the best thing that could have ever happened to me and my mother and I don't want anything or anyone messing that up." Maya replied.

"Baby girl nothing could possibly ruin our special day…Which by the way is exactly one week from today…" Katie smiled.

"I would die before I let anything happen to the both of you." Shawn said pulling Maya in for a comforting hug. "You two are the best things that could have possibly happened to me." Shawn finished.

Maya smiled knowing that Shawn and her mother were finally going to get married. But there was still that nagging feeling that something or someone was going to ruin all of her happiness. Maya shook her head knowing that she was probably over reacting. Maya gave Shawn and Katie one more hug before she started to make her way towards Riley's. As she was about to turn the corner she noticed that the one person who she didn't want to deal with was running right towards her.

"Maya wait!" Kermit yelled.

"Dad what do you want?" Maya sighed.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Come on let me drive you to school. My car is just down the road from here." Kermit offered.

"Dad you are not going to be driving me to school. What are you even doing around here?" Maya asked.

"Is it wrong for me to check in on my daughter?" Kermit asked.

"When you've stayed away for as long as you did yes it is wrong…" Maya replied.

"I'm sorry I stayed away for so long. I had a brand new family to take care of…" Kermit began.

"Then do you and me a favor. Go back to that family…I never want to see your face ever again." Maya replied running off.

"But Maya I never got a chance to be a proper father to you. I mean it's like I don't even know me." Kermit replied.

"That's because you don't know me." Maya stated. "You had your shot to be a great father but you threw it down the drain." Maya replied.

"But I'm asking you…No I'm begging you to give me a chance to get to know you at least. Let me take you out to dinner one night so we can get to know each other better. I promise if you don't show up then I will leave you and your mom in peace." Kermit stated.

"Then you can leave in peace because here's the thing. I'm not showing up." Maya said walking off.

"Maya please just give me one more chance." Kermit pleaded.

"I did give you one more chance." Maya turned around to face her father. "But you ruined it. And mom's in a real good place now and so am I…And I am not going to let you get in the way of that." Maya said walking off.

Kermit stood in his place shocked. He had been waiting an entire decade to get to know his daughter. And he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. He had a good job now, had an amazing wife and family…He was in a much better place than where he was a decade ago and he wanted to prove to Maya that he could finally be her father.

* * *

"Happy three week-aversary Matthews…" Charlie greeted as he wrapped his arms around Riley while she took her books out of her locker.

"I thought you wouldn't remember this day…" Riley giggled while she kissed his cheek.

"How could I possibly forget the best day of my life?" Charlie laughed.

"The best day of your life huh?" Riley replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh definitey…" Charlie laughed while he wrapped his arms around Riley's small frame and brought her in for a delicious kiss.

"That is one thing that I am never going to get tired of…" Riley laughed.

"It's a good thing because I for one am never going to get tired of doing it…" Charlie laughed. "So pizza tonight at 7? Sound like a deal?" Charlie asked.

"Sounds like a plan…" Riley smiled giving Charlie one last brief hug. "I'll see you tonight OK…"

"But I thought we were going for fro-yo after school?" Charlie said confused.

"Sorry I can't Charlie…I promised Lucas that I would help him out with his debate notes for the team competition next Saturday." Riley replied.

"Friar? Why are you helping him?" Charlie asked confused.

"He's still one of my best friends Charlie…" Riley pointed out. "Plus they're debating about feminism next week so who better to help him out with his notes than a female?" Riley stated.

"But didn't you hang out with him all weekend?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah but I normally hang out with my friends on the weekend since we have our date night on Friday…Charlie are you jealous that I'm spending so much time with Lucas?" Riley asked shocked.

"No…It's just that a huge chunk of your time is spent with Friar and I kind of was wondering if we could have some more time to ourselves…So you know…We could become more connected as a couple…" Charlie replied.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to spend more time with me?" Riley laughed.

"I don't know maybe because I was kind of embarrassed to say it to your face maybe…" Charlie laughed.

"You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about…" Riley smiled. "I'll see you in class…"

As Riley walked off towards her English class she noticed Lucas was at his locker pacing back and forth and scribbling on his notepad. Perhaps he was getting a head start on his debate notes. Riley had to smile at that sight. Lucas always looked adorable when he was thinking.

"Hey I thought I was supposed to help you out with that…" Riley laughed.

"Hey…" Lucas smiled towards his special ray of sunshine. "I was just getting a little head start before this afternoon." Lucas smiled.

"You know I would've been more than glad to help you out from scratch." Riley laughed.

"I know but why let you do all the work?" Lucas giggled. "I mean I am the one debating…"

"True…" Riley laughed.

"But I am looking forward to spend more time with you…I haven't exactly seen you around as much." Lucas laughed.

"I just saw you twelve hours ago." Riley laughed.

"But outside of school your always sort of pre-occupied with Charlie…" Lucas pointed out.

"Well he is my boyfriend…" Riley stated. "It's only common sense that I would spend time with him outside of school."

"How are you two doing by the way?" Lucas asked.

"It's our three week anniversary today so I think we're doing pretty well…" Riley pointed out.

"Doing anything special?" Lucas asked.

"Just dinner tonight…" Riley responded.

"Tonight?" Lucas asked confused. "But your helping me with my debate notes…" He pouted.

"Oh don't be such a grumpy pants…" Riley said grabbing a hold of Lucas' cheeks. "We have an entire weekend to prepare plus I'm meeting Charlie tonight at 7:00 that gives us a good four and a half hours to come up with some great notes…" Riley smiled.

"OK I'll give you that…But movie with me on Saturday? Mockingjay Part II is holding special screenings on Saturday."

"Deal…" Riley smiled while doing her and Lucas' secret handshake.

"By the way that reminds me…Charlie is out of town for the weekend and Shawn and Katy's engagement party is tomorrow so would you like to come with me as a companion?" Riley asked.

"Riley Matthews are you asking me out on a date?" Lucas joked.

"No silly…" Riley laughed as her and Lucas sat down in their regular seats beside each other. "It's more like a date as friends besides Farkle's going to be there. We're all going to be there for Maya…" Riley said.

"Valid point once again…" Lucas sighed. He had hoped that he would be going with Riley as a date. But after the talk a couple of weeks back, he knew that eventually the time would come where their love story would begin.

"Good morning class take your seats…" Mrs. Wartsberry stated. "Now as you know the big English project is coming up so instead of doing it individually I have decided to make it a pair project. Now the project is to show how old English has successfully influenced today's popular culture. I want to take a look at books, movies, television shows, anything that you kids consider popular culture. And find the parallels between today's modern English and the old." Mrs. Wartsberry explained.

"Partners?" Riley whispered.

"Oh there's no question about it." Lucas laughed.

"Hey I thought me and Lucas were a team here?" Zay whispered from behind Riley.

"Sorry buddy but I actually want to do good on this project since it's half our grade…"

"And you barely pay attention to the old English anyways…" Riley commented.

"Touché." Zay laughed. "Maybe I'll team up with Hart."

"Are you kidding me Riles? Your leaving me with him?" Maya whispered.

"To be fair you two do share the same knowledge about Shakespeare maybe you can use it to your advantage." Riley commented.

"If you mess this up for the both of us you are not going to see the light of day…" Maya snarled.

"Me? What makes you think I'm gonna mess it up? You could mess it up just as badly…" Zay whispered back.

"Oh I just have a gut feeling…And my gut never lies…" Maya replied.

"Then you gotta get a new gut." Zay laughed.

* * *

It was after school and Riley and Lucas were both sprawled out over Lucas' desk making notes on how to improve his feminism debate. Riley's smile continued to grow as she read over Lucas' points that he had came up with so far.

"Damn Friar it's like you don't need my help at all…" Riley laughed.

"Hey don't sell yourself short your points on females in Africa being denied their rights to a proper education and your notes on gender stereotyping, you've only made my debate more stronger. And if I do end up winning this for the team I have you to thank for that." Lucas smiled.

"We make a good team don't we?" Riley laughed.

"Yeah we do…" Lucas smiled. "There's just something about you that always brings out the best in me whenever we end up working together." Lucas admitted.

"I could say the same thing about you." Riley pointed out.

"So same time on Saturday at your place to kill our English presentation?" Lucas laughed.

"You know it…" Riley smiled leaning in to give Lucas a hug.

"What's this all about?" Lucas laughed. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"What I'm not allowed to hug one of my bestest guy friends?" Riley questioned.

"You are but why now?" Lucas wondered.

"Because think of it as my of saying thank you for always being there to help me." Riley admitted.

"Hey I'm always going to be there to help. Think of me as your own personal Clark Kent." Lucas laughed.

"Ok now that's just cheesy." Riley laughed hysterically.

"What? You've always been my Lois Lane it's only fair that I get to be your Clark Kent." Lucas stated.

"Well you do have the look…" Riley laughed. "That should be our costumes for the Halloween party next year." Riley giggled.

"Hey I think the both of us can pull it off easily." Lucas smiled. "I better let you go so you won't miss your date."

"Hey I still have a couple of hours left before I meet Charlie. Care to join me for a celebratory frozen yogurt run? It's on me. " Riley offered.

"I would love to." Lucas smiled as the both of them grabbed their jackets and ran towards the front door.

* * *

Maya was pacing back and forth at Topanga's bakery. Her mother wasn't working that afternoon but Topanga was. And she didn't enjoy the look on Maya's face right now. Being Riley's best friend Topanga had become sort of like a second mother to Maya. And whenever Maya was confused or torn between making a decision Maya would continuously pace back and forth which is what she was doing now.

"Maya sweetie is everything Ok?" Topanga asked concerned.

"I don't know Mrs. Matthews…" Maya sighed.

"Why don't we sit down so we can talk about it?" Topanga asked.

Maya nodded. Both girls sat down on the stools. If there was one person who Maya could count on to give her advice it would be Mrs. Matthews.

"Tell me what's wrong honey…" Topanga said concerned.

"I ran into my dad again today." Maya stated. "And he's been begging for another chance to supposedly make things right." Maya felt the tears begin to make their way down her face. She rubbed at her face to stop them from falling. "He's asked me to meet him for dinner tonight and I just don't know if I should go and meet with him or not…" Maya sighed.

"Maya your father's done horrible things in the past. And maybe his new family was able to teach him the secret of life…"

"People change people…" Maya whispered.

"But your never going to know until you go and meet him face to face." Topanga replied.

"But I'm still not comfortable with seeing him alone. Do you mind if you come with me?" Maya pleaded with Topanga.

"Sweetie of course…" Topanga smiled. "But I think your mom should know about this too…"

"I will tell her Mrs. Matthews. But if she comes with me I don't think my dad would appreciate another cake to his face."

"Very true." Topanga laughed.

"What do you think Mrs. Matthews? Do you truly think my dad has it in him to change?" Maya asked.

"Honestly Maya I don't know what to tell you. People do change but it takes a lot of time before they truly do." Topanga stated. "Your father has hurt both you and your mother before and the truth of the matter is that if you let him back in your lives he might do it again."

"That's what I'm worried about." Maya replied.

"It's Ok to be scared Maya. I would be the exact same way if I was in your shoes…" Topanga replied.

"Please tell me what to do Mrs. Matthews. Because at this point I'm as confused as ever." Maya said nervously.

"I can't tell you what to do in this situation sweetie. Only you know what to do ." Topanga stated. "The answer may not be clear to begin with, but trust me…It will come."

"I just wish things were a lot simpler where at the snap of my fingers I could get the answers right in front of me." Maya sighed.

"We all want that honey. It would make life a lot more easier." Topanga laughed.

"But thank you for being there Mrs. Matthews. I don't think I could go through this alone and it means the world to me to know that the people I really care about are there for me." Maya said giving Topanga a hug.

"We're always going to be there for you Maya." Topanga smiled.

* * *

Riley began wiping the vanilla frozen yogurt off of Lucas' cheeks. The both of them had tried to unsuccessfully fling frozen yogurt into each others mouths. It was something that the two of them would always do whenever they went to grab frozen yogurt together. It was another one of their silly traditions that only they knew about.

"I won that time…" Lucas said proudly.

"OK fine but I'm so going to win the next one and remember I have a three point advantage." Riley laughed.

"That last one didn't count. Maya had me in a headlock because I broke her electric toothbrush." Lucas laughed hysterically. "You know I love that the both of us can just be silly once in a while."

"I agree it's one of the best advantages of being best friends." Riley smiled.

"I hope that never changes." Lucas sighed.

"Why do you think it's going to change?" Riley asked confused.

"If I tell you your going to think I sound stupid." Lucas sighed.

"Lucas real friends listen remember? You can tell me anything." Riley smiled.

"Only if you promise you won't be offended." Lucas pointed out.

"Fine I won't be offended." Riley admitted.

"It's just that now that your dating Charlie we've sort of stopped hanging out as much as we used to…And I feel like I'm starting to lose you as a best friend because all of your time and attention is centered on him." Lucas sighed.

"Lucas I never knew you felt this way." Riley said grabbing a hold of his hand. "Charlie said the exact same thing to me this morning. But he said that I spend way more time with you."

"We're best friends? Aren't we allowed to spend time together?" Lucas asked confused.

"That's the same thing I told Charlie." Riley pointed out.

"You don't think he's being too obnoxious is he?" Lucas asked.

"For the sake of our relationship I sure hope not." Riley pointed out.

"Because if he wants you to stop spending time with your best friends then maybe this isn't the greatest relationship to be involved in." Lucas said.

"If he ever does ask me to stop being friends with you, I don't think I would ever see Charlie the same way ever again." Riley replied.

"Can I ask you a question though?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Riley replied.

"Are you happy with your newfound relationship?" Lucas asked.

"I am…It's felt like three weeks have flown away just like that." Riley replied.

"Three weeks already huh? That's the longest relationship you've ever had." Lucas laughed.

"Let's just hope this one stays…Because I truly do like him…A lot." Riley replied.

"Well I wish you all the best." Lucas smiled.

"Friar?" Charlie asked walking up to Lucas and Riley. "Why are you here alone? With my girlfriend?"

"Charlie it's fine we were just grabbing a celebratory frozen yogurt to celebrate our hard work on my debate notes." Lucas explained.

"And I thought I was supposed to meet you at Rosario's." Riley laughed.

"Yeah an hour and a half ago…" Charlie said angrily. "Riley I thought this was supposed to be our special night together."

"Charlie I'm so sorry I was just so caught up with chatting with Lucas and helping him with his debate notes that I totally lost track of time." Riley replied.

"This is exactly what I was talking about Riley. Your spending way too much time with cowboy over here that you forget about the most important thing…How could you possibly forget about our date tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie I'm really sorry this happened I just lost track of time…" Riley apologized.

"Did you really lose track of time or are you seeing Friar behind my back?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie…" Riley whispered. "I would never do that to you…"

"Well I'm not too sure about that. I mean you do spend every waking moment with him and you see him a lot more than you see me. So how could I possibly not think that your seeing him behind my back?" Charlie argued.

"Do you not trust me to be alone with one of my closest friends?" Riley asked.

"You know what Riley? I don't because I know for a fact that Friar over here will take any opportunity he gets to make sure he steals you from me." Charlie began. "And you are just letting it happen!"

"OK first of all you need to calm down Charlie." Lucas stated as he got in between the both of them. "And second…I would never steal Riley away from someone who she really cares about."

"Quit lying to yourself… You and I both know that you still love Riley and you want to be together so bad that you would come up with lame excuses to hang out with her alone over and over and over again until she ends up falling for you." Charlie stated.

"If you think that I would actually stoop that low just to spend time with Riley then you don't know me at all…I spend time with Riley because she is one of my closest friends and for the record, I'm always going to spend time with her and there's nothing that you can say or do that will change that. And second of all, Riley offered to help me out with my debate notes. She's always there to give a helping hand whenever one of her friends needs her to. That's one of the reasons why we're so close…" Lucas stated.

"Riley are you going to let him talk to me like this?" Charlie said in disbelief.

"What he's saying is absolutely true. So I don't think I should defend you when what your thinking is completely made up…" Riley stated. "If you think that I would ever cheat on you then…Then you don't know me at all…" Riley stated.

"I don't think it I know it!" Charlie yelled. "Your going to end up cheating on me with cowboy down here…One way or another your always going to choose him over me!"

"Charlie she's just saying that your over thinking the situation…" Lucas began to explain.

"Friar stay out of this…This is between me and Riley…" Charlie yelled.

"I can't believe we're having this argument…" Riley sighed.

"Well too bad we are. I want you to explain to me why it's so important to you that Lucas always comes first before me…" Charlie began.

"Because he's one of my best friends!" Riley yelled. "And for the record when any of my best friends need my help they will always come first…"

"But what about me? I should be your first priority shouldn't I? And your other best friends can always help out whenever your busy spending time with me…" Charlie replied.

"Charlie it isn't the same…I want to personally be there for my best friends to make sure that everything is going to work out OK. I just can't ditch them in their time of need…"

"So it's OK to ditch me?" Charlie asked.

"Yes because my friends always come first!" Riley yelled in frustration. "Why can't you see that?"

"Because at this point…" Charlie looked back and forth between Riley and Lucas. "I don't trust you…I don't trust any of you…" Charlie said while walking off.

* * *

Maya and Topanga both walked into the Hawk diner and found Kermit sitting at a booth near the window. Maya turned to Topanga with a look of hesitation written all over her face. Topanga placed a comforting hand on her shoulder letting her know that she was there.

"Maya…I didn't know you were bringing company…" Kermit stated.

"Hello Mr. Klutterbucket." Topanga smiled.

"Why did you bring company Maya I thought we agreed it would just be the two of us?" Kermit asked.

"I want her to be here because I am not comfortable being alone with you. Now you have fifteen minutes and we're out of here. I want to actually be there for my mom's engagement party tomorrow." Maya stated.

"Your mom's getting re-married?" Kermit asked shocked.

"You would know that if you would have returned my emails and my calls." Maya stated.

"Look I was busy with my own family. But things have settled down now and I think now would be a good time to get to truly be your father again." Kermit smiled.

"You had ten years dad. Ten freaking years to step up and be a father to me. But you kept walking away and avoiding me. Do you know how much it hurts to know deep in your heart that your own flesh and blood would rather spend time with his second family instead of his first?" Maya asked as fresh tears made their way down her face.

"Maya how many times do I need to apologize for that?" Kermit asked in frustration.

"If you were sorry you would have checked in on me and mom from time to time. You would have called me on my birthday or Christmas and leave presents for me. If you were truly sorry you would have helped out with our financial situation…" Maya said angrily. "But you know what? Mom was able to use her head and find someone who will be able to give us all of those things. But you know what the most important thing is? He loves us…Which is a lot more than I can say for you."

"What's gotten into you Maya? I would have thought that you would have been happy to have me back in your life." Kermit asked confused.

"I learned the secret of life dad…" Maya said standing up. "People change people. Come on Mrs. Matthews I think we've had enough time chatting with him."

Topanga smiled as both women got out of the diner and walked towards her car. Topanga was so proud of Maya for facing her fears head on and meeting with her father.

"Mrs. Matthews can you ask me again if you think my dad deserves a second chance?" Maya asked while they were in her car.

"So Maya does your father deserve a second chance?" Topanga asked.

"No…" Maya smiled.

"Then why did you make me ask you?" Topanga asked confused.

"Because I needed to hear myself say it." Maya stated.

"I am so proud of you Maya. You were able to face your biggest fears tonight. That takes a lot of courage." Topanga smiled.

"Well I had a great support system. So I couldn't have done it alone Mrs. Matthews. So thank you for being there." Maya smiled.

"I always will be there…" Topanga stated.

* * *

The next evening the New York City Ballroom was filled with many of Maya's closest friends and family. She was exactly two weeks and four days away from her mother's happy ending. Two weeks and four days away from having a real father.

"Are you doing OK kiddo?" Shawn asked wrapping Maya in a hug.

"Yeah. It's just a lot to take in you know? I'm finally getting a new dad while my mom's getting her happy ending. Looks like you killed two birds with one stone." Maya laughed.

"Well what can I say? You ladies stole my heart…I can't believe that I'm getting married either." Shawn laughed.

"Neither can I…" A voice said behind the two of them.

"Angela…You made it…" Shawn smiled as he went to give her a hug.

"Of course I did…There is no way I would miss you walking down the aisle." Angela smiled. "Shawn I would like to formally introduce you to my husband Lieutenant Matthew Vincent."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Shawn said shaking the military man's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. Angela's told me all about you." Matthew smiled.

"Hopefully all good things." Shawn joked.

"And you must be that little girl who I saw through the window a year ago…Well your not so little anymore are you?" Angela laughed.

"Great to meet you…" Maya smiled shaking Angela's hand.

"Why don't we head on inside I'm sure there are a lot more people who want to see you in person." Shawn said as he lead Angela inside the ballroom.

Maya looked out to the New York City skyline and smiled to herself. Her perfect life was finally going to come true sooner than she expected. Maya turned around when she saw her group of friends come walking out of the elevators.

"Glad you guys could all make it…" Maya hugged them. "Lucas told me what went down last night between you and cheese soufflé. Are you OK honey?"

"Yeah I've felt a lot better today thanks to these two." Riley smiled.

"Hey frozen yogurt fixes everyone's problems…" Farkle laughed.

"Valid point." Maya laughed. "Now lets all head inside I'm pretty sure my mom is about ready to call in a search party for me…"

The beginning of the evening went swimmingly. The guests had all enjoyed a delicious dinner and old friends were catching up with the recent events that have been going on in their lives. Riley had to smile to herself. She was so thrilled for Maya and her mother to finally get their happily ever after. In her opinion everyone deserved their own fairytale ending. Riley was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Lucas approach her from behind.

"Hey are you enjoying your night?" Lucas asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah it's been a good time it's given me time to just hang loose and forget about what had happened last night." Riley smiled.

"Good…" Lucas smiled. "You know you have to understand that none of this is your fault. Charlie was just over reacting."

"I know he was. But I've decided to give him some much needed space so he can calm down. But this space has been good for the both of us. I could sense that there was some obvious tensions between the both of us." Riley explained.

"So maybe some time apart will fix that." Lucas proposed.

"I sure hope so." Riley replied. "I really do care about him Lucas. Maybe the space we take away from each other will make our relationship much stronger." Riley smiled.

"Maybe so…" Lucas said. "You deserve to be happy Riley. And if being with Charlie is what really makes you happy I wouldn't give up on your relationship so easily."

"I won't." Riley smiled.

Cory began to stand up at the head of the table as he clinked his wine glass together, the party goers all turned their attention towards him.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. My name is Cory Matthews. And I am so honored to be a part of the celebration this evening where we are here to celebrate the union of two people who I care a lot about. My best friend Shawn Hunter and my long time friend Katy Hart. At the beginning, their relationship started off as awkward." Cory stated getting a laugh from all of the party guests. "But as time went on their relationship grew into the relationship that they currently share today. And I could not have been more happy for the both of them…" Cory was interrupted when he heard the doors to the ballroom bust open. An intoxicated Kermit walked into the ballroom.

"Oh my god…" Riley whispered.

"Dad what the hell?! " Maya yelled approaching him. "Who the hell even let you in here your not even a part of the guest list."

"Kermit why can't you leave me and my daughter alone." Katy replied joining her daughters side.

"Katy just the person I wanted to see…" Kermit replied as he pulled out a piece of paper and slapped it against her chest. "Conscider this my early wedding present."

"Dad whatever your trying to pull here it's not going to work. This wedding is going to happen weather you like it or not…" Maya said calmly.

"Oh I know it's going to happen…We're all going to be getting new beginnings Maya even you…."

"What the hell are you talking about? Mom what is that?" Maya said nervously.

"It's…" Katy dropped the piece of paper on the floor.

"It's a court date…" Shawn finished.

"A court date why the hell would there be a court date? My mom hasn't been in trouble with the law for a while. She paid off those 75 parking tickets."

"Oh trust me honey your going to love this…Since your mom is ready to write a new chapter in her life it's about time that I wrote a new chapter of mine…With all of my children. I'm filing for full custody over Maya. And in 24 hours, your going to be living your own happily ever after with a new family…" Kermit smiled.

The rest of the room fell silent trying to process what had exactly happened. Maya suddenly began to feel dizzy and the last thing she remembered was Riley yelling her name before she let complete and total darkness take over her body.

 **~TO BE CONTINUED…~**

* * *

 **NEXT WEEK ON GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON 1**

 _ **GIRL MEETS JUSTICE…**_

 _ **Both Zay and Maya are involved in two separate court cases that could change their futures.**_


	7. Girl Meets Justice

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON 1**

* * *

 **P** _ **REVIOUSLY AND UNBELIEVEABLY ON GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL…**_

" _ **Maya wait!"**_

" _ **Dad what do you want?"**_

" _ **I'm begging you to give me a chance to get to know you at least. Let me take you out to dinner one night so we can get to know each other better. I promise if you don't show up then I will leave you and your mom in peace."**_

" _ **What do you think Mrs. Matthews? Do you truly think my dad has it in him to change?"**_

" _ **Honestly Maya I don't know what to tell you. People do change but it takes a lot of time before they truly do."**_

" _ **You had ten years dad. Ten freaking years to step up and be a father to me. But you kept walking away and avoiding me. Do you know how much it hurts to know deep in your heart that your own flesh and blood would rather spend time with his second family instead of his first?"**_

" _ **Maya how many times do I need to apologize for that?" Kermit asked**_

" _ **If you were sorry you would have checked in on me and mom from time to time. You would have called me on my birthday or Christmas and leave presents for me. If you were truly sorry you would have helped out with our financial situation… But you know what? Mom was able to use her head and find someone who will be able to give us all of those things. But you know what the most important thing is? He loves us…Which is a lot more than I can say for you."**_

" _ **Katy just the person I wanted to see… Conscider this my early wedding present."**_

" _ **Dad whatever your trying to pull here it's not going to work. This wedding is going to happen weather you like it or not…"**_

" _ **Oh I know it's going to happen…We're all going to be getting new beginnings Maya even you…."**_

" _ **What the hell are you talking about? Mom what is that?"**_

" _ **It's a court date…"**_

" _ **Since your mom is ready to write a new chapter in her life it's about time that I wrote a new chapter of mine…With all of my children. I'm filing for full custody over Maya. And in 24 hours, your going to be living your own happily ever after with a new family…" Kermit smiled.**_

* * *

 _ **~AND NOW…~**_

Maya was pacing back and forth inside the New York City courtroom. A court order…A freaking court order…He had ten years of his life to man up and take full responsibility for her and her mother. And now he wants full custody of her? Maya shook her head.

"Hi peaches…" Riley said walking up to Maya who was pacing around nervously again.

"Thank you guys for being here. I don't know how I could possibly make it through this without either one of you." Maya said hugging Riley tightly.

"We're always going to be there for you Maya." Farkle replied.

"I just can't believe this is all happening. He had ten years to step up and be a father why does he want to have full custody of me all of a sudden?" Maya asked heartbroken.

"Maya listen he isn't going to get full custody of you." Topanga said walking out of the elevator. "I did a criminal background check and I have proof to show the judge and the jury that he is an unfit father."

"I just don't want my happy ending to be ruined. My mom was looking forward to her life together with Shawn and she had so many plans for their future. I don't want that to all go away because my stupid father wants to finally own up to his mistakes." Maya stated.

"Maya I promise I will fight this. Remember I'm a monster when it comes to the courtroom when I fight for something that I truly believe in I fight until I get what I want." Topanga replied.

"Thank you Mrs. Matthews that means a lot to hear you say that." Maya smiled.

Maya looked up just as Shawn and Katy had entered the hallway. Shawn immediately went up to give his future daughter one of the tightest hugs that he had ever engulfed her in.

"You gave us quite a scare last night." Shawn stated. "Are you sure you're well enough to be here today?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine dad. There is absolutely nothing that can keep me away from being here today. Speaking about last night what happened? All I remembered was waking up on the Matthew's sofa.

"My dad convinced your mom and Shawn to stay over at our place. He thought leaving you alone at a time like this would be bad for you."

"I have a lot to thank him for." Maya smiled. "He's never let me down not even once."

"That's just who he is." Topanga smiled.

Zay ran out of the elevators. He was drenched since it was raining pretty hard outside at the moment.

"Sorry I'm late everyone I just got some bad news at the youth centre." Zay said out of breath.

"What sort of bad news?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I need to go into court to testify against my parents in their court trial in a couple of days." Zay sighed.

"And just like we're all here for Maya now we're going to all be there for you." Riley replied.

"I can't go back to living with them I just can't…" Zay sighed.

"Geez why do all the bad things always end up happening to the most innocent people?" Farkle asked.

"I've been asking myself that question a lot lately." Riley replied.

"It's a cruel world we live in unfortunately. I've gotten the bitter side of life growing up and it wasn't pretty." Shawn pointed out as he joined the group.

Maya immediately got out of her chair and went to give Shawn a bone crushing hug. Shawn wrapped his arms protectively around Maya as he felt her let a few of her unshed tears out on his leather jacket.

"Hey kid you have absolutely nothing to worry about OK? I am not going to let that idiot take you away from me." Shawn whispered comfortingly into her ear. "I promise I would die before I let anything bad happen to you."

"Dad why is this even happening? I mean you and mom are so close to finally re-writing your stories and adding a happy ending and now my real dad comes along and ruins everything." Maya sobbed.

"Hey Maya listen it doesn't matter what your dad tries to do. He's not going to be successful either way." Shawn replied.

"Are you sure you got this?" Maya asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I got this…" Shawn replied with a smile on his face.

"We got this…" Topanga corrected.

Maya was still shaking by the time the big wooden doors opened to the courtroom. And the next thing Maya knew the gang was all being lead into the courtroom. Maya sat next to Riley and buried her head into her shoulder as she continued to cry from the pain and suffering that she had been going through for the past week.

"All rise." Judge Davidson spoke. "Case number 208-M custody hearing for Klutterbucket Vs. Hart." He stated. "Are both defendants from the parties present."

"Your honor my client Kermit Klutterbucket is running late." Kermit's lawyer stated.

"Is there any good reason?" Judge Davidson asked.

"He said he had a long night. I would like to re-schedule a retrial…" He asked.

"Overruled… A hangover is not a good excuse to delay a court hearing. This hearing will continue."

"But your honor…"

"Sit down Powers…" Judge Davidson ordered. "Now Mrs. Matthews state your case."

"Your honor I'm here representing my client Miss. Katy Hart. Over the past ten years that I have known her she has been nothing but a perfect mother and role model to Ms. Hart. She was able to step up when the said defendant left." Topanga began. "She is the only parental figure that this young girl has known and taking her away from a home environment that she has grown very accustomed to over the years is unjustified." Topanga finished.

"Objection your honor there is no solid evidence that Ms. Hart has a stable home life." Justin Powers argued.

"What more proof do you need Powers? She is a strong and compassionate fifteen year old girl." Topanga stated. "And all of the witnesses that I have here today can provide solid evidence that this young girl has not only been a strong individual but has shown characteristics of a loving young girl who is willing to fight for what's right."

"Very well then Mrs. Matthews you may call upon your first witness." Judge Davidson stated.

"I call to the stand my husband Corey Matthews."Topanga stated.

"Objection your honor she's using her husband as a witness."

"Overruled…" Judge Davidson rolled his eyes.

"Do you Cory Matthews swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth in the court of law so help you God?" The clerk asked.

"I do…" Cory nodded

"Very well Mrs. Matthews you may begin…" Judge Davidson stated.

"Now Mr. Matthews if you can explain to the court your relationship to the accused Ms. Katy Hart ."

"Katy has been one of my closest friends since our daughter Riley befriended her daughter a decade ago. And in that time that I've gotten to know Katy as a person it was clear from the very start that she only wanted to be the best mother she could be to her daughter." Cory began. "And she has constantly proven not only to me but to her daughter that she is a responsible adult. She went from being a waitress at the Hawk Diner just down the road here to becoming a manager at our family bakery. She went from having a part time job to having a perfectly stable job. One that she will be able to fully provide not only for her daughter but for her future family."

"And would you say that you've gotten to know Maya very well?" Topanga asked.

"Very well." Cory stated.

"Now Mr. Matthews would you please explain to the court your relationship with Ms. Maya Hart?" Topanga continued.

"Besides being my daughters best friends Miss Hart has also become one of my students and I have considered her as my second daughter." Cory stated.

"And would you say that Ms. Katy Hart is a good influence on Maya?" Topanga asked.

"I believe she is a good influence on her. She does whatever she can to make her daughter happy and in my eyes that is a true definition of a mother." Cory explained.

"Thank you Mr. Matthews I have no further questions." Topanaga said as she made her way back to her seat.

"Mr. Powers you now have the opportunity to cross examine the witness before Mrs. Matthews calls upon her second witness to the stand." Judge Davidson stated.

"Mr. Matthews records show that Ms. Hart had recently found a better job with your family bakery is that correct?"

"Yes sir…" Cory stated.

"Now what was she doing before?" Mr. Powers asked.

"She worked at the Hawk Diner as a waitress." Cory stated.

"Was she a regular waitress?" Mr. Powers asked.

"Yes she was…" Cory stated.

"So she was always working long hours I'm assuming since the pay rate as a waitress is significantly low…" Mr. Powers stated.

"Yes she did." Cory stated.

"Now if she was working long hours who would take care of Ms. Maya Hart?" Mr. Powers stated.

"Oh my god what the heck is he doing?" Maya whispered.

"I think he's trying to prove that your mom always abandons you…" Farkle whispered back.

"That's insane…" Shawn whispered back.

"Well Maya would always come over at our apartment for dinner and to do her homework until Ms. Hart was done with her shift. But I can tell you one thing she never did abandon her daughter. Like I told you before she always puts her daughters needs first." Cory stated.

"Do you have any solid evidence of that?" Mr. Powers asked in doubt.

"Maya's 14th birthday. Ms. Hart had taken an early shift at the diner so she would be able to pay for her daughters birthday present." Cory began.

"Now your family bakery has been getting great customer feedback correct? So business is blooming?"

"Yes…" Cory said confused.

"And since Ms. Hart is one of the managers and is the only waitress at your bakery don't you think she would once again put her work life in the way of having a proper relationship with her daughter?" Mr. Powers asked.

"Well I'm not sure that she would do that…"

"Thank you your honor no further questions." Mr. Powers stated making his way back to the desk.

* * *

Marcia King had just finished cleaning up the kitchen as she saw her son Jermaine coloring in his coloring book. Being only seven, he had already been through a whole lot. And she was grateful every single day that the lord had given that precious angel to her.

"Hi baby you tired yet?" Marcia asked.

"I was waiting for Zay to come. Is he still going to com mamma?" Jermaine asked innocently.

"Of course he will he just has somewhere to be before he drops by here." Marcia explained.

"Ok. As long as he promises to say goodbye to me before we go home." Jermaine stated.

"Have you finished doing your homework honey?" Marcia asked.

"You bet…Future teachers always finish their homework first." Jermaine said proudly.

"You are going to make an incredible teacher sweetie…" Marcia laughed. "I promise momma's going to finish cooking dinner for the youth centre then I can join you for our dinner Ok?"

"Just as long as you set another plate for Zay." Jermaine laughed.

"Of course I will sweetie." Marcia laughed. "Your starting to get used to having him around aren't you?"

"Yeah I am." Jermaine smiled. "Momma can you take him home to live with us just like you did with me, Jonah, and Jasmine?"

"Honey Zay is a very special case. He has a mommy and a daddy who love him." Marcia stated.

"Does that mean my mommy and daddy never loved me?" Jermaine asked.

"Sweetie not everybody is meant to be parents. Your mommy and daddy jus were not meant to be your parents. But remember what I told you the day I adopted you?"

"That you're my new family now." Jermaine pointed out.

"Exactly." Marcia laughed.

* * *

Back in the courthouse, there was still no sign of Kermit anywhere. Maya just had to roll her eyes. Her "dad" always ended up messing up. This wasn't an exception. She wasn't expecting anything better happening from this situation.

"Ms. Hart do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth in the court of law so help you God?" The paralegal asked.

"I do." Katy stated as she took her seat at the stand.

"Mrs. Matthews you may begin." Judge Davidson stated.

"Now Ms. Hart do you care to explain to the court your relationship with Kermit. How did it all begin?" Topanga asked.

"Well we had met when I was 23 and working at a local restaurant here in New York City. I worked there as a waitress while I was waiting for any acting gigs to pop up for me. He was a regular customer and he was always easy to talk to and was friendly to all of the staff. One night after my shift I had seen him sitting alone at a table just drinking a coffee and that night that's the first night that we connected." Katy responded.

"And if you don't mind telling the court about the day that you found out that you were pregnant with Maya." Topanga encouraged.

"Well it was about four months into our relationship. Three weeks before we had both had sexual intercourse and we were careless and didn't use any protection.." Katy felt fresh tears making her way to her face. "I was so afraid to tell him about it that I kept it hidden for five months. He just assumed that I was gaining a lot of weight. And when I finally did tell him that I was pregnant he at first wasn't willing to accept it. He continuously ignored me he even moved out of the apartment. But the moment I laid Maya in his arms I thought he had changed. I saw the love that he once had for me radiating from his pupils. But as time went on I saw that light slowly begin to die down…" Katy sighed.

"And if you recall what was his reasons for leaving you and your daughter?" Topanga asked.

"He claimed he wasn't ready to be a father." Katy responded.

"Thank you Ms. Hart no further questions your honor." Topanga said sitting down.

"Mr. Powers is there any word on your client because I am very close to making a decision without hearing his side of the story."

"Your honor is it possible to call for a fifteen minute recess?" Mr. Powers asked.

"Go ahead." Judge Davidson stated.

The courtroom broke away and both parties made their way outside into the hallway. Topanga had a bright smile upon her face knowing that she had done her job correctly and she knew that the case was going to end in their favor.

"I'm so sorry I'm late…" Kermit stated running out of the elevators. "I had to drop my kids to school."

"That's perfectly fine Kermit now why don't you come with me so we can talk about the rest of our defense." Mr. Powers stated as both gentleman walked back into the courtroom.

"You don't actually think he went to drop his kids off at school do you?" Maya asked nervously.

"Well that would explain the reason as to why he's late." Lucas began.

"Don't even start with me right now Huckleberry…" Maya began.

"Lucas she didn't mean that…" Riley began.

"I know I would have done the same thing if I was in her shoes." Lucas admitted.

"Mrs. Matthews tell me the truth. Do we still have a chance of winning this whole thing?" Maya asked.

"Maya honey of course we do. Your father doesn't stand a chance. Based on your mothers statement and Cory's statement alone we just provided solid proof that your dad is not fit to be a father." Topanga explained.

"I really hope your right about this one Mrs. Matthews." Maya replied.

Fifteen minutes later the group made their way back inside the courtroom. They had been in the courthouse for three hours. And the time had finally come to hear her fathers side of the story.

"Now Mr. Clutterbucket can you explain to the court the reason as to why you are looking for full custody?" Mr. Powers asked.

"I'm filing for full custody simply because I want to be able to see my daughter grow up and to provide her with a life that she has wanted from me for a very long time." Kermit stated.

"Now Mr. Clutterbucket just to verify you have walked away from your daughter and her mother before?" Mr. Powers asked.

"Unfortunately that is the truth yes." Kermit replied.

"And why is that?" Mr. Powers asked.

"I wasn't ready to be a father back then. I had an unstable job as an auto mechanic and the pay checks I was getting just weren't enough to support my wife and daughter at the time." Kermit stated.

"And are you still working as a mechanic?" Mr. Powers asked.

"No." Kermit said firmly.

"Mr. Klutterbucket if you don't mind me asking what are you doing now?" Mr. Powers asked.

"I own a pizza shop in Chicago where I'm raising my two sons and living with my wife Doreen." He stated.

"Does your second family know about your previous family?" Mr. Powers asked.

"No they don't…" Kermit said sadly.

"And why is that?" Mr. Powers asked.

"Because I truly was embarrassed that I left them behind. I love the both of them but I always thought of them as a reminder of my past. Which is why I never talked about them to my second family." Kermit explained.

"Now Mr. Klutterbucket do you think you are fully ready to accept responsibility over raising your daughter with your new family?" Mr. Powers asked.

"I am." Kermit nodded.

"Ad why is that?" Mr. Powers asked. "What made you have a change of heart?"

"It was the fact that I wasn't there to see her grow up." Kermit felt tears starting to build up in his eyes. "I was never there to help her out in school, I was never there to comfort her when she needed it, I was never there to see her transform into this young vibrant lady who is in this courtroom today. I want to be given a second chance to be the father that I've always wanted to be for her. I want to be there for her before it's too late."

"You are too late…" Maya said standing up.

"Maya what are you doing sit down…" Riley whispered.

"No Riles my dad needs to hear this…" Maya replied. "My life changed when you decided to walk out on me and mom. And back then…I had no idea if it was going to change for bad or for good…I admit over the past several years it's been pretty rough…But right now I can honestly say that you leaving is the best thing that could have happened to be and mom…" Maya said as tears made her way down her face. "Because she was able to find true love and true happiness with someone who loves and appreciates her just as much as I do…" Maya said sitting down.

"Mrs. Matthews please keep your party calm it's unprofessional to have the outside party object." Mr. Powers smirked.

"Oh please if anything Miss. Hart's outburst only helped Judge Davidson and the jury make the right decision." Topanga fought back.

"Your absolutely right Mrs. Matthews I believe me and the jury have seen all that we needed to see in today's court hearing." Judge Davidson stated. "Based on all of the testimonies and your past criminal record on behalf of the state of New York City I hereby give full custody of Maya Penelope Hart to her mother Katy Hart." Judge Davidson stated. "Mr. Klutterbucket for the sake of your new family I truly hope you have changed for the better." Judge Davidson stated. "Now as for visits they will need to be court approved and Miss. Hart will have to give consent." Judge Davidson explained. "Use this as a lesson Mr. Klutterbucket if you want to get to know your daughter you need to get to be there for her." Judge Davidson explained. "This court is adjourned…"

Maya could not help but pull Shawn and Katie in for a hug. It had all worked out for all of them at the end of the day. And she could not have been happier. Katy pulled Maya closer to her not wanting to let go.

"Honey I promise… I am not going to let you down ever again." Katy smiled.

"You've never let me down mom…You're the one who has always been there for me." Maya stated. "And for that I am extremely grateful."

* * *

Zay walked into the youth centre after spending the day at the courthouse. He was happy that Maya had found her peace and things had ended up working in her favor. But his impending court date was bothering him. Besides his parents the only family he had lived back in Texas. And they were the whole reason why they made the move to the city in the first place.

"Zay you made it!" Jermaine smiled hugging the teenager.

"Of course I did little man I always come by remember?" Zay laughed.

"He was worried you wouldn't make it." Marcia laughed. "Sit down honey I'll fix you a plate."

"Thank you Marcia…" Zay smiled.

"Sweetie is something wrong?" Marcia asked. "You don't look like yourself."

"It's family biz you know how it goes…" Zay laughed while happily eating the delicious plate of food set right in front of him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marcia asked.

"It's a long story…" Zay sighed.

"I have all the time in the world…" Marcia smiled.

"Next week…I have to go to court to face my parents who have been in jail for child abuse. I need to testify against them. But the thing is, the social worker will probably make me move back home to Texas to stay with family. Which is the main reason why I moved to New York City in the first place…" Zay sighed.

"Zay is your family in Texas abusing you as well?" Marcia asked concerned.

Zay simply nodded his head. Marcia felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. That's how she felt when she permanently adopted her two other children. Because they were in the exact same situation that Zay was currently in.

"They never approved of my parents marriage and when they found out that my mom was pregnant…They made her life a living hell…And when we moved to New York City I thought it would be a fresh start for me and my parents. But three months after moving here, the beatings and harassment started one again and they were worse the second time around." Zay explained.

"Honey I'm so terribly sorry that you've been through this." Marcia said pulling Zay into a hug.

"I don't want to go back to my old life but I may not have a choice." Zay sighed.

"There is always hope at the end of every tunnel Zay. It just takes some time." Marcia smiled. She was already forming a plan in her head about what to do.

"I sure hope your right about this." Zay sighed.

 _One Week Later…_

Zay walked into the courtroom nervously. He knew this day was going to come but he just wasn't ready to face it. As he sat down in the back of the courtroom he was joined by the rest of his friends.

"Thank you guys for coming out on such short notice." Zay whispered.

"Just like we told Maya a week ago we're always going to be here for you. You're one of us now remember?" Riley pointed out.

"Hey here's a question where have you been staying?" Maya asked.

"Are you serious Maya?" Riley whispered back. "This is not the right place to ask him those types of questions."

"It's fine…"Zay laughed. "I've been spending time at the Youth Centre and with Marcia Grey." Zay explained. "She has been kind enough to welcome me into her family."

"Then that's a good thing then. Do you think there's a chance that she might take you in as a foster child?" Farkle questioned.

"I don't want to get too ahead of myself but if it does happen then I would be extremely grateful." Zay replied.

"Anything is better than going back to live with those horrible people you refer to as family." Riley commented.

"I'm just happy I finally got them out of my hair." Zay replied.

Zay watched closely as his parents court trial began. He couldn't help but feel pure joy watching them fall apart as every single crime that they had committed back in Texas and in New York was about to bite them in the ass.

"Alright I've heard enough evidence from this case that proves that Isaah Babenaux has been living in an unstable home environment for his entire life…" Judge Rivers sighed. "But it' time that we hear his side of the story…"

Zay took deep breath as he stood up. As he made his way towards the stand it seemed that the whole world was in slow motion. He was putting an end to all of the hurting and suffering that he had endured because of his parents, but a small part of him still felt guilty for being responsible in putting them in jail.

"Alright Mr. Babineaux can you tell us about your home life and the type of environment you were raised in?" Judge Rivers asked.

"It was unstable from the start." Zay began. "Whenever I got home from school the constant beating, the constant drinking, the constant abuse it just never stopped." Zay stated. "The drug business had a negative influence on raising me. They always wanted the money and never took the time and effort to actually take care of what was important." Zay continued. "They would come home late at night and I would always have to be the one to make my own breakfast and make my own lunches for school. Then when I got home from school they expected me to make dinner and clean the house instead of doing my schoolwork."

"And how is your current living situation Mr. Babineaux where are you staying?" Judge Rivers asked.

"I'm currently staying with Ms. Marcia Gray who was kind enough to open up her home for not only me, but for her two other foster children. Who have already considered me their brother."

"Thank you for your co-operation Mr. Babineaux. Based on the criminal acts of child abuse, the illegal possession of drugs, and partaking in selling these said substances I hereby sentence you to ten years in prison with no chance of parol. This court is adjourned. " Judge Rivers stated.

Zay felt nothing but pride now. His dark chapter of his life was officially over, and now he felt like it was finally the right time to start a new chapter of his life. As he walked out of the courthouse he inhaled the fresh air and enjoyed the bright sunny New York fall day and walked off towards the youth centre with an extra spring in his step.

* * *

 _ **Next Week on Girl Meets High School…**_

 _ **The wedding event of the fall is finally here. But throw in two loose criminals and a missing bride it's a wedding that nobody will soon forget. Girl Meets Marriage the three part Hart/Hunter nuptials begins November 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **.**_


	8. Girl Meets Wedding Part 1

_**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL**_

 **GIRL MEETS MARRIAGE PART 1**

* * *

As Katy zipped up her suitcase she had a huge smile on her face. Not only was it the weekend, but it was the weekend that she had been waiting for, for about two months now. It was her wedding day. And this time, she was going to make sure that she was doing it right. Katy took her wedding dress out of her closet and carefully placed it inside her suitcase and smiled to herself as she successfully got it in without wrinkling it.

"Hey mom you sure you don't want me to head on out with you today?" Maya asked walking into the bedroom. "I'm sure my teachers wouldn't mind…"

"Maya I'm going to be perfectly fine with Topanga. Your heading out with Mr. Matthews and Riley." Katy laughed.

"But what if something goes wrong?" Maya asked nervously.

"Maya honey nothing is going to go wrong." Katy laughed. "The wedding is in 48 hours nothing can possibly go wrong in 48 hours."

"Yeah I wouldn't be too sure about that." Maya laughed. "This is us we're talking about mom bad things always tend to happen when we least expect it."

"Honey you need to relax. The whole reason why me and Topanga are off to Philadelphia a day earlier is to make sure everything is going to be OK with the wedding venue." Katy explained.

"That still doesn't make me feel any better." Maya sighed. "I don't know maybe I'm just being a little paranoid."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with being paranoid baby girl to tell you the truth I'm freaking out a lot more than you are." Katy laughed.

"Then how are you so calm?" Maya asked.

"Because I always remind myself that this is the happiest moment of my life and nothing is going to get in the way of that." Katy replied.

"You deserve it mom." Maya said hugging her mother. "I'll see you on Saturday at the wedding party."

"Of course you will honey." Katy said hugging her daughter. "Just think baby girl our whole lives are about to change this weekend."

As Maya was walking outside her mom's bedroom she saw Shawn practically pacing back and forth in the living room. The only reason he would do that is if something was horribly wrong.

"Dad what's going on?" Maya asked nervously. "Oh no your not backing out of this wedding are you?!"

"Of course not Maya…It's just that I got some bad news about the ceremony."

"Oh no what is it?" Maya asked.

"We lost our minister." Shawn sighed.

"You mean he backed out?" Maya asked shocked.

"No I mean we literally lost our minister. He died in his sleep overnight so I have absolutely nobody to officiate the wedding." Shawn sighed. "And I thought the wedding cake was the worst thing that could happen."

"Woah…Hold the freaking phone what's wrong with the wedding cake?" Maya asked shocked.

"They got the orders mixed up and instead of making a red velvet cake they made a plain old vanilla cake."

"Yuck me and mom hate vanilla." Maya said disgusted.

"Exactly!" Shawn sighed. "Just when I thought everything was going right life always gets in the way and ruins it."

"Hey it's all going to be OK I know a solution to our cake problem. It just so happens that you and I know a very good undiscovered baker." Maya smirked.

* * *

Lucas finished packing his last overnight bag for the weekend. He had found out that the John F. Kennedy debate team was heading off to Philadelphia for their debate tournament. Which also happened to be where the rest of his friends minus Zay were off to that weekend. Lucas had to shake his head at that coincidence.

"Hey Lucas ready to head off?" Fakle asked walking into his bedroom.

"I'll be ready in just a minute pal I just need to pack a couple more things for the weekend." Lucas pointed out.

"You know it's actually such a huge coincidence that we're going to be competing in the same city as Shawn and Katy's wedding and on the same weekend." Farkle laughed.

"It's like fate wanted us to be there at the same time." Lucas added.

"So how've you been with your whole "Riley" issue?" Farkle asked.

"Farkle I don't want to rush things. Of course I still have feelings for her and those will never go away but she's with Charlie now and I know eventually that when the time is right, maybe just maybe I will have a chance with her." Lucas finished.

"Oh come on Lucas you and I both know that Charlie and Riley's relationship was doomed from the start. They barely have anything in common with each other, and the fact that they still aren't talking to each other is just another factor." Farkle added.

"Farkle like I said a couple of moments ago I am not just going to meddle in Riley's relationship I want her to figure this all out on her own." Lucas said.

"But if you don't tell her how you feel you'll never get the chance to tell her how you feel ever again." Farkle stated.

"Look buddy don't you think I know that? It kills me inside knowing that I can't just come out and tell her how I feel because I don't want to scare her away." Lucas said. "I want her to be mine more than anything in the world but I'm just going to have to give her some time to figure out what she really wants in life. And if that includes me I will be more than happy to be a part of her future."

"Of course it will include you silly. We all know she loves you." Farkle laughed.

"Remember what you told me the week we got back from Texas last year?" Lucas asked.

"Don't give up hope on your story with Riley?" Farkle asked confused.

"Yeah…Why did you say that?" Lucas asked.

"I can't tell you that Lucas. She needs to be the one to tell you." Farkle stated.

"You know something about Riley that I don't…Come on Farkle tell me…Best friends don't keep secrets from each other remember?"

"Look Lucas as much as I want to tell you what's going on I just can't break Riley's trust. She needs to be the one to tell you."

"But it must be big if she's asking you to keep it from me. Farkle please I need to know if something is bothering her I can fix it."

"Something is bothering her Lucas…But she needs to be the one to tell you what it is." Farkle stated.

"Farkle…" Lucas sighed.

"I'm sorry Lucas Riley will tell you when the time is right I promise." Farkle patted him on the shoulder. "Just don't give up on her just yet."

Lucas didn't know if it was Farkle's words of encouragement or his desire to know what was bothering Riley. But he felt this new sense of determination. It was sort of complicated to explain, but he felt like if he was to admit his feelings to Riley she would finally reciprocate those same feelings that he's had for her ever

since he laid eyes on her on the subway.

* * *

"So Riles you up to the challenge?" Maya asked the young girl who was currently bouncing in her seat at Topanga's.

"Yay! Of course I am! I promise I am going to make the best wedding cake in the history of wedding cakes…" Riley laughed.

"I'm sure you will Riles. That's why I chose you." Maya said patting her on the head.

"How's the rest of the wedding coming along?" Riley asked.

"Well besides the cake and the minister everything has been running smoothly surprisingly. Knowing my family you would think this whole weekend would be a trainwreck. But it's pretty much been smooth sailing. I don't want to curse it though." Maya admitted.

"Maya your not going to curse it." Riley laughed.

"Riles I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told my mother this morning. This is me we're talking about everything bad happens to me" Maya explained.

"You don't know that for sure Maya. Hey you never know maybe this is God's way of giving you your happiness I told you before Maya. You just got to believe and he'll take care of everything else."

"How can you be so sure that he hears all of our thoughts though? Maybe he just forgot about me…" Maya sighed.

"He listens Maya. It's his job." Riley explained.

"Well if he's listening then let's just hope that he doesn't ruin anything else before my mom gets the chance to make it down the alter." Maya said walking away.

Lucas walked into the bakery just as soon as Maya had walked out. The talk that he had had with Farkle was still eating him on the inside. What could Riley possibly be hiding from him? Was it really that big that she couldn't tell her best friends why she was in so much pain?

"Lucas hey…" Riley smiled.

"Hey Riley." Lucas said sitting beside her.

"It's a big coincidence that all of us are heading off to Philadelphia isn't it?"

"Yeah I wasn't expecting that either." Lucas laughed. "But it's a good thing we're getting a break from school since they've been bombarding us with work for a while."

"Since September actually. They even gave us homework over the fall break I mean come on who does that?"

"Apparently our school…" Lucas laughed.

"So do you think you're ready to rock that debate championship?" Riley asked.

"Hey with your help I think we've got this in the bag. Even Farkle was impressed with your notes. And if you impressed Farkle you know you've done your job right." Lucas laughed.

"Hey you did most of the work too so I shouldn't be the one taking all of the credit." Riley laughed.

"Don't sell yourself short Riley I don't think these debate notes would have been as strong without your help." Lucas added.

"I'm sure they would have been fine." Riley smiled.

"Anyways how are you and Charlie doing?" Lucas asked.

"He hasn't spoken to me since our major blowout last week. But to be honest with you I think that this break away from him has been a good thing." Riley stated.

"How so?" Lucas wondered.

"Because for the first time in a while I was finally able to just live my life the way I wanted to and not following every single one of Charlie's wishes." Riley smiled.

"Wishes? What sort of wishes?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Not seeing my best friends as much, going to his swim team tryouts, going on a date every single day on the weekend…" Riley listed.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad you scared me there for a second I thought he wanted more from you." Lucas stated.

"Thank god he didn't." Riley smiled.

"Hey Riles can I ask you a question?" Lucas asked.

"Sure is everything OK?" Riley asked concerned.

"I should be asking you that." Lucas pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked confused.

"Well you see Farkle came to see me this morning before school started and he said that something was bothering you and you would be able to tell me when the time is right. Riley, is everything OK?"

Riley's eyes grew wide. Farkle had almost told Lucas their secret that they had been hiding for more than a year.

"Yeah it's just I've been so stressed with school that I've sort of been paranoid with taking finals in a couple of months." Riley lied.

"That's it? That's what you were so worked up about? Riles, you're a smart young lady I'm sure your going to kick those finals in their behinds when it's time to take them." Lucas laughed.

"I sure hope your right." Riley laughed along. "Hey I need to help make a wedding cake from scratch for Maya's mom's wedding and you and I both know your hidden talent for baking especially cakes. Care to help me?" Riley asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Lucas laughed as the both of them excitedly walked off towards the Matthews apartment.

* * *

"And this is where you will be married on Sunday." The wedding co-ordinator said as she walked Katy and Topanga through the botanical garden.

"Katy this is an absolutely beautiful place how did you and Shawn find it?" Topanga asked in awe.

"It was last summer when me and Maya had come on up to visit him. He brought us here on a picnic to look up at the stars. He always knew that we were huge fans of the constellations so of course an evening wedding under the stars was just the right theme for our wedding." Katy explained.

"Well I'm sure it's going to look beautiful Ms. Hart now are we still releasing those 400 butterflies and 300 paper lanterns?" She asked.

"Indeed." Katy nodded.

"OK I'll check that off the list as well. All that's left to do now is for everyone to be here at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night and find someone who can be able to minister the wedding." The wedding co-ordinator said as she took a look at the clipboard.

"Oh you can cross the minister off of the list as well I know just the person to do it." Topanga smiled.

"Good then if we're done here I will be seeing you ladies tomorrow evening at 6." The wedding co-ordinator smiled as she walked off.

"This is actually happening isn't it?" Katy said shocked.

"Katy what's wrong? I thought you would have been excited for this day to finally come." Topanga laughed.

"I am don't get me wrong it's just that I never thought that I would actually be going down the asile a second time. And this time with the right person. I guess I'm just afraid of messing this marriage up again." Katy sighed.

"Shawn loves you Katy you need to remember that. And you are not going to ruin this marriage. It was never your fault that your first marriage didn't work out but this marriage is going to be very different. Because this time, you and Shawn both love each other equally and he's always willing to stand up for you and Maya. That's what a real marriage looks like." Topanga reassured her.

"I have no idea why I'm so worked up over this. I've been looking forward to this event for so long now." Katy laughed.

"It's the normal wedding jitters. I got them when I got married to Cory. But the minute the ceremony starts they start to go away trust me." Topanga laughed.

"Maybe your right I'm just like my daughter...I'm over complicating what is supposed to be the best day of my life." Katy laughed.

"Hey it's supposed to happen. I've had things go wrong at my wedding too. It almost lead to Cory and Shawn beating the hell out of each other." Topanga laughed.

"I would have paid to see that." Katy laughed.

"You see Katy? Wedding disasters no matter how big or small they turn out to be are all a part of the long process to getting married. But at the end of the day it does happen." Topanga laughed. "Just don't pull off a runaway bride and we're all good."

"Yeah I don't think I would have it in me to actually pull off something as crazy as that." Katy giggled.

"Trust me this weekend is going to be perfect." Topanga smiled. "Hey I need to run a couple of errands do you think your going to be OK here?"

"Yeah I should be fine." Katy smiled.

"Call my cell if you need anything else." Topanga said walking away from the garden.

Katy took a good look at her surroundings. In just a short 48 hours she would be standing here once again, but this time she would be wearing a white wedding dress and walking down the asile to meet the love of her life.

"I can't believe this...I'm actually getting married." Katy laughed.

* * *

Topanga knocked on the very familiar door. In fact she had never laid foot inside this particular house, but she was familiar with it's backyard. She had to smile at the fond memories of that very backyard, but was thrown off guard when the door opened.

"Mrs. Matthews what a pleasant surprise..." Mr. Feeney smiled.

"Hi Mr. Feeney how are you?" Topanga smiled to her old teacher.

"I've been living." Mr. Feeney laughed. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you mind if I come in?" Topanga asked.

"Of course." Mr. Feeney smiled. "How do you take your coffee?"

"I'll have it just plain Mr. Feeney thank you." Topanga smiled kindly to her old teacher.

"How has life been treating you three in New York City?" Mr. Feeney asked.

"That's actually the reason why we're back here in Philadelphia. We're here for Shawn's wedding." Topanga smiled.

"Mr. Hunter's getting married? Are you sure?" Mr. Feeney said shocked.

"He's grown up a lot over the past two years believe it or not. And it's all because he's met his future wife and her daughter. They turned his life around for the better." Topanga explained.

"That's very good for Shawn. I am so incredibly proud of him for choosing to change his life." Mr. Feeney smiled.

"I do have a favor to ask you though Mr. Feeney. Would you please do the honors and perform the wedding? I know you have been ordained as a minister online" Topanga laughed.

"I would love to Mrs. Matthews but I have one suggestion..." Mr. Feeney pushed a piece of paper towards her. "An old friend of mine has also been ordained online and he has a much closer relationship to Mr. Hunter than I ever had. And I know it would mean a lot to him if he performed the ceremony." Mr. Feeney smiled.

"Who could that possibly be Mr. Feeney?" Topanga asked confused.

"Why don't you see and find out." Mr. Feeney smiled.

Topanga still had that very confused look on her face. As she unfolded the piece of paper a huge smile finally made it's way upon her face.

"Well thank you Mr. Feeney. I think this person would be perfect for the job... If they could answer their phone in the next couple of hours." Topanga laughed.

* * *

 _ **250 miles away…Philadelphia State Correctional Facility**_

Shania and Martin Hart…Two of the country's most vicious murderers back in late 90's were currently mopping the back of the kitchen at the correctional facility. As soon as curfew came into play, they were going to put their plan into action.

"Shania are you sure that your friend can be trusted?" Martin whispered harshly.

"My friend never messes up unlike your friend who almost got us busted…" Shania whispered harshly.

"I got the key didn't I?" Martin whispered back.

"Just get out there and make sure that nobody is looking. We need to get a move on if we want to be able to be there for our daughters big day." Shania smirked.

"Of course…" Martin laughed.

Martin Hart made sure that the wardens were turned away from the cafeteria door. He smirked. This was going to be way too easy. All they had to do was sneak out the back door. Martin tiptoed back into the kitchen.

"So?" Shania asked.

"As expected they are more interested in their scores on CandyRush then what's actually happening." Martin laughed.

"Perfect. Do you have the bags?" Shania whispered.

"Right under here…" Martin said tapping to one of the closets.

"Good because we have no time to waste. This so called "rehearsal dinner" goes down in exactly 24 hours. And we are not stopping to get anything else time is precious."

"Don't you think I know that?" Martin whispered back.

"OK the delivery truck is here." Shania said looking out the window.

"Then what are we waiting for? We have some revenge to take care of." Martin laughed.

Officer Taylor Owens patrolled the hallways of the facility. As he came across the cafeteria he noticed that it was extremely quiet. He saw both of the wardens with their backs towards the door.

"Powers…Kinight…who do we have on closing kitchen duty?" Officer Owens asked.

"The Harts…" Officer Knight replied. "I think they have a delivery of food to take care of I saw a delivery truck pull up two hours ago."

"You two are complete idiots!" Officer Owens replied opening the cafeteria doors.

"Wait what's happening?" Office Powers asked.

"I'll tell you two goofs what's happening. You two just unleashed two of America's most wanted criminals!" Officer Owens replied.

"Call for backup now! We have a breakout." Officer Knight yelled into her radio.

* * *

Riley and Lucas were both working in the Matthews kitchen. Lucas had brought over his overnight bag since the Matthews had graciously offered to give him a ride to Philadelphia for the weekend. He was actually surprised that they did, he would have thought that Cory would be against the whole idea.

"Thanks for letting me crash here tonight Riles. I really wasn't looking forward to being crammed on a small school bus for the ride over to Philadelphia." Lucas pointed out.

"Hey I wouldn't want to put you through that sort of pain." Riley giggled.

Lucas and Riley both laughed as the finished putting the final touches to the completed six-layer wedding cake.

"I think this is a job well done." Lucas smiled at their handy work.

"You know I didn't think we would pull it off this well but looks like we did." Riley laughed. "Do you want to just chill and watch some TV before bed?"

"You know what that sounds like a pretty swell idea." Lucas commented.

Riley's phone began to ring which interrupted them temporarily from their relaxing.

"Just give me a minute Charlie's calling me again." Riley sighed. "Hi Charlie."

"Riley why haven't you been answering my calls?" Charlie asked worried. "Are you OK?"

"Yes Charlie I'm fine. And the reason why I haven't been answering your calls is because I have quite a busy weekend ahead." Riley replied.

"Oh yeah Hart's wedding." Charlie commented. "Listen Riley about what went down a couple of days ago."

"Can we talk about this as soon as I get back Charlie. I don't have the patience to deal with this right now." Riley sighed.

"But Riley this is important you need to hear my side of the story." Charlie explained.

"Charlie I promise I will try and work this out as soon as I get back. But right now…I just can't deal with all of this going on." Riley hung up.

Riley walked back into the living room and saw Lucas who had a very shocked expression on his face.

"Lucas? What's going on what's the matter?" Riley asked.

"You may want to see this…" Lucas said shocked.

"Breaking news out of Philadelphia State Correctional Facility America's most wanted couple Shania and Martin Hart have escaped from the facility approximately two hours ago. The two were last scene in the cafeteria kitchen when they were supposedly dealing with another shipment of food. It is believed that the two hitch-hiked via this food delivery truck and their location and motive is still unknown. We will provide more information once we know more details." The news anchor stated.

"Oh dear god…" Riley whispered.

"My suspicions were right weren't they?" Lucas asked.

"Those….Those are Maya's Grandparents…" Riley whispered harshly.

"Maya's grand parents are two of the country's most wanted murderers?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Yes and if Maya hears this she's going to..." Riley was interrupted mid-sentence when she heard a loud banging on her front door.

Riley opened the door to find Maya who had tears going down her face. Maya just simply collapsed into Riley and Lucas' arms as she let all of her tears out. Riley and Lucas both looked at each other worriedly. This was something big, and they had no idea what was going to happen next.

* * *

Back at the Correctional Facility several police officers were now entering both of the Hart's prison cells trying to find any piece of evidence that could possibly give them answers. Officer Powers entered Martin Hart's prison cell and took a good look around. Officer Powers was about to give up, but when he took a closer look he found something hidden under the mattress.

"Hey guys I think I found something!" He shouted to his fellow officers. He took out a large bristol board and uncovered a very elaborate plan. He found various news clippings of Katy Hart's upcoming wedding, a map of Philadelphia with a large red circle in one area. But the final picture is what made the rest of the cops shudder.

"Oh my god…" They all whispered.

* * *

 _ **~To Be Continued…~**_


	9. Girl Meets Wedding Part 2

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON 1**

* * *

 _ **GIRL MEETS MARRIGE- PART 2**_

* * *

Shawn was currently sitting in Chubby's with Cory having one final celebratory drink as a single man. Life was pretty damn sweet for Shawn Hunter.

"You know I always knew that this day was finally going to get here but I just wasn't sure when. But now that it is here, I just can't wait to see what comes next." Shawn commented as he finished his third bottle of beer.

"You know it's quite a journey your about to head off on. But it's going to be worth every single moment." Cory smiled.

"You really think I could do this? Be a good husband and a father all in one?" Shawn asked.

"Hey you've done pretty well so far so what makes you think that you won't do well now? The last two years you've devoted all of your time and effort into being an amazing role model to Maya and be a loving boyfriend and fiancé to Katy. Just keep doing what your doing now and I'm sure everything will work out well for you in the end." Corey reassured him.

"I just can't help myself from feeling nervous." Shawn sighed.

"That's perfectly normal Shawn. I felt the exact same way that your feeling right now the night before I was getting married to Topanga." Cory laughed.

"But how on earth did you get over it though?" Shawn asked.

"I kept reminding myself that this was just a start of what I hoped would be a long and enjoyable journey through life." Cory stated.

"Well it has been a long journey for the both of you hasn't it?" Shawn laughed.

"It has indeed and the fact is, I'm still finding myself discovering new things through this journey with Topanga. I learned that she has a soft spot for puppies recently and that she can be quite the cook if she really tried hard enough." Cory laughed.

"I always knew that she was a puppy kind of person." Shawn laughed.

"You know maybe should try convincing her on finally getting a family puppy for our own." Cory laughed.

"Wouldn't that be something." Shawn laughed.

Cory was taken out of his conversation with Shawn when he realized that his phone was ringing.

"Hi Riley is everything OK?" Cory asked.

"That's the reason I'm calling you daddy…Shania and Martin Hart…They escaped from Philadelphia Correctional Facility just a couple of hours ago." Riley explained.

"Wait a minute…Shania and Martin Hart those are America's most wanted criminals…Oh my god don't tell me…" Cory said in complete shock.

"Maya confirmed it dad…Those are Katie's parents and they escaped from prison the weekend of their daughter's wedding doesn't that sound a little dangerous to you?" Riley asked.

"Where is Maya now?" Cory asked.

"She's in my bedroom probably wearing a hole into my floor from all of that pacing that she's doing." Riley explained.

"You and Lucas try to keep her as calm as possible me and Shawn are going to be over as soon as we can." Cory said. "And be sure to lock all windows. We don't want to take any risks."

"Of course." Riley replied.

"I love you honey…" Cory whispered.

"I love you too daddy." Riley replied.

"What's going on Corey?" Shawn asked.

"Shawny we need to head home immediately…Something bad just happened." Corey explained.

"Cor…Your starting to scare me. What went wrong?" Shawn asked scared.

"It turns out that Katy's criminal parents escaped from the Philadelphia Correctional Facility tonight." Corey said sadly.

"Wait a minute…Shania and Martin Hart…Oh my god…We need to get to Philadelphia immediately." Shawn said in a state of panic.

"I promise we will Shawny…But shouldn't you call Katy first to see how she is taking all of the news?" Corey asked pulling away from his parking spot.

"Come on babe…Pick up…" Shawn whispered.

"Hi Shawn." Katy's happy voice filled his phone. "Guess what? We apparently solved the minister problem."

"Katy oh thank god your safe…" Shawn said with his voice filled with relief.

"Of course I'm safe…Shawn has something happened? What's going on?" Katy asked.

"Katy it's your mom and dad…" Shawn took a deep breath. There really was no easy way to say any of this. "They escaped from the Philadelphia Correctional Facility just a couple of hours ago."

"No…" Katy said with her voice filled to the brim with absolute fear. "This can't be happening…"

"I'm so sorry this is all happening so quickly." Shawn said his voice filled with a mix of sadness and absolute fear.

"Shawn if they got out of the facility I have no idea what they could have possibly have in store. They are two of the most dangerous people in the country and I'm afraid."

"Katy you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of." Shawn stated.

"Yes I do…Especially if…Especially if I'm the whole reason why they ended up in the correctional facility in the first place." Katy responded.

"You did the right thing Katy. If you didn't they would have ended up taking more lives. The 15 families that have been affected by their gruesome acts of manslaughter are very thankful for bringing their family members deaths to justice." Shawn reassured Katy over the phone.

"I'm just so afraid of what they could possibly pull off now that they are out in the open." Katy sighed.

"Katy like I told you before nothing is going to happen OK. Look Cory and me will be driving into Philadelphia in the next hour or so with the gang if it makes you feel any better I will personally check in to the hotel with you so I can make sure that nothing happens to you." Shawn stated.

"Just please be as careful as you can." Katy replied. "I don't want anything bad happening to you or Maya before our wedding."

"I promise we will be as careful as possible." Shawn whispered.

"OK…I love you Shawn…" Katy replied.

"I love you too Katy I'll see you in a couple of hours." Shawn replied.

"How did Katy take the news?" Corey asked pulling into his parking garage.

"Not well she's paranoid that her parents want revenge on her because she was the one who turned them in." Shawn explained.

"She was doing the right thing in that moment. If she had not turned them in they might have attacked a lot more people." Corey said.

"That's what I told her over the phone hopefully she'll listen to what I've been telling her." Shawn stated.

"Uncle Shawn thank god you're here…" Riley said hugging Shawn the moment he walked into the apartment.

"How's she holding up?" Shawn asked.

"I've been trying my best to get through to her but I think she needs to talk to you about this." Riley replied.

"I'll do my best." Shawn smiled.

* * *

Maya was sitting at the bay window beginning to get lost in her fears. Now that her criminal grandparents were now out of jail she had no idea what they would do next. She was there the night that her mom had turned her in.

"Hey kiddo." Shawn said walking in.

"Shawn thank god you're here…" Maya said flinging herself into his body. "I'm scared…"

"I know you are kid. But let me tell you the same thing that I told your mother a couple of minutes ago. As long as I'm here I won't let anything hurt the both of you. I love the both of you ladies very much and it would absolutely kill me to know that something bad has happened to you." Shawn said as he brought Maya in for a comforting hug.

"Why is this even happening? For the longest time I thought that me and my mom wouldn't have to worry about my grandparents ever again. But now that they escaped the correctional facility, they could pull something dangerous." Maya said nervously.

"Look Maya they probably have the entire Philadelphia police force looking for them I'm positive that they will catch them before they pull off something stupid." Shawn said.

"I'm still a little agitated." Maya whispered.

"Look kid we're going to be heading out to Philadelphia ourselves pretty soon. So you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Maya nodded. She wanted to believe that nothing bad was going to happen but like she told Riley before, bad things always seemed to happen to her and her mother. This situation wasn't any different.

"Ok did everyone get everything we would need for the weekend?" Shawn asked closing the trunk.

"I think so." Riley added as she placed the wedding cake carefully in the back of the SUV.

"OK if we can hit the road now we will be able to make it to Philadelphia before midnight tonight." Corey calculated. "Lucas we'll drop you off at the hotel where the debate team will be staying first and get you checked in. Shawn you and Maya can stay with us."

As the gang began to make their way towards Philadelphia Maya's worries began to slowly fade away. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe she was over reacting. This was supposed to be a great weekend for all of them. Shawn was legally going to be her dad and her mom was finally going to be getting that happy ending that she had always wanted.

"You feeling any better Maya?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Yeah thanks for keeping me calm you guys it really means a lot." Maya commented.

"Hey no worries your probably over thinking this whole wedding fiasco anyways." Riley replied.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not I just have such a strong feeling that something bad is going to happen." Maya sighed.

"Like I said before nothing bad is going to happen once we get to Philadelphia in a couple of hours." Shawn laughed.

"I know it's just that I can't get this freaking incident out of my brain and I don't know why." Maya replied.

"Just give it sometime. Maybe you should shut your eyes for a while maybe that will help you forget." Lucas suggested.

Maya nodded as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Riley had to smile once she saw Maya's still body with her head pressed against the window.

"I'm really happy for her. She's come a long way." Riley whispered to Lucas.

"I am too. She's been looking forward to this weekend for a while now and now that it's finally here she may be freaking out little too much." Lucas laughed.

"You can't blame her for that though this is her mom's second wedding she doesn't want anything bad to go down before the ceremony." Riley pointed out.

"And probably nothing will." Lucas added.

* * *

The next day, Charlie was over at Topanga's wondering why Riley wasn't working. In fact, he hadn't seen any of Riley's friends since school let out yesterday afternoon which was weird. Charlie had dropped by Topanga's to try and make up with Riley after his big blow up a week ago.

"Hey Charlie what's happening?" Zay asked walking into the bakery.

"Oh hi Zay. I was just waiting for Riley to get here for her shift." Charlie explained.

"Wait you didn't hear?" Zay asked confused.

"Hear about what?" Charlie asked confused.

"Almost the entire gang went to Philadelphia for the weekend. Maya's mom is getting married tomorrow plus Lucas and Farklestein had their debate tournament in Philadelphia tonight in Philadelphia too so almost the entire gang is there. I would have gone too but I got detention for putting a dead salmon in Hart's locker on Monday." Zay laughed.

"Wait so every single person is up in Philadelphia right now?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yup. In fact mostly everyone is going to be at the Delta Hotel in Philadelphia tonight. That's where Lucas and Farkle's debate tournament and Ms. Hart's wedding rehearsal will be." Zay pointed out. "Why were you looking for Riley in the first place? Didn't you two break up or something?"

"No we didn't break up…We had a mini blow up last week and it was all my fault. I was hoping I could come by here to apologize but now your telling me she's up in Philly."

"Wait you two are still a thing? I thought for sure that whole blow up was the end of Chiley?" Zay commented.

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

"Chiley… Charlie and Riley you know like Brangelina except nobody cares about you two." Zay explained.

"Has a nice ring to it." Charlie stated.

"So what are you going to do now Romeo?" Zay questioned.

"Simple I'm going to head down to Philadelphia today and tell Riley how sorry I am and prove that the two of us belong with each other." Charlie smiled.

"You actually think this whole romance thing is going to work in your favor?" Zay questioned.

"You never know unless you try right?" Charlie laughed. "Now if you would excuse me I have a train to catch." Charlie said as he exited the bakery in a hurry.

"This isn't going to end well…" Zay sighed.

* * *

Around the exact same time tons of police officers were in Katy Hart's hotel room. They had spent the entire night searching for Martin and Shania Hart but they were still not able to locate them.

"Ms. Hart I suggest that you have police officers standing guard in the ballroom just in case they do plan to put their scheme into motion." Officer Powers suggested.

"Then that's what we will do." Maya said. "Listen here you goofballs I want your police force to capture my grandparents dead or alive. I don't give a crap. I just want you to make sure that there dead." Maya said harshly.

"Of course Ms. Hart." Officer Knight replied.

"Please if there is any way that I can be able to help to make this search easier for you all please let me know." Katy replied.

"The number one thing that we are most concerned about at this point is your safety Ms. Hart and the safety of the event goers tonight. This plan must have been thought out a while ago because it is extremely elaborate and very detailed." Officer Taylor Owens explained. "But you have nothing to worry about I contacted the NYPD and all surrounding county's to be on the lookout for these two. We will do every single thing in our power to make sure that your parents' plan will not be successful."

"Thank you officer very much." Shawn said shaking the three officers hands. "We appreciate all of your hard efforts."

"Now just to let you know we will be setting base at the front of the hotel lobby and the back of the hotel lobby so nobody will get in or out of the hotel without our knowledge." Officer Powers explained.

"Good. I want you all to make sure that every single person entering our ballroom has an invitation." The hotel manager said to his two staff members. The two employees simply nodded and headed off.

"Ok now that we have that all sorted out I told you two that we have nothing to worry about." Sawn said bringing Katy and Maya in for a bone crushing hug.

"Your right dad. Mom, your not worried anymore are you" Maya asked.

"I must admit I am still a little bit worried but I feel a lot better knowing that we have some backup." Katy replied.

"OK good. Now let's get you girls ready for the engagement party tonight." Topanga said ushering Katy and Maya out the door. "We'll see you tonight Shawn."

"You ladies enjoy your day." Shawn waved.

As Shawn shut the door he turned to Cory with that worried look in his eyes.

"Something's telling me that you are still nervous about this whole thing." Corey pointed out.

"I can't help it Corey. I don't want anything bad to happen to Katy but there's something in my mind that keeps telling me that something horrible is going to happen tonight." Shawn stated as he heard a loud obnoxious knocking on his door.

"Shawn we have security everything's going to turn out fine." Corey laughed as he opened the door.

"My brother!" Eric yelled obnoxiously as he wrapped Corey in a tight hug.

"OK Eric you can put me down now!" Corey yelled.

"Would you look at that? You as a senator I never would have seen that one coming." Shawn laughed.

"Hey just like I never thought we would see you walking down the asile." Eric commented.

"So who's that dude holding the tablet?" Shawn laughed.

"Oh that's my campaign manager Tommy." Eric replied.

"Wait Tommy? As in…" Shawn said shocked.

"Yeah… I found him a couple months back." Eric replied.

"More like seven months back but who's counting?" Tommy laughed.

"Well I'm glad the both of you made it here early." Shawn laughed.

"By the way what was up with the police force in the front lobby?" Eric asked confused.

"It's a long story." Shawn sighed.

"Hey I'm a good listener remember?" Eric said as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

* * *

 **Two Blocks Away…**

Shania and Martin Hart were taking a look at a blueprint of the Downtown Philadelphia Delta Chelsea. Their moment to shine had finally come. It was time for them to extract revenge from the person who caused them several years of pain.

"Why are you two up at the ass crack of dawn we don't take action or another six hours." Shania's friend Monica moaned.

"Because me of us actually want to take a look at our plans to make sure that nothing bad will happen." Martin sneered.

"I have absolutely no idea why you married this jackass Shania you could have done much better." Monica replied.

"Well someone didn't have their morning coffee…" Martin scoffed.

"Would you two just shut the hell up! I can't think with the two of you constantly attacking each other." Shania whispered.

"Now are you sure our group is still going to attack tonight?" Martin asked.

"They're all in as long as you two have the moolah we promised." Monica replied.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. It's all in the back of that stinking delivery truck." Shania replied. "Just make sure that this will not blow up in our faces."

"Impossible…We've been doing this for fourteen years and in those years there has never been a plan that never worked in our favor." Monica replied.

"Good we strike at seven tonight." Shania replied.

* * *

Charlie quickly made his way to platform 12. The express train to Philadelphia was expected to pull into the station anytime now. Charlie had to smile to himself, he knew this plan was going to work. By the end of the day Charlie and Riley would be back to their regular selves. Charlie noticed that a girl was having trouble with her bags further down the platform.

"Here let me help you with those…" Charlie said as he helped the stranger balance her bags.

"Thank you so much." She replied. "I think I packed a little too much."

"It looks like your running away or something." Charlie joked.

"Oh no…I'm moving in with my boyfriend." She explained.

"You two sound pretty serious…I'm Charlie by the way…" Charlie said extending his hand.

"Dani." She said shaking his hand. "So what's your reason for heading to Philly?"

"Well I'm hoping to win my girlfriend back." Charlie explained.

"OK how did you mess up?" Dani laughed.

"How do you know that I messed up?" Charlie questioned.

"You're a dude. It's most likely that you messed up."Dani laughed.

"OK yes I did mess up which is the entire reason why I'm going to Philadelphia so I can show her how sorry I am." Charlie explained.

"Well your owning up to your mistakes which is the first step to seeking forgiveness." Dani commented. "Your not like other guys are you?"

"I would hope not." Charlie giggled.

Their Amtrack train pulled into Penn Station as both strangers boarded the train they just happened to find seats right next to each other.

"So what's your story with you and your fiancé?" Charlie asked.

"It's a pretty lengthy one." Dani smiled.

"It's OK we have a three hour train ride ahead and they won't serve lunch till noon we have enough time to fit in a story." Charlie smiled.

* * *

"Topanga I thought we were going to get our hair done. What are we doing at the train station?" Katy asked.

"Well I need to pick up the new minister." Topanga smiled.

"No way…Mr. Turner?" Maya said shocked as she saw Jonathan Turner walk towards the car.

"Topanga I came as soon as I heard what's wrong with Shawn is he OK?" Jonathan said as he got into the car.

"He's perfectly fine Mr. Turner." Topanga smirked.

"Then why did your voice mail tell me to come to Philadelphia as fast as you can it has to do with Shawn?" Mr. Turner asked confused.

"Because it does have to do with Shawn…I wanted you to come here as fast as possible because we need you to be their minister at Shawn's wedding." Topanga smiled.

"Wait a minute…Shawn…Married…What happened?" Jonathan Turner asked shocked.

"We happened Mr. Turner." Maya explained.

"Wait so Shawn's marrying your mother Maya?" Jonathan asked.

"He is…Do you have something against it Mr. Turner?" Maya questioned.

"I think it's a perfect fit." Jonathan smiled. "Now hurry along Topanga I want to be able to surprise Shawn before the big party tonight."

"Not to worry Mr. Turner. We're going to be dropping you off first."

"I can't believe this. Shawn Hunter getting married. I would have never thought this day would actually come." Jonathan laughed.

"Well you better believe it. Because it's going to be happening in 24 hours." Topanga laughed.

* * *

Charlie and Dani finally found their way into the city at 5:30 that evening. It was actually a quite enjoyable ride towards the city. They didn't know why but they enjoyed each others company. Charlie got off of the train and began to formulate a plan to win Riley back.

"I wouldn't think too much about how to win back your girl if I were you…" Dani replied.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"If I were in your position, I wouldn't think of what your going to do. Just let whatever happens in that moment happen. Ladies love it when their significant other tells them how they really feel. And you obviously can't do that if your thinking too much." Dani stated.

"You know I think your onto something. Thank you Dani." Charlie replied.

"No worries. Now go knock her socks off." Dani replied.

"And I wish you the best of luck with you and your boyfriend. Hopefully you guys will have a long and happy life together." Charlie smiled.

"You guys too…" Dani replied walking away.

Now all Charlie needed to do was to find his way to the Delta Chelsea Hotel in the Downtown area. He promised himself that he would do absolutely anything in his power to win her back.

* * *

6:50… Showtime…A black van pulled up towards the loading docks of the Philadelphia Delta Chelsea Hotel. A group of fifteen criminals headed by none other than Martin and Shania Hart were inside going over the final plans for that night.

"Now the outfits are all in the back of the car. I want you all to change immediately so we can be able to sneak into the employee room." Martin whispered back.

"I think your forgetting about an important detail…We need a key card to get into the hotel." Monica whispered back harshly.

"Already taken care of." Shania said taking out fifteen key cards out of her purse. "Let's just say that I spent my lunch break beating the hell out of fifteen employees." Monica snickered.

"Well would you look at that. Somebody still has the fist." Monica laughed.

"How do you think I was able to survive six years in prison?" Shania laughed.

"We are losing time people…" Martin whispered back. "All of the employees need to be in the ballroom before the party starts at 7:30."

"Then we need to get changed don't we?" Shania replied.

"Let's get this revenge party started." Shania laughed.

The group of fifteen immediately changed and took the keycards from Shania. They each nodded to one another and one by one they swiped in and opened the doors.

"Now remember nobody strikes until I give you the signal…" Shania replied.

"Of course…" Monica replied.

"OK everybody we need to get a move on we got half an hour before show time." Martin replied as the gang quickly sneaked into the ballroom with the rest of the employees.

* * *

Upstairs, the party goers were all getting ready for the event. Shawn had finally put his final touches to his outfit. He heard another knock on the door. He knew Corey was with Eric and Tommy getting ready in their own hotel suite, and the girls were a floor above getting ready as well.

"Well look who we have here…" Mr. Turner smiled.

"Mr. Turner?" Shawn said shocked.

"Well don't leave me hanging get over here!" Mr. Turner laughed as he pulled Shawn in for a hug.

"I've missed you Mr. Turner…So much…" Shawn smiled.

"I've missed you too Shawn. But when I got the call that you were being married I just had to head on out to make sure that Topanga wasn't pulling some prank on me…Who are we kidding this is Topanga Matthews we're talking about of course she couldn't pull this off." Mr. Turner laughed.

"I'm so happy you're here for this big day Mr. Turner. You're the closest thing to a father figure that I have left and I would be honored for you to see me walk down the asile." Shawn commented.

"Oh I'm doing a lot more than just seeing you walk down the asile. I'm actually here to officiate this entire shin dig." Mr. Turner laughed.

"Wait your our backup minister?" Shawn asked in disbelief.

"Bingo…" Mr. Turner stated.

"This is perfect…" Shawn laughed. "Absolutely perfect."

"Shawn I am so proud of the person that you've become. You're willingness to turn your life around and start building a name for yourself that isn't easy for someone to do. But you managed to do it." Mr. Turner smiled. "Not many people have the guts or the balls to do what your doing right now."

"Well I've had a lot of help along the way." Shawn smiled.

* * *

"And the winners of the 2015 National High School Debate Tournament goes to…John F. Kennedy Secondary School." The announcer stated.

The minute he said that, the entire debate team plus their personal cheering squad began applauding and cheering. Lucas had the biggest smile on his face. He had successfully brought his high school debate team to victory. Riley ran up to the front to give Lucas and Farkle gigantic hugs.

"You guys did it! You won!" Riley cheered.

"We couldn't have done it without you Riley so thank you." Lucas exclaimed.

"Hey you were the ones up there debating I just simply gave my input." Riley replied.

"Which turned out to be half of our debate notes. So you have a major role in helping us win the championships this year so thank you." Farkle said giving Riley a hug.

"I wish I could celebrate with all of you but I need to start packing for tomorrow evening when we leave." Lucas pointed out.

"Oh come on Lucas…Why don't you join us tonight at the party?" Riley questioned.

"I would love nothing more but I still have that darn history paper to do." Lucas sighed.

"OK but if you change your mind head on up to the ballroom OK?" Riley said giving Lucas another hug. "By the way a celebratory ice cream is one me when I get back…" Riley whispered.

"I'll hold you to that." Lucas laughed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the wedding party was in full swing inside the ballroom. Maya had run up to Farkle and made sure to pass her congratulations the minute she saw him and Riley walk out of the elevators.

"Congratulations Dr. Farkestein you finally have a debate championship under your belt." Maya laughed.

"Why thank you Maya it wasn't easy but we managed to pull it off." Farkle smiled.

"So since you won this, I think it's time for you to sit back and enjoy the evening. And I am not taking no for an answer…" Maya was cut off when she heard a gun go off towards the back of the room.

"Everybody get on the floor now!" One of the waiters said.

The entire wedding party yelled in horror. They were being held hostage. It was everybody's worst nightmare. Riley looked around in fear as she saw everybody get on the floor. She was terrified this was happening.

"Don't worry I won't leave your side…" Farkle whispered.

"How could this have happened…" Riley whispered back.

"Now if everybody co-operates I think we should have a pretty easy time here…" Shania Hart said stepping into the middle of the room.

"Oh my god…" Farkle and Riley whispered.

"MOM!" Katy yelled. "You were behind all of this?"

"Of course honey you should know the way our brains work by now." Martin Hart said joining his wife in the centre of the room. "Now if anybody dares move I will pull the trigger and kill each and every single one of these guests one by one…"

"For the love of God why are you doing this mom? Dad? Is it to make me miserable?" Katy said harshly.

"Of course honey. You caused us ten years of pain being locked up we simply thought that this would be the best way to get you back." Shania smirked.

"You are sick people…Sick…" Maya replied.

"Is that the way to talk to your grandparents sweetie?" Martin asked innocently.

"Well you can't really blame me can you?" Maya asked.

"I would seriously consider changing your tone young lady if you don't want anybody to get seriously injured. " Shania replied. "I believe a very close friend of yours is here tonight."

"You wouldn't…." Maya smirked.

"Grab the girl in the purple dress…" Martin ordered.

Before Riley could say anything, five men picked her up easily and dumped her in the middle of the floor where Shania and Martin Hart stood.

"NO RILEY!" Farkle yelled.

"You shut the fuck up!" Martin ordered shooting his gun towards the ceiling successfully knocking the lights out. "You see Maya? We aren't just playing any games…" Martin smirked. "Now one more outburst and this annoying teenager gets a bullet in the head."

* * *

Outside at police headquarters, Officer Taylor Owens was monitoring the situation from monitors outside via the security cameras inside the ballroom. The power may have been knocked out but these criminals forgot that the security cameras in the grand ballroom had night vision cameras installed where he was able to monitor every single thing from outside.

"Knight…Powers…I want the both of you to stand guard at the entrance of the ballroom do not move until I get up there." He ordered.

"Yes sir…" They replied.

"Now as for the rest of you guys I want you all to keep a close eye on what's happening. I've already ordered an evacuation of the hotel to keep everyone else safe." He replied.

As Officer Owens made his way through the crowd Lucas had made his way outside of the hotel and was curious as to what was happening that the entire hotel needed to be evacuated.

"Officer can you tell me what's going on?" Lucas asked confused.

"We have a hostage situation going on inside the ballroom…" Officer Owens replied running into the hotel.

It took a minute for Lucas to let it process inside his head that something was happening inside the ballroom. But then it hit him…

"Oh my god…Riley…" Lucas said in fear.

* * *

Back in the ballroom an intense situation was now happening. Riley was standing in the middle of the room with a gun pointed directly at her temple. Cory and Topanga were too shocked to even move but it suddenly hit them.

"Don't you dare try to do anything with my daughter…" Corey shouted out.

"Oh but we do dare…" Shania smirked. "This is the perfect way to get revenge for our imprisonment."

"Please let our daughter free..She's innocent." Topanga pleaded.

Riley had tried to desperately find a way out of the situation. When she looked over to the corner of the room she found one of the steel platters that the bartenders used to carry the drinks for the night. She immediately began to form a simple plan inside her head. Farkle was directly behind Martin and Shania Hart if he hit them in the head hard enough with that platter and the bottle of champagne beside it, she could run out of the exit as fast as she could. She immediately made eye contact with Farkle. She looked down to the two items and back at him as quickly as she could. Farkle looked at her confused as to what she was looking at, but when he looked down to the floor he saw the silver platter and the bottle of champagne. He knew what she wanted him to do, but he wasn't exactly sure if he was going to be able to pull it off. Farkle took a deep breath and picked up both items. Maya knew what he was doing and she gave him a death stare that told him to hit with all the strength that he had inside his scrawny body and just get it over and done with.

"Now if anybody tries to pull anything you know what's going to…" Shania was cut off sentence when she felt something hard hit her in the head.

"Who…" Martin then felt something hard hit him in the head loosening his grip on Riley's wrist.

"Go Riley Farkle run!" Maya yelled to the both of them.

Riley and Farkle immediately ran towards the exit but were then stopped by the rest of the criminals guarding the doors.

"Crap…" Maya whispered.

Riley pulled out a small can out of her purse and began spraying it around the remaining criminals. The criminals couldn't do anything but choke and gasp for air as they inhaled the foul smell and dangerous toxins.

"What the hell?" Maya whispered.

"I told you that can of bear repellent would come in handy." Eric whispered to Corey and Topanga.

Riley and Farkle once again ran out of the ballroom where they were met with the various police men in uniforms.

"Are you two hurt?" Officer Knight asked stepping out of the elevator.

"No we're fine. But everyone else is still in there and I don't think they have much time before those criminals regain consciousness." Riley replied.

"You two head on outside to safety. What you did was heroic but you need to get out before something bad happens." Officer Owens said as the three officers ran towards the ballroom.

"You saved me Farkle thank you…" Riley said hugging Farkle.

"You saved the both of us. You came up with this idea." Farkle replied hugging Riley tightly.

"I don't think I've been more scared about anything else in my entire life." Riley replied.

"Hey it's all over now…" Farkle replied. "Now lets get out of here."

* * *

Charlie had paid the cab driver his fare and immediately ran towards the Philadelphia Delta Chelsea Hotel. He was confused when he saw a crowd standing behind a barricade.

"Charlie?" Lucas asked shocked. "What are you doing here in Philadelphia?"

"I came to surprise Riley to tell her sorry I am about our fight."

"Well let me tell you something Gardener she has constantly proven herself to be the best girlfriend in the world and if you hurt her again I…" Lucas stopped mid-sentence when he saw who was making their way out of the hotel. "Riley…" Lucas said in disbelief.

"Riley?" Charlie questioned.

Riley walked out of the hotel with Farkle close behind slowly trying carefully not to lose ther balance. She noticed that Lucas was standing right in front of the hotel. This was her moment. Riley immediately made a bee line towards Lucas and caught him in a bone crushing hug.

"Lucas…Oh Lucas I never thought I would see you again." Riley whispered into his chest.

"I'm so happy your OK…" Lucas smiled.

"Lucas there's something that I need to talk to you about…It's about what I've been keeping from you." Riley explained.

"Is this the secret that Farkle keeps referring to?" Lucas asked.

"Yes…The truth is Lucas…I am still in love with you…" Riley began. "I've never stopped loving you. Ever since we came home from Texas last year I knew in my heart that I was still in love with you and I was just too darn stubborn to admit it to you and most importantly to myself…But I'm officially done being dumb. This near death experience has shown me that I shouldn't take love for granted. Because you never know when one day they will be gone from you." Riley said as tears made their way down her face. "So with that being said, Lucas Austin Friar I am so in love with you. I always have been."

"Riles…" Charlie said in disbelief.

"Charlie you really are a great guy and the relationship we had was great. But I need to listen to my heart this time. And it's telling me that I love Lucas more than anything in this world. And I would crawl to the ends to the earth just so I could make him happy."

"Same here." Lucas said taking her hand.

"So your just willing to throw away our relationship just like that?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Of course not Charlie. It's just that lately, the spark that I felt the first time we got together has died down. I don't mean to break it to you like this but I just can't keep lying to myself." Riley explained.

"Then if you were in love with Friar for this long why did you agree to go out with me?" Charlie asked confused.

"Because I thought that if I dated someone else my feelings for Lucas would go away. And they did for a little bit but they've always find their way back." Riley explained.

"So I came all the way up here to Philly for nothing?" Charlie said in disbelief.

"I'm really sorry Charlie I didn't want to do this to you. But I also never wanted to lie to myself." Riley explained.

"I understand it's just that I thought we had something…" Charlie sighed.

"We did for a while Charlie but things changed." Riley explained.

"I guess that's true." Charlie replied. "You better take good care of her for me Friar or you're going to have some fierce competition to win Riley's heart again."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to her." Lucas replied.

"That's all I need to know." Charlie replied.

Charlie walked off towards the direction of the hotel with a heavy heart. He had really cared about Riley Matthews but he had always known that she always had feelings for Lucas. There was somebody out there for him he knew that. Maybe it would just take some time to finally find them.

"You never told me how you felt Lucas…" Riley smiled.

"Will this answer your question?" Lucas whispered as he brought Riley in for a passionate kiss.

"That definitely clears the air." Riley laughed. "So what happens now?"

"I believe I owe you a date. So Riley Matthews, if you don't have a companion to tomorrow evening's wedding I would love to accompany you."

"Well Lucas Friar, I would like that. I would like that very much." Riley laughed.

"Then it's settled you and me tomorrow on our first official date." Lucas smiled. "No more awkwardness?"

Riley smiled as she pulled Lucas in for another kiss. Lucas just had to smile into the kiss knowing that he had finally got Riley Matthews to fall in love with him.

"Definitely no more awkwardness here." Lucas laughed as he wrapped his arms around Riley. "I love you princess. Forever and always."

"I love you too Friar." Riley whispered happily.

The both of them just stood there in the middle of the crowd wrapped protectively in each others arms. The both of them finally had their moment, and there was no way that they were going to let go. At least not yet.

* * *

Back outside the grand ballroom they heard the officers heard a ton of movement.

"They must have gotten up from the attack…" Officer Knight replied.

"Alright men we have no time to waste." Officer Owens replied. "We have lives that are depending on us to be saved." He stated as he opened the door to the ballroom.

As soon as they opened the door they saw how intense the situation was. In the middle of the room stood the group of criminals each holding a gun.

"Put your hands up!" Officer Knight ordered.

But the next thing that was heard was seven gunshots being fired back and forth between the criminals and the police officers.

* * *

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	10. Girl Meets Wedding Part 3

_**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON 1**_

* * *

 _ **Welcome to the tenth chapter guys :D when I started this story I honestly had no idea where this was going, but the amazing reviews and encouragement have given me some guidance and the inspiration to continue writing this story. So with that being said, I posted a poll on my page where you guys get to vote on who becomes a main character in this series. The character(s) with the most votes will be written in as main characters the others will still be in the story but on a recurring basis. Another thing I'm implementing is reader feedback. If you guys have any ideas or would like to share your opinions of this story please feel free to leave your story ideas or comments in the reviews or leave me a PM and I'll be sure to reply as soon as I can. OK I think I bored you all enough on to the wedding :D**_

* * *

 _ **GIRL MEETS MARRIAGE PART 3:**_

* * *

"Philadelphia police department put your hands up now!" Officer Knight ordered.

"You caught us all once but we are not going to let you catch us again." Shania smirked as the group of criminals began firing shots at the police officers.

"CALL FOR BACKUP NOW!" Officer Owens yelled into his radio.

The three police officers were now engaged in a massive gun fight between the three criminals. All of the occupants from the party were trying to safely find their way out of the ballroom. Fear was written all over their faces.

"Nobody is leaving this room…" Martin smirked. "Unless you want something happening to this innocent little girl." Martin said grabbing a hold of Maya's hand.

"Don't you dare try to do anything stupid to my little girl…" Shawn sneered

"Just as long as nobody leaves this ballroom we are going to be getting along just fine." Martin replied.

"Dad why are you doing this?" Katie asked.

"You took away our lives, so I think it's about time we took away an important part of yours." Martin sneered. "You did this to yourself Katie. You ruined your own parents lives."

"You did that all on your own…" Katie cried as tears began to make their way down her cheeks. "If you haven't taken away innocent peoples lives then this would have never happened." Katie explained.

"It's the only thing we know how to do…" Shania responded.

"There's room for change mom..dad…criminals like all of you they change their futures every single day." Katie explained.

"If you are going to throw us back into the looney bin I swear to God our daughter will never see the light of day again." Martin said as he pressed the gun harder against Maya's temple. "It's your call Katie your daughter in exchange for our freedom…"

The rest of the room looked on in horror. It was probably one of the most intense hostage situations that could have ever occurred to anyone, and all the rest of the party could do was watch on in fear. Shawn held Katie close, he would never want to be in this situation and he couldn't image what was going on through Katie's mind. But Katie was a smart and very strong individual and he knew that she was going to find her way out of this somehow.

"Dad please you don't have to resort to crime." Katie stated. "The charges against you are already adding up I'm sure you don't want to add onto the list."

"If it means keeping us out of prison, trust me I will do everything in my power to make sure that you don't turn your back on us again." Martin replied.

"And your solution is murdering my daughter? Dad don't you think that would make me even more angry? Want me to throw you behind bars even more?" Katy asked.

"You don't have to make this choice. All you have to do is tell this kind police officers to drop charges against us and then all will be said and done." Shania replied.

"Mom how can you agree to all of this? I thought you loved Maya."

"Like your father said, if it will keep us out of jail we are willing to do anything and everything to stay out." Shania replied.

"So, what's it going to be?" Martin asked.

* * *

Back outside the hotel, Riley and Lucas were still caught in the tight embrace in the middle of the crowd. Farkle had to laugh at that. He was glad that Riley had finally chosen to tell Lucas the truth about her feelings. And things worked out well for all of them.

"Lucas you can let go now." Riley giggled.

"There is absolutely no way that I'm letting you go. I'm afraid if I let go something bad is going to happen to you." Lucas replied.

"Lucas I came out OK didn't I?" Riley laughed grabbing a hold of Lucas' face.

"But you were almost slaughtered." Lucas said grabbing one of her hands and placing a gentle kiss to it. "I don't want anything bad happening to you especially since we just got together." Lucas said worriedly. "I don't want anything happening to my princess dancing sunshine."

"Mad dog you have nothing to worry about OK this was an unfortunate event that me and Farkle just happened to be caught up in." Riley explained.

"And by the way Farkle made it out too you know." Farkle laughed.

"Farkle thank you…" Lucas said bringing Farkle in for a tight hug. "Thank you for not abandoning Riley during this whole crisis and thank you for staying as calm as possible. I don't think I would have been this calm if I was in that situation."

"Well my only worry was to find a way to get us all out to safety and I'm so glad I did because like you I don't know what I would have done if those made criminals had actually put a bullet through Riley's brain." Farkle stated.

"Which is why I'm so grateful for you being there. I know Thanksgiving is a week away but this event has taught me to never take anyone for granted." Lucas explained.

"You can say that again. I thought for sure the minute those criminals put their hands on me that my life was for sure going to be over." Riley replied while hugging Lucas once again. "I guess it's events like these that show everyone that we shouldn't take anyone for granted. I'm actually grateful that Auggie wasn't here tonight because I don't know how I would have reacted if he was in that ballroom."

"Yeah no seven year old should be involved in something like that." Farkle replied.

"I just hope that whoever else is left inside that ballroom that they all make it out OK." Lucas added.

"Me too…" Farkle and Riley replied.

* * *

Back inside the ballroom Katie had tears rolling down her face. She wanted to do the right thing but if it was for the sake of her daughter she didn't know if doing the right thing was actually going to be the right thing.

"The clock is ticking our dear daughter…What's it going to be?" Martin asked.

The minute those words came out of his mouth a swarm of S.W.A.T. members opened the back doors to the ballroom and surrounded the group of criminals.

"Arrest them…" Katie said with a demanding tone. "And make sure that they never see the light of day ever again."

"Katie…" Shania said heartbroken. "Why do you hate us so much?"

"Mom…Dad…I don't hate you…I hate who you two have become. You two were willing to kill my own daughter just so you two could play the get out of jail for free card. And that is something that I simply cannot and will not tolerate. Because above all else, my daughter will always come first." Katie replied.

"But we're your parents? Is your daughter more important to you than us? I'm the one who gave birth to you!" Shania complained as she was being handcuffed.

"My daughter is the most important person in my life and I would gladly kill anyone who tries to tell me that my daughter is not important." Katie stated.

"You are going to regret doing this I promise you…" Shania sneered.

"Let it go Shania our whore of a daughter made her choice." Martin replied. "I cannot believe you chose to save that blonde bimbo instead of your parents."

"You have absolutely no right to talk to my daughter that way." Katie said getting closer to her father. "My daughter is the furthest thing from a bimbo she has the most caring heart that I've ever seen and she's a lot stronger than I ever will be. And most importantly, she is and always will be a much better person than you two." Katy said slapping both her father and mother hard in their faces. "Now take these worthless pieces of scum out of here." She said to the S.W.A.T. team members.

The gang of criminals were all being dragged out of the ballroom while Maya ran up to give her mom and Shawn a gigantic hug. The whole fiasco was over. Everybody's terror was officially over and they made it out alive.

"Thanks for standing up for me mom…" Maya replied. "Those things that grandma and grandpa said stung pretty bad."

"Hey you need to get over it. Because it is most definitely not true." Shawn said as he placed a comforting hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Is anybody hurt?" Officer Owens asked.

"I think we all made it out OK." Corey replied.

"Great now I believe there are some people who are waiting for you just outside." Officer Knight said opening the doors to the ballroom.

"I am so happy nothing happened to Riley. I don't know what I would have done if she had been shot tonight." Corey added.

"Me too. And I'm grateful that Auggie is over at your mothers safe and sound. If he had come tonight he would have been a part of this whole thing." Topanga added.

"I knew leaving him at home was a good idea. He'll be well rested and ready for the big event tomorrow." Shawn laughed.

"MOM! DAD!" Riley yelled running up to hug her parents.

"Oh honey thank goodness your OK." Topanga said pulling Riley in for a hug. "Are you sure your not hurt anywhere?"

"I'm sure mom. Just a little shaken up that's all." Riley replied.

"Hey it's all going to be OK. We're all here because we were able to defeat evil." Shawn replied.

"Why are you making it sound like some cheesy superhero TV show?" Maya laughed.

"Hey! The Flash and Arrow are two of my favorite shows right now don't go hating on them…" Riley laughed.

"Besides it makes this whole situation sound much more cooler." Shawn laughed.

"Why don't we all head back to my mom's place I'm sure she would love to get some answers." Corey laughed.

"I'll catch up with you all later I have to chat with Turner and Feeney for a minute." Shawn said.

"Is everything OK Mr. Hunter?" Mr. Feeney asked as the gang walked away.

"The both of you have known me for the longest time I'm going to ask you a serious question and I want honest answers OK?" Shawn stated.

"Sure what's up?" Mr. Turner asked.

"Do you think I'm capable of being a good husband and a father all in one?" Shawn asked.

"To tell you the truth, I think you are cut out for this new role in your life." Mr. Turner replied.

"Why do you think so?" Shawn asked.

"Because your love for those two special ladies in your life showed tonight. You were willing to risk your own life for Katy and Maya back there and if that isn't the true definition of love than I don't know what is. Just remember to keep their priorities first and I'm sure your going to become a great husband." Mr. Feeney replied.

"Yeah and a lot of people change overtime, look what happened with me and my wife?" Mr. Turner laughed.

"A lot has changed over the years with the both of you. And let me just be the first one to say that I am very proud of the people that you have managed to become." Mr. Feeney added.

"Thanks George." Mr. Turner smiled. "Now I believe we had an invitation for coffees over at the Matthews place." Mr. Turner laughed.

* * *

Back at the Matthews place, Allan and Amy were trying their best to get a hold of everyone who was at the party. They had turned on the local news and found out the terror that was now happening inside the hotel ballroom. It was a very delicate situation and they were worried for everyone.

"Grandma why isn't mommy home yet? She said she would be home to tuck me in…" Auggie moaned.

"They'll be home soon enough Auggie their just having a lot of fun at the party." Alan explained.

"But I thought the party was tomorrow." Auggie said quite confused.

"That's the real party Auggie." Amy said pulling the innocent seven year old into her lap as she turned the television off. "Your mom, dad, and your sister are at the pre-party tonight for older people they're probably having a lot of fun at the party so maybe they are running a little late." Amy explained.

"OK but they better be home soon to put me to bed…" Auggie replied.

Auggie turned to the door as he heard it unlock, he smiled as he saw the rest of his family and most of Maya and Shawn's closest friends began walking into the house.

"Mommy!" Auggie yelled running towards Topanga.

"Hi sweetie…" Topanga said wrapping her youngest child in a tight hug. "Mommy missed you."

"Missed me? But you were only gone for four hours." Auggie said confused as the rest of his family wrapped him in a hug. "What's wrong with you people?" Auggie said confused.

"We just missed you nothing too serious." Riley replied. "By the way shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"I was waiting for mommy and daddy to get home to tuck me in." Auggie explained.

"Well we're here now…" Corey said carrying his son up the stairs.

"I'm so glad you all made it out alive." Amy said hugging Riley.

"I am too. I pray to god that I never have to go through what I went through tonight ever again." Riley replied.

"Why don't I make you guys some coffee you all must be really tired." Alan stated.

The rest of the gang headed off to the kitchen while Riley sat down on the living room couch just trying to process everything that had happened in the past couple of hours.

"Your still trying to process everything?" Lucas said as he joined her on the couch.

"Yeah I'm still a bit traumatized from the whole event." Riley replied.

"Hey I am too…" Farkle stated as he sat down in between them. "But what's most important is that we made it out alive."

"You know I don't know what I would have done if I lost my best friends tonight. I don't think I would be able to cope with life." Lucas added.

"Well we're all here now. And let's hope that nothing bad ever happens to us again." Farkle smiled.

Lucas brought Riley and Farkle into a tight embrace. These two meant the world to him. They were his best friends and he was glad that he still had them in his life.

"I love you guys…" Riley whispered.

"We love you too…" Lucas and Farkle whispered.

"But I love you way more than Farkle." Lucas whispered placing a soft kiss to Riley's lips.

* * *

The day had finally come for the wedding. As Maya walked into the garden where the wedding was going to be held she had to smile to herself. Just twenty minutes away until the biggest moment in her mom's life was going to take place, and she was thrilled that nothing was going to stop it now. Corey was talking to Shawn at the front of the garden where a makeshift stand was built.

"This is it buddy, the biggest day of your life." Corey smiled.

"I know I can't believe it's actually happening." Shawn stated.

"You're in for a great adventure Shawn. And I'm more than positive that this is something that will work in your favor." Angela said giving him a hug.

"Thanks for making it out guys." Shawn greeted Angela and Lieutenant Vincent.

"I was so shocked to hear what had happened last night. Are you sure everybody made it out OK?" Angela asked.

"Yeah we all made it out OK it was thanks to those incredible police members and SWAT team." Corey explained.

"Well if anybody does need some counseling my sister is a psychologist I can send in a referral." Lieutenant Vincent stated.

"Thank you Lieutenant Vincent I think that would be very helpful." Corey added.

"You guys made it out OK?' Topanga asked as she gave Angela a hug.

"Yeah we dodged a huge snowstorm on the way up here. Can you believe this? It's snowing in New Jersey and it's not even Thanksgiving." Angela laughed.

"I believe it. I'm actually happy the snow hasn't found it's way to the city just yet." Corey laughed.

"Speaking of the city I have an announcement to make…" Angela told her friends. "Me and Matthew are going to be moving into the big apple in the next couple of weeks." Angela stated.

"Really? That's amazing news!" Topanga cheered.

"Yeah I got a job offer over at Trump Interntional as a Human Resources manager so I decided to take a leap of faith and just go for it." Angela stated. "Plus it's a lot closer to my friends so I can see the rest of you all a lot more frequently."

"Would you look at that? All of us are finally getting our lives in order." Topanga stated.

"Yeah we've grown up a lot these past couple of years haven't we?" Angela asked shocked.

"Most of us have. Eric is…Well Eric but as a senator." Corey added

"I still don't understand how he won." Shawn laughed.

* * *

On the other side of the garden, Riley and Lucas were both in the middle of another comfortable embrace. Lucas rested his chin on the top of Riley's head.

"You know this is turning out to be the best first date ever." Lucas smiled.

"Really? We haven't really done much. We've just been chatting with each other like we normally do." Riley laughed.

"Hey it's what makes us different from the rest of the couples." Lucas smiled.

"I guess so." Riley smiled.

"Aren't you glad we get to skip that awkward phase where we need to get to know each other from scratch?" Lucas joked.

"It's a great thing. And I'm glad we're over that whole awkward stage of our relationship." Riley leaned up to place a kiss on Lucas' cheek. "You see old Riley would have been afraid to do that. But new Riley she isn't afraid to do this either…" Riley smirked as she pulled Lucas in for another kiss.

"Ugh it's not that I'm not happy for the both of you finally being together but can you please for sake of your friends sanity try not to suck each others faces off every minute." Maya laughed.

"Well I can't help it…I've been waiting for too long to pull that off…" Lucas laughed.

"Why am I even best friends with you guys?" Maya laughed.

"Because you love and care about us…" Farkle added joining his group of friends.

"How is your mom holding up?" Riley asked.

"She's doing fine actually not as shaken up as she was last night, but she's doing way better now." Maya added.

"Wait what happened last night?" Riley asked confused.

"My mom and I had a talk about her being super nervous about today and I reminded her that her and Shawn have come a long way since they got together and that this day was something that they have been looking forward to for most of their lives." Maya added.

"Are you ready for this big change in your life?" Riley wondered.

"You know what? I think I am I've been waiting for so long for a father figure and now that I'm finally going to have one this whole nervous thing has turned more into excitement." Maya smiled. "I mean in just a couple of minutes I'm finally going to get what I've always been longing to have for so long." Maya added.

"Well we're all happy for you Hart." Farkle added.

"Thanks you guys again for being here. I really appreciate it." Maya smiled.

"Hey there is no way I would miss your mom walking down the asile for the final time and this time with the right person." Riley laughed.

* * *

Back at the front of the garden Shawn was still pacing back and forth on the podium. He was just a couple of minutes away from his whole life being changed. He should be excited for this brand new change in his life. But he knew it was just his nerves getting the best of him once again. Shawn turned around and had to do a double take when he saw who was entering the garden.

"Jack?" Shawn asked shocked to see his half brother.

"Hey bro!" Jack said giving him a hug. "How have you been?"

"Been hitting the road…Literally…" Shawn laughed. "But what about you? I haven't heard back from you since you broke up with Rachael."

"RACHAEL!" Eric screamed from behind some bushes.

"Anyways moving forward…I've found a new job as a Vice President of an up and coming tech company." Jack replied. "After Eric had shown me that change is inevitable last year I left my job at a huge corporation to pursue my real dreams of owning a tech company and now here we are." Jack replied.

"I'm so glad that you were able to come to my wedding today." Shawn smiled.

"I am honored to be here. Hey listen is it possible for you to show me where the washroom is?" Jack questioned. "I had a five hour drive from New Jersey and I've been holding it in since I got on the freeway." Jack mentioned.

"It's over behind the bushes to your right." Shawn laughed.

"Thanks bro…" Jack said walking off.

Shawn had to smile to himself. He was glad that Jack had made that venture up just to visit him for his wedding. Shawn had to do a double take once again when he saw who looked like someone from his past enter the garden.

"Oh my gosh…" Shawn whispered.

"Hey thanks for…" Jack had to stop walking when he saw who walked through the garden.

"This garden has a great water fountain I just refilled my…" Eric stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was about to sit behind the crowd. "RACHAEL!"

Rachael McGuire herself turned towards the front of the garden and saw the two men who she cared about the most. Rachael smiled as she walked up and approached them. She hadn't seen Jack since he left the peace core during their medical mission in the Philippines seven years ago and she hadn't seen or spoken to Eric for nine years now. It was really nostalgic to see them again, but she couldn't help but feel so happy to see them all.

"Hey you three…" Rachael smiled.

"Hey yourself…" Shawn said bringing her into a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while. Since we left Philadelphia to be exact."

"Well the peace core's been keeping me busy." Rachael responded.

"Busy saving the world one country at a time." Eric smiled. "That's really great."

"Speak for yourself senator. Your not doing too bad either. By the way I saw your debate last year, and your dedication to saving the children's education that's really inspiring." Rachael said bringing Eric in for a hug.

"Yeah it's for the sake of our world's future you know?" Eric laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt this whole reunion…But dad says the ceremony's starting in thirty seconds…" Riley whispered to the group up front.

"Wait a minute…Your Corey and Topanga's daughter?" Rachael said in shock.

"Hi I'm Riley…" Riley smiled extending her hand to Rachael.

"Why look at you…You're a perfect mix of both of your parents. I'm Rachael…" Rachael smiled as the group minus Shawn found their way to their seats.

"So Jack how have you been?" Rachael whispered to Jack.

"I've been doing well…" Jack smiled. "I'm the newest vice president for an up and coming tech company."

"SHHH!" Maya hushed them from behind them.

The organ started playing the classic tune as everybody turned their heads towards the entrance of the garden. Katy walked out of the threshold wearing a long white gown with a simple veil attached to her hair. She was holding fresh roses from the Matthew's garden and had a huge smile on her face as she walked towards the front. She could have sprinted to where Shawn was standing but she knew she was going to get there eventually.

"I have not seen anything more beautiful in my entire life." Shawn whispered to Corey.

"I know exactly how that feels." Corey smiled. "You did it Shawn you've made it."

Katy gave Maya a quick hug before she walked made her way up towards Shawn. Katy smiled up to him as she took his hand and the both of them made their way towards the alter.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Shawn Hunter and Katie Hart in the holy sacrament of marriage. Where two souls will become one." Jonathan Turner began. "Now I believe that these two have written their own vows for one another…" Jonathan smiled. "Shawn…"

"OK I'm going to totally make this up on the spot so don't judge me." Shawn stated while everybody else laughed. "Katie my entire life the commitment of marriage was something that always scared me. I wasn't sure if I would be able to commit to something for that long. Because growing up, not only did I have an unstable family but whenever I put my time and effort into something, it would always end badly. So for ten years I did what I loved to do. I wrote, and I travelled and I did a ton of soul searching. That's where I discovered that yes…I did want a family to come home to every night, and yes I did want that long term commitment. And even though it took me two years for me to find the right person, I feel that the wait has been more than worth it. Katie I promise you that I will love you and Maya for the rest of my life. And I promise that I will do my best to be a good father, and a good husband. And no matter what life throws at us, I want the both of you to remember that you are never going to be alone. Because it's us now…Forever and always." Shawn smiled.

"Katie…" Jonathan said with tears already forming in his eyes.

"Well Shawn I never thought this day would actually come for me. To be walking down the aisle a second time, and making the same exact promises that I've made so many years ago. But in this moment, I know that I'm saying them to the right person. If there is one thing that my pervious marriage has taught me, it's that marriage is a team effort and you shouldn't shut the other out. It was the downfall of my first marriage. But I'm not going to let it ruin this one. Because Shawn, you really are the one I was destined to be with. The minute you came into the diner scolding me for not being there for Maya's birthday I knew that you were special. Because not only were you able to love me, but you were able to fall in love with my daughter. Which is something that my previous husband failed to do. So as we stand here today, I promise Shawn that I will be truthful and loyal to you and most importantly, I promise to love you for the rest of my life here on this planet. Because this is the family that I've always dreamed of having. And I am more than ready to start this next chapter of our lives with new stories but with much happier endings." Katie smiled.

"May I have the rings?" Jonathan turned towards Corey as Corey placed the rings in his hands.

"Shawn repeat after me…" Jonathan said placing a ring in his hand. "I Shawn Hunter promise to love you Katie Hart for the rest of our days till death do us part. Let this ring be a symbol of my love and devotion to you."

Shawn smiled to himself as he placed the ring on Katie's middle finger. "I Shawn Hunter promise to love you Katie Hart for the rest of our days till death do us part. Let this ring be a symbol of my love and devotion to you."

"Katie I want you to repeat after me…" Jonathan stated placing the second ring into her hands. "I Katie Hart promise to love you Shawn Hunter for the rest of our days till death do us part. Let this ring be a symbol of my love and devotion to you."

Katie had tears already forming down her face. "I Katie Hart promise to love you Shawn Hunter for the rest of our says till death do us part. Let this ring be a symbol of my love and devotion to you." Katie stated.

"By the power vested in me and the state of Philadelphia I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Jonathan smiled.

Shawn had to laugh as soon as those words left his mouth he never thought he would see this moment come in his life. Ever. But now that it has, he was so excited and ready for the journey ahead. It wasn't going to be easy but the one thing he knew was, he was absolutely ready. With that being said, he pulled Katie in for a deep kiss as the wedding party cheered.

"That's going to be us someday." Lucas whispered to Riley grabbing her hand.

"How do you know?" Riley giggled.

"I just do." Lucas kissed her cheek. "I promise I won't make you regret choosing me."

"I know you won't…" Riley placed a soft kiss to Lucas' forehead. "And for the record we're having our wedding in this exact spot ten years from now." Riley replied.

"Why here?" Lucas wondered.

"Because…This is where our love story began…" Riley smiled. "I love you Friar."

"I love you too…Princess…" Lucas leaned in and the both of them sealed their lips with a promise of forever officially confirmed. As Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck she knew that her and Lucas were going to have an amazing life together. And their lives united started right now.

* * *

 _ **Next Week on Girl Meets High School Season 1:**_

 _ **Girl Meets Turkey Day- On Thursday October 26th it's time to celebrate everyone's favorite holiday :D  
**_

 _ **The old gang is in NYC for Thanksgiving dinner where an unresolved breakup will finally be solved and old loves will be reunited.**_

 _ **Meanwhile Riley and Lucas spend their first Thanksgiving as a couple which makes Farkle jealous of their relationship  
**_


	11. Girl Meets Turkey Day

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON 1:**

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving my fellow readers, on the topic of Thanksgiving I am very thankful for having such an amazing audience who continue to check out this story and Forever which are two of my top rated stories based solely on reviews so I thank you all so much for your continued support for my work. Just a reminder to vote on the poll found on my profile page :D enjoy your days everyone and pS try not to hurt yourselves tomorrow lol oh another thing I'm thankful for...Disney finally confirmed what we've known for a while. Yes...There is a season 3 :)  
**

* * *

 **GIRL MEETS TURKEY DAY:**

It was the weekend that the John F. Kenedy Secondary school community was waiting for the entire semester. Four glorious days of freedom from the nasty teachers, the stressful homework, the scary glances they each got from time to time from Principal Skinner, and most importantly the holiday where eating as much as you can was a tradition. Yes, the classic holiday involving a turkey and mashed potatoes was in the New York City air once again. And this year, everyone had plenty to be thankful for. Especially Lucas Friar. You see, he was supposed to be heading off to Texas to spend Thanksgiving with his Pappy Joe, but his mom was working over the Thanksgiving weekend meaning that he had to stay in the city this year which he was so psyched about. His first holiday with the love of his life. Which brings us to right now. Lucas entered the warm atmosphere of Topanga's that Wednesday night, it was three minutes before closing. He saw Riley huddled in the back of the bakery with her nose buried behind her laptop. He smiled to himself as he admired her from afar. He didn't know what he did to deserve Riley Matthews, but he was thankful for having her in his life. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed several kisses on her cheek.

"Lucas!" Riley yelled in surprise. "I thought you were supposed to be on a plane by now."

"Supposed to…" Lucas pointed out. "But momma had to work over the weekend because apparently her clinic booked her several patient consults overnight so she can't leave without seeing them." Lucas stated wrapping his arms around her. "Which means that I get to stay in the city with you…" Lucas smirked. "It's our first official holiday together."

"And boy am I glad it's thanksgiving because out of all the things I'm thankful for I'm most thankful for you…" Riley smirked.

"Same here…" Lucas smiled. He was about to bring Riley in for another kiss but the door behind them opened.

"Hi Smackle here for one last cup of hot cocoa?" Riley asked her as she got behind the counter.

"Sure I guess." Smackle said sadly.

"Why so glum?" Riley wondered.

"It's personal reasons that I wouldn't want to bother the both of you about." Smackle stated.

"What's up Smackle? You can tell us what's bothering you we're here to listen." Lucas added.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to bombard the both of you with my personal problems." Smackle stated.

"Real friends listen Smackle remember?" Riley said.

"OK…" Smackle took a deep breath. "It's between me and Dexter. Lately, I just haven't been feeling the same way I felt when I met him this summer. I do care about him, and I do have feelings for him but I don't know if it's love yet…And we've sort of lost that connection that we had before as friends." Smackle stated.

"That's totally understandable lots of couples do tend to lose their connections." Lucas pointed out.

"That's never going to happen to us right?" Riley asked in a worried tone.

"Of course not Riles…" Lucas reassured her. "But back to you Smackle…Why do you think you've lost your connection with Dexter?"

"It's because the both of us never really clicked as a couple I believe we worked better as friends." Smackle replied. "Remember that night I came here looking for Farkle?" Smackle asked.

"Right…NYCNerd2001." Riley nodded.

"It's because I wanted to see how it was like to date Farkle and see who I liked better him or Dexter and I had planned to friend zone the other one." Smackle began. "But the more I think about it, the more I think that I friend zoned the wrong person."

"Aww Smackle is that why you looked heartbroken when Farkle and Heather announced themselves as a couple?" Riley questioned.

"I guess so." Smackle nodded.

"Smackle maybe you just need some time and space from the both of them to figure out what it is you want." Lucas suggested.

"You think that method will be effective?" Smackle questioned.

"Hey there's no harm in trying." Lucas replied.

"It might be a good thing for the both of you because what I learned from my relationship with Charlie is to give your significant other some space if they need it. The whole reason why my relationship with Charlie didn't work was because we spent so much time together that I guess the connection we had before was gone just like your describing." Riley added.

"Perhaps the both of you have a point." Smackle commented.

"If you need anything else you know where to find us…" Riley said as she placed a comforting hand on Smackle's shoulder.

"Thanks you two…And for the record those 8th graders had no idea what they were thinking when they didn't vote you two as "best couple" the love that you share with one another is practically oozing out of the both of you." Smackle laughed as she left.

"Well the most important thing is we proved those 8th graders wrong. Now they think we're the best couple there is…" Lucas laughed.

"Probably because we are…" Riley giggled as Lucas brought her in for another kiss.

* * *

Maya smiled as she heard the front door to the condo unit open revealing a now very tan looking Katie and Shawn. Maya smiled knowing that they had enjoyed their couple of days away.

"Well welcome back to reality Mr. and Mrs. Hunter…" Maya laughed. "How was Acapulco?"

"It was relaxing just the thing we needed really." Shawn said bringing Maya in for a hug.

"How was your stay at the Matthews baby girl?" Katie inquired.

"It was exactly like an extended sleepover we did things that we normally would do during our sleepovers." Maya laughed. "But boy am I glad that you two are back I don't know how long I could handle living under the same rood as my teacher. That's just creepy."

"Not as creepy as living right next door to one." Shawn laughed.

"I'm glad that never happened to me don't get me wrong I love Mr. Matthews but he can get on my nerves." Maya laughed. "By the way we're invited to the Matthews for Thanksgiving tomorrow night."

"Yeah our old gang is actually going to fully be in a room for the first time in more than ten years." Shawn smiled. "Which is something I never thought would happen ever again to be honest with you."

"You guys are the closest group of friends that I've ever seen besides Maya's gang you guys were going to get together eventually." Katie said as the three occupants of the Hunter household sat down on their new couch.

"Yeah I'm just surprised it took us this long to make it happen." Shawn stated. "I've missed everyone."

"Well on the bright side you guys will be filled with catching up tomorrow." Maya said. "But for now can we just seriously take the time to enjoy our new family?" Maya laughed.

The three new family members just sat back on the couch simply chatting back and forth. The entire time Maya had a gigantic grin on her face. She couldn't help but feel pure joy and pure bliss every single time that she spent with her new family. It was all she had ever wanted out of life to have a loving and caring family that would always be there for her. Minus the little sibling she always dreamed of, this was actually close to perfect. As Shawn walked into Maya's bedroom she had to smile to herself.

"You know not even my real dad took the time to come pay me a visit before I went to bed." Maya laughed.

"Well that's just not right." Shawn said shutting the door. "So how are you liking this whole new family vibe?"

"You know I've been dreaming about this my whole entire life I just can't believe that it's actually happened." Maya responded. "I couldn't have been more happier with what I have now."

"You deserve to be happy kid." Shawn smiled as he sat next to Maya on the bed. "You know I've always wanted to have a family of my own but it took me a while to finally admit it to myself."

"Because your just like me…Your scared of the commitment." Maya responded.

"Is that why you haven't had a boyfriend yet? Because your scared of the long term commitment?" Shawn questioned.

"No it's a lot more deeper than that. It's because I'm scared of falling in love because I don't know how to love someone back. I've never had a great example of what love should be like and I'm afraid that if I do fall in love I'm going to eventually mess everything up like I always do." Maya responded.

"Maya love is nothing to be scared about it's one of our most valued emotions." Shawn responded.

"And the most complicated." Maya replied.

"Hey we all have to deal with it at some point in our lives it might as well be sooner rather than later." Shawn said as he kissed Maya's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow kid."

"Goodnight dad." Maya smiled to herself.

Shawn smiled as he closed the door. He knew Maya's insecurities weren't going to go away overnight, but in time he hoped that he would be able to show his new daughter that falling in love was actually a great feeling. Shawn opened his bedroom door and saw Katie casually reading.

"Hey what took so long I thought you said you were only going to speak to Maya before she went to bed and she always falls asleep easily." Katie said confused.

"Well we sort of had a little chat." Shawn stated getting into bed with Katie.

"About what?" Katie asked confused.

"About her fear of falling in love and the whole dating process in general." Shawn laughed.

"Well we can't really blame her she's never had a good example of what a healthy relationship should look like." Katie pointed out.

"But she does now. I know in time that all of her nerves about falling in love are simply going to melt away because she has an incredible example of what true love should look like." Shawn smiled.

* * *

The next day Topanga had finally managed to put the bird in the oven. She knew that it was going to be a humongous day for the Matthews household. They've always hosted Christmas in the apartment but hosting all of their old friends something was bound to happen this evening.

"Mom is it just me or did your cooking get ten times better?" Riley asked while she sampled the stuffing.

"No it definitely got better which is a good thing." Auggie replied with a mouth full of potatoes.

"Hey! The food is for the party you two." Topanga scolded.

"Well your food has gotten exceptionally better we can't help ourselves." Cory added walking out into the kitchen holding a slice of apple pie.

"If you guys continue eating the food there's never going to be enough to go around tonight." Topanga laughed.

"Oh mom is it OK if Lucas joins us for dinner this year his mom has a client and I really don't want him to be alone tonight." Riley smiled.

"It was going to happen eventually. Of course he can sweetie." Cory added.

"Wait dad your OK with all of this?" Riley asked shocked.

"He's a good guy Riley. Before I would have definitely been against the both of you being left alone in a room for even a couple of minutes. But he's constantly proven himself to be a really nice guy. Just as long as he doesn't hurt you."

"Then you have absolutely nothing to worry about dad. Lucas would never hurt me." Riley replied.

"That's all I need to know sweetie." Cory smiled.

There was a loud obnoxious and continuous banging on the Matthews front door. Riley laughed knowing that it could only be one person in the entire world who would knock like that.

"Hello niche…" Eric said walking in and giving Riley a hug.

"Uncle Eric put me down! You just say me four days ago." Riley laughed.

"Well it's been way too long…" Eric replied.

"Eric great to see you again…" Topanga laughed.

"Your name still doesn't make any sense to me." Eric joked.

"Just like I'll never understand how you were able to pull off being a senator." Topanga laughed.

"The world is always full of mysteries that might never be solved…" Eric commented.

"So word on the street is your cooking's gotten better. I'll be the judge of that." Eric said taking a spoon and getting a rather large serving of mashed potatoes. His eyes grew wide once his taste buds were introduced to the creamy and fluffy potatoes. "Oh your not going to get this bowl back now."

"Luckily I made extras…" Topanga said motioning to the pot on the stove.

Another knock on the door soon interrupted the friendly banter between Eric and Topanga. Riley knew those two loved and cared about each other, but there were times when they would normally get themselves into ridiculous fights that had no meaning.

"Well it's finally time for my favorite holiday." Maya said opening the door herself.

"Wait how did you open the door?" Riley asked confused.

"I know where you guys keep the spare key." Maya pointed out.

"I showed it to her." Shawn laughed.

"Of course you did…I'm glad you three are here." Cory said giving his best friend a hug.

"Yeah the first Thanksgiving spending it with a real family actually feels really good. Makes me wonder why I didn't start a family sooner." Shawn commented.

"Because you haven't met us yet." Maya pointed out as she turned on the TV.

"Riley honey I left the cake at the bakery do you mind going to pick it up?" Topanga asked from the kitchen as her and Katie finished off the finishing touches to their family dinner.

"Sure mom." Riley replied walking out the door.

* * *

Riley walked into Topanga's and saw Lucas huddled in the corner working away on his English essay that wasn't due until the week after. Riley had to smile to herself. She was proud of the person that Lucas had become. She knew Texas Lucas wouldn't dare start his homework early. Now, this Lucas was working hard to reach a goal of getting into veterinary school. She sneaked up behind him and watched him work for a couple of minutes.

"Hey it's Thanksgiving break your supposed to take a break from working remember?" Riley laughed as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Hey princess." Lucas smiled wrapping his arms around her easily. "What brings you by?"

"Two things actually. First off, your officially invited to celebrate Thanksgiving dinner with my family, and two I think my mom left the cake in the back." Riley replied.

"Wait your dad is actually cool with me spending Thanksgiving with your family?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Yeah I know it's shocking isn't it?" Riley responded.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your family's traditions." Lucas replied.

"What traditions? My family doesn't pray before the meal Auggie's normally attacking his potatoes the minute we sit down." Riley replied.

"You know what your right…" Lucas said closing his laptop. "I could use a break."

"Then what are we waiting for? The cake might be cold…" Riley said as her and Lucas made their way towards the back of the bakery.

Riley re-entered the apartment and saw that almost all of their guests were now present in their living room. Lucas hung his jacket up and smiled. He was excited to spend Thanksgiving with Riley's family. He had remembered spending time with them the year before when a massive Nor'easter had shut down the city.

"Hey I didn't know Lucas was coming." Farkle said happily.

"The more the merrier right?" Riley replied.

"Just as long as you two don't suck each other's faces off every ten seconds I'm OK with it." Maya replied.

"I don't see how the two of you could be so crazy for each other. I mean you guys are just boyfriend and girlfriend your relationship should stay the same. Why on earth does it need to be intimate?" Farkle wondered.

"Because…Well there's no real explanation. There Riley and Lucas it just works for them." Maya replied.

"I mean what does their relationship have that mine doesn't have?" Farkle wondered.

"Your not seriously getting jealous over a perfect relationship are you Farkle?" Riley questioned.

"Of course not." Farkle laughed.

"It kind of sounds like you are Farklestein." Maya laughed.

"I'm not jealous OK!" Farkle yelled.

"Looks like someone put on a pair of grumpy pants tonight." Maya laughed even harder.

"Maya seriously?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm kidding me and Farkle tease each other all the time." Maya laughed harder.

"OK that's enough teasing for now. I think it's time we eat." Katie commented as everyone made a mad dash towards the kitchen.

As plates began to be filled, and conversations began dying down Riley had to smile to herself. She had always pictured spending the holidays with her family and her friends together in the same room. And she was happy that she got the chance to this Thanksgiving.

"OK since when did your cooking get better?"Josh asked shocked.

"About four months now." Topanga said happily.

"Well I'll be proud to say that I wouldn't mind celebrating Thanksgiving dinner here any year." Amy laughed.

"Don't listen to her Topanga. Amy still tends to be very picky when it comes to critiquing food." Allan replied.

"You know this is actually nice spending the holidays with your family…" Lucas whispered to Riley.

"I know I'm really happy that their actually normal for once." Riley laughed.

'"That's actually a good thing." Auggie replied back. "I might even invite Ava over next year." Auggie laughed.

"Well, looks like that was another successful meal." Topanga smiled. "How would everybody like some desert?"

A collective moan escaped almost everyone's mouths at the table. Which of course meant desert would have to wait for a little while longer. As the table began getting cleared, everyone once again began moving into the living room area.

"Hey do you want to go grab some fresh air?" Riley whispered to Lucas.

"I would love to…" Lucas smiled grabbing a hold of her hand as the both of them walked out of the apartment.

"You know I still don't understand how those two can have such a perfect relationship." Farkle said in annoyance.

"Farkle what is this all about really?" Maya asked.

"Me and Heather…We're never that close…" Farkle admitted.

"So your jealous of Riley and Lucas because their relationship isn't like theirs Farkle isn't that a little too far?" Maya wondered.

"I don't know maybe I'm over thinking this entire thing." Farkle replied.

"How long have you noticed that your relationship isn't the same?" Maya wondered.

"I guess a couple of weeks ago, I felt that we had lost touch with each other and we were back to our regular competitive sides." Farkle realized.

"So do you think that you're falling out of love with Smackle?" Maya wondered.

"Possibly I just don't know…" Farkle stated. "I'm really confused at this point and I don't know what to do now."

"Hey you don't need to rush into anything. Nobody's forcing you to give an answer right away. Maybe some time and space to think about what you really want is what you need." Maya suggested.

"I guess so." Farkle nodded. "Thanks Maya your actually a really good listener."

"Although I'm going to hate saying this in the future, you mean a lot to me Farklestein. I just want you to be happy." Maya smiled placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Now what do you say we go grab a couple of latte's?"

"As long as it's vanilla bean I'm OK with it." Farkle laughed.

"Ugh I hate vanilla." Maya moaned.

* * *

Meanwhile back up on the roof, Lucas wrapped his arms around Riley's waist. The both of them were on the edge of the roof of the apartment just looking at the beautiful New York City skyline. The top of the Empire State Building was illuminated in a bright orange to signify the special holiday.

"So how was Thanksgiving with my family?" Riley asked turning around so she can face Lucas.

"It was surprisingly good. Your family's a lot of fun and now that we're over the whole phase with your dad despising me, I can actually enjoy it. By the way, I'm never getting my shoes back am I?" Lucas teased.

"Nope I actually like them there." Riley laughed.

"I'm surprised I haven't run out of shoes yet." Lucas laughed.

The both of them entered into a comfortable silence as Riley united their hands, she smiled as their hands fit perfectly together. His hands weren't too big, and her hands weren't too small they were absolutely perfect. Lucas had to laugh when he looked down to see both of their hands fit perfectly together.

"What?" Riley giggled.

"Our hands. It's like they were made for each other." Lucas laughed.

"I think that's a good thing. I think it's the universe's way of telling the both of us that this is it. We've found our soul mate." Riley smiled.

"Took us a while to get there though." Lucas smiled brushing the hair away from Riley's face and placing it gently behind her ear.

"But we made it. We proved that true love does stand a chance just as long as you wait patiently." Riley smiled.

"But I'm glad we waited." Lucas smiled.

"You are? I would have thought you would have wanted us to be together quickly." Riley said confused as the both of them sat down on the staircase leading inside the apartment complex.

"I did." Lucas nodded.

"Then what changed?" Riley asked.

"The talk I had with your dad." Lucas admitted.

"You mean the one the both of you had when you were locked inside the janitor closet?" Riley inquired.

"Yeah that's the one." Lucas replied. "He helped me see that me and you would get together eventually and that letting our relationship as friends grow stronger, would simply make our dating relationship stronger than any other relationship out there. He helped me see that starting off as friends, and then morphing into something more is what shapes the best relationships in today's society."

"He was right about that." Riley responded as she kissed Lucas' cheek "You know out of all of the things that I'm Thankful for this year, our relationship is definitely one of them."

"Yeah me too…And I absolutely can't wait to see how our relationship will grow as time goes on." Lucas replied.

"Me neither." Riley leaned in closer to Lucas as he held her tighter in his arms. "We have quite the journey ahead don't we?" Riley replied.

"We sure do. So where do you think we're going to go next Riles?" Lucas wondered.

"With you…I would go anywhere." Riley replied as Lucas placed another kiss on her lips.

* * *

Back inside the Matthews household, all of the party goers were scattered around and happily chatting. Jack was in the corner of the kitchen chatting with Cory about his life raising a teenage daughter. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that one of his oldest friends was now raising a teenager.

"Hey Jack." Rachael said approaching him.

"Hey…How you enjoying the party?" Jack asked.

"I've been enjoying it. It was so nice to finally see everyone together again." Rachael replied. "In fact that's what I came to see you about I know we still have some unresolved issues between us."

"Yeah we do." Jack nodded. "Why don't we step outside for a bit?"

Jack and Rachael both put their glasses of wine down on the kitchen counter as the both of them nervously made their way outside of the apartment to the hallway.

"Look I know the both of us ended our relationship in a pretty bad way. And for that, I truly am sorry." Rachael said.

"Why did you do it Rachael? Why did you end it?" Jack asked the question he had been asking himself for more than a decade.

"Because I felt that I wasn't ready at that time to be in a relationship." Rachael said grabbing a hold of Jack's hand. "But time has shown me that breaking up with you was probably one of the worst decisions I've made in my whole life."

"You didn't have to make that choice Rachael. You could have trusted the fact that I would never do anything to ruin our relationship. Because most long distance relationships don't work that's true. But the truth of the matter is, I was willing to give it a shot and you weren't." Jack sighed.

"Jack we were young back then. I didn't know if we would still be together." Rachael explained.

"So you decided to push me out of your life just for the sake of your own happiness?" Jack asked.

"I was passionate about my work Jack. It was always my passion to help out the people in need."

"But what if I needed you more? Rachael you abandoned me at a point in my life where I thought that nothing would work out for me. And the breakup, that was sort of the tip of the iceberg." Jack commented.

"Jack I'm so sorry if I hurt you I never meant to. But you need to understand that it was something that I needed to do for myself. I needed to grow as a person. And that meant cutting ties with you temporarily. Because I wanted to find out who I was, what I wanted to do with my life, where I was going next… I wanted to figure it out on my own." Rachael explained. "And through these past years, I've learned so much about myself. I've been to places I've always wanted to go, seen things I've always wanted to see, do things I've always dreamed of achieving. And I loved every single minute of it." Rachael confessed.

"I'm glad that you found yourself." Jack smiled.

"And I've done tons of soul searching too and asking myself if I would ever be ready to fully commit to a relationship in the future. And the answer surprised me."

"And what was the answer?" Jack inquired.

"Yes…But Jack not with you…" Rachael confessed.

"Really?" Jack asked shocked.

"Yes. Jack, we had something great going on when we were together and at the time I thought for sure that it would be the both of us together. But over time, I've learnt that there's always been somebody else." Rachael sighed.

"Do I know this person?" Jack asked.

"You do…" Rachael replied. "He's one of your closest friends."

"Eric?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…" Rachael nodded. "I didn't realize it until recently that he seemed like the right person. Even though he may not be the sharpest tool in the tool box he and I share a lot of the same values. Like fighting for what's right in this world, and giving children the education and care they deserve." Rachael explained.

"He's grown up a lot since we've last seen him hasn't he?" Jack joked.

"Yeah he has." Rachel smiled. "So are we good?"

"Yeah no hard feelings whatsoever." Jack smiled. "Now go get him."

"Thank you for being so understanding." Rachael smiled as she walked back into the apartment.

Jack smiled as he saw Rachael walk back into the apartment. He had finally gotten the closure that he had been longing for. Jack knew that there was going to be someone else out there for him. And that closure, was the final key to unlock his heart once again. He was ready to find the one. He didn't care how long it took, just as long as he was happy.

Back inside the apartment Rachael had made her way over to Eric who was casually talking to Maya. Eric looked up and had to smile when he saw who was walking over to him.

"Hey Eric mind if we chat for a bit?" Rachael asked.

"Sure have a seat beside Mohesha." Eric stated.

"Your never going to get it right…" Maya sighed getting up and helping herself to another serving of apple pie.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Eric asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk about us actually." Rachael replied.

"What about us? Is there even an us?" Eric asked confused.

"Your still as clueless as you were ten years ago aren't you?" Rachael laughed.

"I don't think there's anything in here…" Eric laughed knocking on his head. "Yep feels empty to me."

"Eric…" Rachael laughed. "I want us to try again…See how things work out…" Rachael explained.

"Wow…Really I would have thought you would have ended up with Jack…" Eric said surprised.

"That's what I thought too." Rachael laughed. "But I guess some things tend to change. And sometimes change is good." Rachael responded giving Eric a hug. "I've missed you."

"Me too…" Eric replied wrapping his arms around her. "But I don't know if I'm ready for us to be a thing again. I mean I'm a Senator now, and my busy schedule might get in the way, and then there's the fact that you are actually my one and only meaningful relationship…" Eric was cut off mid sentence when Rachael placed her lips on his.

"You were talking way too much." Rachael laughed.

"Well that clears everything up." Eric laughed.

* * *

Riley and Lucas were walking back to the Matthew's apartment hand in hand. The both of them had a great time away from the party, just enjoying each others company at the bakery down the street from the apartment complex. As the both of them were about to cross the street they saw Farkle sitting on a bench in the middle of Central Park just holding a half full frozen yogurt container.

"Farkle what are you doing out here?" Lucas asked confused.

"I come here to think a lot. You know with the view of the moon and the stars it sort of helps me think." Farkle replied.

"What are you thinking about?" Riley asked as her and Lucas sat next to their intelligent friend.

"Well first off I need to apologize to the both of you. It wasn't fair for me to be jealous of your relationship. The entire reason why I was jealous about it was probably because I wanted my relationship with Heather to be like that." Farkle replied.

"Farkle you've been seeing her for over a month now aren't you to happy together?" Riley asked.

"I thought we were. But it turns out we both want different things in our lives and as time goes on, we're continuously falling further and further apart." Farkle explained.

"I'm sorry Farkle…That must feel horrible." Lucas replied.

"Yeah it sort of does. Now that I think about it, I keep asking myself if I did the right thing and let myself fall really fast for Heather." Farkle said.

"Look maybe you did rush into things but you shouldn't regret your relationship with Heather Farkle you guys had a great relationship when it started. Yeah you guys have lost touch, but you shouldn't let that burden the relationship that you share as friends." Lucas pointed out.

"He has a point." Riley nodded.

"But what do I do now? I don't want to hurt Heather's feelings but I also don't want to be lying to myself and her." Farkle commented.

"Then I think you should come clean. For both of your sakes." Riley responded.

"You think that it will actually work?" Farkle asked. "I mean do you think that me and Heather's relationship still be the same if we break up?"

"Maybe it will and maybe it won't but you won't ever find out unless you do it." Riley commented.

"Thanks you two." Farkle smiled.

"For what?" Riley asked.

"For being there for me. Since we're on the topic of Thanksgiving, I'm thankful for having friends like you two who are always willing to listen to my problems. I'm lucky to have the both of you in my life." Farkle smiled.

"Well we're really lucky to have you in our lives too." Lucas pointed out.

"So do you think you have it in you to break up with Heather?" Riley asked.

"Not yet…But hopefully soon. But when I do gain that courage will the both of you be there to help me?" Farkle asked.

"Of course we will…" Riley nodded.

Farkle smiled as he wrapped his arms around his two best friends as the three of them walked off arms linked together off into the direction of the Matthew's apartment. Farkle didn't know what was going to happen next, but he was glad he had such great friends that he knew would always help him through life's various obstacles.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 _ **NEXT ON GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON 1:**_

 _ **GIRL MEETS BIRTHDAYS- ON DECEMBER 8TH IT'S A DOUBLE BIRTHDAY!  
**_

 _ **IT'S RILEY AND LUCAS' BIRTHDAYS AND IT'S THEIR FIRST TIME CELEBRATING IT AS A COUPLE.**_

 _ **FARKLE AND SMACKLE NEED TO COME FACE TO FACE WITH THE REALITY OF THEIR RELATIONSHIPS.**_


	12. Girl Meets Birthdays

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON 1**

* * *

 _ **GIRL MEETS BIRTHDAYS:**_

* * *

Normally at 6:30 AM Decker Street and Grove Avenue was filled with tons of people heading off to the subways to get their daily lives going. But these group of friends were rushing down the street holding several balloons and a picnic basket.

Lucas sneaked into the bay window followed by the rest of the gang. They wouldn't dare do this on any other day, but today wasn't just any other day. Today was December 8th 2015. Not only was it Lucas' 15th birthday but it was someone else's special day. Lucas slowly sneaked up towards the sleeping form huddled under what looked like three quilts. Riley Matthews never did like the cold. Lucas smiled as he leaned in and gave a quick kiss to Riley.

"Hey birthday girl…It's our special day…" Lucas whispered softly in Riley's ear as he placed several loving kisses on her cheeks.

"Lucas?" Riley moaned. "Wait a minute…" Riley said getting up. "What's everybody doing here so early?"

"I told you working too hard would forget your birthday!"Maya accused.

"Oh yeah…" Riley laughed as she brought Lucas in for a warm hug. "Happy birthday to you too Lucas."

"Thanks Riles. But today isn't just about me, but it's about you too so let's get this day started." Lucas laughed. "I made you your favorite breakfast that all of us are going to share together…"

"How did you know what my favorite breakfast is?" Riley asked while trying not to laugh.

"He got it out of me…" Maya sighed. "I swear Riles Huckleberry over here is impossible to break."

"Hey you can stop calling my guy huckleberry…" Riley laughed.

"Nah it takes all the fun out of it." Maya laughed.

"I still can't believe the both of you managed to end up together." Zay said sitting down on the bench. "And by the way I forgot to tell you the other night…Your out of mozzarella cheese."

"Of course we are…" Riley laughed. "Between you and Auggie I'm actually surprised that there is still food left in the fridge."

"Who's our special…Dang it you people beat it to me again!" Cory moaned while he walked into Riley's bedroom with a cake.

"We beat you to it every single year Mr. Matthews there really was going to be no difference this year." Farkle pointed out.

"Happy birthday honey…" Topanga said giving Riley a hug.

"Thanks mom…" Riley laughed. "And thanks for the cake dad…"

"Alright well at least we made your favorite breakfast…" Topanga smiled.

"Correction Mrs. Matthews lover boy over here is one step ahead of you. He made Riley's favorite breakfast last night…" Maya said tapping on the picnic basket.

"I told you that our daughter getting into a relationship would be a bad thing…" Cory snarled.

"I think it's cute…" Topanga laughed.

Lucas happily gave Riley another peck on the lips as she walked out of her bathroom completely dressed. Riley wrapped her arms around Lucas' waist as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"So what do you want to do after school today? I mean it is our first birthday together as a couple." Riley smiled.

"I was thinking of asking you the same thing." Lucas laughed.

"How about we do what we normally do?" Riley suggested brushing the hair out of Lucas' eyes.

"You mean a simple dinner and a movie?" Lucas asked.

"This time alone…" Riley smirked.

"Oh I like that idea…" Lucas smiled.

"Are you two coming out for breakfast or what?! We're all starving here!" Maya yelled from the kitchen.

"Well that's our cue…" Riley laughed.

Riley and Lucas kissed one more time near the bay window before the both of them walked out hand in hand towards the living room to enjoy that very delicious food basket that Lucas had brought over. Riley had to smile to herself. She had absolutely no idea how she could have possibly gotten so lucky to land such a good boyfriend but she was grateful that he was finally in her life.

"Present time!" Farkle yelled as soon as everyone finished breakfast.

"Sure just let me get my present out of my bag." Maya said as she took out a neatly wrapped package from her bag. "By the way I'm first so happy birthday Riles…"

"Thanks peaches…" Riley laughed as she took off the lid from the box to unveil a very nice watch that she had her eyes on. "Maya how on earth did you manage to afford all of this?"

"It's a gift from me, mom and dad so all three of us pitched in." Maya explained.

"Thank you Maya I love it…"

"And for you Huckleberry you were a tough one…" Maya said as she pulled out a bottle of Texas barbecue sauce. "So I thought why not give you a little something to remind you of home."

"Thanks Maya I actually like it." Lucas said laughing.

"OK my turn now…" Farkle said placing two identical small envelopes in front of the couple. "I know you two love the Cheesecake Factory so there's two gift certificates for a free meal for the both of you." Farkle smiled.

"Thanks Farkle that's really thoughtful of you…" Lucas laughed.

"And finally me…" Zay said taking out two packages from under the table. "Riley since I know you and me share the same love for music these are for you…"

"Sweet! The new MusicBeat headphone thanks Zay!" Riley said happily.

"And for my main man over here…I decided to get your plaque for winning the bull riding contest last year framed." Zay said taking out a much bigger package from under the table.

"Thanks a lot Zay…" Lucas smirked.

* * *

The group at the Matthews apartment began putting their dishes away as they needed to get ready for school. However on the walk towards the subway station Maya suddenly realized that one member of their group wasn't acting like themselves.

"Yo Farklestein something bothering you?" Maya asked patting the nerd on his back.

"Nothing to be concerned about Maya…" Farkle said as the two of them found seats away from the rest of the group to chat privately.

"You know I'm not buying any of that crap." Maya pointed out.

"Seriously Maya just please let it go…" Farkle sighed.

"Farkle…Are you being bullied again because if you are I am going to whip Billy's ass this time." Maya said worriedly.

"No…" Farkle sighed. "It's much worse."

"Farkle seriously what's bothering you?" Maya asked worriedly. "Your starting to scare me."

"It's love problems…" Farkle sighed.

"Is it what we talked about during Thanksgiving?" Maya asked.

"Yeah it is…" Farkle sighed. "Every single time my mind always gets filled with thoughts of Smackle. But I'm still in a relationship with Heather. That could be considered cheating." Farkle said in one big jumble.

"OK first of all you need to cool your jets. And second of all, that is not considered cheating. You didn't physically cheat on her and besides, your too nice to let that happen." Maya pointed out.

"You aren't helping me at all…" Farkle moaned. "Maya what the heck am I supposed to do?"

"It's simple you need to tell Isadora how you feel." Maya concluded. "And if you feel like your losing that spark or that special relationship you once had with Heather than I think you need to end things with her. Your only lying to yourself if you think that you could possibly be able to be in this relationship even longer."

"But how do I do that without hurting anyone?" Farkle asked worriedly.

"You can't avoid it Farkle. Somebody is going to get hurt eventually you just need to decide if it's going to be worth it." Maya said.

"This is like you three all over again." Farkle sighed.

"Hey this time it's you in the situation which I am so grateful for by the way…" Maya laughed. "OK kidding…I know it's hard Farkle but it needs to be done."

"Your right…" Farkle sighed. "I just don't know what to do just yet."

"Not to worry. It could possibly come to you soon enough." Maya smiled.

"You know your not too bad at giving advice. That shocks me." Farkle said laughing.

"Yeah you and me both." Maya shivered. "Since when do I enjoy helping people?"

* * *

It was the middle of the day and Farkle was walking into the cafeteria to get in the lunch line. He noticed that Smackle and Dexter standing next in line with each other. Farkle could only look on with a heartbroken look. He didn't know if he should be feeling this way because he was technically still in a relationship with Heather.

"I see that your still conflicted over what to do…" Maya observed.

"They look happy together Maya…" Farkle sighed.

"Hey they could just be talking as friends." Maya pointed out as the two friends grabbed their full lunch trays and went to go sit at their regular table.

"Hey you two…" Lucas said as he and Riley pulled up the chairs next to theirs.

"Guys what the hell do I do?!" Farkle moaned in despair as he began to continuously bang his head against the table.

"OK the first thing that you need to do is to stop doing that." Riley said while holding up his head.

"The second thing that you need to do is to actually figure out what it is that you want." Maya added.

"But that's the problem. I have no idea what I want." Farkle moaned.

"So you love both of them?" Lucas asked.

"I wish I didn't but I do…" Farkle sighed.

"Gosh you got yourself into a pickle didn't you?" Maya laughed.

"Maya stop…" Riley whispered harshly.

"I mean who would have thought that you would fall in love with two girls. Let alone those two girls might love you both equally. I never saw that one coming either." Maya laughed even harder.

"Maya!" Riley yelled. "Why would you say that?"

"You know what? Thanks for your help you guys but I think this is a problem I need to figure out on my own." Farkle said getting up.

"Farkle wait…I'm sorry I made fun of you. Just please sit back down we want to be able to help you." Maya stated apologetically.

"I appreciate that Maya. But like I said, I think I need to be able to figure this one out all on my own." Farkle said walking away from the group.

Maya couldn't help but be overwhelmed with a gigantic wave of guilt as she saw Farke walk out of the cafeteria sadly. Maya only wanted what was best for Farkle, she didn't mean to make the situation even worse. Maya sighed, she knew that Farkle would make the decision on his own eventually but she couldn't help but be filled with an overwhelming sense of protectiveness for her friend. If he got hurt again, she made it a promise to herself that she would pound their faces in.

* * *

Finally the end of the school day had finally come. Lucas was sitting on the bottom of the school steps impatiently tapping his foot. The school day had officially come to a close and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day with the love of his life. What he didn't know was Riley was sneaking up behind him carefully carrying two packages.

"There's my guy…" Riley whispered as she placed several kisses on his cheek.

"There's my girl…" Lucas smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you."

"We just saw each other in English class a couple of hours ago." Riley giggled.

"Yeah well that's a little too long for me to be away from you…" Lucas laughed.

"But the most important part of the day has finally come…It's time for the gift exchange and please can I go first?" Riley said in one huge jumble.

"Well go ahead…" Lucas smiled.

"OK…Here you go my love…Happy birthday…" Riley said placing a small box into Lucas' hands.

Lucas examined the box carefully curious as to what was inside the box, he immediately tore open the packaging and uncovered a silver watch with their anniversary engraved in the middle of the clock.

"Riles…This is…Wow…" Lucas said shocked. "How could you manage to afford this?"

"Well, it took a ton of saving up but that reaction you just had makes it all worth it." Riley smiled. "You deserve the best Lucas…"

"And so do you…" Lucas smirked as he placed a much larger present in front of Riley. "Happy birthday princess."

"And for what I think is the twentieth time today thank you." Riley smiled. Riley immediately took the big package from Lucas' hands wondering what could have possibly fit in there. Riley smiled at Lucas as she untied the red ribbon from the box. She laughed when she found another smaller box inside. As she took the top off of the second box the words simply couldn't find their way out of her mouth. "Oh my gosh Lucas…" Riley stated as she pulled out a black scrapbook labeled with their names on the cover.

"It's all of our memories from before we got together to now…I hope you like it." Lucas pointed out.

"I love this…Thank you." Riley said wrapping her arms protectively around his neck. "This is honestly the best birthday present anyone could have ever given me.

"Your not just saying that to make me feel good about it right?" Lucas laughed.

"Nope I honestly do love it…" Riley smiled. "You put so much effort into this." Riley said as she flipped through the pages. "I could never ask you to do something like this for me."

"Hey you deserve it." Lucas replied. "So what do you say we continue on with the rest of our evening."

"Let's get to it then." Riley said standing up as she took a hold of Lucas' hand she brought him in for one more kiss. "That was for making this birthday the best birthday ever."

"Oh come on now we still have the dinner reservations to get to. Our birthday is not even close to being done." Lucas laughed

* * *

Farkle was sitting alone in his bedroom just lying down on his bed tossing a ball up in the air and catching it. He continued to do this repeatedly until he heard his window open.

"Maya?" Farkle asked shocked. "Come to drop another one of your jokes again?"

"No I promise I'm over the whole joking thing." Maya said climbing in. "If it's not too late I was hoping I would be able to help you out with your situation." Maya stated.

"I'm not sure you could help Maya. I don't even know what to do." Farkle sighed.

"You need to stop letting the choice bother you. You need to let it come naturally." Maya replied.

"I've tried waiting for the right answer to come along for so long but it's never come." Farkle responded.

"Look maybe all you need to do is take some time before you make such a rash decision." Maya said. "It's sort of clear that you care about both Heather and Smackle a lot. And like I said before, either way one of them is eventually going to get hurt. You just need to decide who you want to be with more."

"As much as I appreciate you helping me, I don't think it's helped a lot." Farkle replied.

"You'll get it eventually." Maya smiled.

"I hope so…" Farkle replied.

"Are you sure your going to be OK Farkle?" Maya asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I have a lot to think about now don't I?" Farkle asked.

"I guess you do." Maya nodded. "But no matter what you decide to do, you not only need to do it for them you need to do it for you." Maya stated. "Whoever you choose you just need to make sure that your happy." Maya engulfed Farkle in a hug. "As much as I do end up teasing you, I still do love you Farkle."

"I love you too." Farkle replied. "And thanks for trying to help."

"Just make sure that you won't get hurt. Because I hate seeing you all broken up like that. Nobody deserves to be hurt especially you." Maya replied.

"That's actually the most meaningful thing you've ever said to me…I think…" Farkle laughed.

"Yeah don't get used to it." Maya laughed.

Farkle had to laugh as Maya once again walked out of his bedroom window. Farkle could only sigh. He had a tough decision he needed to make. Maya was absolutely right. He couldn't let both girls dangling on a string. He needed to make a decision and fast.

"OK Farkle you were able to figure out almost every single problem in the world. It's time for you to face your biggest one yet…" Farkle sighed as he shut his eyes tight. Answers always came to his brain the quickest whenever he shut his eyes. He thought this situation shouldn't be any different. But without him knowing, he knew that it was much more complicated than those long algebra problems that he was able to crack in just a couple of minutes. He suddenly began to compare both of the special women that he cared about so much. Heather was intelligent and so was Smackle. Smackle had a competitive spirit, but Heather had a much calmer and more caring soul. Heather loved frozen yogurt, but Smackle preferred ice cream. Smackle brought out the best in him, but Heather…Farkle suddenly opened his eyes quickly. "I think I know what to do…" Farkle quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number that he had known so well. "Hey can you meet me at Washington Square Park I need to talk to you."

* * *

Lucas carefully took Riley's hand as he helped her towards their destination. Riley could only stare in awe at the sight right in front of her. They were at the Hudson River and right in front of them was a small yacht decked out in Christmas lights.

"You did this?" Riley asked shocked.

"Guilty…" Lucas laughed as he helped Riley onto the yacht.

"So you hired someone to drive this thing right? We're not just going to be floating down the Hudson river?" Riley laughed.

"That's why I'm here…" Zay laughed coming out of the deck. "Friar over here promised he would pay me 70$ tonight. Now I believe it's time for you to pay up…" Zay laughed.

Lucas could only laugh as he placed the money into Zay's waiting hands. Riley walked over to the deck of the yacht and just took in all of her surroundings. The moon was giving off it's beautiful reflection in the water, and the Christmas lights placed around the yacht gave it such a beautiful atmosphere. The table in the middle of the boat was also surrounded with several candles.

"So what do you think of our location for our dinner date?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I think that you've officially outdone yourself. There is no possible way that you could find a way to top this date." Riley giggled.

"Hey I still have a ton of ideas that I haven't put into action yet." Lucas pointed out. "By the way Valentine's day is my date this year."

"Just as long as our next anniversary is my date…" Riley said wrapping her arms around him. "I should be able to surprise you too…"

"OK how about this? For our six month anniversary you get to plan it…" Lucas suggested.

"I'll start brainstorming as soon as we hit dry land…" Riley smiled.

"Now come on now…I don't know about you but I am starving." Lucas laughed.

Riley united their hands together and the both of them continued to walk towards the middle of the yacht as the yacht started to move away the atmosphere on the boat continued to be special. Riley had to smile when she realized that Lucas had also managed to find out what her favorite dinner was. And to top it off, a nice red velvet cake was sitting at the bottom of the basket. She had remembered that it was their favorite cake during the schools bake sale last year they had both shared their love for red velvet cakes.

"So what do you think? Is this the best birthday ever or what?" Lucas asked over desert.

"This is by far the best birthday I've had in my entire life." Riley smiled. "Thank you." Riley replied leaning over the table to plant a kiss on Lucas' cheek.

"Hey you deserve the best birthday ever. And I'm glad that I was able to make that happen." Lucas smiled.

"What about you? Is this your best birthday ever?" Riley asked.

"Most definitely." Lucas replied wrapping his arms around Riley. "And thank you Riles. For choosing me."

"Well so far it seems that I haven't regretted that decision yet." Riley responded.

"And I promise I will spend the rest of my life showing my love for you." Lucas said as he once again united their hands. "You mean the world to me Riley Matthews."

"And you mean the world to me…" Riley said as she placed both hands on Lucas' cheeks. "I love you more than anything in the world, and I am so happy that you decided to choose me." Riley said pulling Lucas in for a kiss. The both of them just stayed there for a while. Not caring about how cold it was getting, or the fact that they were now going to miss their movie. All they cared about was the fact that they were together, in that moment.

* * *

Farkle walked the familiar path towards Washington Square Park. He was walking at a much faster pace. His mind was only focused on one thing now. Let Smackle know how he felt. As he finally made it towards the fountain he sat down on the bench and twiddled his thumbs. He has never been more nervous about anything in his whole life. He should be happy, he was finally going to admit his true feelings to Smackle. But at the back of his mind, the fear of rejection was still there.

"Farkle why have you called me here?" Smackle asked as she approached Farkle.

"Smackle…" Farkle smiled as he brought her in for a hug.

"And why are you hugging me? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Smackle explained.

"Look Smackle there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for so long." Farkle took a deep breath. "Smackle, I broke up with Heather."

"Really? And why did you do that?" Smackle asked confused.

"Because I kind of have feelings for somebody else." Farkle smirked.

"And who would that be?" Smackle asked curiously.

"You…Smackle it took me a while to realize but now I do. Smackle, you're the one that I want to be with. If we're competing or just hanging out as friends you always bring out the best in me and you're always willing to embrace my personality. With Heather, I felt that we would be better off as friends which is why our relationship hasn't felt the same." Farkle explained.

"That means the world to hear you say that because that's exactly the way I feel too." Smackle replied. "I like you too Farkle. And if it's OK with you, I would like to give us another shot."

"But what if we let our competitiveness get the best of our relationship again? That's why we broke up the first time I don't want it to be the cause of another break up." Farkle stated.

"Look you said it yourself that I bring out the best in you when we're competing and the same goes for me too. You bring out the best in me when we're competing together. And I promise there will be no more jealousy. Whoever wins we'll be by their side supporting them." Smackle smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Farkle smiled.

"So we're official again aren't we?" Smackle smiled.

"Yup I think it's time we pull out those sweaters again." Farkle said as he brought Smackle in for a hug.

Unbeknownst to the renewed couple, Maya was watching everything from behind a lamp post. She didn't know why, but she felt that her heart was breaking into tiny little pieces.

* * *

 _ **UP NEXT ON GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON 1:**_

* * *

 _ **Girl Meets Feelings-Thursday December 10,**_

 _ **Farkle and Smackle go on their first official date meanwhile Maya sees a professional about her feelings.**_


	13. Girl Meets Feelings

_**Girl Meets High School Season 1**_

* * *

 _ **IT'S TIME FOR A MAYA CENTRIC CHAPTER AND IT'S A GOOD ONE :D**_

* * *

 _ **Girl Meets Feelings**_

Riley and Lucas walked hand in hand into John F. Kennedy secondary school. As Lucas wrapped his arms protectively around Riley, she couldn't help but blush when other students looked at them. They were the most talked about couple in freshman year and they were pretty sure that they were going to be voted "Cutest Couple" in the yearbook this year.

"Don't you feel sort of weird having all these people stare at us?" Riley whispered.

"Nope not really I actually like them staring. Let's them know that I have the prettiest girl in freshman year all to myself."

"I am not the prettiest. How about Mindy?" Riley laughed.

"Who?" Lucas asked confused.

"You know her. She always sits in front of us in English, science, and US geography." Riley laughed.

"Huh I haven't really noticed her." Lucas stated.

"How could you not?" Riley asked confused.

"Because I only have eyes for one girl." Lucas replied as he kissed Riley's cheek softly.

"Your such a cheeseball." Riley teased. "But I love it."

The two of them were once again wrapped in each other's arms. They had been only been going out for a couple of weeks but it felt like they had been going out for quite some time now. Lucas reunited their lips once again for a brief kiss and as Riley pulled away she noticed a very confused Farkle enter the building.

"Hey Farkle what's going on?" Riley asked.

"Riles your Maya's best friend right?" Farkle asked quickly.

"Yeah she's had the stomach bug for a whole week." Riley replied.

"Then why did I see her at the bowling alley last night with the debate team?" Farkle said showing Riley a photo of Maya bowling.

"Un-freaking believeable. She told me she was sick." Riley said shocked.

"I thought you would have known what's wrong with her. She's missed homeroom science for the past week and we all know how strict Mr. Philips is." Farkle said in a huge jumble.

"Trust me she's going to get a huge lecture when I see her." Riley said angrily.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Riley to do his best to try and comfort her. He knew how close Riley was to Maya and it was odd for Maya to be keeping secrets from her.

"There has to be a good reason as to why she isn't telling us why she hasn't shown up for school." Lucas assured.

"It must be something gigantic if she's deciding to keep it from all of us." Farkle said sadly. "Now that I think about it she hasn't been the same for a while now."

"I think we're all probably over reacting." Riley sighed.

"Yeah your probably right…Oh right! I came for another reason…Can you two please help me out with planning my first date with Smackle tonight?"

"You getting nervous about dating again?" Lucas asked.

"Well yeah I actually want the both of us to work out this time. I don't know how I would live with myself if we were to breakup for a second time." Farkle explained.

"Hey like I told you before, just be yourself and Smackle will truly appreciate it." Riley smiled.

"Again I'm probably over reacting about this whole thing." Farkle laughed.

"Hey your Farkle your supposed to over evaluate the situations. But if it will make you feel better, me and Riles are headed to the diner tonight you and Smackle are welcome to join us." Lucas offered.

"That actually sounds like a decent idea." Farkle laughed.

"Then it's a date. It will be a lot of fun." Riley said happily.

* * *

Maya walked into the familiar office that she had continuously been going to for the past week. She needed to get these emotions out somehow, so she thought that this would be the only way to help her not only understand her feelings, but to help her get over them.

"Miss. Hart Dr. Martin is ready to see you now." The receptionist stated.

"Just to confirm my mom doesn't know I've been coming to see you here this entire week?" Maya whispered.

"Of course not Maya." She smiled as she ushered Maya into the office.

"Hello Maya good to see you again." Dr. Martin smiled. "Now how about some water before we get started?"

"I just want to get this out of my brain…" Maya sighed as she laid down on the couch as she usually did during these counseling sessions. "I didn't feel like this 24 hours ago."

"Maya feelings don't decide when they come and go. They just happen and it's up to you to face them." Dr. Martin replied.

"But what if I don't want to?" Maya sighed.

"Your going to have to eventually. These feelings that your dealing with right now aren't just going to go away."

"Why won't they just go away? They could make my life so much more bearable." Maya sighed.

"Maya your growing up. Unfortunately feelings are a huge part of growing up. It helps shape your identity. And you are a regular 15 year old girl going through various changes so whatever it is that your feeling you need to understand that it is normal." Dr Martin explained.

"But these feelings why did they decide to come and attack me now? Couldn't they have waited? This is absolutely the worst time for me to have these feelings for this person." Maya added.

"So it is love trouble?" Dr Martin asked.

"And I'm not proud of it either. Dr Martin I'm just so confused on how I'm supposed to be feeling." Maya sighed.

"Why don't we try telling the full story from the beginning? Maybe that would help you in getting some closure." Dr. Martin admitted.

"OK well it all started just 24 hours ago, I decided to help out a friend of mine reunite with his girlfriend. But as I continued to help him, I began to feel something that I just haven't felt before. And it was so confusing, I should have been happy for them getting back together. But I guess the most overwhelming feeling that I had was jealousy. I know it sounds greedy and I probably sound like the worst best friend in the world but I couldn't help it." Maya finished.

"And do you think your friend is happy now in this relationship?" Dr. Martin asked.

"He is it's all he's ever wanted in his young life, to be with her." Maya sighed.

"But the important question is how do you truly feel about him?" Dr. Martin asked.

"It's still so confusing to me. I like him as a friend, but why all of a sudden do I feel so jealous and angry whenever he's spending time with his girlfriend? Shouldn't I be happy that he's happy?" Maya said burying her face in her hands. "Make it stop Dr. Martin please!" Maya yelled in frustration.

"Maya there is no possible way for you to stop these very strong emotions. Your having them for a reason. And it's our job to find out why it is that your feeling that way. You've made some good progress Maya. I'm proud of you for that. But we still have a long road ahead to figure out what's best not only for you, but for your friends as well." Dr. Martin stated.

Maya simply nodded and got off of the couch and walked out of the office and into the awaiting elevator. She was more confused than ever before and she felt completely lost in her own thoughts. She didn't realize that she had bumped into someone on the street.

"Maya?" Farkle asked confused.

"Farkle…" Maya said shocked. "What are you doing here shouldn't you be in school?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Farkle said. "Maya what's really going on here?"

"Farkle I told you…I had the stomach bug for about a week now and I am just now getting over it, so I thought I would go for a little walk outside to enjoy the fresh air."

"Why do I feel like your hiding something from me?" Farkle asked confused.

"Listen here Farkle I don't care if you believe me or you don't but I am speaking nothing but the truth here." Maya replied.

"Maya are you sure you're doing OK?" Farkle asked worried.

"I am doing just fine." Maya reassured him.

"If you say so…" Farkle sighed.

"Why do you care how I'm doing anyway? Shouldn't you be with Smackle someplace?" Maya wondered.

"To be accurate, me and Smackle are going on a double date with Riley and Lucas tonight." Farkle responded.

"Lucky you…" Maya smiled.

"I have a couple of hours before I meet everyone. Do you want to grab a cookie or something at the bakery so we can talk?" Farkle questioned.

"You go on ahead Farkle. I'm pretty sure my mom is waiting for me at home she just sent me out to go look for some more medication."

"Well in your defense you sure do look like you're a lot better now. I'm happy you got over the stomach virus." Farkle patted Maya on the back.

Maya watched as Farkle turned the corner off towards the Minkus' townhouse in the upper west side of the city. As she watched Farkle disappear a new wave of emotion suddenly overcame her. She truly still didn't understand why she was feeling this way. But life moved on, and maybe just maybe these feelings would suddenly disappear right along with it.

* * *

Riley laughed as her and Lucas laced their fingers as they walked towards the diner. The two had just finished skating around the Rockefeller Ice Rink and they were surprisingly good for their very fist times. The both of them were holding steaming cups of hot chocolate and were now en route to meet Farkle and Smackle at the diner.

"I never knew how much fun skating could actually be." Lucas laughed.

"Hey we're both naturals. And like I said before, any date that we go on will be fun because we're doing it together." Riley smiled. "So when are you headed back to Texas for Christmas?"

"In about a week and a half." Lucas pouted. "I don't want to leave this time. I want to spend Christmas with you." Lucas sighed sadly.

"On the bright side, we are going to be spending new years with each other." Riley smiled as she brought her hands around Lucas' neck once again. "And trust me, nothing is going to stop me from giving you the best New Year's kiss in the entire world." Riley smirked as she united their lips once again.

"Well if that was a preview I am very excited." Lucas laughed as he wrapped his arms around Riley again. "You know this is actually the very first Christmas I'm spending with someone else." Lucas smirked. "And I sure do hope that there are a ton more Christmases that we will get to spend together."

"I'm sure there will be." Riley smiled.

Riley and Lucas walked into the diner and found their regular booth that they would always sit in whenever they came here which was quite often. They were surprised to find a very confused Farkle sitting in the corner of the booth alone just twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey Farkle weren't you supposed to head on out here with Smackle?" Lucas asked confused.

"She has a debate team meeting over at Einstein Academy. She's going to be joining us in about a couple of minutes." Farkle explained. "But Smackle is the last thing going through my mind right now."

"What's got you worried now?" Riley asked confused.

"I ran into Maya on my way over here." Farkle stated.

"Wait really? She's better now?" Riley asked confused.

"That's what's got me thinking. I have a huge feeling that she's hiding something from all of us and I think it's going to be our job to figure out exactly what that something is." Farkle explained.

"If she's avoiding all of us it must be something major." Lucas added.

"I thought we were all over that secret thing with our group. I have no idea why Maya would decide to hide things from us again." Riley responded.

"Yeah I thought so too." Farkle sighed. "But I guess not."

"Hey what's really important is that all three of us need to get down to the bottom of what's going on here." Lucas assured. "Whatever Maya is going through we need to make sure that she knows that we are all going to be here for her."

Farkle and Riley both nodded in agreement. They wanted to be there to help Maya through whatever she was facing in life, they were a team. And they would never abandon a team member. Smackle finally made her way to the booth and all of the tension that was there before, seemed to melt away as soon as Smackle had entered the room.

"Hello gang sorry I'm late." Smackle said as she slid into the booth sitting next to Farkle.

"No worries Smackle, we were just about ready to order." Riley smiled.

"Perfect. Gathering in a small room making debate notes against Islamophobia in today's society not only makes the soul depressed, but it sure does work up quite the appetite too." Smackle laughed.

"You're going to kill that debate tournament." Farkle smiled. "And might I add, I'm glad that our schools aren't in the same district so we don't have to compete against each other anymore." Farkle smiled.

"You and me both I don't think our relationship could withstand another quarrel because of our competitiveness." Smackle laughed.

"Hey Riles I think we have some competition for "Cutest couple" this year." Lucas joked.

"I wouldn't mind losing to these two actually. You two make a great couple." Riley smiled.

"Hey it's just us being us now just like the both of you there is definitely no more awkwardness between us." Farkle smiled.

The next two hours were spent enjoying each others company as friends, and without a doubt the two couples have definitely gotten much closer than before. Especially the two nerds. Like Farkle had stated before the awkwardness that was there between him and Smackle during their pre-dating stage had simply disappeared and it was obvious to every single person in that restaurant that the both of them deeply cared about one another. It was all that Farkle had dreamed about, to truly have a healthy and loving relationship with someone who cared about him just as much as he cared about her. And he was glad that he was able to find that person in Smackle. As the two of them were walking around the busy New York City streets, Smackle had the brightest smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Farkle laughed.

"The fact that we were able to have one successful date without it being awkward. We've come a long way haven't we Farkle?" She observed.

"We definitely have. It's a good thing too. We could finally be normal people in a relationship." Farkle smiled.

"You know I always knew the both of us would have a normal relationship somewhere down the line." Smackle stated as the both of them sat down on a bench in Washington Square Park.

"You did? Have you always thought that the both of us would have a normal and healthy relationship?" Farkle asked intrigued with Smackle's previous comment.

"I did. And you know what, call me crazy but I went as far as sort of planning our future together. I have a vision board in my bedroom and everything." Smackle said uncomfortably. "I probably shouldn't have said that. Now I feel so embarrassed that I did."

"Hey there is absolutely no reason for you to be embarrassed. I think it's kind of smart and also kind of cute that you have our entire future planned out." Farkle laughed.

"Hey, you never know. It could come true one of these days." Smackle commented.

"Do you think it's going to come true?" Farkle wondered.

"I think it will." Smackle nodded.

"Then I think it will come true too." Farkle smiled. "As long as you believe that there is going to be a future for us, I'll be there right by your side, making sure that it does come true." Farkle commented.

* * *

Maya was wrapped in her favorite blue blanket on the couch watching reruns of her favorite show on the planet Friends. She was on the episode where Ross and Rachael decide to go on a break. She always admired them as a couple, and she always wanted someone like Ross to be able to take care of her. Shawn walked into the living room and saw Maya curled up on the couch. Even though he was only her father for a couple of weeks, his instincts were telling him that something seriously was wrong with her.

"Hey kid are you OK?" Shawn asked sitting beside her.

"Just some regular teenage problems dad." Maya replied shutting off the television. "Don't you think life would have been so much easier if feelings never existed?"

"Hey if feelings never existed our entire lives would be pretty bland don't you think?" Shawn questioned.

"But like I said before, it would make life way more easier if they never existed in the first place." Maya responded.

"What's got you all worked up this time? The dreaded boy trouble?" Shawn cringed.

"Unfortunately." Maya nodded.

"Care to share?" Shawn asked getting under the blanket with Maya as she rested her head on Shawn's shoulder.

"I'm starting to have feelings for someone who I know I shouldn't have feelings for." Maya responded.

"Wait is this the same friend who you were helping get back together with his girlfriend?" Shawn wondered.

"Yes…" Maya whispered.

"Who is it Farkle?" Shawn laughed. But as he looked down at Maya, she just buried her face deeper into his neck. "Oh boy."

"I'm a horrible friend." Maya sighed.

"You are not a horrible friend. You have feelings for him those are natural, they're not to be frowned upon." Shawn commented. "You can't help the way you feel." Shawn pointed out.

"But why did these feelings suddenly jump on me out of thin air? They shouldn't even be there in the first place." Maya explained.

"Like I said before, people can't help the way they feel. Just like I couldn't help falling in love with Angela or your mother." Shawn responded.

"I still think they're stupid." Maya laughed.

"Hey they help shape your identity." Shawn smiled.

"You sound exactly like my therapist." Maya stated.

"Wait a minute… Therapist? Maya, are you seeing a shrink because of how you feel?" Shawn asked shocked.

"I thought he would be able to help me figure out how I feel, but now I'm as confused as ever…" Maya sighed. "Please keep this between the both of us."

"Of course kid. But you need to understand, you are not psycho for having emotions. They're a big part of you, and you just need to learn how to embrace them properly." Shawn said.

"What if I'm not ready to face them just yet?" Maya whispered.

"You will learn to face them eventually." Shawn said wrapping his arms around Maya protectively. "But for now, all you need to do is acknowledge the fact that you have feelings. You can sort them out whenever you feel your ready." Shaw placed a kiss to Maya's cheek.

"Can I just stay here like this for now?" Maya whispered innocently.

"We can stay here like this for as long as you like." Shawn smiled.

* * *

The next day Farkle was walking home from school and was on his way to meet Smackle at Einstein Academy as he was about to walk down towards the subway station, he had to pause when he saw something that he didn't think was possible. Right across the street was Maya, and she was walking towards as psychiatrists office. Now he knew that something wasn't right with her. He immediately crossed the street to be able to make it in time before Maya went into the doctor's office.

"Maya!" Farkle yelled running up behind her.

"Farkle? Are you following me or something?" Maya asked.

"What on earth is going on here? First you distance yourself from your friends now I find out that your going to see a psychiatrist?" Farkle asked shocked. "Maya there is something going on here, and I want to know now!"

"Look do you think it's easy for me to just come out and say it?" Maya said annoyed.

"Say what? Maya please tell me what's wrong?" Farkle asked concerned.

"No matter how hard I try these feelings…these feelings that I have for a certain someone keep rushing back and I need to make them stop!" Maya said as she felt tears make their way down her face.

"Maya how long has this been bothering you?" Farkle asked concern written all over his face.

"It doesn't concern you Farkle so please just drop it…" Maya said as she began to walk into the doctors office.

"Maya…I want to help you but you need to tell me what's really going on here." Farkle stated.

"Farkle please just…Please just go…" Maya whispered. "I can figure this all out on my own."

"Maya you don't need to…Me, Riley, and Lucas we're all going to be here to help you through whatever it is your going through. But you need to let me know what's really bothering you." Farkle begged. "Not just for me but for you as well. You don't deserve to be like this." Farkle begged.

"Look Farkle." Maya inhaled. "What I'm going through is way too complicated for you or even me to figure out. Which is why I've been seeing my psychiatrist for the past week. So we can actually figure out my feelings." Maya explained.

"Is this why you've been away from school for almost an entire week? You didn't have the stomach virus at all, you've been seeing a shrink." Farkle whispered.

"Yes I've been seeing a shrink which I am not proud of so quit saying it." Maya sighed. "I've already said too much to you I need to go." Maya said slamming the door in Farkle's face.

As Maya headed into the elevator in a rush the tears made their way down her face. It was the hardest thing in the entire world to lie to Farkle about her true feelings, because the truth was, she loved him so much that she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness just so he could have his happy ending with Smackle. As she walked into Dr. Martin's familiar offices once again, she just sat on the couch and stared blankly at the wall.

"I take it you've made a decision about what to do?" Dr. Martin asked.

"I need to let this feeling go." Maya nodded with her eyes still locked onto the wall. "What I'm feeling isn't right. People will only get hurt if I tell them what's really going on. I need to accept the fact that it was just one of things in life that can never happen." Maya continued as tears made their way down her face. "But that doesn't make forgetting about him any easier." Maya sobbed.

"Look Maya, what happens next is all up to you. And it seems that you've made up your mind and decided not to tell your friends about your feelings." Dr. Martin stated.

"I just need to hope that they will go away."Maya nodded.

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME ON GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON 1…**_

* * *

 **GIRL MEETS CHRISTMAS-DECEMBER 25** **TH**

 **WHILE VOLUNTEERING AT THE LOCAL HOMELESS SHELTER, AN UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENT TEACHES THE GANG TO NOT TAKE ANYONE FOR GRANTED ESPECIALLY THE ONES YOU LOVE…BECAUSE ONE DAY THEY MAY JUST BE GONE…**


	14. Gir Meets A Christmas Story

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASONE ONE:**

* * *

 _ **GIRL MEETS A CHRISTMAS STORY**_

 _T'was four nights before Christmas, and all through the streets; the hustle and bustle of Christmas shopping was sweeping everybody off of their feet. This way and that way, through and fro bags upon bags of Christmas presents were making their way through the snow. But in an old building just up the street, the spirit of Christmas has yet to be seen. But four special humans were on a mission tonight, to spread Christmas joy to the most special of kids._

* * *

Farkle happily placed the final present in the back of the Matthew's car. It was time for the annual tradition that he and his friends had taken part of each and every single year. Just like every other year, they were on their way to deliver a mountain load of Christmas presents to the New York City orphanage. Topanga had introuduced them to this special tradition when Riley was just in the second grade. And it was something that all of them enjoyed doing. Well…Almost everyone…

"I still can't believe you buffoons are still doing this silly gift exchange." Maya laughed.

"It's called giving back Maya. Although I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know what that means because you simply haven't given back yet." Zay teased.

"Why couldn't you have gone home to Texas with Ranger Rick?!" Maya moaned.

"Because what fun would it be? I'm having much more fun back here trying to get on your nerves." Zay laughed.

"And just a piece of info, I think it's working." Maya growled.

"Come on Maya giving back on Christmas is one of the best feelings in the entire world. Why don't you come along this year and try it with us?" Riley suggested.

"Most definitely not. I do not need all of that jolly cheer in my life." Maya shivered. "Just saying that grosses me out."

"Looks like we know who's getting a lump of coal this year." Zay laughed.

Maya simply flung her sneaker at him, but luckily Zay dodged the shoe and managed to run into the Matthew's apartment building. Topanga was coming down the staircase with the final round of perfectly wrapped presents.

"I heard yelling outside, I guess you trying to convince Maya didn't work out did it?" Topanga asked.

"Unfortunately Mrs. Matthews that girl is heartless. She couldn't do a good deed even if it depended on her life." Zay laughed.

"Everyone has good in them Zay." Topanga laughed. "Some people may just take a little while longer for them to find it." Topanga explained. "I've known Maya for most of her life, although she doesn't show it she has some good in her. She just needs to express it sometimes."

"I think it would be a Christmas miracle if she was able to show her capability of doing a good deed." Zay joked.

"Although I don't condone teasing, I actually would like for her to do some good as well." Topanga laughed. "Now we better hurry along, these Christmas presents aren't going to deliver themselves."

* * *

 _Back on the streets, a young blonde girl walked; towards a tall townhouse filled with joy and love. But one question continued to burn the back of her mind "who cares about Christmas? And who has the time?"_

* * *

Maya walked into her family apartment with a smirk still on her face. She couldn't believe that her friends were still doing the silly tradition of giving back to some orphans. They never had anything to begin with, so Maya was quite confused as to why her friends always helped them out.

"Hey kid back from the Matthew's apartment this early?" Shawn said shocked as he took his eyes away from his laptop.

"Yeah the gang's all headed up to the orphanage again to do their annual traditions." Maya laughed.

"Hey giving back to those kids isn't a bad thing." Shawn laughed.

"Good grief not you too. I already had the rest of my squad try to convince me that Christmas is about the season of giving back." Maya sighed.

"Somebody's a Christmas Grinch." Shawn said sitting down on the couch next to Maya.

"I am not a Christmas Grinch. I just don't see what the big deal about Christmas is." Maya laughed.

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, growing up I never saw the big deal about Christmas either." Shawn explained.

"Because you never had the chance to fully experience a happy Christmas?" Maya wondered.

"Exactly." Shawn nodded.

"Then what changed?" Maya wondered.

"The Matthews. That's what changed. Growing up, they were the closest thing to family that I've ever known. They were able to show me what the true meaning of Christmas really means. Spending time with the ones you love. It's not all about the gift exchanges, although that is my favorite part of the holiday." Shawn laughed.

"I just don't think Christmas lives up to all of the hype that everyone makes it out to be." Maya laughed.

"Oh trust me, it's really become so commercialized and I think that it's only become about who gives the best present." Shawn stated. "But I think the true meaning of Christmas is still around." Shawn smiled.

"I still can't believe you got sucked into this entire thing." Maya teased. "You're such a softie."

"Hey I care about others. You should try it sometime kid." Shawn laughed.

"Yeah right. Me doing a good deed is like California getting out of it's drought. It's never going to happen." Maya laughed.

"Well you never know kid, sometimes the goodness in people finds it's way out just when you least expect it. You never know, one day the people you love could be ripped away from you." Shawn kissed Maya's cheek. "You're a good person Maya, you just need to let it show sometimes. Trust me, it's not a bad thing to do a good deed. Because maybe, you could be making that persons day or changing that persons life." Shawn said getting up.

"Again I don't think the good deed doing is actually for me. But I do admit you made a great effort." Maya laughed.

* * *

 _The Christmas Spirit wasn't that far away, it was just a couple of blocks away. Where we find the rest of the gang spreading the joy of the holiday season to all of the orphans. Children were lining up waiting impatiently for their presents, except for one little soul. Who also had a little doubt about the true spirit of Christmas._

* * *

Riley smiled as she placed the final present on the table in front of all of the orphans. She had always loved giving back at this time of year. It made her feel extremely heroic knowing that she was not only giving back to her community, but making a special Christmas for the kids who deserved a little joy in their lives.

"Now kids I do want everyone to line up in single file…" Zay began to say, but before the rest of his words even left his mouth, the kids cheered with excitement as the stampede of orphans made their way towards the table filled with presents.

"Save yourselves!" Farkle yelled hiding under the table.

"Farkle would you get out of there?! This happens every single year!" Zay laughed pulling Farkle back onto his feet.

"Just because it happens every year doesn't necessarily mean I enjoy it happening." Farkle laughed.

"OK guys lets just bring the focus back on the real reason as to why we came here today. We're here to spread a little bit of Christmas cheer right?" Topanga said walking in with several gingerbread house kits.

"Just as long as we get to eat one of the gingerbread houses after this whole shindig is over." Zay commented.

"Zay these are for display not for eating." Farkle sighed.

"Then let's just say one display might not make it out OK." Zay laughed.

"If I need to lock you in the closet again to save the gingerbread houses trust me I am not afraid to do it." Farkle laughed.

"Wait are we missing somebody?" Topanga wondered.

"No it looks like everyone is here mom." Riley replied scanning the kids one more time to make sure that all of the kids were actually in the room with them.

"I swear I think someone's missing there's only twenty kids lined up here there needs to be twenty one." Topanga replied.

"And I think I found her." Riley replied.

She pointed to the lonely boy who was sitting alone in the corner. He was twiddling his thumbs and just staring blankly at the door to the kitchen. Riley smiled sadly feeling guilty that he was missing out on all of the Christmas festivities.

"Well that's odd why is he sitting all alone in the corner?" Zay asked. "Usually all of the kids come running for the presents."

"That is odd. I don't think he was here all of the previous years so he must be new here to the orphanage." Riley replied.

"Then maybe that's why he's sitting alone this might be his first Christmas alone." Zay replied.

"It could be. Well I know one thing for sure, a kid should never be alone on Christmas." Riley smiled. "Well what do you say you two shall we make sure this turns out to be the best Christmas ever for our new friend?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea sweetie." Topanga smiled. "Maybe if you get to convince him to join us soon, he will be here for Christmas dinner."

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves mom like I said before this might be his first Christmas alone." Riley replied.

"Well now it's up to you three to work on bringing that Christmas spirit back into his life. " Topanga replied.

"Do you think we can?" Zay asked unsure of the plan.

"It's the power of the spirit of Christmas. It changes everyone." Topanga replied. "And I have full belief that you three of you can be able to open his eyes to the true spirit of Christmas."

"Well let's give it a shot." Farkle smiled.

The three teens approached the young child who was still twiddling his thumbs and staring at the door. Riley had a new look of determination on her face. No matter how bad his past might have been, she had full intentions of making this Christmas season happy.

"Hey kid why are you sitting back here alone?" Zay asked.

"Are you kidding me Zay?" Farkle sighed. "What he means to say is why aren't you with the others?"

"I just don't feel like it." He mumbled.

"But don't you want to get your present?" Riley wondered.

"Not really." He sighed.

"Hey why so glum? You should be happy Christmas is just four days away." Zay smiled.

"I was never really into the Christmas thing. I never saw what was so special about it." He shrugged.

"There's a ton of things special about it. Getting presents, food, spending time with people who care about you the most." Farkle listed.

"I never got to experience a good Christmas." He replied finally looking at the three of them. "My mommy and daddy would always be fighting and they would never buy me any presents, or decorate the Christmas tree like all the other families did." He sighed. "I always wanted to experience what it was like to spend Christmas. But it never happened."

"Well what if we told you that we could make that dream happen?" Zay smiled.

"You mean experience Christmas?" He asked.

"You got a name partner?" Zay asked.

"Ty." He replied shyly.

"Well Ty we're going to be making this childhood Christmas dream come true." He smiled.

"You seriously think you can make it happen?" Ty asked.

"Well we got four days to give you the best Christmas experience ever I think we can pull it off." Riley smiled. "Now let's do the best thing about Christmas first." Riley said as she took Ty's hand. "Opening presents."

"I never got a present before." Ty said shocked.

"Well looks like your about to get your very first one right now." Riley said excitedly.

"Is this really for me?" He asked shocked.

"Absolutely. It's a little something to brighten up your spirits sweetie." Topanga smiled.

"I've never gotten a Christmas present before…" Ty said shocked. "What do I do with it?"

"Well first…" Zay said taking Ty's hands and placing it on the perfectly wrapped present. "You need to open it up and see what's inside."

"Do I really get to keep it?" He said shocked.

"Of course you get to keep it sweetie. It's a special gift from us to you." Riley replied.

Ty looked at the wrapped present hesitantly and had to smile to himself. He was still in disbelief that he was holding a physical present that was especially for him in his hands. Ty excitedly ripped open the box and pulled out the present.

"What is it?" He asked holding it up.

"Well this…" Zay said taking the present from Ty. "Is Woody the smartest and most loyal Cowboy in the country." Zay said smiling. "Now pull his string." Zay laughed. Ty looked at Woody curiously as he pulled the string attached to the back of his shirt.

" _There's a snake in my boot!"_ The classic line once again came out of the cowboy.

"And this here..Is Buzz Lightyear." Zay smiled. "Keeping the galaxy safe from harm and most importantly being Woody's partner and crime."

" _To infinity and beyond!"_ Buzz's famous quote once again emerged from his mouth.

"Does opening presents always feel this good?" Ty asked as he held Buzz and Woody in his arms.

"Oh for sure." Farkle smiled. "Now presents isn't the only thing that's great about Christmas."

"What else is there?" Ty asked curiously.

Riley turned towards the window and for the first time this season, it was snowing and a lot of it was accumulating on the ground.

"This is our first official snowfall this year!" Riley said excitedy.

"It's about time to show you my favorite thing about Christmas." Farkle smiled.

"What's that?" Ty asked curiously.

"Playing around in the snow of course." Farkle smiled.

"I've seen everyone play outside in the snow before but I never joined them." Ty shrugged.

"Well why not?" Zay asked.

"Isn't it cold?" Ty asked curiously.

"It's cold but it's definitely a lot of fun." Farkle said.

"But people throw snow at each other? Isn't that mean and hurtful?" Ty asked worried.

"It's only for fun Ty." Riley laughed.

"Now come on we need to build a snowman, build a fort, have a snowball fight with everyone else we need to have a blast!" Farkle said excitedly.

And for the next couple of hours that was exactly what Ty did. He built a gigantic snowman with everyone else, had a massive snowball fight, and most importantly had the most fun that he's ever had ever since he could remember. He never had this much fun before, and now that these three people were able to fully open his eyes to the magic of Christmas.

"I've never had this much fun ever!" Ty said excitedly over a hot glass of hot chocolate in his bedroom.

"Didn't we promise you that we could have as much fun as possible?" Zay laughed.

"I didn't think Christmas could be this exciting." Ty laughed. "How many days till Santa comes again?"

"Just four more days." Riley smiled.

"Do you think he got my Christmas letter?" Ty asked curiously.

"Of course he did." Farkle nodded.

"Great! So my mommy and daddy are coming back for me!" Ty said excitedly.

It was in that moment where the three best friends looked at each other with complete and utter fear. They knew that Ty's parents were huge drug addicts and that they would never be back to claim him. And they had absolutely no idea how they were supposed to break the news to him.

"Ty buddy Santa may have gotten your wish but he has a million kids in the world who want something." Zay began. "He can't cover everyone's whishes."

"I know." Ty said sadly. "You know what my number one thing I wished for Christmas this year was?"

"Why don't you tell us? Maybe we can make that happen." Riley encouraged.

"I want to be with a family who loves me." Ty smiled."It doesn't have to be mommy and daddy maybe some other family will come by and be willing to take me home just like some of the kids here. They go home with other families happy." A frown began to form on his face. "Wait…Do you think somebody will still come for me?"

"Of course they will." Riley smiled. "You never know they could be on their way soon."

"You really think there's hope for someone to adopt me?" Ty asked.

"Anything can happen. Again, it's Christmas maybe it could be a Christmas miracle." Zay smiled.

* * *

 _T'was now three days before Christmas, and all through the streets snow was covered resulting in a commuter regret. Horns blasting, curses shouted, middle fingers making an appearance all in the stress of driving to their destinations. But a much happier tone in the orphanage was to be seen, but nobody knew how quickly that could change… Especially in a quick moment…_

* * *

The gang was back and they found the kids still playing with the toys that they received from the day before.

"Hey Ty your looking happier today." Riley smiled.

"Because you and your friends showed me what it's like to truly experience Christmas." He laughed. "Thank you again so much. "

"Hey now you can play with everyone else." Farkle laughed.

"I want to do something different." Ty smiled. "Can we bake Christmas cookies?"

"Well it just so happens that I was going to bake some for the rest of the kids here so why not?" Topanga smiled.

"I always wondered how sugar cookies tasted like." Ty commented.

"Like heaven in your freaking mouth." Zay said over his own handful of Christmas cookies.

"Just like the gingerbread houses yesterday, if you eat all of the samples how are we supposed to show the kids how their supposed to look like?" Farkle sighed.

As soon as all of the kids were gathered in the kitchen, Topanga began to get all of the ingredients together on the counter to make the delicious treats.

"OK kids just remember that you all need to stay here in the kitchen and not wander off and most importantly we do not touch the oven." Topanga explained.

"But the icing looks so good!" One of the orphans moaned.

"I promise you kids it's going to look even prettier once this entire gingerbread house is finished." Topanga smiled.

The rest of the kids groaned impatiently as Topanga began to get the items organized on the countertop to help make the gingerbread houses. As the hours passed, it looked like all of the gingerbread houses were finally coming together. Ty was being his super excited self. Everything that the gang had been able to show him over the past few days about Christmas made him fall in love with the actual holiday all together. Besides baking sugar cookies, building gingerbread houses, and decorating several gingerbread men, they were also making a festive cake. Between all of the excitement, Topanga wasn't paying attention on what was currently happening behind them. The intoxicating smell of carbon monoxide began to make it's way into the kitchen. Riley had to pause from putting the rest of the gingerbread men into the over when the scent came into contact with her nose.

"Mom we need to get the kids out of here before something bad happens." Riley pointed out.

"What could go wrong?" Topanga asked curious.

"Wait…Are you referring to that smell?" Zay asked. "It's like somebody set this kitchen on fire."

"Riley's right…" Farkle commented. "That's the smell of carbon monoxide. I think it's coming from that pipe in the back. There's a gas leak!"

Topanga's eyes grew wide as she realized what could possibly happen next. In that instant she immediately placed all of the baking materials on the countertop and made sure that all of the kids had her full attention.

"OK everybody we need to head out of the building OK? This is a very dangerous situation." Topanga said in a big jumble.

"What about our holiday baking?" One of the kids asked sadly.

"I promise we will finish baking soon but this is an emergency OK?" Topanga explained.

"Riley is everything going to be OK?" Ty asked scared.

"I promise everything is going to be OK we just need to get to safety OK?" Riley smiled.

In a huge rush Riley picked up Ty easily as the rest of the kids made their way out of the orphanage and away from the desperate situation. The two things that they forgot was the fact that the oven was still on and one of the windows was open…

 _Meanwhile…_

Maya was sitting on the couch with Katie and Shawn as the three of them were enjoying a bucket of cookies and cream while casually flipping channels trying to find something interesting to watch. Maya sighed as she flipped to the one channel that she really didn't want to.

"We bring you the latest news from the historic New York City Central Orphanage." Maya squinted as she saw the orphanage in definite flames. "Due to a carbon monoxide gas leak the historic building is now engulfed in flames."

"Oh my god…" Maya whispered.

"Those poor kids. That's not a great way to celebrate Christmas." Katie sighed.

"No mom you don't understand. Riley, Farkle, and Zay went back to the orphanage again today. They were in there when this was happening…" Maya said frantically.

"Honey are you sure?" Katie asked starting to get worried as well.

"Mom they do this every single year they help out at that orphanage until Christmas day… Mom their in there…" Maya said freaking out.

"Then what are we sitting around here for? We need to make sure that their OK…" Shawn said immediately getting up from the couch.

"We need to hurry…" Maya said worriedly.

The only thing that was running through Maya's mind was if Riley and the rest of her friends were doing OK. Maya couldn't help but wonder if she had been with them maybe she would have been able to get them out of that burning building safely and they would all be together. But her selfish pride had made her stay behind just like every other year. As Maya nervously twiddled her thumbs as they continued the drive to the orphanage, the one thing running through Maya's head was the fact that maybe Riley was right… Maybe being grateful for the people who you have in your life and all the blessings that life gives you really is the true meaning of Christmas. Maya had no idea what she would do without her best friends. She only hoped that she wasn't too late. As soon as Shawn pulled the mini van to the front of the orphanage Maya flew out of the car in search for the three people who meant the most to her life. She pushed through all of the people who were standing in the street watching in pure terror and the media as the orphanage continued to burn. After what felt like an eternity Maya found Topanga standing with the rest of the orphans and the rest of the gang.

"Oh thank god your all OK…" Maya said pulling her three best friends into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah I'm just so glad we all made it out OK." Topanga said giving Katy and Shawn a hug.

"Yeah all of the orphans made it out OK too…" Zay said.

"Wait…" Riley said turning around and analyzing the group of kids gathered right behind her. "Did you guys see TY? He was just here a couple of minutes ago…" Riley said concerned.

"You don't think he ran back into the building do you?" Topanga said shocked.

"Guys…" Farkle said holding up Buzz. "If he did run back into the building I think we know the reason…"

"Oh my god…" Riley said as she began to run towards the building.

"Riley you are not going back into that burning building!" Topanga shouted.

"Ty needs my help mom!" Riley argued.

"No…" Zay said stepping up beside Riley. "Ty needs our help. What do you say peeps shall the four musketeers team up as usual?"

"You do know there's only three right?" Riley said confused.

"I couldn't think of anything else OK?!" Zay argued back.

"Zay's right! I say we work together to get him out of there." Farkle added.

"Then I'm going in with you guys…I almost lost you all once I am not going to risk losing you again." Maya said.

"It's too dangerous…You four kids cannot go in there without any help." Shawn pointed out.

"The firefighters are inside I'm sure they will be able to help us." Riley pointed out.

"That still isn't enough for me…I'm going in with all of you to make sure that you are all going to be OK." Shawn pointed out.

"Shawn the fire is getting stronger, it's way too dangerous inside." Katy pointed out.

"We can't just let him burn inside!" Maya yelled.

"Promise me that you will all be careful inside…" Topanga said desperately.

"Of course we will…" Riley stated.

The five of them started to make their way through into the burning building once again. They did their best to try to find their way back towards the kitchen which was where the main source of the fire was, also where Ty probably ran back to.

"This is all my fault." Riley gasped in between as she tried her best to not inhale the smoke.

"Why is this your fault you didn't do anything wrong." Maya wondered.

"I carried him out as fast as I could he probably lost grip of Woody which is what caused him to drop him. " Riley pointed out.

"You did the right thing kid…" Shawn coughed.

The gang finally made their way towards the kitchen and right in the middle of the room was Ty and also the flames seemed to be getting bigger. The five of them looked at each other worriedly. They were going to be walking directly into the source of the fire, but it was definitely going to be worth it.

"Ok here's what we're going to do…I'm going to run in there and quickly grab Ty and then we are then going to make a run for it back outside to protect ourselves." Shawn explained.

"OK on the count of three we make a run for it…" Maya said as soon as Shawn rejoined the group.

"OK now run for it!" Riley yelled without waiting for the go signal.

The five of them ran as fast as they could out of the burning building and back into the real world. Ty was finally safe, and it was a little something that they considered to be a Christmas miracle. Topanga was glad that nobody was seriously injured and they were all OK. Especially Ty, because little did any of them know, his Christmas wish was finally going to come true.

* * *

 _It was finally Christmas, the day had arrived and all through Topanga's the orphans ran about cheering and playing with such joy and such thrill with their new toys that Santa gave them just as they slept. A local hotel gave them the roof over their heads, it was truly a Christmas miracle for them to be safe. This way and that way the snow flew through the air, painting the perfect Christmas picture right through the air. Which brings us back into Topanga's where it's all toasty an warm and a delicious Christmas dinner was about to be devoured… But of course, surprises were around every corner for it was Christmas… The day full of surprises…_

* * *

Lucas shivered as he approached Topanga's. He had caught an earlier flight with his mom to come back home to the city. He had to see Riley in person to make sure that she was OK. Over the past couple of days, his eyes could not leave the TV screens. He had wished that he had been there not only to help out, but to protect anything bad from happening. Lucas immediately walked into Topanga's and snuck up behind an unsuspecting Riley.

"Merry Christmas my princess…" Lucas whispered as he kissed Riley's cheeks.

"LUCAS!" Riley squealed as she ran into her boyfriend's awaiting arms. "I missed you sweetie…"

"Babe I was only gone for one week…" Lucas said as he spun her around three times as he sat her back on her feet. "I am so happy that you are OK." Lucas said pulling Riley in for a passionate kiss. "I never want to be apart from you ever again."

"Promise me you won't leave for that long again?" Riley said innocently.

"I promise…" Lucas smiled.

"I'm so happy your home…" Riley smiled as she buried her face into his neck once again.

"I promise Riles I will never leave you ever again. I'm here to stay." Lucas said wrapping his arms around Riley tighter.

Meanwhile across the room Ty was playing with his Buzz and Woody figures once again he was finally glad that the two of them were reunited. He was finally able to experience what it felt like to celebrate Christmas and it was one of the best feelings in the world. He ran up to Riley with pure excitement written all over his face.

"Thank you so much Riley. You showed me how great it is to celebrate Christmas…I wish I could celebrate it every day…" Ty said happily.

"Well buddy now you have something to look forward to for next year." Farkle smiled.

"I can't wait for Christmas next year…" Ty smiled.

Roselie Collins who was one of the social workers who worked closely with the New York City orphanage walked into the small bakery and smiled as she saw one of her favorite kids from the orphanage smiling. In fact, this was actually the first time that she had seen him smile especially on this day in particular. She had developed such a strong bond with Ty that she had grown to love him just lie her own son. And today, she had come for a very important reason.

"Hi Ty…" She said kneeling down so she could look into his eyes.

"Hi Ms. Collins." Ty whispered. Whenever Ms. Collins would speak with Ty he knew that it was always going to end in bad news.

"Are you enjoying your Christmas?" Ms. Collins said cheerfully.

"Yeah it's a lot more fun now!" TY said happily.

"I'm so happy to hear that Ty." Ms. Collins said. "Now you know I only talk to you if I have news right?" She began. She saw Ty nod sadly. "But this time it's great news."

"Really?" Ty said innocently.

"Indeed. You're going to have a new family Ty…Remember that family with the puppy from two weeks ago?" She paused to laugh as she saw Ty nod excitedly. "They decided to bring you home."

"Really are you sure?" Ty asked innocently.

"Of course I am sweetie. Their paperwork just went through a couple days ago." Ms. Collins explained.

"My Christmas wish came true…" Ty said in disbelief. "Santa really does listen…" Ty smiled.

Maya had to shake her head as she watched the scene play out right in front of her eyes. Riley was right, maybe Christmas wasn't such a bad thing to celebrate after all.

* * *

 _ **Coming up Next in Girl Meets High School Season One:**_

* * *

 _ **Girl Meets First Kiss**_

 _ **A special Valentine's Day chapter where one of our core four will have their first kiss**_

 _ **A Corpanga and Shaty double date**_

 _ **Girl Meets High School will return with the second half of season one on February 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **…**_


	15. Girl Meets First Kiss

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE:**

* * *

 _ **GIRL MEETS FIRST KISS**_

* * *

It was just not an ordinary Friday around John F Kennedy Secondary school. It was Valentine's Day weekend which of course, was the annual holiday filled with as much chocolate and flowers. As Riley walked towards her locker during the day, she wasn't expecting to see anything special. Lucas was walking directly behind her since the rest of the gang had disappeared to their own homeroom classes. As Riley opened her locker a bunch of long stemmed roses and chocolate fell out. As she looked down she saw another beautiful bouquet of roses.

"What on earth did you do?" Riley teased.

"What am I not allowed to surprise my girlfriend?" Lucas laughed. "Happy early Valentine's Day princess."

"Thanks cowboy…" Riley smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck. "So are we still on for Sunday?"

"Of course we are. I'll pick you up at seven…" Lucas laughed.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you have going on?" Riley asked.

"Of course not what would be the surprise out of that?" Lucas asked laughing.

The both of them were interrupted when they heard laughter coming down the stairs in front of them. Farkle and Smackle both had gotten out of the debate team meeting and it was still quite strange that they were in the debate team together and not going up against each other.

"Is it just me or do you still find it strange that those two aren't going up against each other anymore?" Riley wondered.

"No…It's definitely not just you." Lucas responded.

"Hey guys how'd the debate team meeting go?" Riley questioned.

"It went swimmingly. With Farkle's strong defense on the Black History movement we've got this debate in the bag."

"Washington High is not going to go what hit them." Farkle smiled.

"You know I still need to get over the fact that you and Smackle aren't going up against each other." Lucas laughed. "You two sure have come a long way."

"Indeed we started off as rivals now we're a team…" Smackle smiled.

"So any plans for Valentine's Day weekend?" Farkle questioned.

"You two are still invited to my Valentine's Day party my parents are going on a date with my Uncle Shawn and Katy so I pretty much have the apartment alone." Riley suggested.

"What about Auggie?" Farkle questioned.

"Oh he's planned a sleepover with Ava and Dewey over at Ava's place." Riley explained.

"And your mom was actually cool with it?" Lucas laughed.

"Are you kidding me? This is my mother we're talking about. We had to reassure her that Ava wouldn't kill Auggie in his sleep." Riley said through a fit of laughter.

"I seriously doubt Ava would do that she loves him." Farkle laughed.

"We're totally there tomorrow." Smackle smiled.

"Great looking forward to it." Riley added. "By the way Farkle I'm going to need to ask you to bring your dad's guacamole again."

"You do now that I make the guac right?" Farkle laughed.

"Wait…What?!" Riley said shocked.

"It's true." Farkle laughed. "I have the culinary bug."

"Well this is definitely a game changer." Riley teased.

The group of four made their way towards to their AP History class which was of course taught by Mr. Matthews they were still shocked that he was their English and History teacher this year. Although they weren't complaining. They loved his teaching methods.

"Hey Riles is there something going on with Maya?" Farkle asked.

"Why would you think something is wrong?" Riley questioned. "She looks fine to me."

"Yeah she looks fine physically but I feel like she's holding something back from us. Like she's hiding something from all of us." Farkle suggested.

"Farkle I seriously doubt that she would be hiding something from all of us. I would have thought that she would have learned from all of us the last time." Riley began.

"I don't know something just seems off with her." Farkle pointed out.

"I think your over thinking this buddy. Maya should be fine." Lucas explained.

"If you guys say so…" Farkle sighed. "I just think that something is not right with her. Whenever I talk to her it seems like she's holding something back."

"Again I wouldn't worry too much about it." Lucas responded.

* * *

It was the next day and like Riley had promised, the annual Valentine's party was going to be happening at the Matthews household as per usual. As Riley was icing her red velvet cupcakes she noticed her mom walk out in the same outfit that she had worn a couple years ago when she went on her anniversary date with Cory.

"Woah…" Auggie said. "You look pretty mom…" Auggie said in awe.

"Why thank you Auggie. Did you pack everything you need for your sleepover tonight?" Topanga questioned.

"It's all in my bedroom mom. I'm just waiting for Ava to come and grab me…" Auggie explained.

"I can't believe your going over to your first ever sleepover Auggie. Your growing up way too fast." Riley commented.

"Don't remind me I gotta remind myself that he's seven now most of the time." Topanga laughed. "Now Auggie you know if you ever need anything you have our numbers and Riley is just across the hall."

"Mom I'm this many now…" Auggie said holding up seven fingers. "I'll be fine."

"So what are you and dad up to tonight?" Riley asked.

"Well we're going to have company this time around." Cory said stepping out of the bedroom. "Shawn and Katy are heading out with us."

"Well you guys go on out and have your fun, we're just going to be here like responsible teenagers." Riley replied.

"Yeah I don't buy that for one minute…" Cory laughed. "Make sure that everyone leaves by eleven and we want this apartment to be spick and span by the time we get back." Cory replied.

"Geez why do you always have to be the party pooper?" Riley sighed.

"Hey I'm a parent it's my duty to ruin your fun." Cory laughed.

As Cory and Topanga headed out the door, Riley pulled the red velvet cake out of the oven as she began to ice it, she turned on her iPhone and started to jam out to her music. She had to smile when she heard the first song to come up on shuffle on her Spotify. Although things were quite awkward back then between Riley and Lucas that country song blasting trough her speakers really was their first official song. Riley had to laugh at their awkwardness back then at Chubby's about a year and a half ago, she didn't even think that they would eventually end up together by the end of the year. Speaking of the devil she looked up and saw that Lucas did his signature door knock.

"Hey babe…" Lucas flashed his killer smile as soon as Riley opened the door.

"Hey to yourself." Riley laughed as she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Wow Riles, you really went all out with these decorations." Lucas smiled. "And I love the red velvet theme…" Lucas joked as he picked up a cupcake.

"Hey you can never go wrong with red velvet." Riley laughed.

"Hey now that we have some time alone and I have no idea when we will get to be alone during the party I was thinking…Do you want to do valentine's day presents now?" Lucas suggested.

"Only if I can go first…" Riley laughed as she ran off.

"Riles come on…I wanted to go first…" Lucas fake pouted.

"Don't worry I think this present is definitely going to make up for it." Riley smiled as she placed a small package in front of Lucas. "It's something that you've wanted for a while…"

Lucas looked at her curiously as he began to unwrap the perfectly wrapped package in front of him. As Lucas pulled out a pair of headphones that he had seen in the store a couple of weeks ago his jaw simply fell to the floor.

"Riles…How on earth…This costs a fortune…How did you manage to get your hands on them?" Lucas said in complete and utter shock.

"I dipped into my bank account a while back, plus my saved birthday money from a couple of months ago." Riley replied.

"Riles…This is… This is way too much…" Lucas said still not over the present. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Riley smiled.

"Gosh now my present is going to be horrible compared to yours." Lucas said sadly.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine…" Riley laughed.

"Well Happy Valentine's princess. I hope you like it." Lucas added as he handed Riley a perfectly wrapped package.

Riley kissed Lucas quickly on the lips while she began to unwrap her present. As she took the lid off of the small box, she wasn't able to find her voice. The gift was so beautiful. Nestled inside the box was a silver bracelet with several charms attached to it.

"Lucas… This is the most beautiful charm bracelet that I've ever laid eyes on…" Riley said in complete shock.

"You deserve it." Lucas smiled.

"Now I'm starting to think who gave the most expensive present…" Riley laughed.

"Again it's the thought that counts right?" Lucas smiled.

"Well this was a very thoughtful gift Lucas. Thank you." Riley smiled as she pulled Lucas in for a hug.

"No…Thank you for coming into my life. " Lucas smiled pulling Riley closer to him. The both of them were interrupted when Maya walked into the apartment unannounced.

"What's up weirdos?" Maya waved walking straight towards Riley's fridge.

"I knew Farkle was just over reacting Maya's doing everything she usually does when she's over here." Lucas whispered.

"I heard that!" Maya yelled over her shoulder.

"It's nothing Maya. Farkle was just being his over observant self and thought that you were hiding something from all of us." Riley laughed. "It's ridiculous I know."

"As usual Farklestein has no idea what he's talking about." Maya laughed.

Not even a couple of minutes later, Farkle himself walked in with Smackle. Turns out Maya had once again forgot to lock the door once she came in so it was no surprise why Farkle was there. Smackle walked in right behind him, and as per usual the couple was decked out in matching Valentine's Day sweaters. To Riley's surprise, it wasn't as freaky as it was before.

"Maya good to see you." Farkle stated as he sat down on the couch.

"Good to see you too Farklestein…" Maya laughed as she sat on the kitchen bench.

"You seem to be back to your old regular self. It's good to see that." Farkle commented.

"Farkle there was never something wrong with me…" Maya laughed it off.

"You just seemed sort of off these past couple of days...That's all…" Farkle commented.

"And just what do you mean by "off"?" Maya asked laughing.

"It was probably nothing…" Farkle laughed.

* * *

Over at Sardi's things were a lot less hectic in the booth. In fact, things were actually going quite swimmingly between the two couples sitting across each other. Cory and Topanga had to admit, Shawn and Katy were actually great company.

"I don't know why we waited so long to invite you guys to come on a double date… This was actually a ton of fun." Cory laughed.

"I gotta admit Cor, I never thought I would ever hear myself say this…You and Topanga are actually great company on a date." Shawn laughed.

"You mean you guys didn't double date back then?" Katy asked.

"Oh we did…We just tried to get out of it as soon as possible before one of us would get bored." Cory laughed.

"But times have definitely changed." Shawn added. "You two are actually more tolerable now."

"You would think that we would all just be used to each others personalities since we practically grew up together, but that just wasn't the case. We always found a way to annoy each other." Topanga laughed. "Not intentionally though."

The couples chatted happily as they went on their way to the subway. They were off to see what was probably one of the hardest tickets to get on Broadway at the moment. But somehow, Cory managed to get them tickets to see Hamilton: The Musical. Not only that, but he was shocked to find out that John F. Kennedy Secondary School had paid for most of the AP History classes to go and see it as well in April. As the couple got onto the subway, they sat towards the middle of the subway car. A couple of minutes later, the situation turned drastic.

"You better give me all of your fucking money or every single person on this train dies!"

"Oh my god…" Topanga whispered in horror.

* * *

Back in the Matthews apartment the Valentine's Day party was now in full force. They were all getting ready to cut into the perfect Red Velvet cake. Riley had to look around her living room and was surprised that most of the original couples who were at her New Year's Eve party two years ago were still together. She had to laugh at the fact that Yogi and Darby were still together. They seemed to be such an awkward match not just because of their height but because of their personalities as well. But somehow, the both of them made it work. Maya was sitting near the bay window in the living room just staring out at the night sky.

"Care for some company?" Farkle asked sitting down.

"Suit yourself…" Maya commented as she made enough room for Farkle to join her on the bench.

"You know, I always wondered why people turn to the stars for comfort." Farkle stated. "I tend to do it a lot."

"Maybe because it's a comforting feeling knowing that something so simple as the stars in the sky can make someone feel a whole lot better. That's how it was for me."

"Really?" Farkle asked in curiosity.

"Yeah I don't know why but I always looked up at the night sky whenever I was in a crappy mood and if the sky was filled with a ton of stars then I would feel instantly better." Maya commented.

"I think it's knowing the fact that there's an entire world out there. And most of the time we don't really know what's going to happen next. That's why I always look up at the night sky. To wonder what's going to happen next in this massive world." Farkle explained.

"But nobody knows what's going to happen next. Not even I know which is why I usually take the high road and live life one day at a time." Maya stated. "That way, if I'm expecting for something to happen and it ends up it doesn't I don't end up getting hurt."

"It's Ok to dream Maya some dreams come true." Farkle smiled.

"I couldn't really answer that since none of my hopes and dreams have managed to come true just yet." Maya sighed.

"They will one day Maya." Farkle smiled. "You never told me what your hopes and dreams are? What are they?"

"Look I don't want to curse them. Whenever I tell someone what my plans are, things always turn haywire and everything turns to dust." Maya continued.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours…Will that make you feel better?" Farkle questioned.

"Your up first then…" Maya encouraged.

"Well mine's easy. Ever since I was growing up I always had my goals of winning a Nobel Piece Prize for making a Scientific discovery. Especially in molecular sciences." Farkle smiled. "Other than that I want to be as successful as my dad is but not in the technology business but in the sciences."

"So basically your goal is to be the next Albert Einstein?" Maya laughed.

"Not exactly like him…" Farkle laughed. "So what about you? What do you plan on doing with life after high school?"

"I don't know actually… I guess I'm just going to do what everybody else seems to be doing these days. Taking life by the handle one day at a time." Maya responded.

"Well whatever it is you plan on pursuing, it's going to be great." Farkle smiled.

"You really think there's some hope left in the future for me?" Maya wondered.

"There's hope for everyone out there Maya. You just need to believe in it…" Farkle responded as he got up from the bench and pat Maya's leg.

Maya watched as Farkle walked off to join the rest of the gathering. She had to admit, Farkle was starting to grow on her. No matter what she did, her feelings always seemed to grow stronger and stronger for the nerd. And she didn't know what she was going to do about them.

* * *

The entire subway car screamed in terror. They had no idea what was going to happen next, but this was for sure a very dangerous situation. There were now five men standing in the middle of the subway car holding guns to everyone sitting on board the train. What had immediately turned into a fun night out for our four couples was now turned into a very dangerous life or death situation. The train was immediately halted as soon as someone activated the emergency panic alarms. Katy was nervously playing with the hem of her dress.

"Is nobody wiling to give up their cash? Then I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way…" One of the men stated.

"Listen buddy I don't know what's going on in your personal life right now but this is not the solution…" Shawn stated.

"Shawn what the hell do you think your doing? Do you want to end up getting killed?!" Cory whispered harshly.

"Cory I need to protect everyone on this train…Especially Katy. If talking to them like this is somehow going to fix everything then so be it…" Shawn whispered back.

"Shawn please just sit down before something bad happens…" Katy begged.

"Would you look what we have here…" One of the other men pointed out. "Looks like we have a new superhero who's willing to save the day…" He laughed.

"Look you can pick on me all of you want. But please… Leave everybody else out of this…They are all innocent people." Shawn explained. "Whatever it is you want to get off your chests take it out on me…But please…Please don't hurt anybody on board this train…They don't deserve to be in this situation."

"There's a simple solution…Everybody needs to give us as much money as they can and nobody on this train will get hurt…" The first man stated once again.

"Don't you think your just putting yourselves in a situation where all three of you could only get in trouble? I told you this before…You three are a lot better than this…" Shawn stated.

"Hey buddy we didn't ask for a pep talk here…What we asked for was everybody to give as much money as possible it ain't rocket science." One of the other men stated.

Things began to take a drastic turn when a pregnant woman began screaming in pain from the back of the subway car. A noticeable pool of water began forming at the floor.

"Oh my god I think my wife is about to have our baby!" Her husband yelled out. 'Please you need to let us go…" He pleaded with them.

"It's as simple as handing over your cash…As soon as we get what we came for we can be able to move on from this situation…"

"What on earth are we going to do?" Cory whispered to the rest of the gang.

"We can't restrain them it's way too dangerous…" Topanga pointed out.

"But we don't have another choice. This woman is about to give birth…" Katy whispered back.

"What needs to happen is for this train to get out of the tunnel as soon as possible so that way we can all ensure our safety." Cory replied.

"But in the meantime we still have a major issue on our hands here…These guys aren't going to give up anytime soon." Katy replied. "And I don't think Shawn is going to give up anytime soon either."

As the pregnant woman continued to scream in pain, there was no doubt in anybody's mind that this baby was going to be born on the subway car. Topanga immediately kicked into mother mode and made her way over to the couple.

"I don't think she can wait much longer…This baby is unfortunately going to be born on the train." Topanga explained.

"This can't be…We were supposed to deliver one week from now, the both of us were just going in for our final checkup…This baby is going to end up being premature."

"I'm a doctor…I can help…" A middle aged man said. "And unfortunately I do believe what this lady had stated before is true. It looks like you are all going to be having a baby earlier than expected."

"But what if this baby doesn't make it out OK? Please… We need to save this baby…" The pregnant lady began sobbing. "Me and my husband have been waiting so long for this miracle to end up in our hands…I just don't want him being taken away…"

"I promise I've delivered many babies in my lifetime and have tons of experience especially with pre-mature births. You are in very good hands with me." The elder gentleman explained.

Meanwhile Shawn was still trying to talk the five gentleman out of stealing money from the passengers on the train. Katy was still racking her brain trying to find out a way to restrain these criminals before the situation escalated. And that was one thing that she didn't want to happen. She was already nervous enough about the situation, she want to be terrified for all of their lives. She began rummaging through her purse trying to find something to help Shawn out in the situation, however she didn't find anything useful. Until she came across two items at the bottom of her purse. A can of hairspray and some dental floss. Katy hadn't grown up in the best community to grow up in, but she was certain that this was the only solution to their problems. Katy suddenly began to formulate a plan. She needed a way for all five of them to be distracted. But the only way that she could possibly achieve that was if she physically got their attention. She really didn't want to do this, but if she didn't, there was absolutely no way that they were going to make it out of here alive.

"Boys…What seems to be the issue here?" Katy said walking towards them

"Katy what are you doing?" Shawn whispered to her.

"Getting us all out alive now don't say anything and just get ready to help me…" Katy replied.

"You know what the problem is lady…" One of the men stated.

"Look this gentleman right here was absolutely right…There is no reason for anybody to get hurt on this train. What if I had a solution to this problem?" Katy suggested.

"Really and just what is that solution?" The second man questioned.

"Well what if I said I could offer you a little something?" Katy smirked as she removed her jacket.

"Katy…" Cory and Shawn both whispered back. Katy shot a look at the both of them.

"Do you know those two?" The first guy asked.

"Of course not…Everybody on this train is a stranger to me…" Katy replied.

"So about this offer what is it?" Another guy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Your five guys and I' m a girl…I'm making a move…Any other person would get it right away…" Katy laughed.

"Are you telling me you want to offer us a "service" in exchange for letting all of these idiots off of the hook?" The first guy questioned skeptically.

"It sounds like you do have a brain… Not a sharp one but you still got one…" Katy laughed.

"What do you say boys? Shall we take her up on her offer?" The first one stated again.

"Looks like your all stupid after all…" Katy said as she whipped out the can of hairspray and sprayed each and every one of them in the eye with the toxic fumes. Katy immediately threw the dental floss to Shawn.

"Shawn do it now quickly!" Katy yelled desperately.

"Katy this is not the time to floss my teeth!" Shawn yelled back.

"Buddy I think she wants you to tie these guys down with the dental floss." Cory explained.

"Oh right…" Shawn laughed. Shawn immediately got to work and tied all of the guys down.

He wanted to make sure that all of them were secured tightly. The last thing that he wanted was for one of them to break loose and make the situation that all of them were currently stuck in even worse. Their nightmare was halfway from being over.

"She tricked us…" One of the five members of the gang snarled.

"Oh just wait until I get my hands on you…" Their leader snarled.

"If you lay one hand on my wife in your lifetime, I swear to God you are never going to see the light of day ever again." Shawn replied. "And trust me you do not want to mess with me…That's the last thing any of you need…" Shawn snarled.

On the other end of the train. Topanga was still trying her best to comfort the pregnant woman. She was now writhing in pain as tears continued to spill down the sides of her cheeks. Her husband was holding onto her right hand tightly as Topanga took hold of her left. What would happen next, was possibly going to change this couple's lives for better or for worse.

"OK it looks like this baby's head is crowning…" The elder gentleman stated as he was in position getting ready to bring this newborn baby into the world.

"Doc please promise me you'll do your best to keep him alive…" She said in a trembling voice. "We've been waiting for this baby for six years now…Please promise me he'll be OK."

"The only way to make sure that he makes it, is to get him delivered as soon as possible. All right now on the next contraction I want you to start pushing OK…"

The pregnant woman nodded. As soon as she felt the next contraction start in her stomach she knew that this must be God's way of saying that her baby needed to come out immediately. She took a deep breath and let out her first push.

"OK good. Now relax and once the next one comes, we're going to push once again OK?" The elder gentleman stated.

The pregnant woman nodded. As she took a deep breath once again, she knew she needed to find the energy inside of her somewhere to deliver this baby. No matter what was going to happen, this little miracle needed to see the world. She gave it one more gigantic push, and the sound of a baby's crying suddenly filled the subway car. As the rest of the passengers applauded in relief, the happy couple were anxiously waiting for their brand new baby boy to be placed in their arms.

"Congratulations…He's here…" The elder gentleman said as he placed the baby into the couple's arms. As soon as the baby was placed in the couples arms, the train began to move once again. Topanga breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his nightmare was finally over.

"I don't know about you three but that was the longest fifteen minutes of my life…" Cory added as the gang finally relaxed after watching the five gang leaders being dragged away handcuffed.

"Could you blame me if I'm scarred for life?" Shawn laughed.

"Nope…" The others replied as they made their way off the train. What they had been through was a terrifying experience not just for them, but for everyone else. And they were glad that they all made it out alive.

* * *

The next night was the night where almost everyone was supposed to show their love and devotion to one another. As Farkle walked hand in hand with Smackle across Central Park, he had the biggest smile on his face. They had both just come back from a dinner at Sardi's and the sudden warm weather that entered into the city was something the both of them were very thankful for.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Farkle I really enjoyed myself." Smackle stated as she united their hands once again.

"I had a great evening as well. Do you want me to walk you back to your apartment?" Farkle asked.

"No I should be OK…" Smackle smiled. "But I am looking forward to seeing you bright and early Tuesday morning." Smackle smiled.

"You know I'll be there." Farkle smiled. "Have a good night Smackle."

"You too…" Smackle smiled leaning in to give Farkle a hug.

"That's a first…I thought you weren't too keen on personal contact." Farkle laughed.

"I've been with you for two months now…I'm sort of used to it now." Smackle laughed as she walked off.

Farkle had to shake his head as he continued to walk on home. Halfway through the park, he noticed that Maya was sitting on a bench just staring at the birds around her feet. As he got closer, it was crystal clear that she had been crying about something from earlier on in the night.

"Maya?" Farkle asked as he walked towards her.

"What's up Farklestein?" Maya laughed trying to hide her cracking voice.

"Is everything OK?" Farkle asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah…Everything's perfectly fine actually things haven't been better." Maya smiled.

"Maya I know your hiding something from all of us…What is it?" Farkle asked.

"Farkle I told you yesterday. Your totally overreacting. I am not hiding anything from any of you. I learned that lesson the hard way about a year and a half ago remember?" Maya responded.

"I also clearly remember that you were scared and vulnerable back then. It's OK to let your secrets out Maya…"

"But this one…This one is different…" Maya sighed.

"So there really is something your holding back. I was right…" Farkle pointed out.

"Yes OK…" Maya began. "I admit I am holding something back from all of you. But trust me…This secret can't come out."

"Maya it' s going to be OK…No matter how bad this secret may be, that won't change the fact that we will always be best friends." Farkle pointed out.

"This one is different. If I let this secret out, it could change my relationship with everyone in this group." Maya responded.

"Were you not listening to what I said before? I promise Maya nothing is going to change our friendship. If you think a silly secret could ruin our friendship then you are certainly wrong." Farkle pointed out.

"Farkle you don't understand what I'm going trough here…" Maya responded.

"Then please help me understand Maya! I hate seeing you hurt…" Farkle yelled in frustration.

Maya took a deep breath as she felt a new fresh wave of tears about to make her way down her cheeks.

"You see there's this guy who I have a gigantic crush on. You see I think I'm actually in love with him. But the thing is, he's dating another girl and… I always try to tell myself to move on, and look for someone better… But my mind keeps going back to this guy for some reason." Maya continued. "I don't want to think about him, but at the same time I just can't help myself but fall in love with him every single day."

"Maya if he doesn't feel the same way that you do then maybe…Just maybe he doesn't deserve to be loved by you." Farkle replied.

"Then who on earth does? I've put my heart out on the line twice and I always end up getting disappointed. I'm scared to fall in love again…" Maya replied.

"Look Maya…I was scared to fall in love as well before Smackle came along. But now, I've never been more happier than I have ever been before." Farkle commented.

"Well lucky you…" Maya snarled.

"Oh was I boasting I didn't mean too." Farkle commented.

"It's perfectly fine Farkle. You and Smackle make a great couple. It's one of the occasions where I will let you boast about your love life." Maya laughed.

"You're going to find someone Maya. Someone who deserves you and who will love you unconditionally." Farkle smiled placing a hand on Maya's glove-covered hands.

"How can you be so sure?" Maya asked.

"Because a girl as beautiful, funny, and kind hearted as you deserves someone who will love her unconditionally." Farkle replied.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me…" Maya said shocked.

"I meant every word…" Farkle laughed.

Maya didn't listen to her brain this time and followed her heart. She was taking a gigantic risk here, but she felt that it would be worth it. Without thinking any further she grabbed a hold of Farkle's cheeks and united their lips. Farkle's eyes grew wide once he realized what was going on. Farkle broke the kiss and had the most shocked look on his face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" Maya was soon cut off once she realized that Farkle was shaking his head furiously.

"You don't need to apologize…" Farkle commented. Without thinking, Farkle did the exact same thing that Maya did and united their lips once again.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 _ **NEXT ON GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL…**_

 _IT'S A SPECIAL FIVE CHAPTER STORY ARCH…THROUGH THE ENTIRE MONTH OF MARCH, THESE BEST FRIENDS WILL BE GOING THROUGH SOME LIFE-CHANGING SITUATIONS THAT COULD RUIN FRIENDSHIPS…_

 _MAYA & FARKLE BOTH DEAL WITH THE AFTERMATH OF THEIR CENTRAL PARK KISS IN VERY DIFFERENT WAYS…AND A NEW TRANSFER STUDENT COMES INTO JOHN F. KENEDY SECONDARY SCHOOL…BUT WHEN ONE OF OUR FRIENDS FALLS FOR THEM, THEIR TROUBLED PAST COMES TO THE SURFACE AND CHANGES THEM FOR IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE… _

_IT'S ALL GOING TO KICK OFF THIS FRIDAY…_


	16. Girl Meets Jaya

_**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL**_

* * *

 _ **Girl Meets Jaya**_

* * *

It was a snowy Tuesday morning as Farkle walked into the Matthew's apartment looking very confused and conflicted. The events of Valentine's Day were still ringing in the back of his mind. The kiss between him and Maya was completely unexpected. But at the same time it felt natural.

"Farkle you're here early." Topanga said from the kitchen. "Are you staying for breakfast?"

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews…But I just came to talk to Riley and Lucas for a while before we head off for school." Farkle explained.

"I wasn't asking. " Topanga laughed as she used her famous line. "Go tell Riley and Lucas that breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Will do Mrs. Matthews. And thanks for always making us breakfast even though you don't really have to." Farkle laughed.

"Hey you guys are like my kids it's only natural for a mother to feed her "children"." Topanga said with air quotes.

Farkle laughed as he made his way towards Riley's bedroom. As he opened the door he of course found Riley and Lucas laughing and just enjoying each other's company. Farkle had to clear his throat to make sure that they knew that he had finally entered the room.

"Oh hey Farkle didn't see you there." Lucas smiled.

"Probably because you were too pre-occupied." Farkle teased.

"What brings you by so early? I thought that we were supposed to meet at the subway in thirty minutes?" Riley asked confused.

"Something big has happened and I needed you two here so I could try to sort out whatever's happening to me." Farkle replied.

"Is everything OK?" Lucas asked confused.

"I thought it was…" Farkle sighed. "Then something big happened last night."

"OK your going to need to give us more information than that so we can help you." Riley said worried.

"I had my first kiss last night…" Farkle spit out.

"Wait what?!" Riley and Lucas said shocked.

"Yeah…" Farkle nodded.

"So did Smackle lay one on you or did you lay one on her?" Lucas teased.

"It wasn't with Smackle…" Farkle said in one big rush.

"Wait so if it wasn't with Smackle then who was it with?" Riley said confused.

"I told you Maya was involved in this…" Farkle said worriedly.

Riley and Lucas both turned to each other in complete shock. They were not expecting that Farkle's first ever kiss was going to be with Maya. As Farkle continued to stay quiet on the bed, a pressing question still needed to be answered between all of them.

"Did you at least try to stop her from kissing you?" Lucas asked.

"No…" Farkle mumbled. "I sort of kissed her right after…"

"FARKLE!" Riley and Lucas yelled.

"I couldn't control myself OK?! I have absolutely no idea why I did it but, for some odd reason I don't regret doing it either." Farkle said in a big jumble.

"Well now we're in this big pickle…So what happens next?" Riley questioned.

"I have no idea…" Farkle sighed. "I'm as confused as ever. Maya knows that I'm in a stable relationship yet she still made the move on me…"

"To be fair you didn't protest the both of you are to be blamed for this whole situation." Riley pointed out.

"Yeah why didn't you stop her?" Lucas wondered.

"I guess it was just pure instinct…" Farkle sighed.

"Have you spoken to Maya since this entire thing happened?" Riley questioned. "She might be just as confused as you are." Riley pointed out.

"No that can't be right. She said that she has been having feelings for someone who didn't feel the same way…"

"Wait a minute…She said that she was having feelings for someone else, and she kissed you?" Lucas asked. "Buddy I think you're the one she has feelings for…"

"That can't be right can it?" Farkle asked shocked.

"Well let's take a look at the facts here…First off she tells you all about this guy that she has been having feelings for and that he wouldn't return her feelings, then she kisses you… Farkle it's obvious that you're the one she's talking about." Lucas pointed out.

"But why has she suddenly decided that she has feelings for me? Before I even got together with Smackle, I gave her all of these chances with me and she never told me…" Farkle said even more confused than before.

"She might have her own reasons for not telling you the truth. Maybe she's just realized these feelings now." Riley suggested.

"What on earth happens now?" Farkle wondered.

"That all depends on how you feel…" Riley responded.

"Kids it's time for breakfast!" Topanga called from the kitchen.

"This is even more confusing than that whole "triangle"" Farkle mumbled as he joined Riley and Lucas at the breakfast table.

"Wait where's Maya?" Auggie asked.

"She said she had to get to school early for an art committee meeting or something." Riley responded as she began eating her mom's homemade waffles.

"That's odd Mr. Jenkins is away all week…So there's nobody there to run the art committee…" Cory pointed out.

"Maybe she needed to catch up on homework?" Topanga suggested.

Farkle stirred his hot chocolate as he contemplated the entire situation with Maya. He knew the reason why she didn't come to breakfast over at the Matthew's this morning was because she was avoiding him at all costs. Farkle didn't blame her though, if what Lucas was saying was the truth she would want to avoid him at all costs. As Farkle ate his waffles the burning question at the back of his mind continued to grow. _How do you feel about Maya?_

* * *

Maya walked out of the Central City subway station and carefully crossed the street towards John F. Kennedy Secondary School. She had to get a head start on that English essay that was due later on during the day. As she entered the hallways of the school she noticed that the incoming students began piling into the hallways and towards their lockers. As Maya knelt down to reach her locker, she didn't see that another student was about to crash directly into her.

"LOOK OUT!" The male yelled before crashing directly into Maya.

"What the hell dude don't you see where your going?" Maya yelled.

"Well you were the one who didn't get up once I yelled warning for you to move out of the way. You know how hard segways are to control." He replied.

"Well you should know around the school by now you could have easily gone another direction instead of crashing right into me…" Maya argued back.

"Actually it's my first day here so your argument is false…" He responded.

"Well you still could have stopped…" Maya whispered.

"Look let's just forget this entire thing even happened…Names Jasper Smart…" He said extending his hand to help Maya up the floor.

"Well so far your last name's really off…" Maya joked. "I'm Maya…"

"So care to help out a newbie here…I have homeroom art but I have no idea where to go for that." He replied.

"Lucky for you homeroom art is my first class of the day…" Maya laughed. "Classroom's just around the corner." Maya gestured towards the classroom. "You know what I'm gonna go easy on you today…Fresh blood around here doesn't survive so well on their own. Just ask brace face Martin. He was a loner freshman who got thrown down the staircase in a garbage can by the seniors…"

"Well that's one way to be initiated…" Jasper laughed.

"Trust me all of the freshman kids stuck together after that incident. We're still scared to go on the fourth floor…" Maya shivered.

"Why are you guys scared of the fourth floor?" Jasper asked.

"Because that's where they get you…" Maya whispered to him.

"I was never a big fan of those senior classes anyways…" Jasper laughed as he and Maya walked into the art classroom. "So you got a big group of friends around here or something?"

"I have a decent amount of friends…" Maya laughed. "More like five friends that's as much that this girl can handle."

"Well hopefully you'll have room for a sixth?" Jasper smiled.

"Hey don't push it pal. I still don't really know you and besides, we didn't exactly start off on the right foot…"

"We didn't start off on our feet at all…" He teased.

"Oh boy you're going to be a lot of work I can tell already." Maya joked.

"OK look I'm sorry for teasing you a lot, it's just a force of habit I guess." He explained.

"Oh I don't mind it. Just be sure you're not going to get on my nerves." Maya teased.

"I'll be sure to be careful then…" Jasper laughed.

"Now that I think about it, you're actually not that bad of a person." Maya said as she sat down in her regular seat.

"So what you're basically saying is that I'm growing on you…" Jasper said.

"Pretty much… But don't think I won't dump you if you annoy me too much because I will totally unfriend you." Maya said in a teasing tone.

As Farkle walked into the art classroom he noticed that Maya was talking to someone who he had never seen before. Farkle guessed he must have been a new student to their school. Throughout the entire journey to school that day, the only thing that occupied Farkle's mind was Maya. He still didn't understand how he could possibly have feelings for two girls at the exact same time. One of them he had known practically his whole life, and the other he had grown to love as he had gotten to know her through competing.

"Hey Maya…" Farkle smiled.

"Farklestein this is Jasper he's new to the school here…" Maya said introducing Farkle to Jasper.

"Nice to meet you man…" Jasper said extending his hand.

"You too…" Farkle said shaking his hand firmly. "Have I seen you somewhere? Sorry, you look really familiar…"

"No I just moved from Vermont so it's highly unlikely you've run into me somewhere…" Jasper laughed.

"Sorry if he's freaking you out a little bit that's just the way Farkle is most of the time…" Maya explained.

"No worries I wasn't freaked out at all. And he seems like a pretty nice dude why do you always make fun of him?" Jasper questioned.

"I'm used to it… She's been teasing me ever since she found out what my name was at a Halloween party." Farkle laughed.

"Which is why I thought you would be used to my teasing by now…" Maya laughed.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Farkle had the rest of his classes with Jasper. He didn't know what it was, but he had this growing feeling in the back of his mind that something was off with him. Again he might be overreacting. As he made his way towards their regular lunch table, he of course saw Riley and Lucas in the middle of one of their infamous makeout sessions.

"Gosh you two just can't get enough of each other can you?" Farkle laughed.

"Well you can't blame me for that now can you?" Lucas laughed as he pulled Riley in closer for a hug.

"So have you thought more about we talked about before?" Riley questioned.

"A lot more…" Farkle commented.

"So you're not as confused as before?" Lucas wondered.

"Now I'm more confused than ever." Farkle explained.

"How so?" Riley asked.

"Well there's this new guy Jasper who's been hanging out with Maya all day today except for when they don't have classes together." Farkle explained. "And I've had almost every single class with him. But the thing is whenever it's just him and Maya hanging out together, I have this strong feeling of envy going through me…"

"Farkle you know their just hanging out as just friends…" Lucas laughed.

"I know but that's how all relationships start. That's how you two started…" Farkle sighed. "Why on earth do I have to fall in love with two women at the same time?"

"Well there's an easy solution for that…" Riley began. "Like I told you before you need to be honest to not just yourself but to Maya and Smackle as well. You need to cut one of them loose eventually. You just can't keep them dangling by a string."

"I know I need to make a choice eventually. But it's the fact that I need to make that very decision is what scares the living daylights out of me." Farkle sighed.

"I know it's a scary thought buddy. But trust me, once you make the right choice you will never look back again." Lucas said as he kissed Riley's cheek. "Sure I was confused at one point in time, but once I knew what my heart was telling me I followed it and I've never been happier."

"That's the problem I guess. My heart's saying two different things at once…" Farkle sighed.

"That's how it all starts. Maybe you need to clear your head and then the answers might possibly come to you a lot quicker." Riley replied.

"For my sake I hope your right…" Farkle sighed.

"It may not look like it's possible now but things are going to get better Farkle you just need to believe it." Riley responded as the bell rang. "No matter what happens, we're always going to have your back…" Riley smiled.

"Thanks you two…" Farkle said as the three of them walked off towards their science class.

As the three of them walked into the science class Riley and Lucas both saw that Maya was happily chatting away with a guy that neither of them have ever seen before. They assumed that it must have been Jasper. As Maya looked up from her notebook she began waving over the rest of the gang to come and meet him.

"Great now you two can meet Jasper…Jasper these are some of my other friends around here, Riley and Huckleberry. Well his real name is Lucas but I never call him that." Maya laughed.

"What is the deal with you and these nicknames?" Jasper laughed.

"That's something that I've been wondering for a while…" Lucas laughed. "Nice to meet you pal…" Lucas smiled.

"Thanks…You know it's super cool that all of you are willing to let a total stranger be friends with you…" Jasper commented. "Not even the people back in my old school in Vermont would let people be friends with them that easily." Jasper laughed.

"Well your not in Vermont anymore. We're a lot more accepting here in New York City." Riley laughed.

"It's true these guys befriended me right away no questions asked." Lucas laughed.

"Till this day I still don't understand why that happened…" Maya moaned teasingly.

"Oh come on Hart admit it…You're used to me…" Lucas joked.

"You guys seem like a tight knit group are you sure it's Ok for me to join your squad?" Jasper laughed.

"Of course it is…" Riley laughed. "It's not like you're a criminal or anything like that…" Riley joked.

Jasper had the biggest look of fear written all over his face. He was hoping that none of these guys noticed. If his past was to get out, there was no way that he was going to be staying put in New York City. The main reason why he had moved to the city was to get away from the gang that he was involved in back in Vermont. He wanted that chapter of his life to be over, and be able to start a brand new story.

"Of course not…" Jasper laughed.

"Then there really shouldn't be a problem here…" Riley laughed.

"In that case, it is definitely my honor to be included in your group." He smiled.

"Why don't we all hang out after school? You know to get to know each other more…" Maya suggested.

"I wish I could but I promised my mom that I would help her out with re-decorating the bakery this afternoon." Riley replied.

"And I said I would help out too…" Lucas pointed out.

"My dad needs me at home to help out with his new science experiment or something along the lines like that…" Farkle laughed.

"That's totally fine we can all hang out together on the weekend then…" Jasper responded. "I know a cool glow in the dark bowling alley that would be awesome to go to…"

"Dark Bowl? We love that place!" Riley said excitedly. "We could meet there at seven on Friday night?"

"Sounds like a plan to me…" Maya laughed.

* * *

That day after school, Maya walked into her family condo unit and saw Shawn hard at work editing a new feature article for Hit the Road. She had to shake her head as she threw her backpack on the couch as she normally did.

"You work way too much dad." Maya teased.

"Says the artist who paints seven paintings per week…" Shawn laughed as he brought Maya in for a hug. "How's our not so little bear doing?"

"When on earth are you going to stop calling me that?" Maya sighed.

"It's either that or Goldilocks kiddo…" Shawn laughed.

"OK can we switch on to adult mode for a minute I need to ask you something important…" Maya began.

"Is everything OK sweetheart?" Shawn asked.

"I met this guy…"

"OK where's my shotgun…" Shawn said getting up.

"Dad would you please calm down…" Maya sighed pushing Shawn back into his seat. "He didn't do anything yet… Except be his stupid cute adorable self…"

"Oh it's that type of talk huh?" Shawn sighed. "The classic boy meets girl and the girl falls for the boy and all that jazz…"

"I mean how did you know that you loved mom or Angela for that matter?" Maya wondered.

"Well it was definitely a long and rewarding journey in discovering what love truly meant. I think that it's definitely a good thing because along the way it's taught me a lot about life and what love really does mean."

"So what does it mean?" Maya wondered.

"Well, it means committing to someone or something 1000 percent and never looking back. One of my biggest regrets with Angela was that it was a one way street. I was willing to put in all the effort of trying a long distance relationship but she wasn't…But with me and your mom we both had our failed relationships in the past and it was the thought of commitment that haunted all of us to the core. Another thing that I learned about love is it's all about taking risks because you never know what will happen unless you give it a try."

"But what happens when you start to fall in love with two people at once?" Maya wondered.

"Now that's all the part of the journey. But it's up to you to figure that all out on your own. Life is a long and winding road Maya…And along the way you will find your answers to all of those questions. They might not stick out right away, but they're there for you to discover someday…" Shawn said as he patted Maya's shoulder for comfort.

"How is it possible that you know exactly what to say with every single problem I have?" Maya wondered.

"Hey I've learned from the best parents in the world the Matthews…" Shawn laughed. "Now what do you say you help me cook dinner for your mom again?" Shawn smiled.

"Just as long as I get to have a bigger portion for dinner." Maya smirked.

* * *

Farkle was sitting alone at the table at the Hawk Diner stirring a piping cup of hot chocolate. He was still so conflicted with how he was supposed to feel about this entire situation. He shook his head still confused as to how he could allow himself to be in the middle of this. He promised himself when he was younger, that he would only fall in love with one girl in his entire life. But here he was, in love with two very different women.

"Seems like you've got a lot on your mind kid…" Someone from the booth across from Farkle commented.

"I guess you can say that." Farkle nodded.

"Love problems?" He asked.

"As always…." He sighed.

"If you don't mind me asking what exactly is the problem?" He questioned.

"To put it simply I've seem to have fallen in love with two very different girls…" Farkle commented.

"And you need to let one of them go and you're scared of making the wrong decision…" He finished.

"Exactly…" Farkle nodded.

"You know you don't need to be afraid of making the choice as long as you believe you are making the right one." He commented.

"At this point, I really don't know what's the right choice…" Farkle laughed.

"Making the right choice isn't something you can rush no matter how much you want it to…" He laughed.

"Although I wish it was…" Farkle sighed. "Maybe if it was I wouldn't be in the situation that I am in now."

"You don't know that for sure. Life is always full of several life decisions. But, they end up helping into shaping us into the people we want to be." He stated.

"You give really good advice…" Farkle laughed. "I don't know what you did, but I'm starting to feel a lot better about this situation…"

"Well I'm a psychiatrist it's my job to listen to people's problems… If you ever want to talk again my office is just down the road from here." He smiled. "I'm Dr. Grimes."

"Farkle Minkus…" Farkle smiled. "And thank you for the help tonight. You've made me feel a lot better."

"I'm glad to have helped you tonight…" Dr. Grimes smiled as he went off to the bitter cold night.

AS Farkle was sitting at the booth deep in thought he didn't notice that the bell above the door rang and someone had sat across from him. As Farkle looked up from his mug he was surprised to see Smackle sitting directly across from him.

"Farkle…" Smackle stated.

"Smackle? What are you doing here?" Farkle said shocked.

"Well I was just on my way back from the Public Library when I noticed you were sitting here alone. I thought I would drop in and say hi…" Smackle began. "Farkle is everything OK? You seem to have a lot on your mind." Smackle stated.

"Well you can say that I guess." Farkle replied. "Sorry that I haven't gotten in contact with you since our date on Sunday night. I've been too distracted."

"Farkle you know you can tell me anything at all…I swear to you I won't judge." Smackle explained.

"I don't know Smackle this whole issue is something that could change how you feel about me. I've messed up big time…" Farkle stated.

"Farkle you're starting to scare me. What's happened?" Smackle asked worriedly. "You need to tell me what's been going on."

"Smackle…Please if I let you know what's happened you're going to get you're heart broken." Farkle said trying his best to stop Smackle from finding out about the biggest problem that their relationship could possibly face.

"So you figured that lying to me would be better?" Smackle asked hurt and insulted.

"Look I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Farkle you need to tell me the truth here…If you don't then what's the whole point of being in a relationship based on lies?" Smackle questioned.

"Smackle…" Farkle felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" Farkle began. "I did something horrible after you had left the park on Sunday." Farkle explained. "I didn't know what made me do it…It just happened…"

"What just happened?" Smackle asked curiously.

"I saw Maya alone on a park bench in Central Park and of course being someone who cares about all of his friends I had to make sure that she was OK. Then we eventually started talking about what was bothering her, and she opened up to me…" Farkle continued. "She told me that she was having boy troubles where she has serious feelings for someone but they don't feel the same way." Farkle continued. "And I told her that she was going to find someone amazing someday…Who would learn to appreciate and love her the way she always would deserve."

"Farkle you're not making any sense. What do you have to do with any of this?" Smackle asked confused.

"Because…Smackle I ended up kissing her…" Farkle admitted.

"You did what now?" Smackle asked shocked.

"She caught me off guard at first because she was the first one to kiss me…But after I broke the kiss… She apologized for kissing me but…I don't know why I did this but…I kissed her after that…" Farkle admitted.

"Farkle…I don't understand…" Smackle said shocked.

"Neither do I at this point…I still don't know why I did what I did…" Farkle confessed. "I still do have strong feelings for you…But I've had feelings for Maya for as long as I could remember. But as soon as I have a happy and healthy relationship, she brought those feelings back…" Farkle explained.

"And now you like the both of us…" Smackle stated.

"I really am sorry Smackle…" Farkle confessed.

"Well what are we going to do about us now?" Smackle questioned.

"We can still be us…" Farkle smiled.

"I don't know how Farkle…I just can't see us being in a relationship if I know that you have feelings for somebody else…" Smackle sighed. "Although it's going to kill me saying this…I think it's going to be best if we take a break for a bit…So you could figure out what it is you really want…"

"I understand…" Farkle whispered silently.

"That's one of the things that I loved about you Farkle…You were always able to understand even the worst situations…" Smackle said getting up. "I hope you don't regret the decision you make…" Smackle said before kissing him lightly on his cheek and getting up.

As Smackle left, Farkle felt the hole in his heart begin to get deeper. He never wanted it to come down to this, but this decision could possibly change his life forever. He just needed a way to come up with the right one…

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE: GIRL MEETS ADDICTIONS**

 _ **The six part special continues this Saturday with a huge two part chapter. Maya and Jasper's relationship deepens and with that comes a different Maya. And the burning question "who do you really want to be?" will drive Maya to make the worst decisions of her life that could affect not only her but her friendship with the entire gang in a huge way…**_


	17. Girl Meets Addictions Part 1

GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES...I'VE JUST RECEIVED A GREAT PROMOTION FROM WORK A COUPLE MONTHS AGO AND OF COURSE WITH THAT COMES A TON MORE WORK AND RESPONSIBILITY... BGHUUT I HAVE MANAGED TO FINALLY CATCH A BREAK AND WILL BE POSTING MORE FREQUENTLY...NOW MAYA'S STORYLINE IN THE NEXT SIX CHAPTERS IS VERY PERSONAL AND CLOSE TO ME IN MY HEART BECAUSE I WAS ONCE IN HER SHOES AND WHAT I WENT THROUGH IS GOING TO BE PORTRAYED THROUGH MAYA'S CHARACTER...I'M HAPPY TO SAY THAT I'VE OVERCOME WHAT SHE WILL BE GOING THROUGH, BUT SOME PEOPLE ARE NOT AS LUCKY AS I AM...SO THESE SEVERAL CHAPTERS I HOPE WILL NOT ONLY INFORM AND EDUCATE ALL OF YOU ON DRUG ADDICTIONS AND MENTAL ILLNESS, BUT IT WILL PROVIDE A SENSE OF HOPE TO ANYONE OUT THERE WHO MAY BE GOING THROUGH WHAT I WENT THROUGH...WHAT MAYA IS GOING TO GO THROUGH... HAPPY READING :)**

* * *

 _ **GIRL MEETS ADDICTIONS Part I**_

Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay were all knocking on the Hart's apartment door. Whatever had happened to Maya back at Topanga's was a serious situation. And not only were they worried for their safety and the rest of the others, but they were also worried about Maya's well being. Over the past week, Maya wasn't being herself distancing herself from the rest of her friends and completely and hanging out with the "populars". There was not a doubt in the back of Riley's mind that these new group of people that Maya had gotten acquainted with was a bad influence on her.

"Hart open the door!" Zay yelled from the other side.

"We know you're still in there Maya we followed you home!" Farkle yelled.

"You weren't supposed to bring that up…" Riley whispered harshly. "Look Maya I know you're in there…Please let us in so we can talk this through…Please…" Riley begged. "I know this isn't you…You're a lot better than that Maya…"

"Hi guys what brings the entire gang by?" Shawn asked as he and Katy both walked out of the elevator with their hands full with groceries.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart we think that something's happened with Maya…" Riley commented "and it's not just a simple problem that we could all fix easily. It's a much bigger problem."

"Have you guys talked to her?" Katy asked confused.

"We tried to talk to her over at Topanga's but then she went all psycho on all of us and basically trashed the entire bakery."

Shawn and Katy both gave each other a frightened look. If everything that Maya's friends had said was the truth, Katy knew that something was going horribly wrong with Maya.

"Shawn we need to hurry…I think these guys are telling the truth…" Katy said in a frantic hurry.

Shawn nodded as he fiddled around with the keys in his pocket. He needed to get to Maya as soon as possible before things got to a drastic turn. He didn't know what he was going to do with himself if something happened to Maya.

"You said she trashed Topanga's bakery?" Shawn asked in disbelief.

"She just started yelling at all of us when we tried to confront her about everything…She started throwing dishes, food, and even chairs at all of us…" Lucas explained.

"What on earth…That doesn't sound like my baby girl at all…" Katy said as the group approached Maya's closed bedroom door. "Maya baby girl are you in there?" Katy asked. "I have your friends here…They want to talk to you sweetie…" Katy responded.

"Maya please open the door…" Riley said as she placed her head on the cool surface of the door. "We all are here just to help you…That's all we want to do peaches…" Riley responded.

When they still didn't get a reply from the other side of the door, Shawn went ahead and tried to turn the doorknob. He found it locked. Being the previous bad ass he had picked many locks several times in his lifetime. He picked a small paperclip out of his jacket pocket and within a matter of seconds the door to Maya's room opened. The others were surprised to find that she wasn't lying on her bed. But as they turned towards her bathroom, they all noticed that not only was the light on but they heard the running water coming from her bathtub. Shawn walked ahead and opened the bathroom door. But what laid behind the door was a sight that would change all of their lives forever.

"MAYA!" All of them yelled once they saw what was beyond the door.

* * *

 _ **SIX DAYS AGO-FRIDAY AFTERNOON 2:54 PM**_

It was finally the end of the week, meaning that everyone finally had two days of official freedom. As for Maya, she was looking forward of not having to look at a single textbook until Sunday night. Like always, she planned on not touching the mountain of homework until the very last minute. As she was putting the last of her notebooks into her bag, she shut her locker and immediately regretting it.

"You guys seriously need to stop eating each others faces off…It's like you're both flesh hungry zombies every time you kiss." Maya laughed.

"Trust me Maya whenever you get into a relationship, you'll probably do the same thing…" Riley laughed.

"That's if she can actually manage to handle a stable relationship…" Lucas laughed.

"Don't try and get on my nerves hop along it's the start of the weekend and the last thing that I need is for you to ruin it…" Maya pointed out. "Which by the way we are still meeting at Dark Bowl for bowling right?" Maya asked.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot about that." Riley laughed.

"Blame the teachers. It's one week till spring break but yet, they still want to bombard us with work." Luca sighed. "I swear this weekend I'm going to take advantage of actually having a free weekend without much homework…" Lucas pointed out. "And that includes spending as much time with this one…" Lucas stated as he wrapped his arms protectively around Riley.

"Yeah Jasper said that he would meet us down there around seven so you guys better not be late. Or you're all going to make me look like a fool in front of him."

"Ohhh you actually like him don't you…" Riley teased.

"Not yet anyways…" Maya whispered.

"Wait you actually like someone? The last person that you ended up liking was…Well that was me…" Lucas pointed out.

"That was a part of my life where I was more confused…" Maya laughed. "I'm not that confused about it anymore…" Maya continued. "I think I'm falling for Jasper."

"Maya you've only known the guy for a whole four days don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know what it is about him, but whatever it is it's making me fall for him a lot harder than I did for anyone."

"Well good for you." Riley laughed.

"So you guys better not screw this up for me or I swear I'm gonna attack the both of you." Maya threatened walking off.

"You actually think that Maya is in love with Jasper?" Lucas wondered.

"Only time will tell I suppose." Riley laughing wrapping her arms around Lucas' waist. "Now I'm not sure if you remembered but I did promise a certain someone a smoothie date on Friday's after school…" Riley laughed.

"I think you did…" Lucas smiled placing a soft kiss on Riley's forehead.

Later on that night, Riley Lucas and Farkle were waiting in front of dark bowl. The three of them had decided to head down together since they assumed that Maya and Jasper would both arrive together.

"Is it just me or does Maya seem to be hanging out a lot more with this Jasper character?" Farkle wondered.

"Well she seems to have fallen for him hard." Riley commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah she admitted that she was in love with him just a couple hours ago actually." Riley replied.

"Isn't it too soon to fall in love with him? She's just known him for a couple of days…" Farkle laughed.

"That may be true but this is Maya we're talking about here. Her feelings were never really sorted out. So if she says she's in love with someone, I think all of us should take it seriously." Lucas pointed out.

"Speaking of the devil here she comes now…" Farkle pointed out. "Hey Hart…"

"Farklestein good to see you." Maya laughed. "Good to see that everybody actually showed up on time for once…" Maya laughed.

"Thanks again for agreeing to hang out with me. I've gotten to know you guys throughout this entire week and it would be really great to know you guys a lot better." Jasper replied.

"Not a problem. We actually love having new people around." Riley smiled while Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"Just don't plan on cheating with this one and we'll all be fine." Lucas joked while Riley playfully slapped his arms.

"You have nothing to worry about. I have absolutely no intentions on stealing Riley from you so you're safe." Jasper responded.

"Then let's go have some fun…"Maya stated as the gang all headed inside the bowling alley.

Through the rest of the night, everyone seemed to be having a great time, and most importantly getting acquainted with Jasper. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and by the end of the night, Jasper felt like he was a natural part of the gang and had known all of them for his entire life. After three very competitive rounds of bowling, it was finally down to Maya and Jasper to battle it out to see who was the ultimate bowler.

"Well Hart it's come down to this. Four hours of intense bowling and you still think you can defeat me?" Jasper laughed.

"Don't underestimate me…" Maya laughed as she rolled the bowling bowl flawlessly down the lane and scored a strike.

"Wow look at that…" Jasper said in shock.

"Nice try kid but nobody has successfully beaten me in a bowing match yet." Maya laughed.

"Now who's the one being self centred." Jasper teased. "Now what do you say all of us go grab a shake at the Hawk Diner?"

"It's almost midnight so it should be closing down soon…" Farkle pointed out.

"Farkle's right…" Riley pointed out. "And after all that bowling tonight, it's sort of tried me out." Riley pointed out.

"Same here…" Lucas added. "But if we're all free sometime over the weekend we can definitely hang out at Topanga's." Lucas suggested.

"How about tomorrow evening then?" Jasper suggested.

"Tomorrow evening it is…" Lucas confirmed as the three others began making their way out of the dark bowling alley.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not even tired yet…" Maya pointed out.

"Me neither…" Jasper stated. "Do you want to head on over to my place to chill out for a while before I drop you off?"

"Sure." Maya nodded.

The both of them made the short trek to the upper east side of Greenwhich Village about two blocks away from the bowling alley. Maya and Jasper both made their way into Jasper's apartment and as Jasper turned on the lights, Maya was taken away at how simple their apartment looked.

"It look just like mine…" Maya teased.

"Well us poor people may not live in luxury but what we do have is great." Jasper laughed. "Make yourself comfortable I'm probably going to be getting myself something to drink. Oh that reminds me would you like something to drink?" Jasper questioned.

"Just some water is fine…" Maya replied.

Jasper nodded in understanding and handed Maya a water bottle as he sat down on the couch with a can of beer.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking that stuff?" Maya questioned.

"Trust me I've been drinking this since I was in the eighth grade. My dad just leaves them lying around the house, so I might as well take advantage right?" Jasper laughed as he opened the can.

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you're n alcoholic…" Maya teased.

"Not an alcoholic I drink for fun I'm not like those obsessive drinkers who just drown their money in liquor." Jasper laughed.

"True point. You know, I never really understood why people do that…" Maya laughed.

"It's their life decision we can't help that…" Jasper laughed along.

"So how do you like your first official week in the city?" Maya questioned as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"I would have been able to enjoy it a lot more if they hadn't decided to pile a ton of homework on us." Jasper laughed. "I swear I thought they would go easy on the new kid."

"Are you kidding me? None of the teachers go easy on the new kids. Especially Matthews." Maya laughed.

"Well one could hope and dream right? Well this week wasn't all bad…" Jasper pointed out.

"Why not?" Maya wondered.

"Because I met some pretty cool people this week too. So that was a definite plus side." Jasper replied.

"Hey, you're not that bad of a person so it was pretty easy getting to be friends with you." Maya commented.

"Thanks that means a lot to hear you say that. You know, I think that's the nicest thing that somebody has ever said to me…" Jasper laughed.

"Well it's easy to compliment someone if it's the absolute truth." Maya added.

* * *

 _ **SATURDAY-4:45 PM**_

Farkle was sitting in the gang's regular booth casually twiddling his thumbs. He would of course only do this if he was either upset or confused. He was sort of a mixture of the two emotions. He had been having his personal struggles with his love life weighing him down, and it was up to him to figure out what was happening in his life currently.

"Looks like you're a million miles away." Zay commented as he joined Farkle sitting in the booth.

"Oh hey Zay…" Farkle said still confused.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or are we going to have to play the guessing game. And we all know that I'm a horrible guesser." Zay laughed.

"Where do I even begin?" Farkle sighed.

"The beginning. That's where most stories start." Zay laughed.

"Well this story started last week during Valentine's Day…" Farkle pointed out.

"OK so it's going to be a short one." Zay clapped.

"In a sense yes…But trust me it's a lot more complicated." Farkle sighed.

"OK so let me guess you're having trouble in the love department? Did Smackle cheat on you?" Zay questioned.

"It's the other way around…" Farkle admitted.

"If it's the other way around then…You didn't…" Zay gasped.

"I did…" Farkle sighed. "Now I'm in the middle of a tough decision here."

"OK so who's this chick that made you cheat on Smackle?" Zay wondered.

"Maya…" Farkle admitted.

"I'm sorry what?" Zay asked shocked. "You did not just say that you cheated on Smackle with Maya…"

"Now you see why this entire thing is complicated?" Farkle groaned.

"Buddy looks like you've got yourself into a serious pickle. I mean how is it possible that you could have feelings for two people who could be so different from each other." Zay asked confused.

"It just happened and now I sort of wish it didn't. I mean Smackle can't even be in the same room as me anymore, and I pretty sure Maya is falling head over heels in love for the new kid so that leaves me as the odd one out." Farkle sighed.

"Maybe you've got this whole Maya thing wrong. She might not even be falling in love with him." Zay replied.

Just as he said those words, Jasper and Maya walked into Topanga's laughing their heads off at probably another inside joke that only the two of them would know.

"Maybe I could be wrong…" Zay whispered back.

"Oh hey you two…" Maya said as she joined the other two couples in the booth. "No sign of Rucas yet?"

"Nah those two will probably show up together fifteen minutes late." Zay laughed along. "I believe we haven't been properly introduced. "Zay said shaking Jasper's hand. "I'm Zay."

"Pleased to meet you…." Jasper laughed. "You guys seem like a tight knit group."

"Oh we definitely are…" Zay replied. "So don't you think of trying to pull something funny on us or we're gonna hunt you down…" Zay laughed. "Totally kidding."

"So did everyone have fun at the DarkBowl last night?" Jasper questioned.

"Rude…Ya'll went to the DarkBowl without me?!" Zay shouted out. "You know I'm the reigning champion…" Zay pointed out.

"Actually not anymore Maya is…" Farkle pointed out. "She ended up beating Jasper one on one."

"Well then…" Zay sighed. "Guess I'm gonna have to face the facts that I've been beat by a female…" Zay laughed. "But at least it was by Hart…"

"If that's you're fancy way of saying that I'm better than you than I gratefully accept." Maya laughed along. "But I gotta hand it to you Babineaux you aren't so bad yourself."

"What can I say I come from a family of world class bowlers. Before my parents went off the deep end they used to compete competitively in bowling." Zay pointed out. "I guess bowling runs in the blood."

Riley and Lucas finally walked into the bakery wrapped in each others arms with one hand still stuck in a large bucket of popcorn as the couple continued laughing. Maya just had to shake her head as she observed the two love struck teenagers. She finally understood exactly what they were talking about when they continuously stated that they were madly in love with each other.

"Hey guys sorry we're late…" Lucas said in between his laughing fit. "Me and Riles just got back from a movie date and we just witnessed four ladies get drenched by a New York City cab."

"I shouldn't be laughing but their reactions were just too funny." Riley continued laughing.

"Ok now that everybody is here why don't we get our usual orders?" Farkle suggested.

"Mind sharing our usual?" Riley asked as she snuggled up against Lucas.

"Just as long as I get the muffin tops as always…" Lucas teased as he placed a quick kiss on Riley's lips.

"Of course sweetie…" Riley laughed placing a kiss on his nose.

As most of the gang went to go get their orders, Farkle was still in a daze about the situation he had gotten himself involved in. Lucas only had to look at Farkle for a short amount of time before he knew exactly what was going on in his mind.

"Woman troubles?" Lucas wondered.

"As always…" Farkle sighed.

"Hey I promise buddy everything is going to turn out OK…" Lucas smiled. "Look at me and Riley that whole situation was a mess before we got together. But I'm gonna keep saying this although I'm probably annoying you by now. I honestly can say that I could not have been happier." Lucas said.

The boys didn't have much time to finish up their conversation as most of the gang was heading back with the rest of their food. Lucas smiled happily as Riley happily gave him three muffin tops from some fresh banana nut muffins. The gang once again enjoyed each others company and continued talking on into the late afternoon and early evening.

"Would you guys like one more round of hot chocolates before I close up tonight?" Topanga questioned.

"Oh gosh we've been here for a while." Riley said shocked.

"Well time does fly by if you're with great company." Jasper replied. "Again thank you guys for such a great time." He replied.

"Of course…" Lucas added. "You're officially a part of our group now."

"I actually got invited to a school party and I really don't want to go alone, anybody fancy coming along with me?" Jasper asked.

"I think I'll pass it's been a long day…" Farkle commented.

"I'm out too I still have to finish that essay dad gave us…" Riley sighed. "Seriously I thought he would have gone easier on us by now…"

"Are you kidding Riles? The probability that your dad will go easy on us is like the probability of my mom winning the mega lotto jackpot." Maya laughed.

"Well there's no need to be rude about it…" Riley moaned.

"I guess I'll go with you…" Maya suggested.

"Great…" Jasper smiled. "I'll see you all on Monday?"

"Of course you will we go to the same school now." Farkle commented.

"Farkle he was asking a rhetorical question." Riley replied.

"You know I could never actually tell the difference." Farkle replied as he walked out of the bakery.

* * *

 **SATURDAY 9:30 PM**

Maya and Jasper had later found out that the party was actually being hosted by Missy Bradford. Maya had to sneer once she came face to face with the blonde hill billy who caused Riley to go through some very uncomfortable feelings back in the seventh grade. She did everything she could to stay away from her which explains why they were on the rooftop of her New York City condo with just about everybody else.

"You know this party actually turned out to be OK…" Jasper laughed. "I thought it was going to be a complete snooze."

"Just as long as I don't have to deal with seeing Missy Bradford I'm totally fine." Maya pointed out as she looked down to the city below her.

"What do you have against her?" Jasper wondered.

"It's just something that went down while we were in middle school. She started a war between all of us…Well everyone except Zay he wasn't around for when that went down." Maya pointed out.

"But you never know people and things can change right?" Jasper wondered.

"Missy changing? I highly doubt that…" Maya laughed.

The two of them just enjoyed the party for a couple more hours. Later on, they found their way into Maya's apartment. Shawn and Katy were away on a delayed honeymoon so Maya was home alone for the weekend except when she went over to the Matthews. Maya collapsed on the couch while Jasper just watched her amused.

"Why so dramatic?" Jasper laughed.

"Because it's only the beginning of March and our teachers are already giving us a ton of work to do…" Maya groaned. "Why does adulating have to involve so much work?"

"Beats me…" Jasper laughed.

"You know I wish there was just someway that I could just relax and not have to deal with all of the pressure…" Maya sighed.

"Hey I might have a solution for that…" Jasper said as he rummaged through his backpack. "And let me guess the stress of high school has seriously let you lose your sleep?"

"How did you know?" Maya laughed.

"Because that's exactly me right now…" Jasper smiled. "Which is why these always help…."

Maya gasped as she saw what was inside the plastic bag. She found several white pills which was filled to the rim. Maya couldn't help but stare at the contents in the bag in utter shock.

"Pills? Jasper are you kidding me?" Maya said in utter shock.

"Trust me Hart, these always help me out. I know I don't use them a lot but whenever I do get stressed I use them…" Jasper explained.

"But these are drugs…" Maya said in utter shock. "I don't know how I feel about this…"

"Just keep them just in case…" Jasper replied.

Maya nodded as she took the plastic bag from him. Maya looked down at the bag in her hands and she couldn't help but feel that maybe Jasper could be right about this.

* * *

 **MONDAY-2:45PM**

Maya finally shut her locker as she walked out of the school and into the parking lot. She noticed that Jasper was in the corner of the school with some of the new people that Maya knew was the popular crowd. Maya walked over to Jaspar to thank him for his notes.

"Oh hey Hart…" Jaspar smiled.

"Hey…I just wanted to say thank you so much for letting me borrow you're chemistry notes on Friday they totally helped me out on the test." Maya smiled.

"No problem just wanted to help out a fellow classmate. You heading home?" Jaspar wondered.

"Yeah I got an essay to write…" Maya pointed out.

"Why don't you just chill out for a minute. We could go home together." Jaspar pointed out. "I do live a block away from you anyways…"

"I wouldn't want to intrude…" Maya protested.

"Then join the fun…" One of the gang members pointed out.

"I really don't think so…" Maya interjected.

"Oh come on… It's not as bad as everybody makes it sound…" Jaspar laughed.

Maya shook her head. She was better than this. But there was definitely something telling her that it couldn't possibly be that bad. Maya sighed and grabbed the joint that one of the leaders was offering her.

"There we go…Now try it out…" Jasper encouraged.

Maya sighed. With shaking hands she brought the cigarette that was in between her two fingers towards her lips. She couldn't believe that she would be the one to cave into peer pressure. Maya took a deep breath before she took one whiff of it and surprisingly…All of the pressure from school and the constant knowledge that she was supposed to "do better" all melted away. Maya took another whiff of the joint and had to smile to herself. She didn't know if it was the smoke or the drug, but she felt like all of her previous problems were just melting away…

However Maya wasn't aware of her surroundings. Farkle was walking out of John F Kennedy Secondary School and headed towards the subway just a block away. He looked up from his phone and his eyes landed on something that he couldn't believe. He indeed saw Maya smoking in the corner of the school with "The populars". An astonished Farkle sent an immediate text to the rest of his friends. This was a serious situation and if they didn't fix it soon enough, who knows when it was ever going to be fixed…

* * *

 **TUESDAY NIGHT- 8:45 PM**

The gang excluding Maya was gathered sitting on Riley's bay window. Riley was surprised how many people could actually fit on the small cushioned area. Farkle had called an emergency meeting yesterday but the rest of the gang couldn't meet until the next night due to the truckload of homework.

"So what's up with this emergency meeting? Is everything OK?" Riley asked shocked.

"Well why don't you see for yourselves and tell me…" Farkle handed his phone over to everyone to see.

As Riley pressed the play button, a video from yesterday afternoon showed up. Riley couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of her very eyes. The rest of the gang watched the video in pure horror, also not believing what they were seeing. It was something that all of them hoped that they wouldn't ever see.

"Oh my god…" Lucas whispered shocked.

"So is everything going to be OK?" Farkle questioned the entire gang. When he was met with pure silence he had gotten his answer. "That's just what I thought…"

"Why?" Riley asked still in shock.

"Well there's only one way we can find out…" Zay pointed out. "We need to confront her about this problem head on…"

The rest of the group nodded. Whatever Maya was going through, it could be easily fixed. But they needed to get her to admit it to them first.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY- THURSDAY 4:15 PM**

Maya walked into Topanga's after getting a brief text from Riley saying that they needed to chat about something important. Maya noticed that all of her friends were gathered in their regular booth. Maya looked at them strangely since Riley had texted her that the two of them needed to talk about something privately. Maya turned towards Riley with a look of confusion written all over her face.

"Riles I thought me and you had something to talk about…" Maya questioned.

"We do…We all do…" Riley replied.

"All of us?" Maya questioned.

"Sit down peaches…This is going to take a while…" Riley explained.

"What on earth is this possibly all about?" Maya questioned. "Oh no Riles you're not being bullied again are you?" Maya questioned.

"No Maya…" Riley sighed. "This is specifically about you."

"What about me specifically?" Maya wondered.

"This…" Farkle placed his phone on the center of the table with shaky fingers. "Press play…"

Maya looked at Farkle weirdly as she did press play. What she saw made her turn completely pale. It was a video of her from a couple of days ago smoking with "The Populars." Maya immediately paused the video.

"You're stalking me?" Maya whispered.

"No…" Farkle explained. "I just happened to be walking out of school on my way to the subway when I saw what you were doing."

"And you decided to record it?" Maya said shocked. "Why so you can show it to all the people I care about and make me look like a druggie?"

"Maya what was I supposed to do? Ignore the fact that you were smoking?" Farkle sighed.

"YES DAMN IT!" Maya yelled in frustration.

"Maya…Why? Why would you do this?" Riley asked confused and hurt at the same time.

"You know what…" Maya said getting up and flipping their table over. "Screw you guys! Whatever I choose to do with my life that's my decision…I don't need you all questioning me my decisions…" Maya said flipping over four more tables before picking up four empty dishes from a table and throwing them on an empty wall causing the ten people who were sitting in the tables next to the wall to dive under their tables for safety.

"Look Maya…We're worried about you…" Riley began.

"You know what? All of you…" Maya said pointing a finger to all of her friends "I want all of you guys to stay out of my life…" Maya said kicking the door open and heading back to her apartment.

"Guys? What just happened here?" Topanga asked worried.

"I have no idea mom…No idea…" Riley said on the verge of tears.

"Then it's time we find out…" Farkle replied.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY THIRTY MINUTES LATER- THURSDAY 4:55 PM**

Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay were all knocking on the Hart's apartment door. Whatever had happened to Maya back at Topanga's was a serious situation. And not only were they worried for their safety and the rest of the others, but they were also worried about Maya's well being. Over the past week, Maya wasn't being herself distancing herself from the rest of her friends and completely and hanging out with the "populars". There was not a doubt in the back of Riley's mind that these new group of people that Maya had gotten acquainted with was a bad influence on her.

"Hart open the door!" Zay yelled from the other side.

"We know you're still in there Maya we followed you home!" Farkle yelled.

"You weren't supposed to bring that up…" Riley whispered harshly. "Look Maya I know you're in there…Please let us in so we can talk this through…Please…" Riley begged. "I know this isn't you…You're a lot better than that Maya…"

"Hi guys what brings the entire gang by?" Shawn asked as he and Katy both walked out of the elevator with their hands full with groceries.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart we think that something's happened with Maya…" Riley commented "and it's not just a simple problem that we could all fix easily. It's a much bigger problem."

"Have you guys talked to her?" Katy asked confused.

"We tried to talk to her over at Topanga's but then she went all psycho on all of us and basically trashed the entire bakery."

Shawn and Katy both gave each other a frightened look. If everything that Maya's friends had said was the truth, Katy knew that something was going horribly wrong with Maya.

"Shawn we need to hurry…I think these guys are telling the truth…" Katy said in a frantic hurry.

Shawn nodded as he fiddled around with the keys in his pocket. He needed to get to Maya as soon as possible before things got to a drastic turn. He didn't know what he was going to do with himself if something happened to Maya.

"You said she trashed Topanga's bakery?" Shawn asked in disbelief.

"She just started yelling at all of us when we tried to confront her about everything…She started throwing dishes, food, and even chairs at all of us…" Lucas explained.

"What on earth…That doesn't sound like my baby girl at all…" Katy said as the group approached Maya's closed bedroom door. "Maya baby girl are you in there?" Katy asked. "I have your friends here…They want to talk to you sweetie…" Katy responded.

"Maya please open the door…" Riley said as she placed her head on the cool surface of the door. "We all are here just to help you…That's all we want to do peaches…" Riley responded.

When they still didn't get a reply from the other side of the door, Shawn went ahead and tried to turn the doorknob. He found it locked. Being the previous bad ass he had picked many locks several times in his lifetime. He picked a small paperclip out of his jacket pocket and within a matter of seconds the door to Maya's room opened. The others were surprised to find that she wasn't lying on her bed. But as they turned towards her bathroom, they all noticed that not only was the light on but they heard the running water coming from her bathtub. Shawn walked ahead and opened the bathroom door. But what laid behind the door was a sight that would change all of their lives forever.

"MAYA!" All of them yelled once they saw what was beyond the door.

They had found Maya laying in a bathtub full of water. She had her head laying back against the back of the tub. There were several bottles of wine scattered all over the bathroom floor, but what really scared all of them was the white pills that littered the foot of the bathtub and the tall white container that Maya was holding in her hand.

"Oh my god Maya…" Katy whispered on the verge of tears as Shawn was now trying to get Maya's body out of the water.

"Maya wake up!" Shawn said as he continuously tried slapping her awake. "Maya…" He said in a worried voice.

 _ **TO BE CONTINNUED…**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME ON GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL_**

 ** _After being found uncontious in the bathtub, Maya is rushed to the hospital but when she awakes she may be even more distant than she was before... And as she continues pushing her loved ones away, they slowly start losing hope..._**

 ** _Farkle still has a tough decision to make, however he might be getting closer to finding his answers..._**


	18. Girl Meets Addictions Part 2

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE:**

 **AS PROMISED I WILL MOST LIKELY UPDATE ONE OR BOTH OF MY FANFICS BI-WEEKLY...THIS WEEK YOU WILL BE GETTING BOTH UPDATED SINCE IT IS THE LONG WEEKEND, I'VE MANAGED TO WRITE A TON FOR BOTH STORIES... SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN THIS WEEK FOR BOTH UPDATES...ANYWAYS ONWARDS AND FORWARDS :)**

* * *

 _ **Girl Meets Addictions Part 2:**_

"Please somebody needs to help my daughter!" Katy yelled frantically as they wheeled an unconscious Maya into the emergency room.

"Ma'am we're going to need you all to stay outside. We need to do our jobs…" One of the nurses said holding Katy back.

"That's my baby…" Katy sobbed…"How could this have happened to my baby?"

Katy had ridden in the ambulance with Maya while Shawn and the rest of the kids were not far behind riding in Shawn's pickup truck. Katy was in a complete state of shock when she had found Maya in the bathtub. So many questions and thoughts were constantly ringing in the back of her mind. Why would she go as far as to overdose on sleeping pills and alcohol? Was this a problem that could have been prevented earlier on? Was Maya depressed? Would she need any professional help? But most importantly, she felt that she had failed as a mother. She should have been able to point out that Maya was going through something, that something was definitely not right about her baby girl. Katy was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw Shawn with the rest of the kids running into the hallway.

"Mrs. Hart what's going on with Maya?" Riley asked nervously.

"I don't know sweetheart they just took her inside…" Katy said heartbroken. "I should have been able to stop this from happening! I should have been able to know that Maya was going through a problem!"

"Katy sweetheart none of this is your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself about this…" Shawn reassured her.

"Then who am I supposed to blame Shawn? Our daughter?" Katy asked her husband.

"Look this was all an unfortunate accident. Nobody wanted this to happen especially not Maya." Shawn explained. "I've been in her position before. Having an addiction is the hardest thing in the entire world. Because you feel that nobody understands you, you feel that you don't feel important, or that you aren't meant to be anything in this world…The hardest thing for someone who has an addiction to do is to admit that they have a problem. And that's the position that Maya is in now…"

"Why didn't she talk to me about this?" Riley asked heartbroken. "The both of us used to tell each other everything ever since we were little."

"Riles she might have been too anxious or too paranoid to open up because she thought that we would all lay the book on her…" Farkle suggested.

"I mean she was fine until Jasper popped into town…" Zay pointed out.

"Jasper?" Shawn and Katy questioned.

"She never told you about Jasper?" Riley wondered.

"Who's he?" Katy asked.

"He's this new kid at school that Maya's been hanging out with." Lucas explained. "And he's got quite the reputation."

"Meaning not so good right?" Shawn confirmed.

"Yeah…I caught her smoking with "The populars" on Thursday after school. It was all because of his influence." Farkle added.

"So your telling me that this new kid suddenly begins changing my daughters attitude?" Shawn asked.

"I know it's hard to accept Mr. and Mrs. Hunter but that's what we're dealing with currently." Farkle sighed.

"But Jasper seemed like such a great guy…" Zay said confused.

"He had all of us fooled Zay…" Lucas said. "People like him, they always try to play the nice card but they always have a nasty personality."

"Honestly I don't know what I'm going to do when I lay my eyes on him…" Riley said as she began to get angry.

The gang heard the elevators open again and Cory and Topanga both came running out of the elevators to join the already stressed out group in the hallway.

"Any news?" Topanga questioned.

Katy just shook her head as she ran off towards the washroom. Topanga immediately running off after her. As Cory looked at the group in front of him, he saw the matching looks of sadness, worry, and confusion matching his. He was still in utter disbelief that Maya was in this situation.

"Shawn I'm so sorry about this…" Cory said sadly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without that little girl in my life. I've grown to love her over the past two and a half years and I never thought I would…" Shawn said sadly.

"Look Shawn Maya's going to make it out OK…She's a strong girl…" Cory pointed out. "She's never one to back down from a battle…"

"But this one's totally different…" Shawn sighed. "With this battle I don't know if she's going to make it out OK…"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the woman's washroom Topanga was hugging Katy who was currently sobbing inside one of the bathroom stalls. Topanga couldn't even begin to comprehend what Katy was going through right now.

"I shouldn't have brought it up Katy I'm so sorry…" Topanga apologized.

"You don't need to apologize…" Katy replied.

"Of course I do…I shouldn't have even asked you about it…" Topanga replied.

"I'm sorry…" Katy said as she began wiping her tears away. "Maya's never been in this kind of situation before and I just can't help but feel responsible…I'm a mother…I should have used my instincts to know that something was definitely bothering her."

"Again you couldn't have known Katy…" Topanga confirmed.

"I just don't want to lose her Topanga…She means the whole world to me…" Katy responded.

"Maya is going to need all of us at this point in her life, it's obvious that she's been going through a lot." Topanga explained.

"I can't believe I had no idea what was going on…" Katy sighed.

"We can fix whatever is wrong…As long as we work together." Topanga stated.

"Mom…Mrs. Hart…The doctors…They want to speak with us…" Riley said as she entered the ladies room.

Katy and Shawn were sitting in the hallway as the doctor came through the emergency room doors. He had a very serious expression written all over his face as he approached the gang who was sitting on the benches.

"Dr. how's my baby girl?" Katy asked.

"I think it's best that I talk to you and your husband about what is going on here." He explained.

"Dr. everybody who is here with me today is considered family and we are really worried about Maya…" She explained.

"Very well." He sighed. "The truth is, we had to pump those medicines out of her system before it caused her more internal damage. However those medications have caused her lungs which means we might need to do emergency surgery to repair the damages…However it's the after effects of the surgery that are tricky."

"And what exactly are the after effects?" Shawn asked confused.

"We're going to have to put her on a medical induced coma." He explained. "Not only will it allow for her lungs to heal, but it is a crucial part to her recovery process."

"That means she will have to wake up on her own…" Riley said heartbroken.

"Exactly…" The doctor nodded. "Now this surgery has a 98% success rate and most patients do end up waking up after. However when they wake up is a mystery to all of us. It could be one week, one day, one month, one year we won't know."

"And the small two percent those are the patients who don't wake up from the medically induced coma?" Katy wondered.

"Now Mrs. Hart I've performed these kinds of surgeries many times, and it is a very rare occasion that they aren't successful…"

"But I need to analyze all of my options doctor…If my baby girl doesn't wake up, from my understanding is that we decide if we take her off life support correct?"

"Katy please stop…" Topanga cut in.

"I need to hear this Topanga…." Katy continued. "So doc, am I right?"

"Unfortunately you are correct…However, I will do everything in my power to not make that happen OK…I want this surgery to go as well as all of my surgeries do…And I can assure you that I have such an incredible team ready to help with the recovery stages as much as possible."

"OK…" Katy nodded.

"I just need you as the mother to fill out some paperwork to find out more about Maya's medical history…"

Katy nodded as she followed the doctor over to the nurse's station to begin filing out the pages upon pages of paperwork. Shawn however was looking as pale as a ghost. He couldn't even begin to imagine the thought of losing Maya. Especially since he had just started to learn how to love her. She was a very special person in his life now, and he honestly didn't know what he was going to do if she was taken away from him.

"Dad why don't you and Uncle Shawn go and grab some coffee it looks like he could use a break." Riley suggested.

"Are you going to be OK sweetie?" Cory asked.

"I'll be fine dad." Riley nodded. "Now go…He needs you especially at a time like this…" Riley stated.

"Shawn why don't we go and grab coffees for everybody…" Cory suggested.

"I'm not leaving until I know that my little girl is Ok…" Shawn said firmly as he stared at the double doors that were standing between him and his daughter.

"Shawn she's in good hands…" Cory explained. "All we can really do for Maya now is be there for her when she wakes up…"

"Go ahead Shawn…I'll be sure to call the both of you up as soon as I hear anything about Maya…" Topanga smiled.

Shawn nodded as he and Cory entered the elevator to go towards the downstairs cafeteria. Shawn still had the look of worry written all over his face, and Cory couldn't blame him. He had no idea what he would do if Riley or even Auggie were ever in the position that Maya is in now.

"I just learned to love her…She can't leave me…" Shawn mumbled as the two best friends sat at an empty table.

"Shawn I know things are looking horrible right now, but you need to have hope that everything is going to be OK…"

"I'm scared out of my mind Cory…All my loved ones who have ended up in the hospital…They all end up leaving somehow. With the exception of Mr. Turner…But Maya is the one that's most important. Sure my dad was important, but I barely got to know him…But Maya…We had a father daughter relationship that reflects the exact same father son relationship that I always wanted out of my dad…" Shawn sighed. "If I lose that, what else am I going to have in my life?"

"And that's exactly the reason why Maya isn't going to be just fine… Because you two still have a long journey ahead together as father and daughter. You still need to scare her first boyfriend away, you still need to watch her become the mature adult woman as she walks down the stage in her cap and gown after graduating from college, but most importantly you still need to be her mentor…The world is a scary place, and most of my lessons she's heard a million times already. It's time that she took some fatherly advice from you…"

"How is it possible that you can be so positive after everything that's been going on?" Shawn asked.

"Because one of the things that Riley has been able to teach me in the short fourteen years of her life, is that even though people want to believe in the most ridiculous of situations if they still have hope there's a good chance that the fates will do everything they possibly can to turn peoples dreams into a reality."

"I sure hope your right about this one Corey…" Shawn sighed. "I've lost way too many people in my lifetime and I don't think I'm ready to lose another person who means the world to me…"

* * *

Back upstairs, Farkle was currently pacing the hallways. The entire fiasco with Maya and his current relationship. He was more confused than ever and the entire situation was draining on all of them. Zay noticed that he was pacing the hallways and he knew that he must be going through a lot.

"Everything OK man?" Zay asked joining Farkle at the end of the hallway.

"I have no idea what being OK means anymore…" Farkle responded.

"I'm sorry man…You must be going through a lot…Wait I'm not helping am I?" Zay said in a huge jumble.

"Actually you're helping me keep my mind off of what's going on with Maya so maybe you are helping a little bit…" Farkle laughed.

"That's good then…" Zay smiled. "Hey she's going to be just fine. Hart's a fighter remember?"

"Yeah one of the best fighters. But this entire thing with her being in the hospital and me having feelings for both Maya and Smackle, it's a sort of a lot of pressure to you know, make the right decision."

"On who you should end up with?" Zay asked confused.

"Zay, both girls mean the world to me not only are they my friends, but when you start feeling something a lot more than friendship that gets a little different especially if it's shared between two girls…"

"Thank god I'm not dealing with that situation…" Zay sighed. "Look, I'm sure that you're going to come up with the right answer eventually. Maybe all you need is time…"

"The real question is how much time is it going to take? I can't leave these two hanging like that." Farkle replied.

"Well then…Looks like you still need to do a lot of thinking." Zay responded. "If you ever need help you know we're always here for you…" Zay said putting a comforting hand on Farkle's shoulder.

"That's great to know I have such awesome friends who are always there for me…" Farkle smiled.

"Hey it's what we do…Especially at a time like this, we need to be there for each other." Zay replied.

"Boys…" Topanga said as she approached the two teens. "Maya's out of surgery…"

* * *

Shawn and Katy were both waiting in the hallways outside of the operating room. Maya had just finished having her surgery and there was still no word on her condition. Over the past five hours, Shawn and Katy have done nothing but worry about their daughter's safety. One of the nurses came out of the operating room still wearing her scrubs.

"Nurse can you please tell us how our daughter is doing?" Shawn begged.

"I'm sorry…You're going to have to wait for the doctor to explain the situation…" She said. "Now if you two would excuse me, I need to go and get your daughters room ready." She stated walking off.

"Ok do you think that's good news or bad news?" Katy wondered.

"It's hard to tell…" Shawn responded.

Soon enough the doctor came out of the emergency room still wearing his scrubs as well. As he took off his gloves he noticed that Shawn and Katy were outside of the operating room doors waiting anxiously to find out news about their daughter.

"The surgery was a success." He explained as Shawn and Katy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thankfully there wasn't as much internal damage as we thought there was, and she is expected to make a full recovery over the next couple of weeks." He explained. "However there is something that still needs to be addressed…"

"What's that?" Shawn asked confused.

"We can't excuse the fact that your daughter had overdosed on medical drugs. Therefore I believe it would be an ideal idea for the both of you to consider rehabilitation after going through the surgery."

"Is it really that serious?" Katy asked shocked.

"Look, I'm not one to judge character however it seems that your daughter has been going through a lot which has resulted in her overdosing. These issues especially within teens can be fixed if the proper help is given in a timely manner. You don't have to choose immediately, however I do advise that you look into it and I will send my referral down to the rehabilitation program within the hospital."

Shawn and Katy just looked at each other with their faces filled with guilt and worry. It was unfathomable that their daughter was going through this, and the fact that rehabilitation was brought into the mix solidified the fact that there was an issues going on with Maya. Something that they wouldn't be able to fix on their own. Only she could be the one to truly fix those problems herself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart? Would you like me to notify you and the rest of your family when you can see Maya?" The doctor asked bringing the both of them out of their trance.

"Yes please…How long will that be?" Katy asked.

"I'm going to try to get her into her private room within the hour or so, then you can see her. Now remember she is still under a medically induced coma so she will still have the breathing tube in her, and the ventilator will be doing most of the breathing for her…" He explained. "Again we don't know when exactly she will be able to wake up, only time will tell."

"If she wakes up, will she be OK?" Shawn asked.

"Again only time will tell…" The doctor replied as he took off towards the hallways filled with various hospital recovery rooms.

"Rehab? Our daughter needs to go through rehab?" Katy said in a shocked voice.

"This is still something we need to discuss further…But if it comes down to rehab, do we have any other choice?" Shawn wondered.

"I just never expected that my daughter would even have to go through any of this…" Katy said still in a state of shock.

They were interrupted when they noticed that the rest of the gang was now coming towards them.

"Shawn did you hear anything about Maya?" Cory asked.

"She's out of surgery…There getting her into a private room soon." Katy responded sadly.

"Is everything OK?" Topanga wondered.

"We just found out that Maya might have to go through rehab…" Shawn explained.

"Rehab?" Riley asked shocked. "Is it really that bad Uncle Shawn?"

"If it's the only way that she's going to be OK, then I don't think we have a choice here." Shawn responded.

"There's always another way of solving things…Maybe if we talked her out of doing it again she could avoid rehab…" Farkle suggested.

"That's just going to make things a lot worse Farkle…" Zay responded. "What happens if she promises to not go through it, and then relapses. If she goes through rehabilitation they could be able to find the source of the problem and help her find ways to fix it."

"I hate to admit this but Zay is right…." Katy responded heartbroken.

"Sweetie we don't need to make a decision right away… We need some time to think about this." Shawn stated.

"But how much time Shawn? If we hold it off, we might not be able to get the help we need." Katy replied. "I don't want to put our daughter through rehab just like you don't but it could be our only hope to helping our daughter."

"So you're all going to put Maya through the rehab program without consulting her?" Farkle asked upset.

"Look like Mrs. Hunter said, we don't want to put her through the rehab program but it could be Maya's last chance of getting better." Zay explained.

"But don't you think we should at least give Maya a chance to explain herself?" Farkle questioned. "If she tells us why she did what she did, we can work it out."

"Farkle! They've made their decision…" Riley yelled in frustration.

"But maybe…" Farkle was interrupted once the entire gang saw Maya's doctor come through the hallway once again.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" He commented.

"No of course not…" Shawn replied.

"I thought I would just like to let you all know that Maya is in her private room. Would you all like me to take all of you to see her?" He questioned.

The rest of the group followed behind the doctor going into a hallways filled with various private rooms that were used for recovery after surgery. As the gang came to a halt in front of a door at the very end of the hall the doctor turned around to face all of them.

"She's only aloud one to two visitors in there at a time. So I suggest you all go in at separate times." He said. "If you need anything else just let any of the nurses know."

"Thank you so much doctor…" Shawn replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart do you mind if you come a speak with me in my office before you leave the hospital this evening? I just want to go over in details about your daughters treatment."

"Of course doctor…" Shawn stated.

"Riley sweetie…Do you want to go see Maya first?"

"But you're her parents…I think you two should go in before me…" Riley said still kind of nervous.

"Sweetie we know how much you've been worrying about her, we'll go and see Maya after all of you are done…" Katy responded.

"Lucas can you come in with me? I kind of don't want to go in alone…" Riley said nervously.

"Of course Riles…" Lucas took Riley's left hand in his right and pulled her into a comforting hug. "If it makes you feel any better I'm sort of scared to see her like this too…" Lucas whispered into Riley's ear.

"Hey, we're going in together so it shouldn't be that bad." Riley whispered back.

* * *

The minute both Riley and Lucas walked into the room, they both came face to face with Maya who was lying still on the bed and a tube down her throat. Various medical equipment was scattered around the room, including the ventilators which were basically helping Maya breathe at the moment.

"She looks so fragile…" Riley whispered as tears made their way into her eyes.

"It's like she's about to break…" Lucas added.

"Lucas I don't know if I can handle this…" Riley whispered back.

"I know exactly what your thinking…But I promise I'm right here beside you, so you have nothing to worry about." Lucas encouraged.

That was the final push that made Riley walk towards Maya's bed. Lucas kept to his word and walked behind Riley towards Maya. They both pulled up those uncomfortable hospital chairs and placed them beside Maya.

"Hey peaches…It's me and Lucas…Look…I don't even know where to begin…I'm mad at you for even thinking of doing such a thing, but at the same time you're my best friend…Which is why I want what's best for you…" Riley said fighting back tears. "Which is why you need to get better, so we can all figure out what is going on with you and we can be able to fix it..." Riley continued. "Because you probably don't know this, but your doctor is considering putting you through rehabilitation…" Riley said as tears made her way down her face. "You're better than that peaches…You're the strongest person I know…If I didn't have you in my life to protect me, I don't know if I would get through life at all…and that's exactly why you need to get better. Because you still have a lot of life left in you, and there's so much of the world that you haven't seen…So you better wake up and get better soon." Riley finished.

"You better find your way back to us soon Hart…Riley needs you…We all do…And remember, our friendship has been through so many ups and downs ever since I came along in the seventh grade. But we managed to make it out OK. This shouldn't be any different…So take as much time as you need to get better Hart. Just make sure you find your way back to us soon…" Lucas finished.

Riley and Lucas both took a hold of Maya's left hand and gave it a small squeeze. It was their way of letting her know that they were going to be there for her. And even though she made the decision to overdose, it still didn't change the fact that they were best friends. Riley and Lucas both got up at the same time and opened the door towards the awaiting gang.

"Who wants to go in next?" Riley questioned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hunter would it be OK if I go in?" Farkle questioned.

"Yes of course…" Katy nodded.

* * *

Farkle opened Maya's hospital room and took a couple of minutes just to take a look at Maya's still body lying on the hospital bed. Farkle couldn't explain it, but his feet suddenly began leading him towards her. And the closer he got towards her, his heart began to beat quicker.

"Maya…" Farkle whispered. "Oh my god Maya why? Why did you do this?" Farkle said as he began to feel tears make his way down his cheeks. "If I had known what you were going through I would have immediately asked for help…" Farkle continued grabbing a hold of Maya's hand. "Maya…You mean the world to me, and the last thing I want to see happen is you going through rehab…Which is why I want you to wake up, and talk…To all of us…Tell us what's really the matter…Because if you do, we could fix all of this…" Farkle said. Farkle placed a kiss on Maya's hand. "No matter what happens next, I promise you one thing…I promise I am going to be there for you." Farkle said wiping away a couple of stray tears. "So wake up Maya…Come back to all of us…" Farkle inhaled knowing what he was going to say next. "Come back to me…"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	19. Girl Meets Confessions

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE**

* * *

 **Welcome back everyone :) I'm very happy to say that Girl Meets High School is on it's way to being updated weekly again :) so over the next ten weeks I plan to push out the last ten chapters of season one and give you guys a little break. I can officially announce that Girl Meets High Shool Season Two will premiere September 8th and the "season finale" of Girl Meets High School Season One will hopefully be on August 9th...Now enough of me rambling and on to the chapter**

* * *

 _ **Girl Meets Confessions**_

Farkle walked out of Maya's hospital room with his head down. In that small moment that he had shared with Maya was everything that he needed to confirm how he felt about her. He cared about her, and he hated seeing Maya hurt. Farkle felt a couple of tears making the way down his face. He was still shocked that Maya was in this position.

"Farkle? Are you OK?" Katy asked.

"Sorry Mrs. Hunter…" Farkle replied. "I'm just so overwhelmed with what has happened with Maya…" Farkle replied.

"I know we all are still a little overwhelmed…" Riley said pulling the genius in for a hug. "But it's going to be OK Farkle…"

"Maybe if I could have convinced her not to hang out with Jasper and all of the popular gang this could have been avoided…" Farkle stated.

"Farkle…There's nothing you could have done that could have stopped Maya from hanging out with Jasper…" Zay pointed out. "She was attached to him since the first day he came into the city…"

"He's new to the city?" Shawn asked.

"He just moved to our school a week and a half ago…" Farkle explained. "And since then, both him and Maya were inseparable."

"Where did he move from?" Katy asked.

"From a small town in Vermont apparently. He said he and his mom had moved to the city for a fresh start." Farkle admitted.

"And ever since he accidentally ran into Maya a week ago, the both of them have been spending more and more time together." Riley continued. "Maya hasn't been hanging out with us as often as we used to, and she's been spending more time with Jasper and the populars just like Farkle pointed out."

"Which is probably the source of Maya's position…" Farkle responded. "They must have influenced her in someway that taking drugs would somehow help out in whatever situation she was in."

"But Maya isn't one to give into peer pressure so easily…" Katy replied. "I don't understand how this could have all possibly happened."

"Look as soon as Maya wakes up, we might need to have a talk with her…" Shawn explained. "To get our real answers…"

"You heard her doctor Shawn, we don't know when Maya will wake up…Or even if she is going to wake up…"

"Katy this is Maya we're talking about." Cory argued. "Maya's one of the strongest fifteen year olds that I've ever laid my eyes on…She is going to wake up…" Cory replied. "She's never one to back down from a fight…"

"Cory's right…" Topanga agreed putting a comforting hand on Katy's shoulder.

Farkle continued to stare at the floor in front of him. The guilt continued to eat him up inside, and something about the thought of Maya getting closer to Jasper still set him off. There was something off about Jasper's character that set red flags off in Farkle's mind. He couldn't explain it at all. It made no sense. Farkle bit his lip and ran his hands through his hair. The thoughts of Maya being in such a fragile state drove him insane. She didn't deserve to be in this position. Nobody deserved to be in this state. Farkle sighed as he thought of ways to make Maya feel better once she woke up. That was the only thing that he could think of at the moment. It was the fact that Maya wasn't who she was. Farkle let a couple of tears make their way down his face. He needed to clear his head. Farkle immediately got up and started running towards the elevators. Ignoring the calls of his best friends that were filled with worry, he continued running towards the elevator. Farkle immediately ran outside of the hospital and just collapsed on the bench in front of the building. He didn't realize that Zay had chased after him.

"Farkle?" Zay asked.

"I couldn't handle it much longer…" Farkle said in a shaky voice.

"This must be a lot to take in I know…" Zay replied.

"I just wish that Maya would have realized that we all care about her, and we re willing to help her with whatever she was going through. She didn't have to resort to this…" Farkle sighed.

"Farkle nobody could have known what she was going through…"

"That's exactly my point! We failed her as best friends…We should have been there for her, and listened to whatever she was going through." Farkle replied. "If I would have known that Jasper could be a bad influence on her, I would have stopped the both of them from hanging out."

"Buddy there is no way that any of us could have known that he was a bad influence on Maya…" Zay replied.

"Which is why I feel guilty about all of this…I should have been the one to help her…Not Jasper…" Farkle stated. "Whatever Jasper told her, it's made her worse…It's turned her into someone who I don't even know…" Farkle commented.

"Wait why are you so affected about this situation anyways?" Zay asked.

"Because Zay, one of my best friends is in a coma and we don't know when she's going to wake up and it could all have been avoided…If I had just been there for her…" Farkle replied.

"Farkle…Could you possibly like Maya more than a friendly way?" Zay asked.

"I honestly don't know anymore…This whole week has been so emotionally draining on me and everybody else. It's clouded my mind and I don't know what to do anymore…" Farkle responded.

"Well if you ask me, I think it's pretty obvious that you have some feelings for the blonde beauty and the both of you need to figure it out once she awakes." Zay replied.

"Maybe…" Farkle nodded.

"Buddy I know things look on the bad side right now, but as soon as the both of you talk it out, it's all going to be OK." Zay replied.

"Thanks for being there for me Zay…" Farkle smiled.

"Hey I'm always going to be here for you buddy…" Zay nodded. "Besides, you have an ally…"

"An ally for what?" Farkle laughed.

"An ally on the battle for Maya's heart. I agree something is not right with this Jasper character." Zay replied.

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't the only one going insane…" Farkle responded.

"But we don't have a battle until we gather proof…" Zay replied. "Which is where I come in…"

"What do you mean?" Farkle asked.

"I'm going to help you find out who this Jasper really is…" Zay responded.

"But the thing is we have no idea where to even begin." Farkle sighed. "This is going to be a lot of work isn't it?"

"Which is why I'm helping out…" Zay replied.

"Now I think I have a sort of idea where to begin…" Farkle smiled.

"And just where is that?" Zay asked.

"Where all the answers are…The New York Public Library…" Farkle responded.

"Ugh your dragging the both of us to a library? You know I don't do well with books…"

"It's the best shot we got…for now…So are you in or not?" Farkle asked.

It was the next day, and as usual Katy and Shawn were the first people who were at the hospital during visiting hours. After the night they had last night, the both of them couldn't manage to get a good enough sleep. Which explained why they were carrying various cups of coffee. They noticed that Maya's doctor was coming out of Maya's hospital room.

"Good morning Doctor how is she?" Shawn asked.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Hunter. Your daughters vitals are a lot more stable now compared from what they were last night after her surgery." He explained.

"That's a good sign isn't it?" Katy wondered.

"It gives us hope Mrs. Hunter…" He replied.

"That's better than nothing at all…" Katy responded.

"Have the both of you reached a decision on rehab?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry doctor we still need more time to think about this." Shawn responded.

"Take all the time you need. There really is no rush." He smiled as he took off to take care of his other patients on that floor.

"Shawn do you think we should do it?" Katy wondered. "Putting our daughter through rehab?"

"I still am so confused." He admitted. "I think we all need to hear Maya's side of the story whenever she does wake up."

"But what if she relapses?" Katy asked the question that she was dreading.

"Sweetheart we know she has a problem now…We're going to make sure that she won't make the same mistakes again." Shawn reassured her.

"I'm just so worried about her." Katy said in a worried tone.

"We all are sweetie…" Shawn said wrapping his wife in his arms. "But we're going to get through this."

"How can you be so sure?" Katy wondered.

"Because…Like Cory said last night, Maya is a fighter. She wouldn't give up on us especially on a time like this." Shawn replied. "She could get through anything."

It was lunch time at JFK Secondary and the usual table of friends was sitting quietly. The events of the past afternoon was still sitting on the back of their minds. Riley wasn't even taking notes during her History and French classes which she always did. The worst out of their group of friends was Farkle. He had stayed quiet the entire day and kept to himself. The entire group of friends was slowly falling apart due to the fact that someone from their close group of friends was missing.

"Guys what are we doing?" Riley sighed during the middle of lunch. "Maya wouldn't want us to be worrying about her."

"Riles, Maya might not be OK. How can we not be worried about her?" Farkle questioned.

"Farkle, Maya is the strongest out of all of us…She's going to make it out OK." Riley argued. "We shouldn't let what happened to her hang on the back of our minds. We need to focus on schoolwork. She would hate it if we all fell behind."

"That's the thing…I can't just forget that everything is OK between us because it's not…" Farkle said getting up. "The truth of the matter is Riley, what happened to Maya totally changed our groups dynamic and not in a good way."

"Farkle, you can't be seriously blaming Maya for what she did…" Lucas pointed out.

"I'm not…I'm blaming all of us…" Farkle replied.

"We didn't know what she was going through…."

"That's the problem! We were so caught up in our own little world, that we failed to see that Maya was going through something and we failed to acknowledge that."

"Farkle everything is going to be OK just as long as we hear her side of the story…" Riley explained.

"And what makes you think that Maya would actually trust us with her story when we weren't even there to listen to her in the first place." Farkle argued.

"OK I think we all need to take a chill pill. We're doing something that Maya wouldn't approve of." Zay said trying to get the situation back in hand.

"OK I'm sorry for acting up…" Farkle stated as he began standing up."But I just can't shake off the feeling that we somehow have let Maya down by not listening to her."

"That is the furthest thing from the truth and you should know that by now." Riley replied.

"Is it Riley? Is it really?" Farkle questioned. "Because as far as I'm concerned, Maya isn't with us right now…It's time for you to face the facts that we as Maya's friends have failed her by not being there to listen to her." Farkle said getting up and leaving the cafeteria angrily.

"That can't be true right Lucas?" Riley questioned as she began to feel tears making her way down her face.

"Of course not princess…" Lucas kissed Riley's forehead as he brushed the tears away from her eyes. "We aren't the people to blame for this."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Riley wondered.

"We all do…" Zay replied pulling both Riley and Lucas in for a hug.

Riley walked into Maya's hospital room with puffy red eyes. After the talk that she had with Farkle earlier on in the afternoon, the feeling of guilt and anger towards herself hadn't gone away. It was a lot quieter in the hospital compared to the last time that she was here almost twenty four hours ago. Riley took a hold of Maya's hand and gripped it in hers.

"Peaches…It's me…Um look… Farkle said something to me today that not only upset me, but it sort of made me question if this entire situation could have been avoided…Maya, if something was wrong why couldn't you just come to me? You know I am always here to listen, this wouldn't have been any different…" Riley said as she began to let the tears flow. "Whatever you happen to be going through, we always work it out…We're Riley and Maya remember? We always tell each other everything, we give each other advice no matter how good or bad it turns out to be, and most importantly we're always there to listen…Why couldn't you remember that Maya?" Riley questioned.

Riley was taken out of her thoughts when she thought she felt Maya squeeze her hand. Riley immediately wiped all of the tears away from her eyes. Once she had brushed all of her tears away she had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She saw that Maya was blinking. Trying hard to open her eyes. Riley was in utter shock when she came face to face with the eyes that she thought that she would never see again.

"Maya…" Riley whispered. "Maya thank god!" Riley said happily. "Just wait here let me go and tell your parents…" Riley said excitedly.

Riley immediately ran out of Maya's hospital room and ran straight for the small common hallway. She needed to get to Mr. and Mrs. Hunter immediately. She noticed the both of them chatting with Cory and Topanga.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hunter you need to come quickly…" Riley said in a huge jumble.

"Oh my god something happened to Maya didn't it?" Katy said with fear written all over her face.

"No…Mrs. Hunter…Maya's awake…She woke up…" Riley said excitedly.

Once the words left Riley's mouth Shawn and Katy immediately ran towards Maya's hospital room followed by Cory and Topanga. Once Shawn opened the door to Maya's hospital room he was thrilled to find Maya with her eyes open staring at the wall. Happy tears immediately began to flood everyone's eyes.

"Oh baby girl thank god you're safe…" Katy said happily.

"Welcome home champ…" Shawn said grabbing a hold of Maya's hand and placing a soft kiss to her cheek. "I've missed you."

"I'm going to go let all of our friends know…" Riley said exiting the room and walking towards the waiting area. She immediately called Lucas knowing that him and Zay would be at football practice together.

"Hi goregeous…" Lucas responded.

"No time for flirting Lucas….Maya's awake!" Riley said excitedly as she felt more happy tears making her way down her face.

"Wait…Riles did you just say Maya's awake?" Lucas said shocked.

"Yes she just woke up…" Riley said happily.

"How is she now?" Lucas asked the question that was probably on everybody's mind at the moment.

"She hasn't been seen by the doctor. The minute she opened her eyes I immediately went to tell Mr. and Mrs. Hunter and my parents. Her doctor hasn't fully examined her yet." Riley explained. "It's a miracle…She made it…."

"It's quite something isn't it? Look me and Zay are on the subway over there now…Have you tried to get a hold of Farkle?"

"I'm going to call him next…" Riley explained.

"OK we'll be there in fifteen minutes…" Lucas hung up.

The excitement and thrill that Maya was finally awake was still running through Riley's veins. She immediately dialed Farkle. She was shocked and a little disappointed that he didn't pick up. Riley couldn't believe that at a time like this, Farkle wasn't answering her messages or any of her calls. She was taken out of her thoughts when she saw Lucas and Zay coming out of the elevator. Lucas immediately went to bring Riley in for a hug.

"No word from Farkle?" Lucas wondered.

"He's not answering his phone." Riley sighed.

"Is he still ticked off with what happened during lunch?" Lucas questioned.

"Who knows what's going through his brain…" Zay replied.

"I honestly don't get it…Maya's OK and I thought that Farkle would want to be the first person to know that she was out of the woods." Riley replied.

"Let's not focus on him right now…The most important thing is that Maya was given a second chance at life. We should be happy for that fact." Lucas responded. "She needs us to be here for her now, and that is what we're going to do…We're going to be there for her to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself this time."

The three of them made their way towards Maya's hospital room. They noticed that Katy and Shawn were outside with Cory and Topanga. Maya's medical team was probably working on her to make sure that everything was in order.

"Thank you guys for coming on such short notice…" Katy said as she began hugging the boys.

"Of course Mrs. Hunter we wanted to be sure that Maya was OK." Zay replied.

"Well, her doctors are working on her right now to make sure that her vitals are OK. But I don't even care about that anymore. My daughter is finally awake and healthy. She's finally going to be back to her normal self." Katy replied.

"With a lot of support we'll make sure that she is back to who she was in no time at all." Riley replied.

"When can we see her?" Lucas questioned.

"As soon as her medical team is done examining her I suppose. Wait where's Farkle isn't he on his way over here?"

"He actually hasn't responded to any of my messages Mrs. Hunter…" Riley replied.

"That's odd, wouldn't he want to be here as soon as Maya woke up?" She wondered.

"That's what I was thinking too, but I guess something came up." Riley replied trying her best to hide the truth from Katy.

"But I'm sure he will come to visit eventually." Cory replied.

Everybody turned their heads towards Maya's doctor and medical team as he came out of the hospital room.

"All of her vitals are stable that's the good news." He stated as everybody gave a sigh of relief. "But the bad news is, that she might be a little overwhelmed and she may not be her usual self due to what she went through." He began to explain. "So whenever you do go in and see her, try and not to bring up what happened too much."

"Katy I think you and Shawn should go in and see her first…" Riley responded.

"Sweetie are you sure?" Katy asked.

"You guys are her parents. Naturally you would want to go see her first." Riley laughed. "I'll go in next don't worry…"

"Shawn I don't think I'm ready for this…" Katy said nervously.

"She's going to be just fine Katy…." Shawn said as the both of them walked into the hospital room.

As they entered Maya's room they saw their daughter staring at the wall in front of her. It looked like she was a million miles away from them and that was something that scared Katy. What if Maya had changed? What if she wasn't the innocent girl that Katy had always known her to be?

"Maya…" Katy whispered.

Maya turned towards Katy and Shawn and the look of pain and sadness was written all over her face. It was a look that both Shawn and Katy found strange.

"What am I doing here?" Maya whispered harshly.

"Maya, you don't remember what happened?" Shawn questioned.

"Of course I remember what happened…Why…Why did you save me?" Maya whispered.

"Maya…" Katy said shocked.

"I was so close…Why did you even bother to rescue me?" Maya continued to whisper as she again turned to face the wall.

"Because you're our daughter…Of course we would have saved you…We wouldn't have let you die…" Shawn explained.

"Why not?" Maya questioned.

"Maya…Where is this all coming from?" Katy asked.

"Stop avoiding my questions…I was so close from being gone from everyone's lives…Why on earth would you stop me from dying?" Maya asked raising her voice a little higher.

"Maya where is this all coming from? Whatever you are going through right now, whatever is telling you that our lives would be better without you…You need to understand that that is the furthest thing from the truth…" Shawn explained. "If you thought taking your own life would make all of our lives better than you most certainly thought wrong. Think about what would have happened to us…To your best friends…Even to Riley if you would have died. All of us would be miserable…"

"Maya you know that's the furthest thing from the truth…" Katy said shocked.

"Mom…Dad…I'm just a failure… I was always destined for failure and I'm just dragging all of you guys down with my issues…I could have fixed everything…But you rescued me…" Maya said in a whisper as she still stared at the wall.

Katy and Shawn looked in complete horror and shock at their daughter. The words that were coming out of Maya's mouth were shocking to the both of them. The real question at the back of their heads was how long has she been feeling like this?

"Maya where on earth did you get the idea that we would do better off without you?" Katy asked the question that was on both her and Shawn's minds.

"When I see everyone around me doing great things…" Maya began, "It just reminds me that I was always a failure in school, in life, in everything that I ended up doing in life, I would fail. I'm not meant to be anything in this world…I've gone through life hoping that something or someone would help me see what I'm meant to be doing…But whenever I do put my heart into something, I always get it broken…" Maya continued. "I wasn't meant for greatness…I wasn't meant to do anything but be a failure…" Maya finished as she stared at the wall.

Katy and Shawn just stared at Maya with words not being able to properly be formed. They were shocked at what she was saying, and were worried that Maya had been going through this for this long, that they would never find a way to get her to be the person who she was before. Katy immediately knew who the first person Maya would want to see. She knew that if Riley wasn't able to fix Maya, there wouldn't be any hope left for their daughter.

"We're so glad you're OK sweetie…" Katy said kissing Maya's forehead. "Now you go get some rest…"

Katy took Shawn's hand and whispered to him that she knew somebody who could possibly bring Maya back to them. Shawn nodded as he kissed Maya's cheek before getting up with Katy and going out into the hallway.

"How is she?" Topanga asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Riley sweetie, I think you need to go in and speak with Maya…Whatever Maya is going through, you're the only person I know who could bring her back and fix it…"

"How bad is it?" Riley whispered.

"She blames us for saving her life…" Shawn began. "The reason why she did this in the first place is because she thought that we would all be better off without her…"

An audible gasp filled the entire hallway. Riley's face had turned a shade of pale from shock and anger at the same time. How could her best friend possibly think that everything would be just fine if she killed herself? Riley felt herself growing angrier and angrier towards her best friend for being so selfish. Lucas put a hand on her shoulder as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Do you want me to go in there with you?" Lucas whispered.

"Please?" Riley whispered back.

Lucas nodded as he wrapped his arms protectively around Riley. He was also shocked at what Maya had just unveiled to her parents and he knew that she needed professional help. But he didn't know that it was this bad. As the couple entered Maya's hospital room they saw Maya once again staring blankly at the wall.

"Great…My parents sent the both of you in too…" Maya sneered.

Lucas and Riley both looked at each other in complete shock. There was one thing that they knew for sure, this wasn't Maya…It couldn't be…

Meanwhile in the parking garage Shawn was walking with Cory towards his car. Both men had decided that a much needed coffee run was needed. They knew that they were going to be here for a while. The both of them were caught off guard when they heard somebody calling Cory's name from behind them.

"Mr. Matthews!" Jasper said running up to the two men.

"Mr. Sinclair what are you doing here?" Cory said shocked to see one of his history students out of the classroom.

"I came to get news on Maya…Is she OK?" Jasper said in a concerned tone.

Shawn immediately turned a shade of red. He had officially come face to face with the daemon who put his daughter in a hospital bed.

"So you're the famous Jasper aren't you?" Shawn smirked.

"Shawn…Please don't do anything we won't regret…We're all adults here…" Cory said in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry Cory I got this…" Shawn said in a calm voice. "You came to check in on my daughter?"

"Yes sir…I just wanted to see how she was doing since she hasn't been in school for a week…" Jasper said in a worried tone.

"Well allow me to introduce myself formally…." Shawn said. His fist immediately collided with Jasper's face. And soon enough, he was on top of the teen beating the living hell out of him. Everything around him disappeared and Cory's yells of terror and fear were silenced. The only thing that Shawn was worried about was beating this punk to death.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 _ **COMING UP NEXT ON GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE:**_

 _ **There are only ten chapters left…The rest of high school is finally upon the gang and they are about to go head to head with the biggest challenges that could test their friendship.**_

 _ **The gang will head back into Philadelphia for an emergency visit when one of our beloved characters ends up going through a medical crisis.**_

 _ **Eric has his eyes set on the White House.**_

 _ **These next ten weeks are going to be an emotional ride full of stories that will not only see our beloved characters grow, but also change the world that they've become accustomed to…**_


	20. Girl Meets Breakdown

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE**

* * *

 _ **GIRL MEETS BREAKDOWN**_

* * *

 _ **LAST TIME ON GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL…**_

" _ **So you're the famous Jasper aren't you?" Shawn smirked.**_

" _ **Shawn…Please don't do anything we won't regret…We're all adults here…" Cory said in a nervous tone.**_

" _ **Don't worry Cory I got this…" Shawn said in a calm voice. "You came to check in on my daughter?"**_

" _ **Yes sir…I just wanted to see how she was doing since she hasn't been in school for a week…" Jasper said in a worried tone.**_

" _ **Well allow me to introduce myself formally…." Shawn said. His fist immediately collided with Jasper's face. And soon enough, he was on top of the teen beating the living hell out of him. Everything around him disappeared and Cory's yells of terror and fear were silenced. The only thing that Shawn was worried about was beating this punk to death.**_

* * *

Meanwhile back upstairs Riley and Lucas were still frozen in their places as they looked at Maya who was completely unrecognizable to them. What she had said still burned in the back of Riley's mind.

"Maya we just came to check in on you to see how you're doing…" Lucas pointed out.

"Oh please I know my mom thought Riley was the only one who could fix whatever was going on with me, and then she chickened out so she asked for you to come in here with her so she wouldn't be so scared…" Maya pointed out. "You two couldn't care less about what's happened to me."

"Of course we care Maya…Your one of our closest friends and we want to be sure that you're OK." Riley pointed out.

"Well where was all of that concern back when I needed it?" Maya questioned.

"Maya…If we made you feel like you were getting pushed back into the background, I am so terribly sorry for that…" Riley responded.

"Look I appreciate the both of you for trying to fix me but you two can't…" Maya responded again in her cold tone.

"Maya what's gotten into you?" Lucas asked. "This isn't that Maya that we know…"

"Well the Maya that you've known was long gone…" Maya responded.

"No…No she's not…" Riley replied. "She's right here and I'm not giving up until I get my best friend back to the person she was…" Riley replied.

"The person who you thought I was…" Maya said in a cold tone. "This is who I am now…and there is nothing that anybody can do that can possibly fix who I am…" Maya replied.

"Maya I can't believe you right now…We are all here to help you…Can you please for once stop being so tough and please let us in…We are all here to listen to your problems and we won't stop until you let us in…" Riley continued.

"How many times do I have to say that what I feel and what I went through is impossible for you or anybody else to fix." Maya said as she finally turned to look at her best friends.

"Maya please you need to let us help you…Real friends listen remember?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry you two…This is just too big for the both of you to fix." Maya stated.

"Maya you are being unbelievable…" Riley said on the verge of tears. "How could you possibly think that our lives…My life would be better without having you in it?" Riley questioned. "I've become so accustomed to having you in my life for most of my life and there is no possible way that I could go on through life knowing that you just aren't there anymore." Riley continued. "What you said to your parents Maya…About the fact that we would all be better off without you, that is not true and you and I both know that." Riley took a deep breath as she felt her emotions get the best of her. "We all need you in our lives one way or another and if you think that we would just go away that easily…Then…Maybe you don't know us at all…" Riley sighed. "Come on Lucas, I think we've overstayed our visit…"

Lucas stared at Maya with pure disgust and just shook his head at her. He couldn't believe that Maya could be so senseless and careless to actually try to do something like this. He had thought that she was stronger, and better than that. He turned all of his attention to his girlfriend who was now holding onto his hoodie for dear life.

"Are you doing OK princess?" Lucas whispered.

"I can't believe that she would actually go this far…" Riley responded.

"Look we all know that something has happened to her and we're going to do our best to bring her back…" Zay replied as he wrapped his arms around Riley's other shoulder. He ignored Lucas who was currently giving his the death stare.

"You think that we could actually bring her back to who she was?" Riley wondered.

"There's always hope even when things seem impossible there's always a little bit of hope. That's what I've learned from you just by being your friend for over a year. Have hope and never give up." Zay finished. "This situation with Maya shouldn't be any different…"

"I just hope your right about this Zay…I just can't even imagine losing her." Riley replied.

"And you won't…" Lucas smiled.

"You guys what if she's so far out of reach that we won't be able to get her back?" Riley asked worriedly.

"No matter what it takes Riley all of us are going to get Maya back to whoever she was." Zay explained. "School just let out for Spring Break, so it should be our mission to be able to fix Maya and help to bring her back to whoever she was."

Topanga and Katy both came up through the elevator. They were frantically looking through the hallways trying to look for something. Or rather someone. Katy had worry written all over her face as she approached the group of friends.

"Mrs. Hunter is everything OK?" Lucas asked.

"Have you guys seen Shawn or Cory around?" Katy asked the group.

"Dad said he and Shawn had to run out to go and get food." Riley explained.

"That's what he said an hour ago." Topanga said in shock. "They couldn't have been out for so long."

"Maybe they made a pit stop." Zay suggested.

"Something tells me this is something much more bigger than going out for a food run." Katy said worriedly.

They were suddenly broken out of their conversation when they noticed a group of nurses running towards the elevator. The gang heard several whispers of a beating going down in the underground parking lot. The gang all turned towards each other, and the immediate thought of Shawn beating someone up immediately entered their minds. They all ran towards the staircase to try to make it to the underground parking lot in time. Katy immediately flew down the six flight of steps towards the underground parking garage. In a couple of minutes, the gang immediately was drawn to a huge brawl that was happening in the middle of the parking lot. Katy immediately noticed that Shawn was on top of someone throwing as much punches as possible. Several security guards and nurses were trying to pry Shawn off of the body. Katy immediately ran towards the scene. She saw the body of a young gentleman on the ground covered in bruises as several nurses were restraining Shawn to keep him from beating up the teen further and causing possible damage.

"Shawn what were you thinking?!" Katy yelled.

"Katy…This piece of scum…He's the reason why Maya is in this position…" Shawn snarled.

"What do you mean?" Katy asked confused.

"Oh damn he really beat up Jasper…" Zay commented. He was met with looks filled with disgust and awkwardness. "Too soon?"

"Shawn what did you mean by saying that he's the reason Maya is in the hospital?" Katy wondered.

"It seems that Maya was spending a lot of time with Mr. Sinclair ever since he's moved into the city…" Cory explained. "And he's been a strong influence on some of the decisions that Maya's been making."

"How on earth did they even meet? This doesn't sound like the kind of guy Maya would befriend." Katy said confused.

"He ran into her on his first day of school." Riley replied.

As they put Jasper's unconscious body onto a stretcher and into the hospital Shawn breathed in and out heavily as he tried to calm himself down. He was still full of rage and hatred towards that man who caused his daughter's fate. As Katy wrapped her arms around her husband, she knew that this was going to take more than a comforting hug to truly fix the issue. The rest of the gang had run back inside to make sure that Jasper was going to be OK. Leaving Shawn and Katy alone in the underground parking lot.

"Why did you do it Shawn?" Katy whispered.

"He deserved it Katy! What do you not understand? He was a major factor in why our daughter is lying in that hospital bed…In why we nearly lost her…" Shawn said as tears began to make their way down his face. "Maya didn't deserve any of this…She didn't ask for any of this…That piece of scum…He took of advantage of our daughter…"

"But Shawn, taking all of your anger out on him…That isn't the right answer." Katy responded. "Maya made all of those decisions herself. She could have used her conscience and decided not to. She is equally to blame for what's happened."

"I just can't believe this happened…To our baby girl…" Shawn sobbed.

"It's going to be OK Shawn…Maya's our little warrior. She can get through it…We'll make sure of it…" Katy replied.

* * *

Across town, Farkle was currently busy at the New York Public Library. He had several pages of notes and books on whatever he could find. He had spent the past twenty four hours trying to piece together the very intricate and complex puzzle that was Jasper Sinclair. All he really knew of him was that he had moved from a small town in Vermont that didn't have many people. He had used his family's wealth to good use and hired one of his dad's private investigators to pull up anything and everything about Jasper. He was taken out of his thoughts when he noticed that his phone was once again ringing. He knew the group had continuously tried to call him during the day. He couldn't figure out why though. He looked at the caller ID and saw that Zay was calling him.

"What is it Zay?" Farkle questioned.

"Finally you pick up…Riley's been trying to call you the entire day." Zay said in a huge jumble. "Where are you?"

"I've been in the library…" Farkle explained.

"I'm going to need more info than that…" Zay laughed.

"I've been trying to piece together as much info as I can on Jasper and his family…" Farkle replied.

"Gosh darn it I thought the both of us were going to be doing that." Zay replied.

"Meaning I would do most of the work while you would just watch me…" Farkle laughed.

"True that…Anyways anything new?" Zay wondered.

"Not yet but I'm using my dad's wealth to my advantage…I hired one of dad's trusty private investigators to pull up anything on Jasper or his family before he moved to New York City." Farkle responded.

"Did he get back to you?" Zay questioned.

"No not yet…But I should be hearing from him soon." Farkle responded. "How's Maya?"

"Oh I knew there was a reason I called you! Maya's awake…" Zay said in a huge jumble.

"Wait she's awake?" Farkle said shocked.

"We've been trying to tell you that the whole day man!" Zay said in a angered tone. "And get this…Shawn beat the shit out of Jasper in the underground parking lot…"

"Wait a minute Jasper is there?" Farkle asked.

"He approached Mr. Matthews in the parking lot about two hours ago asking about an update on Maya…And it turns out that Shawn was with him…You can piece together what happens after that."

"I'm heading over there now…" Farkle said. He noticed that an email had come through on his phone. "Right after I go through this file…Zay I think we got him…"

An hour later, Farkle walked into the third floor recovery center where he saw the rest of the group huddled speaking amongst each other. Riley noticed the genius get out of the elevator and she couldn't help but vent out all of the frustration that she had for him.

"Where were you Farkle?!" Riley yelled. "Maya had woken up today and I was trying to get everybody in the same place so we could all go in and see her together…" Riley replied.

"I'm sorry I ignored your calls guys I was working on something important." Farkle replied.

"Farkle…It's spring break the teachers barely gave us any homework since midterms are coming up. What could you have possibly been working on?" Lucas asked catching Farkle in a lie.

"He was helping me make notes for the bio midterm…" Zay responded. "Mrs. Diaz said if I don't get at least a C+ on the midterm that I would be taken off of the baseball team. So Farkle offered to help me with studying over the midterm break so he was making study cards for me since you know I have the worst writing…Which probably explains why I'm failing…"

"OK I'm sorry I yelled Farkle…It's just I've been so worked up over Maya being so different." Riley replied.

"She just woke up Riley…How could she be so different?" Farkle wondered.

"She yelled at me Farkle…" Riley whispered. "And told me that we would all be better off without having her in our lives."

"You and I both know that is the furthest thing from the truth." Farkle responded.

"I just can't believe she went that far to say those things." Riley sighed.

"Me neither. Maybe if I went to go talk to her I could get some answers…" Farkle commented.

"You can give it a shot, but I don't know if it's going to work." Lucas shrugged. "But trust me I don't think it's going to work out. If she's acting the way that she acted when Riley and I came to visit her then she might not want to see you."

"It's worth a shot." Farkle replied.

Farkle walked into Maya's hospital room, and just like the others had warned him she was once again staring at the wall. Farkle shut the door as he approached Maya's hospital bed. Farkle inhaled deeply as he made his way towards Maya.

"Maya…" Farkle whispered.

"Farkle?" Maya whispered as she turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to see you?" Farkle questioned.

"They sent you in here didn't they?" Maya questioned.

"Riley told me what you said Maya…Why on earth would you say something like that?" Farkle questioned.

"What is she mad that I was speaking the truth?" Maya wondered.

"Maya what's gotten into you? You didn't use to be like this…"

"Farkle I was speaking the truth. I'm just in everybody else's way…You can't deny that. I'm a failure and that's who I will always be…" Maya replied.

"Maya you're not a failure…You're one of the strongest people that I know…You always were able to fight your own battles, and you didn't give a crap what anybody else would have thought about you. Whatever happened to the fifteen year old girl who was willing to always protect her friends. Especially Riley…The old you would never even think of hurting Riley in any way, and you would do anything for her…What happened to that girl Maya?" Farkle questioned.

As Maya took in the words that came out of Farkle's mouth she began to physically break down and let all of her tears and anger that she had been building up inside of her finally release. She began screaming as loud as she began violently shaking. Farkle didn't know what to do at this point. What he had said to her, had somehow struck a chord. And he didn't know if she was letting out all of her frustrations or was having a panic attack. He was interrupted when Mrs. Hunter ran into the room and saw what was happening to Maya.

"Oh my god what happened?!" She yelled.

"I was just talking to her and…" Farkle began to explain.

"Somebody go get her doctor quickly!" Katy yelled frantically as Topanga ran out of the room to go get Maya's medical team.

Farkle continued to have a shocked expression written all over his face as he saw several nurses and doctors trying their best to restrain Maya and trying to get her to calm down. They eventually had to sedate her in order for her to calm down. As Farkle watched Maya once again be forced to fall asleep something inside of him snapped. He couldn't stand watching Maya like this. The Maya that he had grown up with would most definitely never intend to hurt Riley. And whoever that person was lying on the hospital bed, he knew in his heart of hearts that it definitely wasn't Maya. The gang was now outside of Maya's hospital room sitting on the uncomfortable chairs once again trying their best to process what exactly happened.

"That's not Maya back there…I just know it…" Farkle responded after a long period of silence.

"She hasn't been Maya for a while…" Riley responded.

"I think Mr. and Mrs. Hunter are right…" Farkle sighed.

"About what?" Zay asked.

"About sending Maya through to rehab…She needs to get better…She needs to be who she was before. And the only way for her to do that is for us to get her professional help…" Farkle responded.

"I'm just worried that Maya's already far gone for her to accept help from anyone…" Riley sighed.

"Look no matter what happens next, all I know is we all need to be there for Maya…" Lucas replied.

"And we will be…" Riley smiled.

"I have a phone call I can make to a psychiatrist…I met him a couple of weeks ago…" Farkle offered.

"And I think Mr. and Mrs. Hunter can speak with Maya's medical team about getting her into rehab programs." Riley replied.

"OK…So lets commence Mission Get Maya back…" Zay smiled.

The group of friends each looked at each other. All of their faces had hope written all over it. It was the one thing that was getting all of them through the situation. If they lost hope, then there couldn't be a chance that Maya would come back. It was the one thing that they were holding on to.

It was the next afternoon as Shawn and Katy returned to Maya's hospital room. The image of Maya's breakdown yesterday night was still burned into the back of their minds. As Shawn approached Maya's body he knew that getting professional help for his daughter was the best possible move that they could make. Maya was still asleep as they looked down at her sleeping form Shawn and Katy knew that she wasn't herself anymore.

"Do you seriously think that rehab and speaking to a psych will get our daughter back?" Katy wondered.

"Look what Maya is going through is much more complicated for all of us to understand. Getting professional help is our best bet…" Shawn responded.

"I just can't help but wonder if this is all going to be worth it in the end…" Katy sighed.

"Of course it is…If it means getting our daughter back of course it will be worth it…" Shawn responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Topanga's Farkle was looking through the files that the private investigator had sent him yesterday. It was officially the start of Spring Break, meaning that they had one week to truly uncover who Jasper Sinclair really was. Farkle noticed that Zay was coming into the bakery as her waved him over Zay slid into the booth.

"So your positive that Riley and Lucas have no idea that this is happening?" Farkle questioned.

"They are completely clueless. So what do you have?" Zay questioned.

"Looks like we've got where he's originally from…" Farkle explained showing Zay the file.

"Vergennes Vermont huh?" Zay replied.

"Looks like me and you have got an adventure over the next week…" Farkle commented.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **NEXT WEEK ON GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE: GIRL MEETS HEARTBREAKER**_

 _ **ZAY AND FARLE TRAVEL TO VERGENNES VERMONT HOMETOW OF JASPER SINCLAIR AND PIECE TOGETHER HIS LIFE BEFORE MOVING TO NYC**_

 _ **RUCAS BEGINS TO PREP FOR A SHORT FILM PROJECT FOR SCHOOL BUT WHEN THEY CAST THEIR THREE LEADS, A BRAND NEW TRIANGLE IS BORN BETWEEN THE THREE STARS...**_


	21. Girl Meets Heartbreakers

_GIRL_ _MEETS HIGH SCHOOL: SEASON ONE_

* * *

 _GIRL MEETS THE HEARTBREAKERS_

* * *

It was early the next morning, too early to be in a car going to anywhere for that matter. But here we find Zay and Farkle along with Cory. The three of them were all heading down to Vergennes Vermont. When Farkle had told Mr. Matthews about the plans to head down to the small town, Cory was skeptical about the two traveling alone which explains why he was coming along in the first place. Cory promised to keep it a secret disguising the fact that all three of them would be gone for approximately two days. He had told their parents or guardian for Zay's case that he was taking the guys down to Vermont for research on a history paper he assigned. Lucky for them, they went along with it.

"Damn this town's only got about two thousand people in it…" Zay commented while looking at the population chart for the small city.

"Well it's a town that's not that big in kilometers so it sort of makes sense…" Farkle replied.

"And just what do you hope to find out in Vergennes?" Cory questioned.

"Answers Mr. Matthews…" Farkle replied. "Me and Zay both have this gut feeling that something is definitely not right with Jasper and we're hopefully going to find out what…" Farkle responded.

"You think he has some sort of dark past?" Cory questioned.

"Well that's what we hope to find out Mr. Matthews." Zay replied.

"You know I think you two are on to something …Although I never have him in my classes except for history, he does seem to be a little secluded when it comes to socializing with others…I mean before Maya, I don't think he would have done well with making friends…" Cory responded.

"You think there's a story behind his character too?" Zay asked.

"Possibly…But again don't pass judgment until we have the facts lying down in front of us." Cory responded.

"Maybe he comes from a family of criminals…" Zay joked.

"OK don't make fun of criminals. We all know we've all come in contact with as much criminals in our lifetime. I do not want to run into another one…" Farkle added.

"Well it would explain why he is extremely mysterious most of the time…" Zay commented.

"Again don't pass judgment until we have all the proof we need…" Cory commented as he merged onto the freeway.

"If he does have a dark past what are we going to do?" Zay wondered.

"Well we would for sure have to get Maya to stop seeing him…" Farkle replied.

"Do you think she's going to listen to us after her episode a couple of nights ago?" Zay wondered.

"When it comes down to her safety, that's my number one priority OK? I don't care if she doesn't listen to me…What matters is if Jasper does have a dark past that we do everything we possibly can to stop Maya from seeing him again." Farkle commented. "She's been hurt so many times, that I want to stop her from possibly getting hurt again before things take a turn for the worst…"

"You think it could be that bad?" Zay wondered.

"It's a possibility…" Farkle replied.

"But if we break Maya's heart by telling her the truth, don't you think that it would push her over the edge?" Zay wondered.

"There's a risk of that happening, but again I want to prevent Maya from getting hurt even more, and if we tell her the truth about whoever this Jasper character is, than we could possibly give her the last bit of hope that she needs to bring herself back…" Farkle responded.

"Let's just all hope for the best…" Zay replied.

It was near ten when the trio pulled into the state of Vergennes. There seemed to be a bunch of clouds in the sky looking like it was going to rain. They had an entire day to figure out this entire puzzle piece and be able to make it back before the storm hit. As Cory pulled up into a small semi detached house, he realized how broken it actually looked on the outside.

"Could this be why his family moved to New York? Because their house was about to fall apart?" Cory wondered.

The small red house looked like it had a very unstable structure. And like he had pointed out before, it most definitely looked like it was going to fall apart sometime soon. As the trio made their way to the house next door Farkle felt his heart begin to beat really quickly. According to the notes the private investigator had given him, the owners of this house had lived next to the Sinclair family for a very long time. As Farkle knocked on the door, he heard a loud barking coming from the other side, and his fear of dogs suddenly kicked in.

"You go in front of me…" Farkle shoved Zay directly in front of the door. As the door opened a middle aged woman carrying a small Pomeranian puppy answered the door.

"You were afraid of this little guy?" Zay laughed.

"Can I help you three?" The middle aged woman asked.

"Hi Mrs. Baxter?" Farkle questioned.

"That's me…" She replied with a smile.

"My name is Farkle Minkus, and this is Zay Babineaux and my teacher Mr. Cory Matthews. If it's OK with you we just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about your previous neighbors the Sinclair family…" Farkle replied motioning to the broken down house.

"Oh I think you found the wrong person to talk to…There never was a Sinclair family that lived there. There was a Dwight family though. But they moved to New York City about a month and a half ago…"

"The Dwight family?" Zay asked confused. "If you don't mind us asking did they have a fifteen year old son?"

"Yes…Yes they did…Bryan…" She responded.

"Bryan?" Farkle asked confused.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Cory said fishing his phone out of his pocket. "But is this him?"

"Yes…That is him…That's Bryan…" Mrs. Baxter confirmed.

"So that means that his name isn't really Jasper Sinclair but Bryan Dwight?" Farkle said confused.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you three looking confused. And who's Jasper Sinclair?" She wondered.

"I think it would be best to explain from the beginning…" Cory laughed. "Sounds like your as confused as the three of us are…"

"Of course. If you would like, I can put on a kettle and we can chat…" She offered.

"I think that would be best. Because by the sound of it, it looks like we're going to be here for a while." Farkle replied.

* * *

Back in the city, Riley and Lucas were currently wrapped in each other's arms sitting on Riley's bay window. The two of them had no major plans for their spring break except start working on their short film they needed to work on for their media class. As Lucas pulled Riley into another kiss Riley couldn't help but giggle.

"OK I thought we were supposed to start thinking of casting for the short film…" Riley giggled.

"Well I have a really big distraction sitting in front of me…" Lucas giggled as he once again pulled Riley back into his arms. "But I thought we had a good idea on who we would cast…"

"I know we do…" Riley said looking up at Lucas.

"Are you sure we should cast Charlie in the lead role?" Lucas questioned.

"I mean he did nail his audition…" Riley laughed.

"He's still a creepy creep creep." Lucas joked.

"Aww your jealous…" Riley teased. "Luke this isn't the triangle anymore. We're over that…" Riley smiled.

"Thank god for that…" Lucas teased.

"Now about our lead actress for the role who were we thinking?" Riley wondered.

"How about this girl from the city?" Lucas pointed out to one of the names on their endless list. "She's a freshman theater student at NYU ."

"She was really good too…" Riley smiled.

"So now that casting is done can I please have some alone time with my girlfriend?" Lucas begged as he littered small kisses all over Riley's cheeks.

"No you can't…" Riley laughed. "Because Charlie is going to be here in literally two minutes…"

"Wait you texted him to come over today?" Lucas groaned.

"We need to start shooting the short film in the next week in able for us for us to finish it in a couple of weeks." Riley pointed out.

"What is it with teachers giving us incredible ridiculous deadlines?" Lucas laughed.

"No clue…" Riley laughed.

The two were interrupted when they heard a knock on Riley's bedroom door. Topanga walked into the bedroom carrying two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"Hey you two Charlie's on his way up…" Topanga smiled as she set the two cups of hot chocolate in front of the two teens. "Looks like you have a busy week ahead."

"You can say that…" Riley replied as she cleared most of the pages off of the floor.

"Well let me just say I am proud of you for being so brave and doing a movie following an LGBT couple." Topanga pointed out as she got ready to head off for work.

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews that means a lot." Lucas smiled as he took a sip out of his steaming mug.

The gang was once again interrupted when Charlie walked into the bedroom carrying the outfits that Riley asked him to bring. She had told him a brief description of who his character was and simply that he needed to bring some of his clothes so they could be able to find the right fit for his character.

"Hey guys…" Charlie waved. "Let me just start off by saying that I am excited to be able to in your short film."

"Not a problem Charlie you nailed your audition tape last week so you were the obvious choice for the both of us." Riley stated.

"And you have nothing to worry about Lucas. I won't snatch Riley away from you." Charlie laughed.

"You better not." Lucas sneered.

"Easy…" Riley laughed.

"So you two wanted to see me about the movie?" Charlie wondered.

"Yeah have a seat." Riley motioned for Charlie to sit on her computer chair while she handed Charlie a binder full of pages. "This short film is going to be an LGBT film following a sixteen year old junior in high school as he falls in love with his girlfriends older brother."

"Sounds interesting." Charlie stated as he began leafing through the thick script.

"Wait you don't have a problem playing a gay character?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Of course not. Anybody in their right mind wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Great now what do you say we get started on figuring out your characters look?" Riley stated as she began going through Charlie's wardrobe.

* * *

Back in Vergennes, the trio was still speaking with Mrs. Baxter as they filled her in with all of the details about Bryan and what he had been up to while he was in New York City. Mrs. Baxter had the look of pure shock written all over her face.

"He was such a nice kid in the neighborhood." Mrs. Baxter said shocked. "He even came over to make sure my kids were OK after school while me and my husband worked late, and he would always be willing to help pet sit for us when we went out for our family vacations. This doesn't make any sense to me."

"I know this a lot to take in Mrs. Baxter. But can you tell us any more information about his family?" Farkle questioned.

"Well…They would always somehow keep away from social events. I know they would always want Bryan home from school immediately and they would never leave the house unless it was for groceries and other chores." She explained.

"But why would they not go out?" Zay asked.

"Beats me… They seemed to be a really great family." Mrs. Baxter replied.

"Thank you so much for your time Mrs. Baxter you've helped us all in a massive way…" Farkle said getting up. "I wish we could extend our visit but I think we need to make two more stops before we call it a day today."

"Of course gentleman. I do hope you find the answers that you are all looking for. I can't believe that the Dwight family actually took up a whole new identity in New York City."

"Well we're going to find out why today, and I have a feeling that what we are about to find out is going to hurt us all." Zay replied.

* * *

Back in Maya's hospital room, Maya had just finished eating her breakfast. She had no recollection about what had happened the other night, which is something that both Shawn and Katy were very happy with. As Maya turned towards her parents she could see the concern and hurt written all over their eyes.

"Mom…Dad…I'm going to be just fine…" Maya pointed out.

"Maya what happened over the past couple of days?" Shawn asked the question that was at the back of both of their minds.

"I let my emotions get to the better of me…" Maya simply replied.

"But Maya you are much better than this…How you've treated all of your friends and the people that you care about you would never do that. Especially Riley…The Maya that I know would not even think of hurting her…" Katy pointed out.

"She was pushing it mom… She kept insisting that all of you wouldn't be better off without me." Maya continued. "And you know that I'm destined for failure. I was preparing all of you for a world without me…"

"Maya you need to stop thinking like this…The world would most certainly not be better off without you. You and your fighting spirit is what keeps Riley going every single day…You and your passion for art is what inspires me to be a better artist, and your care and compassion for every single person that you care about in life is what inspires me and shows me that I can be able to not only be a better husband and father, but it gives me the greatest joy to be able to have a daughter like you…" Shawn explained.

"I don't know where I went wrong in life, but I did…And I don't know how to get myself back…" Maya sobbed.

"Sweetie trust me…What you are going through, it's just a phase. The most important thing that you need to remember is that we are going to be here to support you and be there for you no matter what happens." Katy said placing a hand on Maya's arm. "You may have lost who you are…But you can always find yourself again, and we're going to make sure that you will be OK."

Katy and Shawn made sure to stay with Maya while she continued to cry out her emotions. This was the first time that Maya was letting her real feelings of anger and hurt out to anybody. And both Shawn and Katy were thankful for that. They continued holding Maya until she once again cried herself to sleep. As Shawn and Katy both walked out of Maya's hospital room, they noticed a frantic couple at the front desk of the emergency room reception.

"You both need to calm down…" The nurse behind the desk replied.

"What do you not understand?! We have full reason to believe that our son could be back there possibly fighting for his life? How can you not let the both of us back there to see him?" A middle aged woman yelled.

"I explained this to you before and I will explain this to you again…" The nurse fought back. "You both do not have matching ID's to the patient in question."

"He's our biological son! What more proof do you need?" A middle aged man argued back.

"I am just following hospital regulation here. If you do not have further proof that you are the biological parents of Mr. Sinclair than I'm afraid that I can't give you any updates or bring you back there to see your son…" The nurse responded.

Shawn and Katy immediately began to realize that they were now about to come face to face with Jasper's parents. The both of them immediately looked at each other and they shared a look of anger and fear written all over it. The both of them immediately walked towards the couple who was still currently trying to start a fight with the nurses in the front.

"Excuse us…You don't happen to be the parents of Jasper Sinclair?" Katy wondered.

"Yes…Who are you two?" The gentleman asked.

"We just happen to be two concerned parents…" Katy replied.

"And why do you want to talk to us?" He questioned.

"Because pal…We've got some beef to bring up with the both of you…Your son back there…He ruined our daughters life…." Shawn pointed out. "And me and my wife don't know if she's ever going to be the same girl that she was ever again and that's all because of what your son did to my baby girl…" Shawn concluded.

"Look pal however your daughter is doing I'm sort of positive my son had nothing to do with this…" The lady fought back.

"Why do you say that?" Shawn asked.

"Because your tramp of a daughter probably flirted her way into our sons life and probably influenced him negatively which is why he's changed…" She smirked.

"OK look…Our daughter did not "flirt" her way into your sons heart. If you knew the whole story it was your son who made his way into our daughters heart…She didn't ask for him to come into her life, he just did…And he's influenced her in a way to the point where I don't even recognize her anymore." Katy pointed out. "Your son ruined our daughter's life and I don't think I will ever forgive the both of you for that…"

* * *

The trio pulled up to the Vergennes Union Elementary School. They were grateful that it was a Saturday morning, and due to the research that Farkle had done previously he found out that there was going to be a school event. As Cory pulled up the car, sure enough there was a school gathering happening at the front of the school with a bunch of parents and elementary students gathered. As the trio got out of the car, Farkle knew that if he was going to find out who Bryan was as a person he would have to go to the source. His school principal who had probably dealt with him for probably a couple of years would hold all of their answers. Farkle took out the file folder from his backpack and made sure to keep a look out for the school principal June Sargent. He noticed her speaking to several parents in the front of the school.

"Well it's time to crack the most important part to this puzzle…" Farkle mentioned.

"I don't know about y'all but I still uncomfortable about this Bryan character. What if he has a dangerous past?"

"That's the reason why we're out here right?" Cory questioned. "To make sure that he doesn't have a bad record."

"Something tells me that he does…" Farkle pointed out. The three gentleman made their way towards Mrs. Sargent who was still busy speaking with various parents. "Excuse Mrs. Sargent?"

"Yes how can I help you gentleman?" She questioned.

"My name is Farkle Minkus and this is Zay Babineaux and my history teacher Mr. Cory Matthews. We just wanted to ask you a couple questions about Bryan Dwight and his family."

"Oh dear there's so much to cover…" She laughed.

"That's the reason why we're here m'am…" Zay explained. "We just recently found out that his real name is Bryan Dwight and not Jasper Sinclair like he's been telling everyone in New York City."

"His family took up a new identity?" She questioned.

"It appears to be that way. The reason why we want to get to the bottom of this is because we have a strong feeling that one of my students is in a relationship with him at the moment." Cory explained. "And we're worried that she could possibly be in danger because of it…"

"Why don't you three come inside so we can chat inside my office. You're suspicions are true…The Dwight family does have a dark past and I think it wouldn't be the right place for me to say this in front of a crowd…" Mrs. Sargent explained .

The trio turned towards to each other both with fear written all over their faces. Farkle's palms were sweating. He knew that they were one step closer to finding out the truth behind the very mysterious Dwight family. As the three men sat down on the couch facing Mrs. Sargent's desk she began to open up her laptop and turned to look at the group with sadness written all over her face.

"I've known the Dwight family for years. I grew up with Mr. and Mrs. Dwight to be precise." She sighed as she began to tell the story. "Myself, Jonathan, and Clara were all friends growing up. In fact, me and Jonathan were childhood sweethearts. We were supposed to get married." She sighed. "My entire life Jonathan Dwight was always in love with me…And then when we got into senior year of high school we drifted apart. I wanted to get into education and he went to community college to figure out what he wanted to do with life. The both of us promised that we would wait for each other, and that we would eventually get married." Mrs. Sargent dabbed at her eyelids with a tissue knowing that this would happen if she was ever to tell the tragic story of her love life. "When I came back from winter break a lot had changed. I came back to discover that not only did Jonathan drop out of college, but he ended up getting my best friend Clara pregnant…"

"With Bryan?" Farkle questioned.

"Exactly…But what I didn't tell him was that I was pregnant with his child. Me and Jonathan had our first time the last night before heading off to college so I was already four months along at this point…I went to his house that night and told him the truth…And he said he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby…" June felt tears forming. "And one night after a jog, I was struck by a car…Causing me to miscarry. It was later discovered it was Clara who had hit me with Jonathan's car…The both of them served two years up in Burligton Vermont. As soon as they were released the Vergennes Police Department kept them under house arrest. Because of their criminal record, they weren't able to find jobs so the both of them were desperate to find money in able to raise the now one year old Bryan…So…" June took a shaky breath. "The both found out about organ selling…"

"Oh my god…" The trio gasped.

"In summary they would require organs from humans in the hospital and put them up on the black market…" She finished. "From eyes, kidneys, hearts…they knew people who were surgeons…nurses…doctors…who worked in hospitals in Vermont especially Burligton and they were all involved in illegal organ trading. And they used Bryan as their pond…"

"What do you mean?" Cory questioned.

"Bryan would befriend someone in school over the course of several months and when he got close to them, he would convince them that his mom or his dad was in desperate need of some sort of organ transplant…And if they were a right match, he would convince the friend to either donate or get someone they knew to donate the specific organ…"

The trio immediately grew silent. It all suddenly began to add up in Farkle's head. The reason why Maya had gotten into the hospital…Why she had overdosed…Why she was in this position…Why Bryan had gotten closer to her over the past month and a half…Why he convinced Maya to try alcohol and drugs…

"Oh my god…" Farkle whispered shocked.

"What's wrong genius?" Zay asked.

"It makes sense now…The reason why Bryan had gotten close with Maya, convinced her to take drugs, to smoke, to use the pills…He had planned it out in his head to hopefully damage Maya's liver from the overdose and they would need surgery to take it out…And then…"

"They would put it up on the black market…" Cory and Zay said back shocked.

"You gentleman need to get back to the city as quickly as you can…The situation could become extremely dangerous…" June Sargent explained.

"Thank you for telling us everything we needed to know…" Cory said shaking her hand. "But can you direct us to the police department? I think it's time for us to put an end to this once and for all."

June Sargent began to scratch down an address on a notecard. As she handed it to Cory she wished the gentleman good luck one last time. She knew that this was going to be a long battle. Zay took out his phone out of his pocket and smirked.

"Why are you smirking when this is a dangerous situation?" Farkle questioned.

"Because I recorded every single thing she said…" Zay said proudly.

"I knew there was a reason why I brought you on this trip." Farkle said as he brought Zay in for a hug. "Let's put an end to this once and for all…"

* * *

Back in Topanga's Charlie was casually drinking a smoothie while Riley and Lucas began discussing the final details for the short film. Charlie had finished reading the script earlier and he was extremely excited to begin start filming. Charlie smiled as he took one look at Riley and Lucas and he knew that Riley had made the right choice on choosing Lucas. She looked the happiest that he's ever seen her. Riley looked up from her pages and noticed that their lead actress had walked into the bakery with their next lead.

"Dani…" Riley waved.

"Hi Riley…Wait Charlie?" Dani said surprised.

"Dani?" Charlie laughed. "God I haven't since the train ride to Philadelphia how are things."

"Well things are doing well ever since then…" She laughed. "By the way Charlie meet my best friend and boyfriend Preston…" Dani laughed. "He's the same guy I was complaining about on the train ride over."

"Nice to meet you man…" Preston said shaking Charlie's hand.

"You too man…" Charlie smiled.

"You and Dani seem to be acquainted already." Lucas laughed.

"We talked about a lot of things on the ride over to Philly in October." Charlie laughed.

"That's good…" Riley said. "Now I need to go over the shooting schedule you three."

As the three of them listened to Riley go over the shooting plan and their shooting schedule Charlie couldn't help but steal glances at Preston. His brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes were a great match. And he seemed to work out a lot considering that he had a toned physique. He was a pretty good looking guy and he looked like someone who Charlie would get along with. In the short twenty minutes of talking, Charlie figured that he would really get along with him.

"Charlie were you even listening to a word we said?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah…Shooting stats tonight got it…" Charlie laughed.

"Oh sorry it just looked like you zoned out for a while..." Lucas apologized.

"It's fine…Hey I got to run off and do a couple of errands before we start shooting tonight would that be OK with you guys?" Charlie asked.

"Oh I need to head out too I forgot I promised my dad I would do a couple of groceries for him today why don't we head out together?" Preston asked.

"Sure…" Charlie said. "Actually I was headed uptown towards Madison where the market is do you mind if I hitch a ride with you?"

"Oh sure I wanted to visit the farmers market up there anyways…" Preston agreed.

"See you two tonight?" Riley questioned. "I'll text the both of you the address."

"Perfect see you then…" Charlie said as he and Preston both headed off.

Both Charlie and Preston both got into Preston's mini cooper. During the short fifteen minute drive, the both of them had gotten to know a lot about each other. Charlie had admired that Preston had become the mother figure to his young brother Victor who was in the fifth grade, and he loved that Preston had done a lot of work with the American Red Cross during the summers helping out in blood drives or going to cities that were hit by natural disasters.

"You know I've known you for less than an hour and it feels like I've known you my whole life…" Preston laughed.

"Weird how the world works doesn't it?" Charlie laughed. He was confused as Preston put the mini in park.

"Well we're here…" Preston smiled.

"Gosh time flew by so quickly I didn't even realize…" Charlie replied.

"Call me crazy but I think the both of us are on the way to building one great relationship." Preston laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Charlie wondered.

"Because I know I've just known you for such a short time but something is telling me that you are going to be a big part of my life somehow…As a friend…As a best friend…" Preston laughed. "You know I've always had trouble making friends my entire life and then you come along and bam I've made a great friend in under an hour." Preston laughed loudly.

"You're a real character…" Charlie laughed along, trying hide this heartbroken look that was about to break all over his stupid face. "I'll see you in a couple of hours…" Charlie said getting out of the car. As he walked into the city streets something was telling him in his heart that whatever he was feeling for Preston…Even though he knew it was so wrong…At the same time, it just felt extremely right.

* * *

It was close to nine at night when the trio made it back to the city. Cory pulled into the hospitals underground parking lot followed by six police cars. As soon as the boys had found out about the real identities of the Dwight family they drove the short distance to the Vergennes Police Department and recruited as much police officers as possible. Farkle was the first one out of the SUV as he made a mad rush towards the hospital elevators. He was immediately followed by Zay who was suddenly out of breath.

"Man I need to work out more…" Zay panted while running up the stairs.

"Quit stalling this is a very serious issue we need to settle before things get worse…" Farkle said as he ushered everyone into the hospital. "This crisis could have all been avoided if I would have stopped Maya from hanging out with Bryan…"

"The most important thing that we need to do right now is to make sure that we settle this once and for all and to make sure that the Dwight family doesn't hurt anybody else." Zay replied.

"I just hope that we aren't too late…" Cory said.

As the elevator opened to the third floor they came face to face with the Hunter family including Maya in a wheelchair with a shocked expression written all over everybody's faces.

"What's going on?" Cory asked confused.

"Maya's been released…" Katy replied.

"Guys we have a more important issue to address. The Sinclair family…Their not who we all think they are…" Zay explained in a huge jumble.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked confused.

"They moved from Vergennes Vermont to here to escape their mandatory house arrest." One of the officers explained. "The Sinclair family took up a totally new identity here to hide their criminal past…"

"Criminal past?" Maya asked shocked.

"All three of them are active members in the black market participating in illegal organ transfers…" The police officer continued.

"The reason why he got close to you Maya… The reason why he pushed you to overdose, to consume alcohol…was to hopefully damage your liver to a point where surgery would be needed and several doctors and nurses who work inside this very hospital would sell your liver to be put on the black market…"

The minute those words left the cops mouth, Maya's eyes grew immediately wide. All of those feelings that she had for Jasper were all forgotten. He had used her in the worst possible way. Maya gripped her wheelchair harder as the image of Jasper crept into her mind. She shook her head vigorously.

"That son of a bitch…He lied to me…" Maya whispered.

"Maya…" Farkle said kneeling down. "This isn't your fault…None of us even knew about his families criminal record before moving to the city. This was never your fault…"

"I'm not mad at him for lying to me and using me…I'm mad at him for turning me into a person that I don't even know…"

"Mom…Dad…I'll do it…" Maya whispered.

"What will you do sweetie?" Katy questioned.

"I'll go through with it…I'll go through with rehab. I've lost myself for a while mom and if I want to be able to fine myself again some things need to change. And the first step to change would be for me to get rid of whatever problem I have once and for all. And rehab will help with that…"

"We are so proud of you Maya…We all are…" Shawn said placing a kiss on Maya's forehead.

"Wait…The Dwight family where's the Dwight family…" Farkle questioned.

"The last I checked all three of them were ready to checkout. Bryan Dwight confirmed that the couple here earlier was his biological parents and they were ready to leave…" A nurse said from behind the counter.

"They could still be on this floor…" One of the officers stated.

"Gentleman…Search the entire floor now…I need this hospital to be on a code yellow until they are found."

The nurse nodded as she made the announcement that the hospital would be under a code yellow until the Dwight family was located.

"I think it's time we got you home…" Katy smiled to Maya.

"I would actually like that…" Maya laughed as they got into the elevators going into the parking garage.

Everyone had stepped out of the elevators and something stood out in Maya's peripheral vision. A red SUV parked in the corner of the elevator. She saw that SUV a couple of times while having visited Bryan's family condo.

"Their still here…" Maya replied. "The Dwight family is still in the hospital…"

As the words left her mouth she heard several gunshots go off. Shawn immediately grabbed Maya's wheelchair and pushed her out of the way while everyone else fell to the floor to hide for cover. In a matter of seconds, police officers ran out of the staircase and towards the gunfire. Several policemen and the Dwight family were now in the middle of a gun war that seemed to go on for a while. In a matter of seconds it died down and within a few minutes all three members of the Dwight family were being dragged out of the back of the parking garage. All three of them wearing hospital scrubs. Maya and Bryan locked eyes as he was trying to keep the officers at bay.

"Maya wait…Officer you need to let me explain…" Bryan begged.

"Mr. Dwight it's time to go…"

"Wait officer let him go for a few minutes…I need something to say to him…" Maya said.

"Sweetie are you sure this is a good idea?" Katy asked.

"Yes mom…This will only be a couple of minutes. I need to set something straight with him…" Maya stated firmly.

"Maya you need to understand…" Jasper began.

"You need to stop talking…I hate you…I hate what you've done to me…Who you turned me into…I hate how you turned me into someone who I don't even recognize anymore… You hid so many secrets from me…You put my entire life at risk just to make sure that you and your family would still be able to keep a roof over your heads. You disgust me Bryan, and if there's one thing that I hope you take away from this entire thing, is that you have it in you to change who you are. Find something or someone to make the better changes in your life, and you'll be able to see how great the world actually is…" Maya responded. "You can take him now officer I'm done talking."

Maya watched as she saw the officers drag Dwight away from the gang. Maya sincerely hoped that Bryan would find it in himself to change for the better. She knew that in time, he was going to be able to do that. But she didn't want anything to do with him or his family. To Maya, he was a very dark time in her past. And it was time for Maya to be able to find the light and take some of her own advice. Because one thing that she learned from Cory from all of the years that he's taught her, is that everyone has it in them to change.

"OK…Let's head on home now shall we?" Katy asked.

"Let's go find me again…" Maya said with her voice filled with hope which is something that she hasn't had for a while.

* * *

The next day, everyone had gathered at the Hunter residence to say their goodbyes to Maya for a while. Maya was going to a rehab facility in California for a four week extensive program. And hopefully by the end of it, she would be back to the way she was.

"Well peaches this is the last I'll see of you for a while…" Riley said with emotion written all over her face and in her voice. "Four weeks is the longest we've been apart."

"Riles…This will be good...Not just for me but for all of us…" Maya looked up and saw all of her best friends who have been there since day one looking back at her with hope written all over their faces. "I've hurt all of you in ways I cannot even begin to comprehend. And I am truly sorry for that. That's why I decided to go into rehab. To make sure that I never hurt the people I love ever again." Maya responded.

"Just make sure you'll come back to me…" Riley said pulling Maya in for a final hug.

"I'll always come back to you Riley…Ring power…"

"Ring power…" Riley said joining their hands in what felt like a long time.

"Thunder…" Maya said with a small smile.

"Lightning…" Riley replied.

"Forever…" They both said while pulling each other in for a hug. "Promise you'll skype with me?"

"Everyday…" Riley whispered back as she stepped back and joined Lucas.

"You better look after my girl hee-haw." Maya threatened. "If I hear one complaint from Riley that you hurt her I will seriously fly from California back to New York and suffocate you with a pillow."

"You have nothing to worry about short stack." Lucas replied. "I've always looked after Riley. You look after yourself for me OK Maya?" Lucas replied pulling Maya in for a hug.

"I'll do my best…" Maya responded. Maya pulled Zay in for a hug.

"You make sure you bring some of that California sunshine back…" Zay whispered.

"Of course I will." Maya replied.

"And you Hart…I don't want to lose a fellow winner." Zay laughed as they did their handshake.

"I promise you'll have me back on the winning side soon…" Maya teased as she patted his shoulder.

"You're going to come back just fine Maya." Farkle said approaching her.

"How do you know?" Maya asked still with doubt written all over her face.

"Because you're Maya. One of the strongest women that I know who never backs down from a fight…" Farkle replied.

"You always believed in me Farkle thank you…" Maya replied.

"Because you've always given me a reason to…" Farkle responded leaning down to place a kiss on Maya's cheek. "I'll miss you Maya."

"I'll miss you too Farklestein…" Maya teased.

Both Maya and Farkle looked into each others eyes and just stared into them for a couple of seconds. Maya grabbed a hold of Farkle's face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was short but it meant the world to the both of them.

"Maybe when I'm back to my old self we can continue where we left off?" Maya questioned.

"I sure hope so…" Farkle replied. As he pulled her in for a final quick peck on the lips.

"Maya sweetie we need to get to the airport so we won't miss our flight…" Shawn replied standing in front of their door.

"Can you guys walk me down to the Uber?" Maya questioned.

"Of course…" Riley responded for everyone.

They walked down the stairs each with their arms wrapped around each other just like it always has been. It was the "great wall of friendship" that's what Riley always called it. Because anything could be thrown at these five friends, but they would always stick together and fight back. Because that's how they lived through life, with all five of them by each others sides. No matter what. Maya's identity issue was just another hurdle that was going to be thrown at the wall, but deep down in these five hearts they knew that they would once again beat it.

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME ON GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE: GIRL MEETS HOMECOMMING**_

 _ **The gang travels to Philadelphia where an urgent medical crisis strikes close to home, it has all of our characters thinking about their lives and their loved ones… The three part Homecoming series kicks off next week. Don't miss it!**_


	22. Girl Meets Homecoming Part One

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE:**

* * *

 _ **Girl Meets Homecoming Part One:**_

* * *

Riley looked all around her small apartment living room as it was filed to the brim with luggage and camera equipment. It was the final weekend of Spring Break and they were off to Philadelphia to finish off their short film. They had shot the majority of it during the entire week in various locations in New York City and she was proud of what they had accomplished. She was taken out of her train of her thought when she heard a loud obnoxious banging at her front door.

"Niche! Long time no see…" Eric greeted her as he walked into the Matthews apartment together with Tommy.

"Hi Uncle Eric…Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Riley wondered.

"We're all heading up to Philly for the weekend." Topanga replied coming out of the bathroom. "It's Mr. Feeney's 85th birthday this weekend and we decided that we would all head up and throw him a surprise party."

"Wait are we sure this is a good idea?" Cory asked joining everybody in the living room. "The man's 85 and the last thing we need happening is a Feeney sized heart attack."

"Boys that's the last thing that's going to happen Mr. Turner reassured me that he took Feeney to the hospital himself and made sure he was OK." Topanga explained.

"He's been to the hospital?" Cory asked shocked.

"He's been neglecting his health lately…" Topanga replied.

"Are we sure he isn't you know forgetting things? Because he's pretty much a fossil by now…"

"ERIC!" Both Cory and Topanga scolded.

"Just saying the truth." Eric replied holding up his hands in defense.

"He doesn't have much family left since his wife died, so this will probably be one of the nicest things that anyone has done for him in a while and I don't want anybody to ruin this…" Cory explained .

"This is his birthday what could possibly go wrong on his birthday?" Eric questioned.

"Well don't curse it…" Topanga sneered. "Wait a minute what's Tommy doing here?"

"Oh right I knew there was a reason why I was bringing Tommy on this trip." Eric began. "It's because I'm launching a new political campaign…"

"Oh boy…" Cory and Topanga both said simultaneously.

"What are you running for this time Uncle Eric?" Riley questioned.

"Glad you asked that niche…Tommy the poster…" Eric gestured to Tommy as he unrolled the poster in his hands. "Ladies and gentleman…Or monkey whatever you are baby brother…I Eric Matthews would like to officially pre-announce that I Eric Matthews will officially be running for president of our beautiful country…"

"Oh my actual god he's lost it…" Topanga replied. "Eric have you actually thought about all of this? You may be doing a fine job as a senator, but being president…That is way out of your league…"

"Well I know this may be out of my league but I have the same passion and commitment to helping the little guy that keeps me going." Eric explained. "Our country's going through a lot of hate crimes geared towards others…As president, I hope to show that we need to stand united as a nation and not start fights against other human beings."

"OK now we have your platform down…" Tommy smiled writing vigorously in a notebook. "Now we just need to call a media conference and that will be that you'll officially be in the running for the next president…"

"Something is for sure telling me that Eric's not going to back off this one…" Topanga replied.

"And maybe that's a good thing…He's always at his best when he's fighting for what he believes in." Cory smiled. "I'm proud of you Eric."

"I'm proud of us too…" Eric smiled.

"Something tells me that this is going to be a while until we can convince the public that he'll make a decent president." Riley whispered to her mom and dad.

"Me thinks your right…" Cory whispered back.

* * *

It was four hours later as the Matthews family plus Lucas pulled into Cory's old home. Lucas was shaking as a leaf as he walked up towards the iconic house. This would be the first time that he would be meeting Riley's grandparents and he couldn't help but feel his nerves acting up.

"Sweetie you're shaking like a leaf…" Riley laughed.

"I can't help it…I'm meeting your grandparents for the first time…" Lucas whispered back.

"You have nothing to worry about honey I'm sure their going to love you…" Topanga said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better I was this nervous when me and Mr. Matthews told them we were a couple."

"And they didn't attack you?" Lucas wondered.

"Hey I'm alive and breathing aren't I?" Topanga laughed. "Just remember be yourself, and if they know that Riley loves you that you must be worth their time." Topanga teased.

The five of them walked into the old house and as Lucas looked around he couldn't help but laugh as he saw a bay window sitting in the kitchen. I guess it ran in the Matthews family that bay windows would be an essential part of growing up. The group turned their heads towards sudden movement as they heard feet coming down the stairs.

"Hey family!" Josh replied.

"Josh…" Cory laughed as he pulled his younger brother in for a hug. "You've gotten taller."

"Well I guess playing for the school basketball team for my entire life paid off." Josh teased. "Wait where's Eric?"

"He 's off campaigning at city hall this evening before the party tonight. " Topanga explained.

"It's good to see you again Uncle Josh…" Riley said as Josh brought his younger niece in for a hug.

"Good to see you too Riles…Wait isn't Maya supposed to be here with you guys?" Josh wondered.

"She won't be coming up this weekend actually." Riley explained.

"Why not? Aren't her parents on the way up?" Josh questioned.

"They are…But Maya isn't with them?" Lucas replied.

"Riley what is he talking about?" Josh questioned.

"Maya's not coming up because she's in a rehab facility in California…She's going to be in rehab for the next three weeks." Riley said looking down.

"Rehab? Please say you mean physical therapy…" Josh said shocked.

"I wish it was for physical therapy…" Riley replied.

"BAY WINDOW!" Josh said pointing towards his upstairs bedroom. "You two…Window now…"

"Wait the bay windows in the kitchen…" Cory replied.

"I made one in my bedroom…" Josh responded.

"THERES A BAY WINDOW IN MY BEDROOM!" Cory squealed excitedly.

"This isn't about you!" Josh yelled back. "Now you two have a lot of explaining to do so I suggest we go into the bay window…"

Riley and Lucas both looked confused as they made their way towards the upstairs bedroom that used to belong to Cory. As Josh the white wooden door he pointed directly to his window which was basically a bench attached to the wall with the window sitting right above it.

"Sit down…" Josh motioned to the bench as the three of them made their way towards it. "Now you two better start explaining yourselves…"

"There's not much to it really. Maya got real close to this jerkface with a fake identity who comes from a family of criminals. They plotted together for Maya to suffer a drug and alcohol overdose so they can use her failed liver and sell it on the black market…"

"So illegal organ trading?" Josh asked.

"Yup…" Riley sighed.

"That still doesn't explain why Maya is in a rehab facility." Josh replied.

"She volunteered herself to go into the facility. We thought it would be the best thing for her because she turned into someone that nobody recognized and she ended up shutting everyone that she cared about out of her life." Lucas explained. "It got to the point where she broke down and she accepted the help."

"So this wasn't Maya's fault at all?" Josh asked.

"Half of it was…" Lucas replied. "She's been sort of on this downward spiral for a while and it was only a matter of time before she would break."

"Riley how could you not notice?" Josh questioned.

"We were all busy with our regular lives Josh…With the pressures of high school and everything." Riley responded. "But I've realized that what Lucas is saying is actually true…Maya's been so lost these past couple of months that I don't really know who she is anymore."

"Why didn't she talk to me about all of this?" Josh wondered. "She's always called me whenever she's had a problem or something."

"She's talked to you before?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah…She's called me various times whenever she's had some important life decisions she's needed to make, and I would do exactly the same thing." Josh replied.

"Look the reason why she's been in rehab is because it's our only sign of hope." Riley replied.

Josh smiled knowing that both Riley and Lucas still had hope for Maya to get better. He's always hoped that she would come back one day and be the exact girl who he's been thinking about non stop for the past year and a half. He's always pushed her away constantly due to their age difference, but he's began thinking that maybe the age difference wasn't so bad. He's learned to accept that Maya could potentially be perfect girlfriend material. Especially over the past couple of months, he's began to really miss her especially during their various late night phone calls.

"As long as you believe that she's going to come back eventually that's all that I need to know." Josh sighed. "I don't know why I didn't realize it when I talked to her over the phone."

"She's been really good at hiding things recently so maybe that's why…" Riley replied. "Now enough about Maya. I want to talk about you…How have you been doing?"

"I've been just as stressed out as Maya recently if not even more…" Josh replied. "College is in a couple of months…"

"I thought you would be happy about moving to the city…" Riley asked confused.

"I am…I mean I get to see you and Cory and of course Auggie every single day so I don't see the bad side to that…The thing is lately, I've been thinking of changing my major…" Josh responded.

"But I thought going into business was something you always wanted to do…" Riley replied.

"No…It's what mom and dad always wanted me to do…And over time, that's what I told myself too." Josh responded. "But recently, I've been researching a certain career path and knowing how great your dad is at teaching…"

"You want to move into the education field?" Lucas questioned.

"Especially in teaching dramatic arts and singing…" Josh replied. "Singing and acting that's what I've always wanted to do in life, and I've been thinking of going into that field a lot…" Josh explained.

"Well than maybe it's time that you took a giant leap of faith and go for it…" Riley replied. "Your mom and dad are two of the most understanding people that I've known. I'm sure that they are going to understand your point of view in all of this." Riley replied.

"I just don't want to turn into Morgan and regret what she chose to do in life…" Josh responded.

"Wait what did happen to aunt Morgan?" Riley wondered.

"You don't know about what happened to Aunt Morgan?" Josh asked.

"I think I should be here for this…" Cory said walking in.

"Dad what did happen to Aunt Morgan?" Riley asked.

"She ended up living a life she wasn't happy with…" Cory explained as he sat on Josh's bed. "She ended up going into business just like our parents wanted, which she really didn't want to and even though she became successful she hasn't really been satisfied with the way her life has been going. She's been living in Chicago for a while and even though she has a family of her own, she's regretted not doing what she loved the most." Cory finished. "Josh…Riley's right…You need to follow your passion and go into the arts if that's what you want to do…I don't want you to follow in our sisters footsteps and end up in a career that you absolutely hated."

"What do you think mom and dad are going to say about it?" Josh questioned.

"It's going to be a tough one…But I think that with a lot of convincing and talking to them, I'm sure that they will understand completely." Cory replied.

"You're going to be there for me aren't you?" Josh questioned.

"Of course I will…" Cory said as he placed a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Riley and Lucas were in an abandoned cemetery setting up to shoot for their short film. They were possibly going to shoot what would be the most important scene in this movie, and the both of them were nervous about it. They were extremely proud of what they had accomplished so far, and they knew that it was going to be a great film but what they were going to film scared the both of them. They were going to shoot with Charlie and Preston and at the last minute, Lucas had wrote a scene where they were supposed to kiss each other.

"Luke remind me again why you wrote this scene at the last minute?" Riley asked as she worked on getting the camera set up.

"Babe, it felt right…" Lucas explained. "I thought it was needed and it would for sure give a satisfying ending to the story." Lucas smiled.

"A satisfying ending I agree…But how do you think Charlie and Preston are going to react to seeing it on the page?" Riley questioned.

The were interrupted when they heard Preston honk his horn as he pulled up towards the grave site. Riley looked nervous as the both of them walked towards them.

"Hey guys…You two ready to shoot?" Riley smiled trying to hide her obvious fear.

"More than ready…" Preston replied.

"OK before we start we just want to let you know that we added some extra pages to the last scene…" Riley said nervously.

"Riley are you doing OK?" Charlie asked confused. "It looks like you've seen a ghost or something."

"It's just that Lucas wrote an extra scene for the both of you two and I'm not exactly sure how you are going to react to it…" Riley replied.

"How big is this scene? Because judging by your actions it's a biggie…" Charlie pointed out.

"It's a big one in regards to character development. And it's going to possibly be the first time that the both of you could be doing this in real life…" Lucas explained. "Basically what Riley is trying to say is…You guys need to kiss each other…" Lucas said in one giant jumble.

"Wait a minute…As in I have to kiss Preston?" Charlie said shocked.

"I knew this wasn't going to be a good idea sweetie…" Riley sighed.

"I'm actually Ok with it…" Preston replied.

"Really?" Charlie said shocked.

"Yeah…It's just one innocent kiss isn't it?" Preston replied.

"I guess so…But it is the first time I've ever kissed a guy before…" Charlie replied.

"It'll be my first time too…" Preston laughed. "But you know what they say, there's a first time for everything right?"

"Holy crap their actually being really mature about this…" Lucas whispered back to Riley.

"I know…It's so weird isn't it?" Riley replied.

"Just as long as there's no awkwardness between us right?" Preston extended his hand.

"Of course not…" Charlie responded. "We have a strong friendship and one simple kiss couldn't ruin it could it?" Charlie laughed.

* * *

Back at the Matthews household, Josh and Cory were sitting at the kitchen table. Josh was still nervous about what was going to happen next. He didn't know how his parents would actually react to the whole idea of Josh becoming a teacher. As they heard the Matthew's mini van pull onto the driveway, Josh began opening and closing his fists. Which is only something he would do whenever he got nervous. Before the brothers knew it both Alan and Amy walked into the house with their hands full of groceries.

"Cory you're here early!" Amy said happily pulling the second oldest son in for a hug.

"Hi mom…" Cory smiled.

"Where's Eric shouldn't he have been here too?" Alan wondered.

"He's off doing some campaign work over downtown." Cory responded. "Mom…Dad… Josh has been wanting to tell you something for the longest time…" Cory explained. "And he's been really nervous about it."

"Josh is everything Ok?" Alan asked concerned.

"Because whatever it is honey, we're here to help you…" Amy said as she pulled up a chair to sit beside her youngest son.

"So what's on your mind slugger?" Alan asked.

"It's about what I want to do in NYU and what I see myself doing for the future…" Josh replied.

"Aren't you going into NYU's business school?" Alan asked confused.

"No dad I'm not…" Josh explained.

"Wait Josh I thought you wanted to go into business school…It's all you wanted for your whole life…"

"No it's not… It's what the both of you would have wanted for me…For Morgan…For all of your children…But what about what I want to do in life?" Josh questioned.

"Josh…" Amy said shocked. "Do you really think that me and your dad have been pushing you towards completing a business degree?"

"It's all you've continued to tell me ever since I grew up…I would end up going into business, opening a big company and becoming successful…But business is never something that I wanted to do…Or even think of pursuing…" Josh replied.

"Then what is it that you want to get into?" Alan questioned.

"I've wanted to go into the arts specifically music and drama and continuing on with my passion for educating today's youth and turn it into a full time career." Josh replied. "Cory's shown me what a great job it could be to be a teacher especially in the arts…Which is a field that seems to be dying in schools due to budget cuts…" Josh replied. "I want to be able to turn that around…And if teaching music and drama to high school kids and educating them about how great the arts are it would make me happy."

"Josh we are so extremely proud of you…" Alan replied after a moments silence.

"Wait really?" Josh asked shocked.

"We are so sorry for pushing you towards a career that you don't want to be in…I guess both me and your mother loved the idea of one of our children becoming successful entrepreneurs." Alan replied. "If being a teacher is something that you want to do in your life, and something that inspires you then go ahead and go on with that…Don't let what me or your mom have told you previously define what you are meant to do with your future. "

"Sweetie why didn't you tell us about how you felt sooner?" Amy questioned.

"Because I was scared about how you would possibly react to the fact that your youngest child wouldn't want to be in the career you've tried desperately to get your kids into…" Josh replied.

"We would've been there to listen…" Alan explained. "But I do understand how nerve wracking you must have felt when you were about to tell us this…"

"And the thought of two of my kids bettering the minds of today's youth that's something to be extremely proud of…" Amy said pulling Cory and Josh in for a hug.

"Thank you so much for understanding mom and dad…" Josh smiled.

The Matthews family was interrupted when they heard the doorbell ring. Cory got up to answer it probably knowing that it was Topanga coming back to their house to pick up some more decorations from the living room. As Cory opened the door he was greeted by a blonde woman in a dress suit.

"Hi there can I help you?" Cory asked.

"Geez I've been gone for nearly thirteen years not even my own brother knows me anymore…" The voice replied.

"Morgan?" Cory asked shocked.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	23. Girl Meets Homecoming Part Two

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE:**

* * *

 _ **GIRL MEETS HOMECOMING PART TWO:**_

* * *

"Geez I've been gone for thirteen whole years not even my own brother knows me anymore…" The lady replied.

"Morgan?" Cory asked shocked.

"The one and only…" Morgan replied.

"Morgan…Oh my god…" Cory said stunned as he continued to stare at his sister standing in the front door. "How have you been?"

"Busy living a life that I never wanted…" Morgan simply replied stepping back into the home that she grew up in. "God it just feels so nostalgic to be home again."

"Morgan why didn't you keep in contact with all of us?" Cory asked the question that was probably on all of their minds. "You could've called to check up on all of us…Asked how all of us were doing…We were all worried sick that you wouldn't be coming home."

"Cory, I was embarrassed to call…" Morgan responded.

"What would make you so embarrassed to call?" Cory questioned.

"My life in Chicago may be filled with the glitz and glamour that all the rich people enjoy but the truth is…I didn't enjoy it at all. I started a multi million dollar company that uses peoples tax money to purchase land and basically demolish buildings that have significant importance. And all for what? A new set of condo properties?" Morgan said as she sat down on the couch for the first time in a very long time. "And don't even get me started on the marriage that I was forced to be into for six years of my life…And all for what? For a business deal that even though I was getting the money for, I was taking away something from every single persons lives…" Morgan finished. "I lived a miserable life Cory and I was extremely humiliated to let you or anybody else for that matter know about it…"

"Morgan whatever happened to you in Chicago…We could have worked it out… That's what families do remember? We always find ways to make things work…"

"Cory who was at the door?" Josh asked walking into the living room.

"Josh…" Morgan gasped.

"Mor?" Josh questioned. "You're home!" Josh immediately threw himself into his older sister.

"Jesus you've grown up a lot haven't you?" Morgan laughed.

"Enough talk about me…Where the hell have you been all this time? Why didn't you think of calling?" Josh asked shocked.

"I was embarrassed Joshy…I didn't want to come back home and have to explain that my life is basically a wreck…" Morgan responded. " I had a job I was so unhappy with and a life that I was so embarrassed to live. If I ever came back home, I don't think it would have been good…"

"Boys who was at the…Morgan?" Alan said in complete and total shock.

"Daddy…" Morgan gulped as she ran towards Alan and threw herself into his waiting arms.

"Oh sweetie we've missed you…" Alan said happily. "Welcome home…"

"Dad…I need to tell you and mom something…The reason as to why I never did come back home to Philly." Morgan replied.

"Well why don't we all head into the kitchen…We just finished one meaningful conversation with your brother I think we can squeeze one more in…"

Morgan felt goosebumps go up and down her spine. She was actually going to come face to face with her parents for the first time in twelve years. She felt all of her fears of confronting her past life in Chicago were now going to come out full force. And there was no way of stopping it.

"Alan who was at the door?" Amy had her back to the kitchen door as she was stirring her famous pot of meat sauce for diner.

"Mom…" Morgan whispered.

Amy turned around and came face to face with her daughter. Someone who she hadn't seen in twelve long years. Amy walked slowly towards her as she finally took in the smart and intellectual business woman who was standing in the doorway to their kitchen. Amy felt tears make their way down her face. The prodigal daughter had officially returned home. Both woman held each other in a tight embrace for what seemed to last for ages. Both afraid that if they ever let go, they would only end up losing each other yet again.

"Thank you for coming home…" Amy whispered.

"I came home for a reason mom…I need your help…I need all of your help…" Morgan turned to the four family members who were with her in the kitchen. "I need you to help me bring me back to the Morgan that I used to be…"

* * *

Back in the graveyard, both Charlie and Preston were reading over the script one final time before shooting would commence. The nerves and chills that were now taking over Charlie's body were really unexplainable. He knew that it was an important scene and in his mind, he was meantally ready to do this. But this growing feeling inside his heart was telling him that whatever was going to happen next, was going to ultimately change his life forever. He wasn't sure how…He wasn't sure why…His gut feeling was just telling him that this day was something that he would always remember.

"You feeling good about this scene?" Preston asked.

"Yeah I know it's a little overwhelming but like we promised before, this isn't going to change our great friendship that we already have."

"No it most certainly won't. I would much rather have you in my life as a best friend then not have you in my life at all." Preston explained. "I've told you this so many times. I just find it so much easier to talk to you…In fact I feel like I could tell you anything you want in the world and you would be the one person who wouldn't judge." Preston continued.

"You actually haven't told me about your hopes and dreams…" Charlie smiled. "What exactly are they?"

"My hopes and dreams…You might find this silly…" Preston laughed.

"Go on tell me I won't judge…" Charlie stated.

"I want to be a pizza maker…" Preston whispered embarrassed.

"A pizza boy huh?" Charlie smirked. "Not the strangest career choice but definitely something that is interesting." Charlie replied. "I don't think it's silly…"

"You don't?" Preston asked shocked.

"Not even close…You see, you could open up your own pizzeria, and it could turn into the world's greatest pizza chain even beating out Pizza Hut and Boston pizza…" Charlie suggested. "Being a pizza maker is a great career if you have the talent for it." Charlie finished.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" Preston smiled. "What about you Gardener what do you want to be when your older…"

"Easy…Play for the NHL…More specifically the Rangers or the Bruins…" Charlie commented. "Hockey's all I've ever known in life…" Charlie commented.

"Then do exactly what you told me to do…Go shoot for that dream…" Preston laughed. "Just don't play for the Devils…I hate them with a vengeance…"

"Sounds good to me…" Charlie laughed.

"Thanks for opening up to me…" Preston smiled. "I think that we've made our friendship even more closer than it already is…" Preston laughed. "I mean you actually take the time to listen to what I want to do… Dani just wants to be all about the affection…"

"Well being in a relationship strongly depends on communication right? Don't you guys communicate well?" Charlie questioned.

"We communicate…But not on the same level as the way we just communicated right now…" Preston responded. "I mean you were the one person who made me talk about what it is that I wanted to do in my life… And I don't tell a lot of people that especially if I've just met them. "

"Well I guess I sort of made a big impact on your life if you were able to open up to me this much…"

"Yeah I guess you did…" Charlie giggled uncomfortably.

"Guys we're ready to shoot the scene!" Riley replied as she walked over to the two teens. "Is everything OK with you two? It looks like you both came across a ghost or something."

"Well we are in a graveyard so I wouldn't count that out." Lucas laughed.

"Seriously babe?" Riley giggled. "We're trying to set up a scene here."

"OK…Cheesiness over…Now I think we need the both of you turned away from the camera because the sun is setting. We'll shoot the dialogue before the big moment first then we'll shoot your close-ups." Lucas suggested.

"I can't believe this…It's our last shot of the entire movie…" Riley laughed.

"Yup it's been quite a journey…" Preston laughed.

"You can say that again…" Charlie laughed uncomfortably.

* * *

Eric was caught up in City Hall. Having just finished a ribbon cutting ceremony for the newly reopened library. As he walked around the lobby of city hall he knew he was about to face his biggest opponent tonight going up against Senator Justin Long who has fifteen years of political experience under his belt.

"Yo Tommy do you think I got this?" Eric whispered nervously as the two gentlemen walked towards the front of the podium where the debate was going to go down in a couple of hours.

"I have complete and utter confidence that you can pull this off." Tommy encouraged. "You won one battle before you can win another one." Tommy smiled.

"It's good to know that I have you on my team…" Eric smiled.

"You'll always have me on my team." Tommy reassured. "Now just go over our notes and I think you will be able to pull this off." Tommy said as he put a comfortable hand on his shoulder. "Do you think you need some time alone to get ready?"|

"No…" Eric nodded. "I got this…"

"You sure?" Tommy said unsure.

"Bring it…" Eric smiled.

The double doors to the small conference room where the debate was being held opened and several members of the public and several members of the press made their way to their seats. Eric twiddled with his thumbs under the podium. Something that he only did when he was afraid. He was about to come face to face with one of the biggest challenges in his political career. His eyes bulged out of their sockets when he noticed Senator Long make his way to the podium.

"Give it up now Matthews…This is going to be a tough night for you…" Justin whispered to him as he shook his hand.

"I'm not afraid of you…I'm not afraid of anything…" Eric smirked.

"You're going to really regret this…" Justin said taking his place at the podium.

"Nothing in life comes easy…Everybody's got to fight for what they believe in and in this case, it's me fighting for what I think is going to be good for this country…" Eric replied.

"Ladies and gentleman take your seats…" The moderator stated. "I'm Matt Lauer from NBC News and I'll be your moderator for this evenings debate for the Republican debate. This evening both front runners for the Republican nomination will be debating through the next hour and a half trying their best to persuade you and our viewers at home to vote for them. Gentleman we will begin with Senator Matthews and your opening remarks, and we will proceed to questions from the audience here tonight… Mr. Matthews if you can proceed with your opening remarks please…"

"Good evening good people of Philadelphia…" Eric began. Tommy just slapped his hand against his forehead. This wasn't going to turn out well. "My name is Senator Eric Matthews and I am seeking your vote to become the Republican nominee for this presidential election." Eric said as he looked up from his sheet of paper. He remembered something that Tommy and even Mr. Feeney had advised him to do. To always speak from the heart. "I believe that this country is going through several issues in regards to gun violence, terrorism, mass shootings, and even the law enforcers have been taking their roles in this society to a very dangerous level. I believe something needs to be done about these issues and I believe that I am the right person to be able to not only put a stop to them, but to make sure that this country is returned to it's caring and beautiful state. A country that nobody should be afraid of visiting, a country that prides itself in accepting others and embracing different cultures. With me as your incoming president, I'll work for the people. I'll hear your issues and I'll stop at nothing to find solutions…" Eric concluded.

Surprisingly the entire crowd applauded Eric's efforts. As he looked over at Tommy he saw him give a thumbs up signaling that he did approve of his opening remarks. As he looked over to Senator Long to his right, he couldn't help but wipe the smirk off of his face as he saw genuine fear. This was going to be a battle for sure. And Eric was in it to win it.

* * *

Back at the graveyard, they were setting up to shoot the big scene between Charlie and Preston. As Charlie looked out in the distance he couldn't help but continue to be nervous about the upcoming scene. He really didn't know why he was putting too much pressure on himself. It was just an innocent kiss and it was literally going to be over in a couple of seconds.

"You look distant…" Preston said as he sat next to Charlie.

"That's possibly because I've put all of this pressure on me to do this scene." Charlie replied. "I mean we talked about it and it's only going to last a couple of seconds."

"Then why the added pressure?" Preston wondered.

"I actually don't know…" Charlie responded. "I guess something inside of me keeps saying that I don't want things to change in between the both of us…We have a great friendship Preston and I don't want this kiss to mess anything up." Charlie responded.

"Nothing is going to mess this up…" Preston encouraged. "I promise we're going to get this scene over and done with and then we can go back to being the way we are…Two best friends…"

"If you really think so…" Charlie smiled.

"I promise you everything is going to be OK." Preston responded.

"Pinky swear because if you pinky swear that means you'll promise to keep that promise for good…" Charlie said in a rush.

"Of course…" Preston said as he linked his pinky with Charlie's. "I'll give you all the right to slap me if I break my promise."

"Sounds like a solid deal to me…" Charlie laughed.

"Ok guys we're about ready to film how do you two feel?" Lucas said as he approached the both of them.

"I think we're ready…" Charlie responded.

"Alright then, let's get ready for your close ups." Lucas teased.

Riley still had a look of utter fear that was written all over her face. Whenever the big scene was about to come she was worried that the pressures of kissing a male was going to be way too much for Charlie and Preston to handle and she didn't know how the scene was going to work out. Lucas walked his way back towards Riley and he wrapped his arm securely around her.

"They talked for a long time about it and I'm sure that they won't let a silly little scene come in the way of their friendship." Lucas said as Riley pecked Lucas quickly on the lips.

"That's for always knowing what to say to me whenever I'm feeling anxious…" Riley said as she kissed the edge of his mouth. "I really do have the best boyfriend in the world…"

"You better remember it…" Lucas teased snaking his arms Riley's waist as he stood behind Riley as he watched her set up the shot. "You know I think you would be a fierce female director one day."

"You really think so?" Riley questioned.

"Hey Hollywood could use some kickass directors like you to create incredible movies." Lucas smiled. "From the moment I laid eyes on this script and even from the concept I knew this short film was going to kick everybody else's ass."

"Your not too bad yourself you could make a great editor…" Riley smiled up to Lucas. "You never know both of us could be Hollywood's next big producing couple."

"I got to say editing this film was a ton of fun but you know my heart belongs to the animals…And over these past two weeks of shooting, it's easy to see that your heart belongs to film and television."

"Huh it actually feels good to know what I want to do with my life." Riley smiled. "Gives me something to look forward to…" Riley replied.

"You ready to shoot this future fierce director…" Lucas encouraged.

"More than ready…" Riley replied.

"You've got this babe I have complete faith in you…" Lucas encouraged.

"OK Charlie, Preston like we told you this kiss is only supposed to last for about ten seconds just long enough so I can capture it on camera." Riley responded. Riley noticed that both Charlie and Preston nodded signaling that they understood her instruction.

"OK guys here we go…We're rolling!" Lucas shouted.

"ACTION!"

* * *

 _Bryan and Evan sat staring at the sun disappearing behind the trees and the clouds. Bryan's suitcases sat behind them as he had a firm grip on them._

" _You really are leaving for the big city aren't you?" Evan questioned._

" _There's nothing left for me here now…" Bryan responded._

" _Do you think you could still come back? After the accident?" Evan questioned._

" _To be totally honest with you, I don't think I would have it in my heart to be able to come back to this city with all the pain and anger built up inside of me…" Bryan replied. "This accident never should have even happened."_

" _You were in the wrong place at the wrong time Bryan…" Evan replied. "And if you ask me, if it wasn't for me saving you from that accident you wouldn't be here right now…"_

" _Evan how many times do I need to tell you I didn't need saving…" Bryan responded._

" _Yes you did…" Evan fought back._

" _You are an innocent human being Bryan nobody and I mean nobody on this planet deserves to have gone through what you have gone through."_

" _I didn't want to be a burden you know…" Bryan responded._

" _What are you talking about?" Evan questioned._

" _I'm talking about letting other people know about all of my issues. I hate when all of the attention is shifted on me and you know this…" Bryan responded._

" _Bryan why do you do that? Always put other people before yourself?" Evan asked._

" _Because…" Bryan responded in a shaky voice. "Because I don't deserve happiness.."_

" _Yes you do…You deserve all of the happiness in the world…" Evan said grabbing a hold of his Bryan's face. "You deserve happiness because you are such an incredible human being with such a beautiful….courageous soul…" He finished._

" _Why are you saying these things?" Bryan asked._

" _Because it's the absolute truth…" Evan finished._

 _Bryan looked into Evan's eyes for what felt like an eternity. But he saw something in him that he's never really felt before. Without even a moments hesitation, Bryan did something he had wanted to do for so long…_

* * *

"Here they go…" Riley whispered to Lucas.

"I can't believe their actually doing this…" Lucas whispered back.

"Quiet your ruining their moment…" Riley teased.

And just like the both of them had rehearsed Charlie went straight for it and united his and Preston's lips for the first time. Words couldn't even describe what he was feeling in that moment. It felt like it was something that was building up and then it all collided in one simple gesture and one simple moment. He had ignored the outside world, the only thing that mattered to him was that he was officially kissing Preston.

"GUYS I YELLED CUT FIFTEEN SECONDS AGO!" Riley yelled in the distance which caused the both of them to separate immediately. "You guys did exceptionally well…"

"Wow…" Charlie whispered.

"You did a great job…" Preston laughed.

"You did too…" Charlie laughed along.

"You both did an incredible job. I'm actually sad that this whole movie is over now." Riley replied.

"Well it'll be great to finally rejoin the real world…" Charlie laughed. "Riley… Lucas I wanted to thank the both of you…For creating such an inspiring piece…"

"Well thank the both of you for being a part of it…" Riley smiled. "What do you say the both of us head on down to Chubbies for a shake? I have a couple of hours before me and Lucas need to be at the surprise party for Mr. Feeney." Riley suggested.

"I'm down…" Preston laughed.

* * *

The end of the debate was finally coming to a close. And throughout the past hour and a half, Eric was slowly gaining traction with the audience. Letting his quirkiness shine through. Because that was the best part of him. Even Matt Lauer, a very serious journalist had to crack a smile at his antics. They were receiving questions from several audience members and it was time for one final question in the back.

"Alright we have one final question up here at the front…Young lady why don't you introduce yourself?" Matt Lauer prompted the young lady to approach the microphone.

"Hi my name is Jolene Peters and my question goes out to the both of you gentleman. My younger sister Abby was a victim of the Orlando Mass shootings almost one year ago today…My question for you is what are you going to do for the LGBT community if you are elected into the White House? And what steps will you take to make sure that us as the LGBT community don't become a victim of such tragedies ever again?"

"Very strong question to end off the night gentleman…Senator Matthews the floor is all yours…" Matt Lauer encouraged.

"Well Jolene let me start off by giving you my condolences for your loss…The LGBT community is a very diverse and quite entertaining part of our country. And I and the rest of our fellow Americans were heartbroken when the news of the nightclub shooting surfaced. It was and still remains a national tragedy that could've easily been prevented. In regards to what I hopefully will be able to do is to come up with an awareness program where we point out that people who are Gay, Bisexual, Lesbian, or Transgender are no different from the ordinary person walking on the street. These campaigns will shed a new light on these individuals. We can start off as short commercials the Republican party and myself will produce. Another thing I will hope to do is start a campaign and an organization for any at risk LGBT youth who are out there in this country because they're not accepted into their own homes simply because of their sexuality. I want to be able to have this organization take them in and find proper homes. Sort of like orphanages but for at risk teens you know what I mean? I will make sure that in these organizations every single member we decide to bring into the program we will provide them with meals, a warm bed to sleep at night, and we will educate them on the major lessons in life. I feel that yes there are orphanages and youth centers there LGBT teens turn to, but they could be faced with prejudice and bullying in these so called accepting facilities. I feel with this organization where we build specialized buildings for them they have an environment where they truly will feel accepted, and an environment where there main focus is to strive for the best."

The room erupted in enormous applause after Eric finished his answer. As Eric turned towards Jolene and saw a look of pure adoration and comfort written all over her face. The audience started chanting Matthews as loudly as they could and Senator Long couldn't help but be nervous for what's to come.

"There you have it ladies and gentleman a strong way to end the debate on Eric Matthews' campaign." Matt Lauer stated with enormous pride written all over his voice. Eric had finally did it, he was himself, and he ended up being the standout.

Senator Long had a look of pure anger and frustration written all over his face. He always considered himself a front runner. And Senator Matthews had to come along and ruin everything and throw all of his plans out of the window. He needed a backup plan before the Republican elections and the Republican National Conference. And only a month and a half in between. Things needed to happen and they needed to happen immediately. No matter what it took, Senator Long needed to make sure that Senator Matthews didn't make it to either.

* * *

Back at Chubbies, Charlie and Preston were feasting over their cheeseburgers alongside Riley and Lucas. The three weeks of shooting and prepping the short film had finally come to a finish and they could not have been more ecstatic for the outcome. As they clinked their glasses together, it symbolized the ending of the project and the beginnings of new dreams and aspirations for a couple of them. Especially one brunette teenage girl.

"Riles listen to your boyfriend…Hollywood could use a kickass director like you." Charlie laughed.

"Why thank you Charlie…And I think that I could seriously see myself pursing filmmaking in the future." Riley laughed. "But I still want to be able to go to Harvard though."

"Just don't wait too long for Hollywood because they seriously need some more good kickass filmmakers." Lucas smirked bringing his girlfriend in for a kiss. "I am so extremely proud of you Riley…"

"Love that's the twentieth time you've told me that since we got here…" Riley laughed.

"That doesn't mean I should stop saying it…" Lucas pointed out. "Because it's the absolute truth…" As he wrapped his arms securely around Riley's back as he pulled her closer to him. "Oh gosh…Riles it's almost seven…" Lucas said in shock taking a look at her watch.

"Darn it…Guys sorry we need to ditch you all of a sudden…But we promised my dad that we would all be there for a surprise birthday party…" Riley said getting up as the couple laid down some change on the table. "Feel free to order dinner for yourselves but we all need to head off."

Charlie and Preston both gave Riley and Lucas a hug goodbye as the couple dashed off towards the warm March night. Preston took a hold of Charlie's hand and immediately sparks started flying through Charlie's body.

"Why did you grab my hand?" Charlie asked sort of curious. However he didn't pull away.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being one of the best co-actor…Actually one of my first two co-actors in my life…I don't know why but this short film is going to be embedded in the back of my mind for a while."

"Possibly because of the content…" Charlie suggested.

"You know this entire weekend has taught me something…" Preston laughed.

"Oh yeah? And just what has it taught you?" Charlie continued.

"That maybe acting isn't a bad a career choice after all." Preston laughed.

"Dang….So you'd leave your pizza making dreams for Hollywood?" Charlie questioned.

"I actually don't know yet…Maybe…It's a possibility that I could." Preston continued.

"You know it's not a bad idea to broaden your horizons…Take some acting workshops and see where this goes…" Charlie began. "Because you never know what exactly you can accomplish if you just put in the hard work…"

"You think I could really do it?" Preston asked.

"I believe everybody can do whatever they want to do…" Charlie began. "Just as long as they put the time and effort in…"

"How can you possibly be so incredibly positive?" Preston laughed.

"I sort of need to be…Because that's what the world needs right now is positivity and lots of it…" Charlie pointed out.

Preston couldn't help but laugh. He had really gotten to know Charlie over these past couple of weeks shooting and he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to keep him in his life. In no matter what capacity. As a best friend, maybe something more…But he was seeing someone else and most importantly, he couldn't be into Charlie. He was straight… This wasn't adding up in his head. As Preston and Charlie continued on talking into the night over dinner he had gotten more and more attached to him and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Boys we're going to be closing up soon…" One of the waiters pointed out.

"We'll have one last milkshake then we'll hit the road…" Charlie stated.

"Perfect I'll just ring up your bills then…" The waiter said leaving the table.

"You know I didn't get to thank you for being such a great friend these past couple of weeks…" Preston said taking a final sip from his mug.

"Well like I said it's easy when you have good company…" Charlie laughed. He noticed that Preston had a bit of milkshake left on the side of his mouth. Charlie picked up a napkin and leaned in closer to him.

"Um what are you doing?" Preston laughed.

"Oh you've got a bit of milkshake on the corner of your mouth…" Charlie laughed.

"Oh I've got it…" Preston said grabbing the napkin.

"Don't be silly I've got it…" Charlie said as he leaned closer to him and wiped the milkshake off of his face.

"Um…Thanks…" Preston said as their faces were still inches apart. Preston didn't know what he was thinking but he grabbed a firm hold of Charlie's cheeks and brought him in for a soft kiss.

Charlie was shocked that this was even happening. It took him a couple of minutes for him to fully process that Preston was officially kissing him. Charlie didn't have a moment to enjoy it, when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Preston?" Dani's voice said shocked. "Charlie?"

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINNUED…**_

 _ **NEXT TIME ON GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE…**_

 _ **Mr. Feeney's surprise party is cut short when the gang realizes that he has been hiding a serious medical condition and might not make it…**_

 _ **Riley writes letters of gratitude to the most important people in her life…**_

 _ **And in the final six chapters of season one, the gang finds themselves in the homestretch of their freshman year of high school, and the upcoming Republican National Convention… Things take a turn for the worse for some characters and some surprises are still in store for others. With only six chapters left you'll get to see how all of our characters grow and mature when faced with hardship. And come together in the face of tragedy...**_

 _ **Season One wraps up soon and Season Two comes out September 2016...**_


	24. Girl Meets Homecoming Part Three

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE:**

 ** _ALRIGHT_** _ **GUYS BIG ANNOUNCEMENT... GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL YEAR TWO WILL OFFICIALLY BE COMING OUT ON SEPTEMBER 17TH 2016. AND IT'S A SPECIAL DAY FOR THIS SERIES BECAUSE THAT WILL BE IT'S FIRST BIRTHDAY. THERE ARE ONLY SIX OFFICIAL CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS SEASON SO THOSE WILL BE RELEASED ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK AS THEY HAVE MOSTLY BEEN WRITTEN AND OUTLINED. GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL YEAR TWO WILL FEATURE SO MANY CHANGES TO OUR CHARACTERS AND MOST OF THE PLOTS FOR SEASON TWO ARE SLOWLY REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER SO PAY ATTENTION AS I HAVE DROPPED A COUPLE OF HINTS AS TO WHAT WILL UNFOLD FOR THE MATTHEWS FAMILY AND RILEY'S FRIENDS THIS CHAPTER :D KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING AND I'M SO PSYCHED FOR YOU TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AS THAT WILL HOLD THE OFFICIAL SYNOPSIS TO GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL YEAR TWO...**_

* * *

 _ **GIRL MEETS HOMECOMING PART 3:**_

* * *

 **MARCH 31** **ST** **, 2017…**

Back in the Matthew's kitchen, Morgan had opened up to her parents about the latest problems that had occurred over the past several years that she had been away.

"That's the reason why I've been away for so along… Because I didn't want to come back with the shame and guilt…" Morgan said as she felt warm tears make their way down her face.

"Morgan why didn't you at least call to tell us what was happening?" Amy questioned. "You know we would have been over in Chicago in a heartbeat to help you in any way we could…"

"I wanted to figure things out for myself mom…I wanted to see if I could live the life I was so unfortunate to have been handed in Chicago…" Morgan explained. "If I came back…It would mean I would be accepting defeat…"

"Morgan you need to realize that there is absolutely nothing wrong with accepting defeat…Especially in such a delicate position that you were put in…" Josh explained. "You were abused for god knows how many years?" Josh said heartbroken. "We could have beat the crap out of your so called husband…In fact we still can…Dad and me can fly out to Chicago right now and beat some sense into him…"

"Josh don't…" Morgan replied.

"Why the hell not!" Josh yelled.

"He's going to hurt me…And my unborn child if I told anybody what is happening at home…" Morgan sobbed.

"Morgan…Your pregnant?" Amy said in complete shock.

"I'm two months along mom…For the longest time me and my husband would try our best to get pregnant…But it would never happen until about two months back… I started feeling pregnancy symptoms and realized that I was late…He doesn't even know yet…" Morgan sobbed. "I didn't have the courage to tell him…"

"Shouldn't he be happy that your pregnant since you both have been trying so hard?" Cory questioned.

"He just uses me for sex…" Morgan said crying even harder.

"That piece of scum…." Alan whispered. "Morgan you can't stay married to him…"

"Dad I don't have a choice! If I even considered to leave him, he would beat me…" Morgan explained.

"He's physically abused you before hasn't he?" Cory questioned.

"I've lost count on the amount of times that he's physically assaulted, abused, or sexually harassed me…" Morgan explained.

"Morgan…" Amy whispered. "You didn't have to go through all of this for as long as you did…"

"I didn't have any choice mom…I was too afraid of what might happen if he was ever to find out I was leaving him…I made sure that he was on a business trip for two weeks in Mexico before flying out here for the weekend…He would have never allowed me to come up here alone or even let me come up here to visit any of my family members for that matter." Morgan explained.

"Morgan…Now that you've come to all of us for help…We can give it to you…You seem to have forgotten the fact that I'm married to a fierce defense attorney…" Cory explained.

"How will Topanga be able to get me out of this mess? If anything it would take several months before my case gets seen in a courtroom…" Morgan explained.

"But we can start the process right now so we can get it into court as soon as we can. This files under domestic and spousal abuse…" Josh pointed out. "We can manage to put that soul sucking husband of yours behind bars for several years…"

"Now please Morgan…Let us help you…" Cory pleaded. "I can get Topanga to start work on the case tomorrow…" Cory offered.

Morgan could only nod in agreement. The Matthews family knew that this was going to be a tough case to get through and it was going to be a long journey for them to get through it, but in the end they knew with Topanga serving as Morgan's defense lawyer that things would most definitely take a turn for the better.

* * *

It was one hour before the surprise party was going to take place. Most of Mr. Feeney's previous students from his entire educational career were currently gathered in the living room of his townhouse. As Topanga carried over the cake from the Matthews next door, she had to smile as she saw all of the important people who meant a lot to Mr. Feeney were currently gathered ready to celebrate his 90th birthday. She noticed that Riley and Lucas were both chatting with Farkle on the staircase.

"Hey guys…You all done with your shoot?" Topanga smiled.

"Yup it's been a long journey but I'm glad to have been through the process." Lucas smiled.

"I'm excited to see the final product…" Farkle commented taking a drink from his bottled water.

"I'm actually looking forward to putting the entire piece together. Lucas actually helped me realize that the entire film making process would be a great industry to get into." Riley smiled.

"You know I keep telling you this Riles, you would be an incredible asset to the film and television industry." Lucas said kissing Riley on the temple.

"I can see it now…My intelligent daughter owning an Oscar." Topanga said bringing Riley in for a hug.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence mom…" Riley said as Topanga headed off to help but the final touches for the party later tonight.

Farkle looked distant as he had a look of worry written all over his face. The only thing that he could think about over the past couple of days have only been filled with thoughts of a beautiful blonde. It had been two weeks since he had been able to see her. And he was worried that she was feeling lonely back in the rehab facility. He knew those facilities would sometimes go to the extremes to make sure that their patients were in line.

"Farkle is everything OK?" Riley questioned.

"It's Maya guys…I've bee thinking about her for the past couple of days and the fact that she's in a mental facility really scares me…" Farkle replied. "I don't even know how she's doing or how they are treating her…"

"I'm sure that Maya is doing fine." Riley replied. "I'm terrified for her too. There hasn't been a single day where I haven't thought about how they are really treating her." Riley continued.

"She's in one of the top rehab facilities in the country I'm sure the staff is taking care of her just fine…" Lucas reassured both of his best friends. "But I get where your coming from your both worried and so am I."

"I don't really know why she's been coming up into my mind a lot recently." Farkle confessed. "It's sort of both a good thing and a bad thing…" He replied.

"Wait how is it a bad thing?" Lucas asked.

"The fact that I'm still stuck between making a choice between Smackle and Maya…Now that my thoughts have only been filled with Maya I've been thinking of Smackle less. And that worries me because it may be a sign that I need to break her heart. Which is something that I never want to do…" Farkle responded.

"Look, as long as your happy I'm sure that Smackle will respect your decision. She's one of the most understanding people that I've ever met…" Riley pointed out. "And she isn't the kind of girl who will hold you back from achieving your true happiness…"

"The only thing I'm worried about is Maya's well being…I can't get together with her yet… as much as I want to…" Farkle sighed.

"Time will come buddy…" Lucas said patting Farkle on the head.

"Preferably sooner rather than later…" Farkle sighed.

* * *

Riley and Lucas couldn't help but feel sorry for the situation that Farkle was currently in. As the both of them found themselves in the Matthews patio swing in the backyard, the both of them couldn't help but be grateful for having each other in their lives. The both of them had decided to get away from the crowd before the party would begin.

"I love you to the moon and back…" Lucas giggled as Riley placed several kisses on his cheeks.

"I love you more…" Riley smiled innocently as Lucas pulled her in for several kisses on her lips. "Luke what's up with all the affection? Not that I'm not complaining or anything…" Riley laughed.

"I don't know actually…" Lucas confessed. "I guess the whole situation with Maya made me realize that we should always value the ones we love."

"You don't think something bad is going to happen to Maya do you?" Riley questioned.

"Of course not…" Lucas smiled. "She's our warrior she's going to be able to fight through this and come back, but we aren't sure about how much she's changed…"

"That's also true…" Riley whispered. "Now that our freshman's year is almost two months over you would think that change would finally stop coming…" Riley laughed.

"Who are we kidding? Life is always full of surprises…" Lucas smiled. "Just as long as my princess doesn't change a bit, I'm OK with it…" Lucas smiled as he cuddled with Riley once again.

"You have nothing to worry about there… There is nothing that could possibly happen that could possibly cause me to change who I am…" Riley laughed.

"Good…I don't know what I would do if you changed in an instant…" Lucas laughed.

"I know myself too well to let that happen…" Riley smiled.

"Another one of the reasons why I adore you… You know exactly who you are…" Lucas laughed.

"People change as they grow though…Just as long as their personalities stay in tact…" Riley pointed out.

"Then I guess Rileytown isn't going anywhere anytime soon…" Lucas laughed.

"It's here to stay for a while…" Riley laughed along.

The both of them were interrupted as the rest of the Matthews family walked out the kitchen door and into the backyard. Riley was shocked when she came face to face with the thirty something woman who was standing directly beside her father.

"Aunt Morgan?" Riley asked confused.

"Well look at this gorgeous woman…" Morgan laughed. "It's been a while Riley…" Morgan laughed pulling her niece into her arms. "It's good to see you again…"

"It's great to see you again too…" Riley laughed. "How's life treating you in Chicago?"

"It's a long story…And the reason why I came back to Philly in the first place. To get away from it all, but most importantly to seek help…" Morgan responded.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked confused.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow pumpkin…" Cory laughed.

"Oh gosh I totally forgot…" Riley laughed. "Aunt Morgan, this is Lucas Friar…My boyfriend…"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Friar…" Morgan said shaking Lucas' hand.

"It's great to meet you too…" Lucas smiled. "Riley's told me a couple of stories about you but it's good to put a face to her stories…"

"Gosh I haven't seen this girl since she was about two…I'm surprised she could remember that far back…" Morgan said in a state of shock.

"That's why there are things called home videos…Do you remember the one where we took Riley to the New York City Zoo for her first time…The goat…"

"Don't talk about what the goat did !" Riley yelled.

"Wait what did the goat do?" Lucas laughed.

"Oh we have video at home I could show you…" Josh laughed.

"NOBODY IS SEEING THE VIDEO!" Riley yelled out loud.

The gang just laughed at Riley's antics and the gang all walked into the Feeney's residence ready to let the party begin. They less than twenty minutes before Mr. Feeney was set to arrive. They made sure that his old friends had kept him out for afternoon tea for as long as possible. They had specifically instructed Mr. Brownstein who was Feeney's next door neighbor to bring him back home for eight thirty. Topanga's jaw fell to the floor once she noticed the extra occupant walk in with the Matthew's family.

"Morgan…" Topanga said as she brought her in for a hug. "It's been a while since we've seen you…How have you been?"

"Not so good…" Morgan replied.

"What's the matter?" Topanga asked confused.

"I'm going to need your expertise… I'm filing a domestic violence case against my husband…" Morgan replied. "And I'm going to need your help representing me…"

"Oh my gosh Morgan I'm so incredibly sorry…Of course I will do everything humanly possible to help you win this case…" Topanga nodded. "We'll make sure that we'll get you the justice that you so rightfully deserve."

"Thank you…Can you meet me for coffee tomorrow afternoon at Chubbie's?" Morgan questioned.

"Of course…" Topanga nodded. "We can start the process of filing the case as soon as possible… The state of Illinois has strict rules against filing serious cases such as domestic abuse, and it seems that this is going to be a long process, so we will get started as soon as we can…" Topanga assured her.

"You have no idea how much this means to me that you're willing to help me get out of a bad situation…" Morgan smiled.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I have never lost a case during my entire career. So you're going to be in good hands…" Topanga stated. "But I must warn you that the process is going to be very emotionally draining are you sure you're ready for that?" Topanga questioned.

"I'm willing to do anything to put my husband behind bars and keep my unborn child safe." Morgan replied.

"I know you're going to make a great mother already…" Topanga laughed.

The women were interrupted when they noticed that a car was pulling up in front of the house. The party goers immediately freaked out and shut off all of the lights and Farkle and Riley carefully lit the candles on the cake before handing it over to Cory who was at the front of the living room.

"Guys where's Eric?" Shawn whispered harshly to Cory. "He was supposed to be here earlier…"

"He might be out celebrating his victory I actually don't know where that hooligan is most of the time…" Cory whispered back.

The gang was once again shushed by Topanga as the front door opened and Mr. Feeney walked into his dark house. He was wearing his usual sweater vest and black slacks as he turned on the lights to the living room he was sent into a state of shock when he came face to face with most of his previous students gathered in the living room yelling surprise directly in his face.

"Oh dear…" Mr. Feeney laughed. "You all didn't have to go through all of this effort."

"Of course we did Mr. Feeney you mean a lot to every single person in this room, and we wanted to be able to celebrate your 90th birthday in the best way possible." Cory laughed. "Happy birthday Mr. Feeney."

"Why thank you…Thank you all so very much for coming up with this idea to celebrate my birthday in such a grand way…" He laughed.

They were once again interrupted when Eric came barging in through the back door along with Rachael and Jack.

"Did we miss it!" Eric yelled.

"You did you buffoon… Where on earth were you anyways?" Topanga laughed.

"This ones actually on me…my flight was delayed…" Jack responded. "These two were waiting at the airport for god knows how long for my flight to land…"

"An hour and a half it wasn't that bad…" Rachael reasoned out with him. "Wait where's Angela?"

"She can't make it out because she has a business conference in Saigon for three weeks but she does send her best wishes…" Topanga explained.

"Well since everyone is here why don't we get this party started…" Eric cheered.

"Still on a high from your victory a couple of hours ago?" Topanga laughed.

"Yup…" Eric laughed.

For the next couple of hours, the party goers all shared their fondest memories of their favorite teacher. Mr. Feeney had to smile as he was truly touched that all of his previous students would even put in such an effort to make sure that he would have a good birthday. He had never felt this happy in a while. He had been living the simple life ever since he retired from teaching, and knew that his impending health issues were getting worse. As the party went on he began to feel dizzy and lightheaded.

"Mr. Feeney is everything OK?" Cory asked worriedly. "You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"I just need a minute Cory…Go ahead and join the rest of the party…I shouldn't be the reason why the party is delayed…"

"Mr. Feeney you don't look too good… Are you sure your going to be OK?"

"I promise Cory this isn't anything to get worried about…I promise I am perfectly fine…" Mr. Feeney reassured the over protective teacher.

"Mr. Feeney please tell me the truth…" Cory said as he sat down beside his old mentor and inspiration to his teaching. "I'm worried about you Mr. Feeney…You're not getting any younger, and all of us are going to be much more busier with our regular lives."

"Mr. Matthews you really are something else…" Mr. Feeney laughed.

"Mr. Feeney…It's time for you to cut the cake…" Shawn said interrupting the two teachers who were currently sitting in the living room.

Mr. Feeney walked back into his dining room and saw the cake lit up with ninety candles and ready to be blown out. He had to smile once he saw all the love and the support filling up the one room. This entire day had been a bit overwhelming for him, knowing that he had lived to see his ninetieth birthday and that he had gotten to the stage where he achieved his one goal. Seeing all of his former students become successful in whatever they chose to pursue in life.

"Thank you…Thank you all so much for today…" Mr. Feeney smiled. "This day has been quite a surprise literally and figuratively…" He smiled as he turned to each and every single person sitting in the living room. "The fact that you managed to set out and plan a surprise party for me just to make sure that I wasn't alone on my birthday was such a grand gesture and that is something I am going to take away for the rest of my days…" Mr. Feeney smiled. "I know all of you are nervous and afraid of my health, but I need to remind you all that I am not getting any younger…" Mr. Feeney laughed. "And that when it is necessary, it will be my time to pass onto the unknown…However each and every single one of you need to understand that you have all impacted my life in more ways than you could ever understand." Mr. Feeney finished.

What happened next was all a blur to everyone. Mr. Feeney collapsed on the floor as he began having a violent seizure. Cory looked in complete horror as the rest of the party guests screamed to get help.

"Cory we need an ambulance!" Topanga yelled bringing her husband back to reality.

"He said he was perfectly OK…" Cory said shocked.

"That's not the issue here Cory! We need to get him into a hospital immediately…" Amy replied.

Cory snapped out of his daze as he fully began to comprehend the situation that was happening in front of him. Cory immediately dialed emergency services while Shawn, Eric, and Jack had brought Mr. Feeney into the living room to the couch. It was all still a blur to all of the party guests as to what happened a couple of minutes ago.

"Dad I think me, Lucas and Farkle are going to head back home to take care of Auggie. I think all of you need to be there for Mr. Feeney no matter what happens tonight…" Riley explained.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you sweetie?" Amy asked.

"No grandma we're going to be just fine…You need to be with Mr. Feeney…I don't want you all not to be there for him if things do end up taking a turn for the worst…" Riley said as she left with the three boys directly behind her.

"Topanga what if it's true? What if things are going to take a turn for the worst?" Cory asked heartbroken.

"Cory…We need to keep hoping for the best…Mr. Feeney is one of the strongest people that I've ever known and I know that whatever is going to happen tonight, is going to happen for a reason." Topanga explained.

* * *

Back at the Matthew's residence Riley was in her father's old bedroom with Auggie who was about ready to fall asleep.

"Riley is Mr. Feeney going to die?" Auggie asked looking up at Riley for an explanation.

"I hope not…He's a great guy Auggie, and he still has a lot of work to do around here helping out the teens in the at risk youth program and bothering our grandparents once in a while." Riley laughed.

"He's way too young to die…" Auggie pointed out.

"Auggie, he's ninety today… If the time is right, maybe it is time for him to leave…" Riley responded. "But no matter what happens, what's important is that he is surrounded by the people who care about him the most, especially in a time like this…" Riley responded.

"I better keep him in my prayers then…" Auggie replied. "Riley, when people die, do you think that they are happy in heaven?"

"Well most people who die will be reunited with family members, or even loved ones who died before they did. So I think that they will definitely be happy in heaven…" Riley responded. "Heaven is God's paradise remember dad told us that when we were younger… No more hurting, no more pain, everything in heaven is just happiness…" Riley said kissing Auggie on the forehead. "Now you better head off to sleep we have a long journey back home tomorrow."

* * *

Riley walked downstairs as soon as she made sure that Auggie was asleep comfortably and off to dreamland. She sat beside Lucas on the couch as he wrapped his around her protectively and buried his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"You guys think Feeney is going to be OK?" Farkle questioned. "My dad was actually terrified for once in his life…"

"We just need to keep hoping for the best…" Riley responded.

The three best friends were interrupted when they noticed that Riley's phone was ringing in the back of her jeans pocket. Riley took it out and was surprised to see who was trying to contact her.

"It's Maya…She wants to FaceTime…" Riley said excitedly as she clicked the green button. "Hey peaches…"

"Hey you guys… I was only expecting Riley to be there not all three of you…" Maya laughed.

"How's it going Maya?" Lucas asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"It's going really smoothly actually. I've been going to therapy sessions and they've taught me how to deal with my depression and anxiety issues…" Maya began. "You know I didn't expect to really find myself during the span of a week that I've been here, but I'm starting to really find out who I used to be again…"

"That's good news then…" Riley smiled. "We all want the old Maya to come back as soon as possible…"

"I want that more than anything…" Maya continued. "It's going to take some time, but the therapists and the councilors here have shown me that I will eventually make my way back to the person I was before." Maya said hopefully.

"So when do you think you're going to be back in the city?" Farkle questioned.

"If things go as planned, hopefully by the last week of school. Don't worry Principal Skinner managed to collect all of my teachers and instructed them to send me all of the assignments and online tests so I'm still in school, but I'm going to be doing it from a distance for quite some time…" Maya explained. She saw how worried and heartbroken all three of them looked. Especially Farkle. "Look guys, I promise I will keep in touch with all of you over these next couple of weeks that I'm going to be in therapy so this isn't the last you will hear from me…" Maya swore. "I will be back to normal as soon as I can… I'll make sure of it."

"That's good Maya… We're looking forward to having you back…" Lucas smiled.

"I'm proud of you peaches…You are one of the strongest people that I know and I'm positive that you'll be able to fight your personal daemons no matter what they are." Riley smiled.

"How is it possible that you still have so much faith in me, even after I managed to screw everything up?" Maya laughed.

"Hey I'm the positive one in this group remember I'm the one who needs to stay positive in no matter what situation unfolds…" Riley laughed.

"Hey Riles, do you think me and Farklestein could speak alone? I think that there's some things that need to be discussed between the both of us…" Maya requested.

"Sure…You be sure to call back soon so we know how you're doing…" Riley responded as her and Lucas got off the couch and headed upstairs.

"Farkle…About our relationship…" Maya began.

"Maya I don't think this would be a good time to bring it up…" Farkle sighed.

"Look I know I left without saying goodbye, and there is so much that still needs to be said about where we truly stand in this relationship…" Maya responded.

"Look Maya I'm not going to lie to you…I have feelings for you…" Farkle began. "I've had feelings for you ever since my eighth birthday party when you hurt yourself trying to skateboard off of a park bench."

"I still can't believe you kept that skateboard…" Maya laughed. "Farkle me and you we always had a closer relationship to each other even as friends. But lately, the fact that we could possibly be something more has stuck to the back of my mind."

"It's been stuck in the back of my mind as well." Farkle responded.

"So we both have feelings for each other…Now what do we do?" Maya wondered.

"We wait…" Farkle responded. "Until you get better…Until we both get over the events of what's happened this entire school year."

"So you think that we could possibly be an item?" Maya wondered.

"Possibly…Maybe…" Farkle responded. "Only time will tell…"

"I guess we're going to be leaving it all up to fate…" Maya replied.

"All up to fate…" Farkle said with a hint of hope written all over his face. "I'll wait however long it takes for you to get better Maya…"

"Thanks Farkle…" Maya said with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Thank you for believing in me when nobody else would, for being there for me no matter how many times I've messed up in this lifetime, and most importantly…Thank you so much… For loving me for this long…For putting your heart and faith in me…I've never experienced the same love that you have for me…and the same love that my mom and Shawn have. But I sincerely hope that I will someday."

"I hope so too." Farkle said through his tears.

* * *

Back in the hospital, the rest of the gang were sitting outside in the emergency room worried for what had happened with Mr. Feeney. They had never been so scared of anything in their lives. Even Shawn, who was scared of absolutely nothing in this world was shaking in his seat from pure horror. It had been an hour and a half since they brought Mr. Feeney in, and they still haven't received an update.

"Family and friends of George Feeney?" A female doctor said as she opened the emergency room doors.

"Yes that's us…" Cory said as the rest of the group got up. "How is he?"

"I suggest you all sit down for what I'm going to tell you…It's not good news."

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE: _GIRL MEETS POLITICS_**

 ** _SENATOR LONG AND SENATOR MATTHEWS GO FACE TO FACE WITH ONE ANOTHER JUST 24 HOURS BEFORE THE REPUBLICAN ELECTIONS TO DETERMINE THE REPUBLICAN CANDIDATE FOR THE 2016 PRESIDENTIAL ELECTIONS..._**

 ** _IT'S EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES AS THE GANG GOES HEAD TO HEAD FOR A SPOT ON STUDENT GOVERNMENT AND IT'S RILEY VS FARKLE FOR GRADE TEN STUDENT REPRESENTATIVE AND LUCAS VS ZAY FOR TREASURER. WILL THE STUDENT ELECTIONS BREAK FRIENDSHIPS OR WILL THE FOUR OF THEM LEARN TO WORK TOGETHER TO HELP EACH OTHER OUT?_**


	25. Girl Meets Politics

**GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON ONE**

 _ **IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE...I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH WORK. BUT THESE SHOULD BE COMING A LITTLE MORE QUICKER AS IT'S ALMOST THE END OF SEASON ONE. AND AS PROMISED HERE'S THE OFFICIAL SYNOPSIS TO GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASON TWO:**_

 _ **A NEW YEAR, A NEW SCHOOL, AND TONS OF NEW FACES. THE WORLD IS CONSTANTLY CHANGING FOR OUR CORE SIX...CAN THEY CONTINUE TO "TAKE ON THE WORLD" TOGETHER AND EMBRACE CHANGE? OR WILL IT ALL FALL APART?**_

* * *

 _ **GIRL MEETS POLITICS:**_

APRIL 4TH 2016 1:45 PM: JFK SECONDARY SCHOOL GYMNASIUM

The gymnasium was filled with screaming students throwing chairs at one another. What started off as a simple debate turned into complete and utter chaos when both sides of the gym sided with two separate candidates. The four top nominees for Grade Ten student representative and treasurer were both on stage facing one another, yelling as loud as possible.

"You would turn this entire school into a happy place filled with as much cotton candy and rainbows!" Farkle yelled back to his oldest best friend Riley Matthews who at this point in time was his biggest competition.

"Well at least I won't make the entire school their personal assistants and follow your every move!" Riley yelled back.

"I mean come on Riley…Promising change? How on earth do you think you could possibly change this school community when your head is stuck in innocent little Rileytown most of the day!"

"By making sure that every single issue at this school gets discussed! And for the record, how do you think you would be able to increase the number of computers in the computer lab? By asking your dad to write a big fat cheque?" Riley fought back.

"Have you ever heard of fundraising?!" Farkle shouted back. "If anything, you would be the absolute worst person to become the Sophmore student representative. You would just make decisions based on how you feel and not really consider the consequences…" Farkle fought back.

"You actually think that I would be the worst person to run for this position? This coming from a know it all who will end up coming up with the worst possible solutions to everybody else's problems. You only think of yourself smartass…And that right there, that is the reason why I think you shouldn't even be considered to be student representative…" Riley responded.

Meanwhile on the other side of the stage, things between Zay and Lucas were not getting any better. The both of them were arguing just as loud, if not even louder than the other two who were currently yelling in front of them.

"You actually think that you would make a good treasurer? This is coming from someone who is almost failing math…" Lucas laughed.

"Well at least I want to try something new…Compared to cowboy over here who hates change…" Zay fought back.

"Why did you even decide to run for student council anyways? To beat me?" Lucas laughed. "Because you and I both know that that will never…ever happen in history…"

"Baseball tryouts this fall…Please remind me what happened during those tryouts?" Zay laughed.

"It is not my fault that coach didn't have an eye for talent even if he was staring right at it in the face…" Lucas laughed.

"You hate competition Friar…Which isn't something good by the way…" Zay smirked. "You're always afraid that someone will take away the things you want the most…"

"You are not going to take this away from me…" Lucas said as his voice grew darker filled with envy. "You had everything that I always wanted…A perfect family, a successful sports career, you even managed to get every single person to like you…I had to work for everything I had in life…" Lucas responded. "I'm not going to let you take this away from me…"

The four arguing teens continued on arguing louder as the audience sitting in the gym floors argued louder defending their friends. As the arguments went on, it seemed that these four best friends had forgotten what was really important in a time like this. They had forgotten their seventh grade student elections where friendship always wins.

 _ **THREE DAYS BEFORE…APRIL 1**_ _ **ST**_ _ **2016-9:30AM SCHOOL GYMNASIUM**_

The entire school community flooded into the John F. Kennedy school gymnasium as usual, it was time for student government elections and it was the time of year where the freshman class was going to officially sign up for student government and which position they chose to run for. As the gang minus a certain blonde walked towards their seats Lucas was fiddling his thumbs underneath his chair.

"Luke is everything OK?" Riley questioned as she brushed her fingertips through his soft hair. It was one of the things she knew that would calm him down.

"I've been thinking a lot…About running for student government…" Lucas commented.

"That's a good thing love…" Riley smiled.

"I know it is sweetie…" Lucas smiled as he wrapped his arms around Riley's waist. "But what if I'm not good enough to run for any position?"

"This coming from the grade seven John Quincy Adams student council president. You could do anything you set your mind to…" Riley encouraged. "You could run for sophomore student representative, secretary, or even treasurer…" Riley replied.

"You actually think I have a shot?" Lucas questioned.

"I always believe you have a shot…" Riley laughed.

"Alright students settle down…Get your butts where they belong…" Principal Skinner said as he walked towards the podium. "Now as all of you know, it is that time of year where we begin to select our incoming student government representatives for each grade. Now since Mr. Matthews is still in Philadelphia I will be hosting the upcoming debate in two days. At this debate we will be inviting the students who receive the highest votes from there peers for incoming sophomore student representative, secretary, and treasurer." Principal Skinner explained. "I expect all of you incoming sophomores to make the right choices. Later on this afternoon I will personally be presenting you all with the names of the two candidates who will be running for sophomore representative, and other positions who need to have a mandatory vote."

"I think I'm going to do it…" Lucas whispered back.

"I'm proud of you Luke…" Riley replied kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Now how this is going to work, is I want all of you to line up in single file for those who are interested. There is a sheet of paper on here that I want you to write your name and the position you are running for." Principal Skinner explained. "If those of you who wish to nominate someone else from your freshman class for a position you can also line up at the second desk and fill out a nomination form. I will count these throughout the day and will make the official announcement later on today." Principal Skinner said walking towards the desks.

"You running for student government Baineaux?" Yogi asked.

"Nah I really don't think that it would be my kind of style…" Zay replied back.

"Well maybe you should think about it…I think you would make a great treasurer…" Yindra replied.

"Him as the school treasurer? He's failing math guys…" Lucas laughed.

"Way to help a brother out…" Zay laughed.

"Well he does look like he's responsible enough for the position." Darby agreed. "You should consider it…" She said as she walked off.

Zay just stood in the middle of the auditorium stunned at what most of his peers had said. He may not be the best at math, but they did have a point. He was pretty responsible. And the thought of being in power and having a say in what happens in their very own school environment was something that appealed to him. There was a burning desire to prove to himself that he would be able to pull this off. As he made his way to the front desk he was met with Lucas' look of shock written all over his face. Zay had to smirk knowing that his old best friend hated losing anything. Well he had a strong feeling that he was about to get a new competitor for treasurer.

"Mr. Babineaux you're interested in running for student government?" Principal Skinner said shocked.

"Indeed…" Zay smiled. "Thought I would try something new. A new challenging environment…"

'I'm very proud of you Zay…I'm looking forward to see what you can do with this new venture." Principal Skinner smiled.

Zay picked up the pen and immediately began filling out all of the proper information on the page in front of him. The closer he was to finishing the page, the closer he was to reaching the goal of becoming a part of something that would make him feel important. This was the first time in a long while. He hated having something that he loved be taken away from him that easily, and he was willing to compete. The minute he walked out of the gymnasium he came face to face with the other three who were chatting in front of the gym lockers.

"Hey buddy what took you so long?" Lucas said patting Zay on the back.

"I handed in my nomination form…You officially have some competition for treasurer…" Zay pointed out.

"Wait…You nominated yourself for student government?" Riley said proudly.

"The more everyone encouraged me, the more I believed I would be able to do it." Zay said confidently.

"You actually think you're ready for this big of a commitment. I mean you always were the kind of person to shy away from any big challenge." Lucas laughed.

"This is something I care about Friar. So get ready for a battle." Zay said stepping closer to him.

"Trust me…I'm not afraid of a battle…" Lucas said confidently.

"Guys…" Riley said worriedly. "Please let's not this get in the way of our friendship. This is a situation where we should always support each other."

"Riley's right. The seventh grade elections should have been able to teach us that." Farkle replied. "We are always stronger when we all work together."

"You both are right. This is something that shouldn't even come in between the both of us." Lucas smiled wrapping the others in a group hug. "Now what do you say we head off towards English?" Lucas smiled.

 _ **LATER THAT DAY… 2:45 PM**_

It was music class. The only class the rest of the gang shared together outside of English and History. With only ten minutes before school would be let out for the day, there was a certain air of nervousness going on within the group. Especially in between three individuals who were sitting nervously in front of the classroom.

"Good afternoon students. This is the moment you have all been waiting for, I have the official candidates for student government." Mr. Skinner's voice boomed over the PA system. "For Grade Nine student representative we have Jonathan Williams. For the Sophmore student representatives, we have a tie in the number of nominations. The candidates for Sophmore student representatives are Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus."

Riley and Farkle both turned towards each other with a look of shock written all over their faces. This was an unexpected move, something that the both of them were not expecting. Riley had simply thought that she would have to go up against anybody else for the position, but the fact that she was now going to be up against one of her closest friends.

"Wow…" Farkle said shocked. "Great job Riles."

"You too Farkle…" Riley smiled.

"Let the best candidate win?" Farkle extended his hand.

"Of course." Riley smiled.

"What I said earlier was true. We shouldn't let this election get in the way of our friendship." Farkle pointed out.

"Hey we're more mature now. We're not going to sabotage each others campaigns anymore." Riley smiled. "As best friends we need to support one another."

"The nominees for Student Council treasurer are Lucas Friar and Zay Babineaux." Principal Skinner announced over the speakers. "Each of the candidates will go into our student council debate in two days. Best of luck to all of you."

The group of four were sitting in the front of the room speechless. They only had two days to prepare for the debate, and they knew that it was going to be quite different from the student elections back in seventh grade. It was a position with much more responsibility and each of the four of them knew that it was something that they wanted to end up doing.

"Would you look at that…Looks like the four of us are going up against our best friends." Zay laughed as the gang made their way into the usual Topanga's.

"Hey like we said, we're all mature people now and that we are all going to support each other." Riley smiled.

"Riles do you think you could be able to help me out with my candidate speech?" Zay questioned.

"Woah wait a minute…" Lucas said shocked. "Can't you get somebody else? Riley always helps me with my speeches."

"I can help the both of you. There's no harm in doing that." Riley responded. "It's not like I'm writing the speeches for you."

"Zay do you think that me and you could talk outside for a minute?" Lucas said feeling his envy begin to grow inside of him.

"Sure buddy…" Zay said uncomfortably.

Zay followed Lucas outside the bakery. As he turned around he was met with a look that he only saw once. When Lucas had beat up Zay's bully back in the sixth grade. He looked in pure horror as Lucas stepped forward towards him.

"What do you think you're doing here pal?" Lucas questioned.

"I just want the best for my political campaign and I think having Riley write my opening remarks for the debate in a couple of days shouldn't be a huge problem." Zay replied.

"Not a big problem?" Lucas scoffed. "You're using Riley to your advantage, and I don't like that one bit…" Lucas pointed out.

"You know I hate public speaking and Riley is the only one who's able to help me in any single presentation with giving me stronger notes or helping me write them…Why should this debate situation be any different?" Zay questioned.

"Because pal, if you don't remember Riley is my girlfriend. She's the one who's helping me with my debate and not you…" Lucas responded.

"You're just afraid that she'll write a better speech for me and I'll be able to defeat you." Zay laughed. "Boy would I pay to see the day that Zay Babineaux finally beats the Lucas Friar at something."

"Trust me…That is not going to happen…" Lucas laughed. "I will do everything I can to make sure that you don't beat me…" Lucas smirked.

"It's on Friar…Like Donkey Kong…" Zay walked away back into the bakery.

Lucas watched through the window and saw that Zay and Riley were sitting awfully close to each other and were beginning to work on their notes for Zay's debate in a couple of days. Lucas watched with envy. He needed to come up with a plan to make sure that not only he won the debate, but he needed to make sure that he didn't get close to Riley. Not only was this debate in the way of his personal life, but he felt that if Zay got any closer to Riley she would be gone too. And he needed to make sure that wasn't going to happen.

 _ **MEANWHILE…AT THE SAME TIME…**_

Topanga and Lauren were both sitting at a booth at the Hawk Diner. Topanga had called Lauren to come into the city to begin the preliminary work for her case. Lauren had been extremely nervous about filing the case as she had been worried about the aftermath. If her husband were to ever find out about what she was doing, Lord would know what would happen to her.

"I know this is going to be an emotional time and a physically draining process but whatever happens, it is for the best and for your safety." Topanga said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "The most important thing is that we will be there for you."

"Thank you Topanga…I really needed to hear that especially at a time like this…" Lauren nodded.

"OK why don't we start from the very beginning? Was your husband nice to you before you got married?" Topanga questioned ready to make notes on her notepad.

"That's what I loved about him at first. He was the perfect gentleman." Lauren nodded.

"OK how did you all meet?" Topanga questioned.

 _ **Chicago-2000**_

 _Lauren was sitting at the bar after another unsuccessful day of applying for jobs. She felt like she was giving up hope on ever becoming successful in the architectural industry. Lauren drowned another whiskey and aggressively shoved her glass towards the bartender._

" _Fill me up dude…" She replied._

" _You really should stop. You had eight glasses…" The bartender responded._

" _You actually think that matters at this point?" Lauren laughed._

" _Hard day at work?" He questioned._

" _If I had a job I'm sure that would be true." Lauren sighed._

" _Ah I see…" He laughed. "I've been wanting to get out of the bartending business for so long."_

" _Really? I'm sure a handsome man like you must get tons of tips each night." Lauren laughed._

" _Although that may be true, it doesn't get the dream…" He sighed._

" _And what exactly is that is that dream of yours?" Lauren wondered._

" _Being the next great architect…" He laughed._

" _Hey! Me too!" Lauren laughed._

" _I'm guessing the both of us sort of the same story." He laughed._

" _Got a name stranger?" Lauren laughed._

" _Patrick…But I go by Sonny…" He responded._

" _Well Sonny, my name's Lauren…And I think the both of us will both be getting to know each other a lot." Lauren laughed._

" _I guess we will…" Sonny laughed. "Nice to meet you."_

"Me and Sonny had the perfect relationship…We were the sweetest couple during our internship program at the architectural firm." Lauren laughed.

"I'm sure the both of you were at the time." Topanga laughed. "Now when you were in a relationship, before you got married did he get physical with you?"

"No…It was only when we were trying to have a baby that he would get physical." Lauren responded.

"You don't have to go into details…" Topanga replied.

"No…This needs to be said to make sure that he gets the justice that me and my unborn child deserve." Lauren responded.

 **THAT NIGHT…7:45 PM**

Lucas crawled through the bay window and smiled when he saw Riley alone on her laptop working hard on her debate speech. Lucas crawled through the bay window and placed a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"Hi Luke…" Riley said excitedly.

"Hey beautiful…" Lucas responded as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I brought us a little something…" Lucas said shaking a big takeout bag in his hands.

"Is that our regular from Chukkie's Burgerplace?" Riley said excitedly.

"The perfect way to get through our stressful debate situation…" Lucas replied as he slowly began to take out the burgers and onion rings out of the bag. "And of course I didn't forget about cake." Lucas laughed.

"You are literally the most perfect boyfriend on this planet." Riley cheered as she jumped happily into Lucas' lap as he made sure to shower her with all the love and kisses possible.

"Only the best for the best girlfriend in history." Lucas giggled.

"So how's that speech coming along?" Riley questioned scooting towards the plates of delicious food eyeing her straight in the face.

"Well that's why I'm here since our curfews aren't until 10:30 that gives us more than three hours to perfect my speech hopefully with your great pointers." Lucas said in between short pecks on her lips.

"Well if we get cracking we can have some more time for some other stuff…" Riley smirked as she placed small kisses down Lucas' jaw line. Something she knew he loved.

"If you keep this up we won't be getting any work done…" Lucas laughed.

"Ugh the struggles are definitely real right now." Riley laughed.

"Tell me about it…We only have a month and a half until school lets out…Then we have the entire summer together." Lucas smiled.

"Wait I thought you're going back home to Texas for the summer." Riley looked up confused.

"Well I convinced my parents to stay in the city. Besides three months without seeing this face? There is no way I'm not going to survive summer without seeing you." Lucas laughed.

"You always find a way to impress me Friar…" Riley laughed. "So what do you say we get cracking on the debate speeches. I was thinking you could help me with mine since I'm going up against Farkle, I think I need to step up my game." Riley responded.

"Of course I would love to help you out." Lucas smiled. "It's only fair since you're helping me."

"Just imagine the both of us being members of student government." Riley laughed.

"Well let's make it happen…" Lucas said taking out his laptop from his backpack. "But…Then again we do have half of it written…So it's not like we're starting from scratch."

"Then what did you have in mind…" Riley smirked.

"Well why don't I just show you…" Lucas teased as he reunited their lips.

Zay managed to see everything that was happening from outside of Riley's window. Lucas was using the advantage of being Riley's boyfriend against him. Zay shook his head as he climbed down the fire escape. There, was no point of sticking around now. Looks like he was going to have to find another way to beat Lucas. Zay began to question what Riley saw in that Texas bad boy.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY…TWELVE NOON- JFK SECONDARY LIBRARY**_

Farkle was walking down the hallways as he posted his final campaign poster on the wall. He felt that this was going to be the biggest political campaign that he was going to come across. He might be going head to head with his best friend, but that still didn't mean that he was going to compete for the position. Speaking of which, he noticed Riley and Lucas had both set up campaign tables in front of the cafeteria. He had to smile. He had nothing against Riley, and he did wish for the best for her.

"Looks like the both of you are campaigning hard." Farkle laughed.

"Hey I need to step up my game if I'm going to beat Zay." Lucas laughed. "Looks like you're campaigning hard too."

"No hard feelings right?" Farkle laughed.

"Of course not." Riley said. "We all made a promise to each other that this political campaign isn't going to tear any of our friendships apart again."

"I'm not sure if I can say the same thing about me and Zay." Lucas sighed.

"What happened?" Farkle wondered.

"We sort of got into a heated argument last night." Lucas confessed. "Over who Riley was going to help with their campaign speeches."

"Oh my god…" Riley said shocked. "That's what I was forgetting last night…I was supposed to meet Zay at eight over at his place to help with his campaign speech."

"Riles you were a little pre-occupied." Lucas said. "I'm sure he would understand. Besides, you have your own campaign to worry about."

"I know…" Riley sighed. "But that still doesn't change the fact that I feel like an absolute crap of a friend."

"You're not a crap friend Riles…" Farkle replied. "You're one of the best people I know and Lucas is right. You shouldn't have to worry about helping two people at once."

"I guess that's one of my weaknesses. I always want to be able to help as much people as I can no matter the circumstances." Riley sighed.

"Hey it's not a bad thing at all." Lucas smiled as he walked over to his girlfriend's table. "I told you a million times that your generosity and your gigantic heart is one of the million things that I love about you." Lucas said as he leaned forward to give Riley a quick kiss on the lips to reassure her. Riley rested her forehead against his as Lucas stared at her with al of the love and adoration shining off in his eyes. "You are an incredible human being Riley Matthews, and you don't need to beat yourself up when you aren't able to help others."

"Why do you always know how to make me feel better?" Riley giggled pulling her boyfriend in for another kiss.

"Hey it's my job to make sure you feel better." Lucas smiled placing another kiss on her cheek.

"I would say you two are gross but you guys are too cute." Farkle teased.

The three of them laughed. Farkle had to smile knowing that Riley had Lucas as her biggest ally and cheerleader throughout the entire student elections. He just wished that there was somebody who would be able to cheer him on. The person he wanted to be here at this time was in another state.

"Hey are you doing OK Farkle?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be OK?" Farkle questioned.

"You seemed distant just now." Riley pointed out.

"It's probably the stress of the campaign. Maybe it's getting the best of me." Farkle replied.

"It's getting to the best of us." Riley pointed out. "Why don't we hang out to let the stress out of our system?"

"We could hang out tonight…" Lucas suggested. "The school day is halfway done, and we barely got any homework." Lucas smirked. "What about dinner at the Hawk Diner and then a movie?"

"Wait before we go to lunch can I apologize to Zay first?" Riley questioned. "I still feel horrible."

"We'll meet you inside." Farkle said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lucas wondered.

"No I think this is something that I need to do on my own." Riley smiled. "But thanks for the offer."

Lucas leaned over Riley's campaign table one more time and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and her lips. As Riley pulled back Lucas rested his forehead against Riley's and smiled up at her.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Lucas wondered.

"I've heard you say it at least one hundred times this week. But it never gets old." Riley smiled standing up and pulling Lucas in for a warm hug. "I'll catch you in ten minutes." Riley smiled.

Riley walked to the third floor where she knew Zay was campaigning during the lunch period. She had seen him set up on her way down with Lucas. As she approached his table she saw how much he was struggling with getting people to pay attention to him.

"Zay…" Riley said as she approached him.

"What?" Zay said not even looking at her.

"I'm so sorry about last night…" Riley began. "I know I had promised you that I would help you out with your campaign to make it stronger."

"You were side tracked I get it…" Zay responded. "You know I always thought that you would be the one and only person who would put their friends first before anybody else." Zay shook his head.

"I still am…" Riley said confused.

"I saw you Riley! You can stop lying! I crawled up the fire escape last night to pay you a visit and hopefully you would be able to help me out with my speech but you know what I saw? I saw you attached to your boyfriend's tongue." Zay yelled. "You find Lucas more important than a friend who desperately needed your help."

"Look, Zay me and Lucas sort of lost track of time." Riley apologized. "Lucas actually crawled through my window to surprise me with dinner and then we ended up helping each other with our notes."

"You could have told him that you had other plans." Zay said gathering his things. "It's clear where your priorities are…I used to be one of the biggest supporters of Riley Matthews, but now I don't even know who this person is anymore who is standing in front of me. Ever since Lucas became your boyfriend, you turned into someone who I don't even recognize." Zay finished. "I don't even know why you chose to end up with a trouble maker nobody like Lucas in the first place…He's just going to…" Zay was interrupted when he felt Riley slap him hard across his face.

"How dare you even think of finishing that sentence. You out of all people should know that Lucas is not that person anymore. He's done with his violent past…You've seen him change in front of your very eyes." Riley stated with tears streaming down her face.

"Riley wait…" Zay said starting to feel guilty.

"You know what Zay, you're on your own for this." Riley said as she began running down towards the cafeteria.

Lucas and Farkle were sitting at their regular table when Riley immediately ran towards them with tears streaming down her face. Lucas looked up from his talk with Farkle and came face to face with a sight that he hoped he would never have to see. Lucas stood up and immediately made a bee line to his princess.

"Riles what happened?" Lucas asked wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"Zay…" Riley managed to murmur into his chest through her sobs. "What he said hurt me Luke…"

"Riles…" Lucas whispered kissing her forehead. "Whatever Zay said to you, it is the furthest thing from the truth." Lucas said wiping away her tears. "You are an incredible young woman. And you are the best girlfriend anybody could ever ask for." Lucas stated.

"He said all of these mean things…Even about you…" Riley said looking up to her boyfriend. "He asked why I even chose to be in a relationship with a troublemaker…"

"OK that's it…" Lucas said getting his bag.

"Lucas wait…" Riley said running after him. "Lucas you don't want to prove him right do you?"

"He hurt you Riley! And he took a stab at me…" Lucas snapped.

Zay began walking down the stairs and saw both Riley and Lucas talking at the bottom of the staircase. He suddenly began to wonder why Riley put all of her time and effort into the relationship when he knew that Lucas was going to eventually hurt her.

"Zay!" Lucas said stomping towards him.

"Lucas no!" Riley said as she made her way towards the both of them to make sure that nothing bad was going to go down.

"You hurt my girl's feelings…" Lucas said grabbing a hold of Zay's collar.

"Riles I really didn't mean to…" Zay fought back.

"Trust me pal I think you've done enough talking for today. Do me and Riley a favor… Stay away from the both of us…" Lucas let go of Zay's collar and pushed past him roughly and made his way towards Riley. "Come on princess, I think I know of a great way to make you feel a whole lot better."

 **THAT SAME DAY ACROSS TOWN…**

Eric Matthews was getting ready for the final debate between his biggest competitor. He felt that he was ready to enter the battlefield, but at the same time, the doubts that he had in his mind before managed to creep their way back into his mind. He knew that he was going to be able to give Senator Long, but the doubts of being actually elected as the Republican representative was still in the back of his mind.

"Eric you're going to be just fine." Jack said patting him on the back. "Just go in there and fight your best battle."

"But do you think I'm going to be good enough for president?" Eric wondered.

"You would make an excellent president." Rachael reassured him placing a comforting hand on his.

"God I still can't believe that you two have officially been together for five months." Jack laughed. "This is Eric's longest relationship."

"Hey the timing was just right for the both of us." Eric teased.

"I'm happy for the both of you either way." Jack smiled.

"Ladies and gentleman please take your seats the Republican debate will begin in just five minutes." A voice boomed over the speaker.

Over the next five minutes, Eric was pacing back and forth digging a hole into the narrow hallways. He had never been more nervous about anything in his entire lifetime. Everything that he had been working so hard on has been leading up to this defining moment in his political career.

"You can do this Eric…" Tommy smiled.

"Thanks for always believing in me Tommy." Eric smiled.

"Not a problem. It's easy to believe in someone when you know that they will always do their best." Tommy stated.

"You actually think I have a chance with this?" Eric laughed.

"I do." Tommy nodded. "Remember your platform. You're willing to help the little guy get noticed. Go in there and fight for what you believe in and everything will work out just the way you want it to."

Eric nodded and stepped behind the curtain. He noticed that Senator Long was yelling at his staff and security team about something. Probably something he wasn't happy about in the debate notes he was handed. There was no doubt that he had hired a specific team to write his debate out and his speeches. He had to cringe that someone would go this low to actually think that they could possibly fool the public into thinking that they would make a good president, when they weren't willing to put in the effort.

"Ladies and gentleman, my name is Matt Lauer once again covering the 2016 Republican race. It has all come down to this night, here in New York City. We are broadcasting live from 30 Rock here at the Today Show studios where one of the most important debates is going to take place. Ladies and gentleman this is the final debate before the Republican convention in just two weeks. Both of our candidates have worked hard to prepare for this day, and this forthcoming debate will seal the deal for New York City voters. Just a quick reminder the polls are opening up tomorrow for you to vote for the Republican candidate you wish to represent our country." Matt turned towards the camera with a serious tone. "So without further ado, please welcome our candidates Senator Justin Long and Senator Eric Matthews."

 **PHILADELPHIA-THAT NIGHT…**

Cory was sitting next to a hospital bed holding onto Mr. Feeney's hand. After that health scare three days ago, he had made it his mission to make sure that his old teacher and mentor in life was going to be OK. Cory couldn't have been more happier to know that he was expected to make a full recovery. He was currently watching the debate happening in New York when his phone began to vibrate right next to him. He checked to see who it was and a smile immediately came onto his face once he saw who it was.

"Hi sweetie." Cory smiled.

"Hey daddy." Riley said from the other line. "How's Mr. Feeney?"

"He's getting stronger and stronger each day. A simple heart attack won't stop him." Cory laughed. "The man's as tough as a horse." Cory sighed. "How's the world of Rileytown going?"

"Not so well…" Riley sighed.

"What's wrong sweetie…" Cory said concerned.

"It's the whole student government situation. It's gotten worse. Zay said some things to me and Lucas that were bad and now we're in the middle of a real life battle."

"Riles how did this even start?" Cory wondered.

"Zay was mad that I wasn't able to help him out with his speech because I was also preoccupied with my own debate speech and helping Lucas with his. And he questioned why I even considered being with him."

"Please say this isn't a repeat of our Grade seven elections…" Cory groaned.

"No it's not dad…It's even worse." Riley stated. "It's gotten to the point where I don't think Zay and Lucas could manage to be friends for any longer."

"Sweetie whatever issues those two are going through, they are going to realize that friendship always wins and that a silly student body election shouldn't come in between the both of them."

"I hope you're right daddy…I hope you're right about this one." Riley replied.

"Hey when have I ever been wrong about something?" Cory laughed.

"Really daddy? Do we need to venture into Mr. Wrinkles territory?" Riley laughed.

"How was I supposed to know you couldn't feed a rabbit a piece of chicken?" Cory laughed.

"It's getting late dad. I still need to get ready for the student body debate tomorrow." Riley responded.

"Alright head off to sleep sweetie. I'll see you when I get back home in a couple of weeks." Cory smiled. As he hung up he turned to see Mr. Feeney fast asleep. He was so glad that he was OK and that he was able to hold on for a little longer.

 **THAT SAME NIGHT-BUT FOUR HOURS LATER ACROSS THE COUNTRY…**

Maya was sketching in her notepad. She had been in the rehab facility for exactly three and a half weeks now and she felt that she was making a little bit of progress, which may sound like a bad thing. However, it was also a good thing since she was starting to feel like the old Maya once again. Currently she was sitting on her bed drawing the New York City Skyline and two shadows sitting on a park bench. She was taken out of her train of thought when she noticed that her phone was ringing. She had to dig through her various stacks of papers and colored pencils to find her phone. She had to smile once she saw who was calling her.

"Hey Farklestein." Maya laughed.

"Hey Maya." Farkle said happily. "It's sounds like you're heading back to your normal self."

"It feels like I am too." Maya smiled. "So what's got you calling me this late?"

"I just felt like talking to you." Farkle replied. "Also I sort of needed a boost of confidence."

"What's up?" Maya wondered.

"Student body elections." Farkle replied. "Me and Riles are going up against each other for Sophmore representative."

"Well it's not like it's the first time this has happened." Maya laughed.

"Oh but I think that it's a bit different now." Farkle explained. "We're all grown up now and the thing is, that we all learned how to fight for what we want in life."

"Then what's the problem?" Maya wondered.

"Our friendships seem to be falling apart." Farkle explained. "I'm scared that if I even take it a bit too far during the debate tomorrow that I am going to hurt Riley's feelings and that's something that I never want to do."

"Farkle, the most important thing to remember is that you are not only fighting for what you believe in but you're also fighting for something that you want. And I don't know about you, but that is one of the most important things in life. To be able to fight for what you believe in."

"How is it possible that you have so much confidence in me?" Farkle laughed.

"Because I've always believed that some day you would do amazing things in life. And I'm never going to stop believing in your capabilities and what you could accomplish." Maya pointed out. "You're one of the smartest people that I know, maybe even the smartest and with that little brain of yours there is no doubt in my mind that you will one day be a leader."

"Thanks for always believing in me Maya…" Farkle smiled. "I think I know what to do now…"

"Glad to have helped." Maya laughed. "Now quit talking and get some sleep we don't want a sleepy Farkle in the middle of a debate." Maya laughed. "Although that would be hysterical to watch."

 **PRESENT TIME…**

The four main candidates on stage continued to fight against their rivals. It seemed that the four of them had forgotten about the most important lesson. Not to let friendship get in the way of anything.

"Alright settle down!" Principal Skinner yelled. "I am extremely disappointed in your behavior all four of you. As candidates for student government positions you should be leaders for the school community."

"Sorry Principal Skinner…I don't know what got into me…" Farkle said. "Oh my god Riley…I am so sorry…"

"I'm sorry too…" Riley replied. "What happened just now is something that I promised not only myself but to all of us that would never happen."

"It was the competition…" Lucas responded.

"How could this have happened to the four of us? We promised that we would never let this get in between us." Farkle sighed.

"Maybe because all four of us were fighting for what we truly believe in and the competition was getting into our skin."

"Why are you apologizing?" Zay questioned. "If all three of you believe in something as much as you say you do you should be willing to fight for what's right."

"Zay are you really willing to let this get in between our friendship?" Lucas questioned.

"Yes… In fact I am…" Zay replied.

As he said this Zay got off the platform and walked out of the gymnasium. The remaining trio was left standing on the podium shock written all over their faces. They never wanted it to end like this. All they ever wanted was to fight for what they believed in. But never in a million years did they think that it would get in the way of their friendship.

It was the end of the school day as the four friends were sitting on opposite sides of the room. They were awaiting the final results of the debate. Riley took a firm grab of Lucas' hand underneath the table as Lucas rubbed his fingers over Riley's knuckles. After being together for almost half of the year, Lucas knew exactly how to calm Riley down. Riley leaned forward to place a greatful kiss on his cheek.

"You've got this princess." Lucas whispered.

"Good luck to you too Luke…" Riley smiled up to her loving boyfriend.

"Good afternoon students. Please stay put for two more minutes as we announce your incoming representatives for Student Government for the 2017/2018 school session. The incoming Sophmore representative will be Riley Matthews…"

Riley had the biggest smile on her face as Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in for a tight cuddle. Riley rested her head on Lucas' toned arm as she soaked in the moment. She had finally gotten into student government.

"I am so incredibly proud of you Riley…" Lucas whispered kissing Riley's forehead. "

"You're incoming Junior Representatives will both be Marcus King and Niomi Wright and the Student Government President will be Frankie Evans. The role of treasurer will both be shared by Lucas Friar and Zay Babineaux, and the Student Government Secretary will be Charlie Gardener."

Lucas and Zay both wore a look of shock on their faces, trying to grasp in the concept that the both of them would be sharing the role that they both so badly wanted. Lucas didn't know what to think of this as he knew that he should be happy for Zay.

"Looks like we both got the position…" Lucas said in disbelief.

"We may share the position Friar…But that doesn't change the fact that this friendship…" Zay said as he poked a finger into Lucas' chest. "Is over…"

"Zay…Come one…" Farkle said.

"No…I just can't stay friends with someone who would stoop so low to stop me from getting something that I could actually be good at…I'm done playing nice here…It's time for me to fight for what I believe in and what I want…And nothing is going to stand in my way…Including you…" Zay said walking off.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **COMING UP IN THE FINAL FIVE CHAPTERS OF GIRL MEETS HIGH SCHOOL SEASNON ONE…**

 **A SERIOUS INCIDENT HAPPENS TO ABIGAL ADAMS HIGH THAT CHANGES EVERYBODY'S LIVES…THE ROAD TO THE DEMOCRATIC NATIONAL CONVENTION TAKES A UNEXPECTED TURN…AND THE END OF A SCHOOL YEAR BRINGS NEW BEGINNINGS AND OPPORTUNITIES FOR ALL OF OUR CHARACTERS. ESPECIALLY FOR THE HART AND MATTHEWS FAMILIES RESPECTIVELY.**


End file.
